Destroyed
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: A Jimin su inocencia le costaría más caro de lo que imaginó. Ahora está destruido... Quien sabe si ese hombre que lo ayudó, Jungkook, es capaz de ayudarlo. O tal vez ese padre, Yoongi, que intenta devolverle la razón. Pairing: KookMin [Jeon Jungkook x Dark!Park Jimin]vs YoonMin [Min Yoongi x Park Jimin] - vertencias:Muerte de personaje, Lemon/Smut, Lenguaje Obsceno, Gore.
1. 1 Rapta Helena

**No tengo absolutamente en nada en contra de los personajes que se retraten como "malos" en mi historia. Es simplemente mi forma de colocarlos para crear la trama. Mis historias _siempre_ son bastante fuertes en cuanto a lo que ocurre.**

 **No soy seguidora de Bigbang, sé quienes son y así, pero como tal no los conozco mucho y que salgan aquí no es señal de odio o algo del estilo. Solo están ocupando cierto lugar. Nada más. De hecho me parecen muy tiernos todos**

 **Si no te gusta o aguantas la violencia; lenguaje obsceno; sexo no consensuado; muerte de personajes... Te recomiendo no leer esto y así evitarnos la molestia ¿vale? :3**

* * *

« _(...)llegaron a la desesperación en esos lugares, ello fue siempre a través de la belleza(...)»  
_ — **Albert Camus.** _ **El destierro de Helena**_ **(1948)**

 **1. _Rapta Helena_ \- Secuestro de Helena**

Desde que llegó el cuestionamiento de "¿Qué quieres ser de grande?" ha sido un total y rotundo problema. No tenía idea de a qué dedicarse cuando creciera. Era bueno para el baile; también tenía una voz muy dulce según los qué están a su alrededor. Debido a la indecisión ha sido de básicamente todo lo que le han ofrecido sus amigos.

Al igual que él, el interés por estudiar en al universidad es nulo de momento a pesar de todo.

Está Nam-Joon con su maldito coeficiente intelectual entre los más altos de Corea; productor musical y de hobby hacer música que se guarda para él mismo -autonombrandose "Rap Monster" o "RM"-; Hoseok que es rapero con dos discos y un tercero a punto de salir, su nombre artístico es "J-Hope" con una rima de lo más adorable; Jin es modelo y tiene una línea de restaurantes; Taehyung también es modelo y aparte hizo una fundación de animales abandonados -del cual sacó su perro: Yeontan-. Y él... pues... él.

Es el más pequeño de todos, se conocieron en un curso de música durante su niñez. Acabaron casi como hermanos de modo inexplicable. Siendo el más pequeño; el niñito del grupo, el tierno hermano menor y el de mejillas con labios esponjosos... Sus dilemas existenciales formaban parte de los problemas fundamentales de sus vidas.

Por naturaleza misma acabó como bailarín aunque no era nada muy serio. De los quince a los dieciocho y a partir de ahí es donde Jin y Taehyung lo arrastraron a ser modelo. No es que le haya ido mal, el asunto es que siempre le resaltaban la contextura que tenía, la misma forma de su cara. Los labios eran una ventaja, pero sus mejillas lo hacían lucir _gordo._

Aunque se lo negaron a más no poder hizo de todo por estar más delgado. La forma de su rostro es rellena por naturaleza así que no pudo hacer mucho al respecto. Del cuello para abajo es otro asunto que ayudaba bastante a su vida como modelo. Puede decirse que en ese campo está bien. Algunas veces trabaja con sus dos amigos; en otras solo asegurándose de que la maquillista no se atreva a dejarlo sin retocar.

No se considera tan atractivo como Tae o Jin... Quizá es culpa de su cara de bebé gordo.

Siendo que el modelaje en si no lo satisfacía y seguía tomándolo más como un hobbie que una profesión al cien por ciento Hoseok hizo una sugerencia -orden-, que los demás apoyaron al instante: Practicar para debutar como cantante. La insistencia -mucha, demasiada, exagerada, excesiva-, de sus amigos acabó por meterlo en un estudio de grabación -alabadas sean las influencias-, y vamos... No pudo gustar más a los productores, ejecutivos y etc.

Así que con veinte está metido en semejante lío que es ser un cantante. A Hoseok le iba de perlas por su forma de ser tan extrovertida y animada tirando a la infantilidad de vez en cuando. Él es un poco más tímido y en cierta parte con el tema, actualmente para ser un Idol o eres atractivo o se acabó sin haber empezado. Aunque grababa un disco completo tras una buena aceptación del público con un single, tenía la -absurda-, impresión de que no iba a gustarles por como se ve.

¿Qué pasa si creen que está gordo? ¿Qué tiene los labios muy inflados y parecen operados? Su voz puede no ser suficiente; puede que haya hecho mal las rutinas para la grabación del clip... ¡HAY DEMASIADAS COSAS! Nam-Joon asegura que es una exageración de su parte preocuparse tanto; extremista por su necesidad ahora constante de maquillarse para no sentirse desnudo.

Es-una-pesadilla ¿De cuando acá puedes volverte tan inseguro? Sea como fuere, si todo iba bien Jimin dejaría de preocuparse hasta por la luz que le pegue en la cara y de algún modo lo derrita; dañando irreparablemente su ser. Borracho pidió que lo encerraran en alguna habitación por estar horrible. Fue gracioso, pero preocupante al mismo tiempo.

Sea como fuere. El disco salió; se pinto el pelo de rosa por... ¿Razones? Llevan una fiesta perpetua gracias a eso y las críticas positivas con respecto a su debut aumentan con los días... Igual está nervioso, pero lo peor ya pasó. Tener una canción con J-Hope ayuda, al menos eso cree.

—Jiminie~ ¿Estás consciente que gracias a ti tuvimos descuento? —pregunta Hoseok. El pelirosa negó con la mejillas un tanto infladas.

—Tu eres el más famoso. Seguro lo hicieron por ti. —no saben si es descaro o es despiste; ambas opciones suenan bien juntas. Jimin hizo un corazón con el pulgar e índice a un pequeño grupo de mujeres junto a alguna que otra niña en la calle contraria.

Escuchar sus gritos histéricos no es bueno para nadie aun desde la distancia. Ambos lo observaron acusatoriamente. Esto es despiste y pura falta de confianza. Jimin nunca a sido creído; si no se volvió así el día en que lo llamaban de manera regular para modelar es porque no lo haría jamás. Incluso parece más avergonzado y nervioso de lo normal.

—Yeontan necesita más juguetes ya que destruyó todos los que le di. Iremos a...

—Quiero tomar algo. Los alcanzo en la tienda de animales. —asintieron para luego cambiar de rumbo.

Pidió un Mokaccino en la cafetería. No es una época fría en Seúl así que no sabe porque está temblando de pies a cabeza necesitando quedarse enrollado en cama para no morir de hipotermia. Tiene la nariz ligeramente roja al igual que las mejillas. No se notaria mucho por la base que está usando. Se sobresaltó por un repentino toque en el hombro. De ser uno de sus amigos ya estaría haciendo de caballito.

—Ho-Hola. —parpadeó rápidamente por el saludo nervioso del hombre con cabello naranja.

— ¿Hola? —responde lento.

—Eres Park Jimin ¿cierto? —asintió ligeramente avergonzado—. Ge-genial. Soy un seguidor tuyo desde que empezaste a modelar y... No creí que te encontraría jamás. —su sonrisa aparte de tímida se le hizo extraña. Decidió omitir ese detalle y sonreír. Al hacerlo sus ojos desaparecían prácticamente.

–Vaya. Gracias. —responde cortes y ladeando un como la cabeza de voluminoso cabello rosa pastel.

— ¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo? E-eh soy Kwon Ji-Yong. —dijo con torpeza. Jimin le aceptó el estrechón de manos.

—Un gusto. No hay problema con la foto. Siempre y cuando no me hagas salir mal. —bromea

Ji-Yong sacó el celular y lo sostuvo muy tembloroso. Jimin lo tomó para que no fuese a caerse—No hace falta que estés Tan lejos. —Jiyong guardaba una distancia casi ridícula. Como si estuviese prohibido tocarlo o algo así. Se acercó y con ese temblor constante se tomó la libertad de pasar un brazo por sobre los hombros de Jimin. El pelirosa hizo un corazón con los dedos y una especie de mueca con los labios en 'o'. Vio la foto; Ji-Yong quedó mirándolo y no a la cámara.

—Ten. Espero nos veamos otro día. —quizá eran nervios que atacan a cualquiera al toparse con un "artista o famoso" al que siguen desde hace tiempo.

—S-si claro. Un honor conocerlo. De verdad. Usted es tan... Talentoso y bello que... es increíble.

—Aww no. No digas eso—se cubre media cara con las manos, avergonzado—. Tampoco me trates de "Usted"; eres mi _Hyung_ ¿no es así? Qué pena. —quiere morirse de vergüenza.

— ¡No importa! ¡Ust- Tu eres realmente genial! Creo que cantas perfecto, también bailas espectacular. Eres perfecto.

—Gracias por el halago. Yo no creo que sea así—iba a acabar en el suelo si seguía así—. Tengo que ir con unos amigos. Fue un gusto conocerte Ji-Yong.

—Fue más el mio...

—Hasta luego. —despide con un gesto adorable. Ji-Yong se quedó prácticamente en la luna con eso. Es un "Hasta luego", no un adiós ¿Lo iba a ver de nuevo? ¿Como si fueran amigos?

— ¿Y ese quién era? —pregunta Hoseok curioso. Aparentemente había tardado más de la cuenta.

—Dijo que me ha visto desde el modelaje y quería una foto. —tira el vaso del Mokaccino a la basura. Taehyung alzó una ceja. El tipo los sigue viendo y es un poco incómodo.

— Pronto tendremos que pagarte guardaespaldas. Ah~ lo que se debe hacer por amor en este mundo. Te protegemos o más raros te van a aparecer.

—Que tonto. —burla Jimin. Saliendo de la zona Tae le mostraba lo que compró a su pequeña y amada bola de pelos.

Nam-Joon lo felicitó por todo el suceso como si fuese una gran hazaña. Esto empezó a ocurrir de manera regular; se tomaba fotos con mucha gente a falta de capacidad para negarse -Su corazón es igual de blando y esponjoso que sus mejillas-, no tenía un real problema con esto porque es divertido. Incluso le preocupa que muchas chicas se ponen a llorar por poder abrazarlo. Algunas ni siquiera son coreanas y no entiende ni J de lo que le dicen. El problema aquí es que ya se ha topado con Ji-Yong al menos... catorce veces si es que no lleva mal la cuenta.

Este se ofrece a invitarlo a comer, salir, de todo y muy cortésmente lo niega. El hombre comenzó a darle escalofríos por la manera en que espantaba a cualquiera que tuviera alrededor; hasta empujó a una mujer que le estaba hablando. Ha intentado evitar contacto, pero aparece en todos lados; empieza a asustarlo si es sincero.

—Ignóralo. Ya fuiste amable, no puede pretender tanta confianza. —opina Nam-Joon, asintió simplemente.

—Está apareciendo en todos lados-

—Si lo vuelve a hacer llama a la policía. También dime cuando salgas y a donde en caso de una emergencia.

—Claro...

—Buenas noches Jiminie~ —despide en un medio grito. Se rascó la cabeza con frustración. No había querido meter al tema "policía" pero si no hay de otra qué más queda.

Tal vez está paranoico y ve lo que no es.

Para mayor fastidio, se le perdió uno de sus colgantes plateados. El que suele usar en la oreja izquierda. Lo molesta porque se lo regaló Jin tras el éxito del single; es un detalle simple que adora con su vida al igual que algunas gargantillas que Taehyung le ha dado en respuesta a sus constantes llamados para modelar. Quizá tiene el colgante tirado en algún lugar. Desordenó toda la casa y a la hora de poner todo en su sitio por no hallar nada entró una llamada. Es Hoseok insistiendo nuevamente por su gira "Hope-World"... en la cual quiere que participe por razones que escapan a su entendimiento.

—Es que no creo que sea buena idea. Si salió bien, pero ¿Ir a meterme a una gira tuya por solo una canción? No considero que sea beneficioso... Si, ya sé, no dejas de decirlo. Es solo un disco, no cinco que-

 _— ¡Es un disco que se vende como pan caliente! Anda Jiminie. Es una gira por Corea nada más._

—No he practicado, no estoy listo para algo así Hoseok. Simplemente no. —dice riendo nervioso en lo que camina y arregla un poco el caos de hogar que tiene.

— _Para mí si lo estás_ —replica con necedad el rapero _—. Jin y yo iremos a arreglar tu maleta mañana. Ya hablé con tu representante, la disquera... creen que es buena idea._

—Mañana voy a estar ocupado con otra cosa. También tengo ir a practicar y... No puedo ¿Si? No soy tan bueno y lo arruinaré—se hizo el cabello para atrás con frustración—. Voy a colgar. Si no me duermo temprano posiblemente se me arruine mi plan de mañana.

 _— Entonces estaremos ahí a las diez de la noche si hace falta. La gira es en una semana. Nos vemos Chiminie~._

Justo al instante en que colgó la llamada escucho toques a la puerta. El timbre sirve perfectamente así que esto debe ser una total ociosidad de Nam-Joon o Taehyung. Ya puede ver una pijamada muy inoportuna. Aunque como lo va a extrañar si tres de sus cuatro mejores amigos viven en el mismo edificio, incluso el mismo piso y dos de ellos están a cada lado. Ya que solo ellos son tan locos de ir a tocar siendo las diez treinta de la noche quitó seguro y abrió media puerta.

—Tengo cosas que hacer maña- Eh... ¿Hola? —se inclinó más en la puerta para cerrar el espacio. El hombre de cabello tintado de naranja luce nervioso y sonriente—. Jiyong ¿Cierto?

—Me halaga mucho que recuerdes mi nombre. —sus manos le tiemblan y están inquietas. Jimin siguió reduciendo poco a poco el espacio de la puerta abierta.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Como sabes que vivo aquí?

—Te seguí. Quería intentar hablar contigo y devolverte esto que dejaste en el café hace una semana. —explica sacando un colgante de su bolsillo. Ese es el que no encontraba por ningún lado. Vaya suerte.

—Gracias —lo tomó rápido—. ¿Algo más?

—Y-yo pensaba que... Tal vez... podríamos hablar un poco más... intentar... algo así. —Jimin intenta hacer fuerza, pero Jiyong empuja al mismo tiempo la puerta.

—Me gustaría, pero hoy no. Tengo cosas que hacer. Ya sabes. Práctica, práctica. Lo siento.

—Puedo ayudarte. No me molestaría verte mientras lo haces—insiste con deje emocionado—. Ser como amigos.  
—Ya dije que no gracias. Será para otro momento.

Por más que forcejeo Jiyong terminó entrando a su departamento y ahora lo ronda como quien examina un museo. Lentamente se acercaba a teléfono. Nam-Joon tardaría milenios en abrirle; seguramente esté haciendo alguna grabación en su habitación insonorizada. Sabe que Jin no está en casa y Tae posiblemente esté contando Yeontanes mientras este le muerde la pijama. Si llama, el tono escandaloso -precisamente por eso-, atraería la atención de alguno de los dos. Cualquiera podría ser de ayuda.

—Tu casa es muy bonita. Creí que sería más ordenada, pero es bonita. —comenta.

—Si... Claro... Puedes... ¿Irte? Enserio-

—Haz lo que sea que tengas planeado hacer. No voy a molestarte. —asegura. Jimin dio un sonidito de exasperación. Palpó el teléfono.

—E-es que me da vergüenza y-

—No lo harás mal. Nada de lo que hagas podría estar mal—la cercanía que se formó de repente lo tiene don el corazón alborotado—. Anda, haz- ¿Que estás haciendo? —se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos.

Maldito

 _Teléfono_

 _Escandaloso_

 _de **MIERDA**_

 ** _¿¡POR QUÉ JUSTO AHORA SUENAN LOS BOTONES!?_**

—E-es que prometí que llamaría a un amigo hoy.

—No lo hagas. Estoy aquí y eso es suficiente—jaló el cable de la línea. El temor queda un poco claro en el rostro del pelirosa—. Oye. Solo quiero que seamos amigos ¿si? Gente cercana... —empezó a temblar, es demasiada cercanía—. Buenos amigos...

Le dio un golpe en la garganta que lo dejó tosiendo. Corrió fuera del apartamento aporreando la puerta de al lado con tanta fuerza como pudiera al tiempo que toca el timbre con la intención se fundirlo— ¡NAM-JOON! ¡TAE, TAE! —ninguno de los dos abrió. Tercera alternativa: correr a la estación de policía a más de media hora de distancia para denunciar esto. Hay una cámara frente a su departamento; con eso es suficiente para saber que se allanó su vivienda.

— ¿¡A donde crees que vas!? —le cubrió la boca y cogió desde el pecho rodeando ambos brazos arrastrando al muchacho dentro del departamento. Cerró la puerta a medias, sin darse cuenta de que quedó sin el mínimo seguro.

— ¡SUELTA! —muy apenas logró separarse—. Mi-mis amigos son mis vecinos. Vete o llamaran a la policía o-

—No vas a llamar a la policía. Somos amigos y tú me gustas mucho.

— ¡No me interesa! ¡fuera de mi casa ahora o...!

Acabó en el suelo boca abajo por intentar soltarse del otro que es mucho más alto y pesado. Considerando su edad no es nada raro. Lo tiene presionado contra su espalda y cubriendo su boca para que deje de gritar. Hay cinco departamentos por piso y no sabe si alguien aparte puede escucharlo; es claro que sus amigos en algún momento lo harían si no tiene cuidado. Le dio un par de besos en el cuello para mayor sobresalto del pelirosa.

—No vas a llamar a la policía. No lo vas a hacer; no lo vas a hacer. Tu y yo somos buenos amigos y los Buenos amigos no hacen eso—jadea—. Eres tan... Lindo...

Gracias a la inoportuna chaqueta pudo enredarle los brazos y que quedaran amarrados en la espalda del más joven. Con fuerza jaló el pantalón para bajarlo; rompió el bóxer sin querer y la piel de la zona quedó irritada. También rasgó la tela del pantalón, pero su objetivo ya estaba listo: Jimin tiene las nalgas y buena parte de los muslos al desnudo. Abrir su cinturón con una mano fue difícil, pero una vez lo hizo bajó su boxers y volvió a echarse totalmente sobre él.

—Me gustas mucho. Mucho... —le dice al oído. Jimin olvidó como respirar sintiendo como Jiyong se frota contra él. Siente cómo se excita y la cabeza empieza a dolerle por la desesperación que sigue surgiendo. Le mordió la mano hasta sacarle sangre.

— ¡NAM-JOON! ¡TAEHYUNG! ¡AYU-UMPFH!

—No te comportes como una zorra —intentó escupir el gran trozo de tela sin éxito. Chilló ahogado cuando la virilidad de Jiyong se frota entre sus nalgas—. Me gustas mucho de verdad. Me encantas y...

— ¡UMPH! ¡UHHPM...!

El llanto no tardó en aparecer junto a la forzosa penetración. Está tenso y tendido en el suelo con Jiyong impidiendo cualquier movimiento al tiempo que lo embiste y no para de decir que es lindo; que le gusta; que ahora son novios porque lo "dejó entrar". Siente su canal romperse y líquido caliente bajando de su culo. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo cuando el semen llenó su interior—Ah~ Lo aceptaste todo. —ronronea complacido dando besos a las mejillas humedad del otro. Antes de hacer nada más escuchó pasos.

Se paró lentamente sin preocuparse por subir su pantalón o ropa interior. Jimin se fuerza a moverse aunque sea un poco para alcanzar su celular y-

—Oye, Jimin, no seas tan descuidado—alzó la cabeza asustado por reconocer la voz de Jin—. No dejes la puerta abiert- ¡¿QUE DEMO...!?

Jiyong dio un golpe contundente y Jin cayó como peso muerto al suelo. Posiblemente eso lo asusto; Jimin solo ve a uno de sus amigos tendido ahí con un moretón cada vez más grande. Jiyong hizo una nerviosa llamada antes de volver a ponerse encima del pelirosa—No lo maté, pero lo haría para que no nos separen. Eres mi Jimin ¿No es así? Eres mio, eres mio...—no podía prestar atención a los delirios del loco por dos razones: El cuerpo y la cabeza le están doliendo a horrores, su corazón está a nada de explotarse por lo fuerte que palpita; Jin no se mueve. No ve sangre, no hay nada que diga que esta muriéndose, pero aun así.

 _Tiene mucho miedo..._

Un largo rato después tres personas entraron a su casa.

— Mierda ¿Robaste un banco de camino también? —bufa el hombre de cabello negro. Jiyong bajó la mirada. Este se acerca a él que solo llora por el pánico. Le sacó la tela de la boca.

—n-no voy a decir nada, por favor... por favor...

— ¡Yo lo...!

—Esto es tan ridículo. —quejumbra otro.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí. Hay cámaras en todo este edificio y ya que fuiste tan descuidado es claro que pasó—amonesta—. Ya que más queda. —apunta con un arma a la frente de Jimin.

— ¡NO! YO LO QUIERO. LLEVÉMOSLO CON NOSOTROS.

—Puede ganarse buen dinero. —opina el cuarto. Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Bien. Jimin ¿cierto? Es obvio que no dirás nada. Nadie tendrá que preguntarte.

Pataleo a duras penas por la asfixia. Perdió la conciencia unos segundos después por la falta de aire. Esto no puede estar pasando de verdad. Es solo una pesadilla...  
Por favor que sea solo una pesadilla.

* * *

— ¿Jin no volvió anoche? No me dijo que se quedaría en un hotel. —Nam-Joon casi tumba la puerta antes de entrar al departamento del modelo. Era su última opción por lo irritado que se pone el hombre cada vez que lo hace.

—Quizá te está engañando. —silba Tae antes de recibir un golpe en la nalga derecha.

—No tiene pinta de haber llegado. Quizá se olvidó de su llave y se fue a dormir con Jimin—opina Hoseok buscando al dueño del lugar sin éxito. Con resignación salieron de ese departamento y fueron al de enfrente—. Jimin dijo que saldría, seguramente ya no está así que abre.

— ¿No deberíamos...?

—Así haré su maleta y no tendrá excusa para no venir conmigo. —rodó los ojos, pobre hombre, Hoseok no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta conseguir lo que quería. No es que fuese malo, pero podía llegar a ser un poco atosigante o de mal gusto.

Abrió la puerta -todos tenían llave de la casa del otro, incluso Hoseok que vive a un par de minutos de distancia-, y se le hizo muy extraño el desastre tan grande que hay. Jimin no es la persona más ordenada del planeta, pero coño, no deja su casa hecha una mierda y no la ordena después. Esos in mencionar que el aire acondicionado está apagado. Antes de llamar a Jin Tae tropezó de manera muy estúpida causando al risa de Hoseok.

—Jimin tiró jugo aquí o... algo... —sus palabras iban muriendo al tocar el líquido con el que resbaló. Parece sangre y no es poca; debe ser un batido de fresa o algo así. No tiene sentido que sea sangre.

—Tiró jugo, leche, desordenó toda su casa; creo que tuvo un ataque de- ESTO NO ES LECHE ASCO, ASCO, ASCOOOOOOOO. —sacude su mano intentando quitar la sustancia viscosa de sus dedos que... Ya tiene veinticuatro años y sabe distinguir el semen. La imagen mental de Jimin masturbándose en plena sala fue muy extraña.

—Hay algo muy raro aquí que no me explico—murmura Nam-Joon haciéndose mil quinientos panoramas distintos, cada uno peor que el otro. Antes de hacer nada más se acercó al sofá y al asomarse se dio cuenta de un bulto irregular con una mancha gigante de sangre indudablemente—. ¡Jin! —tiró la tela a un lado para agarrar al modelo que tenía un moretón espantoso en la sien y sangre saliendo de algún lado de su cabeza.

—Al-algo malo pasó aquí. —concluye Hoseok. Pudo percatarse del que teléfono de casa está desconectado y el celular con forro de cachorrito de capucha amarilla tirado al suelo de manera descuidada con una grieta en la pantalla-.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital.

— ¿Y Jimin? Dejó su celular y todos aquí sabemos que él no lo suelta desde-

— ¡Primero asegurémonos de que no tiene una fisura craneal seria y luego pensando en que hacer con él! ¿vale? —proclamó con cierto apuro y sosteniendo al modelo con cuidado para evitar que pase nada más. Con una resignación absoluta le hicieron caso, el genio es él a final de cuentas... También papá oso y debe cuidar a "mamá osa".

 **...**

Jin entró en _coma._

Según unos exámenes lentos como solo ellos el daño fue hecho hace más de diez horas, de haberlo atendido pronto estaría ya consciente. Un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarlo y un segundo que debió ser con toda la intención de matarlo sin lograrlo. Con esta información solo les quedaba intentar de comprender cómo es que estaba dentro del departamento de Jimin en ese estado y más importante: _¿En dónde **coño** está Jimin?_

Han llamado a cada conocido que tienen y que pudiera saber, pero no ha rendido ningún fruto. Se puso la denuncia por la agresión a Jin, pero la desaparición de Jimin aun no procede debido a que no han pasado las setenta y dos horas reglamentarios. Nam-Joon opina que debían esperar a que Jin despertara para llevarlo a la escala de secuestro. Si no era eso y Jimin aparecía quedaría realmente mal.

—Ayer... Yeontan estaba ladrando demasiado. Eran las diez casi once. Rasgó la pared hasta que quitó la pintura e intentó jalarme a la puerta. —informa Taehyung pensativo en la sala de espera del hospital.

— ¿Solo eso?

—Estaba jugando, apenas lo escuchaba con los audífonos puestos. Me di cuenta de la pared cuando me destrozó el pantalón intentando que lo siguiera. —explica con una especie de puchero.

—Él y yo hablamos por teléfono y estaba todo bien. —asegura el rapero.

—Yo salí de su casa antes de que tú llamaras. Puedo escuchar perfectamente el teléfono desde mi sala—corrobora Nam-Joon—. Entré a mi estudio así que hubiera podido escuchar nada rar aun si lo intentaba.

—Entonces... De nosotros solo Jin sabe que pasa y está en coma. —concluye Taehyung con una mueca. Intentando no maldecir por la mala suerte.

—Pensemos que llegará en cualquier momento quejándose de que se tropezó a mitad de la calle o se puso a bailar con alguna banda callejera y... se cayó. —todas las conclusiones del mal de Jimin eran las mismas: Se cayó. El hombre baila de lo mejor, pero algunas veces sus pies deciden tener un encuentro y de ese modo caer.

Era muy gracioso de vez en cuando.

—No creo que eso pase. —murmura Nam-Joon apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

* * *

No sabe exactamente qué pasa. Hay figuras difusas; luces, penumbra y sensaciones que no se explica debido a su estado mental adormecido. Ha sentido líquidos bajar por su garganta... pequeños, pero consistentes trozos de sabor amargo... presión en la boca, en la cintura...

Sigue sin poder aclarar su mente. Dormido o despierto resulta totalmente igual. Escucha voces lejanas, cree distinguir elogios. Cuando no hay presión puede moverse con relativa libertad en el suelo duro y blando.

Ah~ no sabe que pasa y aun así es como una peculiar alegría. Agotado, pero feliz y que le saca sonrisas de vez en cuando. Muchas ganas de vomitar; mucho dolor incompatible con su ánimo. Se siente... dormido.

No ha recibido ese líquido con el pequeño grumo. Eso es raro, no obstante, su visión se vuelve mucho más clara. El sopor se va dispersando y para cuando espabila finalmente puede darse cuenta de lo que ocurre:

Tiene las manos irritadas, por decir un eufemismo, debido a la fricción que causan las esposas en sus muñecas. Una cadena corta que las une a un tuvo algo oxidado. El frío es señal de su desnudez y el dolor no es por otra cosa que el hombre encima suyo jadeando, empujando y penetrando sin permiso alguno.

—Uggh... Uwgh... Deja... ¡DÉJAME! —aun con las esposas tiene cierta libertad y por ello resultó muy fácil golpearlo en la cara con suficiente fuerza al tiempo en que se remueve como un animalito furioso— ¡DÉJAME YA! ¡ALÉJATE!

— _Ahora la zorra es capaz de hablar. Maravilloso._ —su idioma es otro, sin embargo, no hacía falta ser un total experto para darse cuenta de su tono lujurioso y mórbido

— ¡ME DUELE! SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME YA. —exige. La puerta ubicada al final de la habitación con olor a humedad y sudor se abrió

— ¡YA DÉJALO, ANIMAL! —Teniendo el orgullo de un perro no hizo más que arrastrarse al lado contrario a donde está el asqueroso colchón que ocupó segundos atrás—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes...?

—N-no me toques... No te atrevas a tocarme... —advierte a Jiyong temblando tanto por frío como por temor ¿¡Que hace en ese lugar y como llego hasta ahí sin saberlo?

Recuerda a Jin, a Jiyong abusando de su persona, sus "amigos"...

—Ah~ Nos hace falta conseguir más droga. Es más cómodo cuando solo se retuerce y gimotea—lamenta el mismo que lo asfixió. De un tirón lo volvió a poner en la cama, cogiendo el rostro con dureza—. ¿Sabes cómo me llamo? ¿O cuál es tu nombre? —le jala las bolsas lagrimales; tiene los ojos aun dilatados así posiblemente no tenga una idea muy clara de nada.

—De-Déjame ir a mi casa. N-no le diré a nadie. Po-por favor, por favor-

— ¡HEY! —reclama Jiyong ante la bofetada que se propinó al pelirosa.

—Que estúpido eres. No podemos soltarte, eres una perra que nos delatará porque _oh pobrecito_ el niño violado—ríe cínico—. Por tu cara, diría que me estás reconociendo... Te haré un favor. Soy Seung-Hyun; TOP si tienes la lengua muy mordida... Ese tonto de ahí es Seungri... Dae-Sung... Young-bae y seguramente recuerdas a mi pequeño novio que abusó de ti en tu casa; lo hizo camino acá y mientras estabas tan drogado que no sabías ni que tenías mente.

—No lo abusé. Es mi novio. —rechista Jiyong con tanta certeza que Seunghyun blanqueó los ojos.

—Ahora, Jimin. Me importa una mierda que te duela. Estás aquí para que te jodan como la perra que eres. No grites, llora y como muerdas a algún cliente seré yo quien te de una paliza ¿Bien? Bien. —palmeó la mejilla derecha y se enderezó satisfecho.

Jimin empezó a llorar de repente. Apartó de un manotazo a Ji-Yong que intentó consolarlo. Youngbae se rió—Suerte con fiera G-Dragon. —dice en burla al salir por la pequeña puerta. Daesung -quien tenía encima al reaccionar-, solo gruñó por lo bajo.

—Te traeré ropa para que estés bonito ¿Vale? Descansa, no dejaré que pase nadie hoy. —indica Jiyong arropándolo. Un beso a la mejilla y se fue. Jimin se quitó la manta con brusquedad. Se levantó y jaló la cadena intentando soltarse hasta caer lentamente al suelo gimoteando.

— ¿Por qué...? —sollozó—. Ayuda por favor... alguien ayúdeme...

* * *

 **Como dije antes, no tengo absolutamente nada contra Bigbang. Solo son los personajes que quise usar -tampoco conozco muchas bandas. Mi profesora en esta no me ha presentado a más :'DDD-.**  
 **  
No sé cuántas partes llevaría esto, pero no creo que sea muy largo :v lo que si es que habrá un deterioro considerable y... Coño, me gustan ese tipo de cosas.**  
 **  
Sí a alguna/o le suena familiar lo que está pasando, es porque lo inspiré en esa pelicula xD es decir~ Saben que puede pasar más o menos.**  
 **  
Actualizaría esto los... viernes y Martes probably. El caso es que son dos actualizaciones por semana**

 **1\. La personificación de la belleza Griega en el mundo terrenal, humano, era Helena. Todo el desastre de Troya en parte fue su culpa, se desesperan por tener la belleza y se enorgullecen de ello.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **bye -3-**


	2. 2 Aperta Peccatorum

«(...)Dios salva al que es inocente; si tú lo eres, también te salvará». **  
Job 20:30**

 **2.** **Aperta Peccatorum** — **Pecadores descarados.**

La noche es fría en ese sótano, sobre todo cuando te encuentras desnudo. Intentó soltarse y no hubo resultado; gritó hasta lastimarse la garganta pidiendo ayuda. Finalmente se dejó caer temblando en el duro y sucio suelo. Quizá todo ese tiempo "inconsciente" lo que sentía era…

— ¿Por qué… por qué me pasa esto…?

Veamos, no ha sido mala persona que él recuerde a menos que no ceder su puesto en el tren cuente. Ese día iba muerto y solo por ello no lo hizo. No se ha burlado de nadie jamás, mucho menos a menospreciado a otros o se ha comportado de manera irritante e impertinente. Este castigo es totalmente injustificado. Ni siquiera merece la maldita admiración enfermiza de Jiyong. Con un ligero atino su mente halló finalmente una clave.

Conoce a Seunghyun de antes. Lo que desconocía por completo es que de hecho tiene relación -bastante íntima-, con Jiyong. Dio un respiro totalmente angustiado de recordar aquello.

Tener sesiones de fotografía por la noche es bastante odioso. Por lo general el tiempo estimado se extiende y él acaba saliendo tarde; rezando por alcanzar el tren sin lograrlo hasta que se resigna a pagar un taxi para llegar a casa. Creyó que sería relativamente rápido ya que no tocaba nada muy extenso o extravagante en esta ocasión.

Peinado, maquillado y todo listo fue a donde tomarían las fotos. La mayoría del personal se iba por lo mismo dicho antes, así que prácticamente quedaba él, el fotográfica y dos o tres personas aguardando por los alrededores en la espera de guardar todos los equipos.

Empezó a modelar sin mucho problema. El ambiente silencioso y de atmósfera ligera subía de presión al tiempo que las expresiones del fotógrafo inconforme.

—Creo que hay algo mal.

—L-lo siento. No pude cenar por venirse aquí. Dígame cómo lo hago. —pide nervioso. Una vez cerca se dejó acomodar y mantuvo la postura hasta que se tomó la foto y el hombre volvió a lucir frustrado.

—No. Sigue sin funcionar—quejumbra insatisfecho. Jimin infló los mofletes e hizo un suave puchero—. A ver. Tal vez es que andas muy cubierto.

Su sospecha en el asunto se acrecienta a medida que siga lentamente sus instrucciones. Se deshizo de la chaqueta; los guantes, la bufanda y muy a regañadientes de la camisa. El asunto es raro porque es una sesión donde debe exhibir la ropa, no otra cosa. El fotógrafo se hizo el pensativo, caminó nuevamente hacia él y tiró suavemente del pantalón.

—No te parece que esto está sobrando un poco. Quizás si lo bajas un poco…

—Esta clase de pantalón no se puede bajar. —replica frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. Puede aguantar posar sin camisa, no es algo fuera de lo común, no obstante sería muy tonto de su parte no darse cuenta de lo sospechoso del pedido y el toqueteo del otro.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Lo tienes puesto o no. Así de simple.

—Entonces… por qué no… te lo quitas. —resume abriendo el cinturón. Jimin apartó con lentitud las manos del otro.

—Siento que nos estamos confundiendo. Esto no es una sesión de fotos para verme casi desnudo. —no está en su naturaleza corregir gente en su trabajo. El asunto es que en su oficio, modelo, sabe bien cuando ya es un provecho exagerado del fotógrafo.

— ¿Y por qué no sin nada? Podrías ganar un buen dinero con eso. Cualquiera en estos momentos pagaría lo que fuese por una imágenes tuya mostrando-

—No sé si eres un empleado chiflado o le hiciste algo a quién sería el fotógrafo, pero no me pienso desnudar para que lo vendas. Buenas noches. —ató su cinturón, se puso la camisa y a medida que lo hace escucha la cámara.

—Oye. Eres un modelo, debes estar dispuesto a mostrar tu cuerpo. —amonesta con indiferencia.

—Y ese día voy a rechazar el trabajo—no tiene problema con fotos semi desnudo, pero estar a nada de desnudarse, solo en el estudio y este hombre tan sinvergüenza no—. Gracias por su trabajo. —farfulla tomando la chaqueta y saliendo del lugar.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que luce medianamente satisfecho con las fotos que tomó, posiblemente las últimas donde el pantalón se le cae, parte de su bóxer se ve y tiene el pecho totalmente al descubierto.

Se lo contó a Tae y fue a quejarse directamente con el encargado. El fotógrafo recibió el regaño de la vida y Jimin no supo más de él después. A modo de disculpa por lo ocurrido tuvo compensación monetaria que no quería, pero más por el resto lo aceptó y tuvieron un buen día de parque acuático sin considerar mucho sobre cuánto gastar.

Un miedo profundo se instaló en su pecho ¿Y si han tomado fotos mientras lo tenían drogado? ¿Mientras alguien lo viola? Observó la ventana pequeña y cubierta de periódicos. No llega por la cadena y su estatura. Si sube a la tubería de la pared quizá llegue…

Solo debe hallar la manera de soltarse.

Jin despertó una semana después del incidente y nadie estaba ahí para saberlo. Exigió su celular a más poder. No sabía que estuvo en coma, cree que han pasado apenas unas horas y tiene la obligación de decir lo que vio, lo que paso y necesita saber que Jimin está... ¡Que está siquiera en el mismo país! Alrededor de cinco horas después llegaron y casi lo devuelven al coma por el abrazo demoledor de preocupación y alivio.

—Jimin está en peligro, entré a su departamento y-

—Wow. Calma, calma…—dice Nam-Joon—. Jin, tienes que saber que-

— ¡No importa! Ese tipo, el que aparecía en todos lados estaba en su departamento. Lo tenía atado y lo violó, estoy seguro de que lo violó. —dijo Jin con notable alteración. Tae apretó las manos.

— ¿Violó a…?

—A Jimin. En el suelo de la sala. Tenía la boca llena y no llevaba pantalón; las manos tras la espalda y… el golpe—se llevó la mano a la cabeza—. Yo lo vi, no sé qué decía, pero lo vi sobre él, lo vi- Tenemos que ayudarlo o puede pasar algo peor, llegó más gente, no sé si Jimin lo confesaría. Recuerdo su cara, puedo-

—Estuviste en coma por un par de golpes en la cabeza—informa Nam-Joon para cortar la perorata—. Va una semana.

— ¿¡UNA SEMANA!?

—Ya declaramos a Jimin como desaparecido y se lo está buscando—informa Hoseok entristecido—. Si lo que viste es, tendremos que cambiar el cargo a Secuestro ¿No?

—Evidentemente. También deberíamos exigir la grabación de la cámara del pasillo. Es otra pista.

—Pero si lo secuestraron… ¿Sigue en Seúl? —pregunta Tae—. Aquí cualquiera podría reconocerlo ¿Que pasa sí…?

—No importa. Lo buscaremos así esté bajo tierra.

Con la grabación de seguridad quedó más que en evidencia que se forzó la entrada al departamento. Sintieron un vacío en el estómago, Jimin casi tumba sus puertas para que lo ayudaran y ninguno de los dos lo escuchó. Tae por sobre todo se culpa, Yeontan si escuchó el escándalo e intentó hacerlo reaccionar y él lo ignoró… Pudo haber llamado a la policía como mínimo.

Llevan más tiempo del que se hubieran imaginado. Desgraciadamente Hoseok no podía retrasar más su gira; intentó cancelarla porque no es un simple anillo desaparecido… ¡Es Jimin! ¡Uno de sus mejores amigos! ¡EL BEBÉ DEL GRUPO! No puede anteponer su carrera a su bienestar. Ya que no permitieron eso tuvo que ir a regañadientes. Debido al tiempo que toma la búsqueda el asunto está haciendo muchísimo eco en todo el territorio.

A donde sea que fuese por la gira, podrían ayudar a la policía para que hallaran a Jimin. La investigación tenía una especie de energía extra por ser un secuestro y ultimadamente… Tráfico Humano. Los cuatro juntos apenas tenían cabeza para otra cosa que no fuese esa y la angustia de que algo malo pasa va en subida por el tiempo que está tomando.

—Es muy triste para ti, pero no ha llegado el encargo de ketaminas de Taeyang—avisa Seunghyun tirando el cigarro de forma descuidada—. Así que haznos un favor y a ti mismo… No muerdas a nadie. —permaneció relativamente quieto en el colchón sucio.

Hasta el momento no se había percatado de la sed tan inmensa que tiene. Primero por estar gritando y segundo por una sequedad sin sentido en la garganta—Tengo… tengo sed…—balbucea adormilado, no tendría más de una hora y media de haberse echado ahí. Seungri se aproximó, bajó un poco su pantalón y…

—ya que tienes sed…

— ¡NO HAGAS ESO! —Jiyong lo empujó aunque fue bastante tarde. Estaba muy lejos. Jimin tose y tiene horcajadas habiéndose cubierto muy apenas con los brazos… Seungri lo había orinado.

— ¡Ni que fuese la primera vez! —rechista malhumorado. Seunghyun rodó los ojos—. Además ¿para que lo cuidas tanto? Si solo es trozo de mierda aquí.

—Lárgate de aquí, no puedes ni mantener la orina en tu sistema. —regaña. Seungri muy a regañadientes salió del sótano. Jimin tiembla en su sitio sin saber que hacer en ese instante tan asqueroso. Eso cambió pronto:

— ¡HYYAA! —Saltó y se abrazó, empapado de pies a cabeza. En la mano de Daesung hay un balde vacío.

—Lávate. Que puto asco das. —Sea la sobrecarga del momento o lo que sea. Tomó la esponja que le tiraron y la arrojó directo a Seunghyun.

—Púdrete, imbécil… ¿¡TODO ESTO SOLO POR ESA VEZ!? —Reclama por la carencia de lógica. En todo esto. Torturarlo por… simplemente no querer ceder a tomarse fotos desnudo.

—Creo que despierto es más divertido. —Opina Daesung con maliciosa expresión.

—Si no te lavas tu lo voy a hacer yo y dudo mucho que sea eso lo que quieres ¿O sí? —ofrece Seunghyun. Jiyong tomó la esponja del suelo y miró con molestia al resto de sus compañeros presentes.

Apenas intentó siquiera rozar a Jimin este le gritó en la cara logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas. No se aguantaron al risa por lo estúpido que fue ese miserable momento. Seunghyun por su lado se nota más impaciente que divertido por aquello. Acabaron por salir casi todos dejando a Jiyong y Jimin solos.

—Solo quiero… Limpiarte, no creo que te guste estar así ¿o sí? —pregunta tentativo. Sintió la esponja pasando suavemente por su cara, cuello, hombros, espalda y un poco del pecho—. Seunghyun solo está celoso de que sea mi novio y no suyo. También le da envidia que gimas más conmigo que con él.

—Te odio…—murmuró soltando su aliento—. Igual que a él…

—Entiendo que estés molesto. Estarás bien, yo te cuido mucho ¿sabes? Sigo buscando ropa para traerte, pero toda es muy grande y no te quedará bien… Cuando al consiga te la traeré—asegura entusiasmado. Unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención—. Si te quedas quieto no va a pasar nada muy malo. Incluso si lo aceptaras no estarías encadenado. Te veo más tarde, vendré por la noche.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eh? —no es que prefiriera su compañía, sencillamente es el único que parece alejar al resto. Al momento en que Jiyong salió entró otro hombre que no conoce para nada nie s de ascendencia asiática.

Corpulento, barbudo, andar predador y una sonrisa de lo más cínica.

—vaya, así que hoy si estás consiente—su voz es muy gruesa y no entiende que clase de lengua está hablando—. No importa, quizá así llores más. Más te vale es no morderme zorra.

—Y-yo- No por favor. Y-yo no sé qué dice. Ellos me-

Fue jalado del cabello para ponerlo sobre el colchón húmedo. No hay mucho que describir de lo que pasó aparte de lo obvio. Así como este, llegaron seis más y para cuando apareció el séptimo no pudo aguantarlo más y acabó vomitando encima de este que había puesto a montarlo.

El golpe que le propinaron lo hizo ver estrellas de dolor y quedar semi inconsciente. Temblando y sufriendo espasmos se vio a si mismo cuanto pudo, tiene tantos moretones y mordidas que no puede contarlas; sangre entre sus piernas y se escurre ese líquido blanco y asqueroso de gente desconocida.

Cuando aparentemente se hizo de noche recibió un trozo de pan y agua de parte de Jiyong que lo observó largamente mientras comía—Mañana vendrán diez. Iban a ser quince, pero le mentí a Seunghyun—. Explica orgulloso de su logro. Jimin se lamió hasta las últimas migas en sus dedos antes de verlo.

— ¿Quince…?

—Hombres, pagan mucho por ti. Mira, incluso me dieron uno a mí. —el fajo de dólares -asume que son dólares, pero no está seguro-, en su mano es bastante grueso.

Una quejidos hasta llegar a gritos se le salen, desesperado y rogando que sea una pesadilla demasiado sentida. Que tiene esquizofrenia, lo que sea menos esto. Jiyong lo tumbó y se deshizo de su cinturón—M-me duele, por favor no, me duele… ME DUELE. —solloza para…

 **Para nada.**

Contó exactamente doce días de la misma rutina sin ninguna excepción en sus acontecimientos. Despertarlo de un baldazo de agua; "Bañarse"; decirle que no se atreva a morder y pare de gritar... inútil, acaba haciéndolo sin importar que sepa que va a doler. Llora, grita, llora; a rogado por ayuda a todos y cada uno de los que han venido y nada.

Ni siquiera hablan el mismo idioma.

Hubo un cambio en el treceavo día y es que durante el "baño" Seunghyun y Daesung se le acercaron; el segundo lleva una pequeña bolsa con pequeñas pastillas blancas. Quedó claro a los pocos segundos de que se trata de la Ketamina que tanto hablan. Cerró con la boca con fuerza al instante; negado a volver al estado de sopor. La cosa es que no importa lo que él quiera.

—Abre y traga. Has aprendido perfectamente cómo hacerlo. —indica Daesung con tono morboso. Seunghyun tapó la nariz de Jimin y al querer respirar por la boca le metieron la pastilla casi a la garganta. La tragó.

—Abre… Buen niño—le palmea la cabeza—. Estará sonriendo en una media hora tal vez. Enhorabuena ¿no es así? —sonríe cínico. Jimin se encogió moqueando.

—Oye... Ya encontré ropa te la voy a traer en la noche ¿Sí? Espérame. —susurra y con un beso en la mejilla Jiyong se fue y quedó solo en ese Sótano.

Miró una de las pequeñas ventanas. No piensa permitir que lo usen de prostituta por más tiempo. Si queda "inconsciente" no iba a parar jamás. Saldría a como diera lugar. Una sola vez hizo esto y recibió tantos regaños que se olvidó por completo del asunto. Llevó rápido su mano a su boca, la metió hasta la garganta. Espasmos y horcajadas, finalmente el vómito. Dobló el cuerpo hasta sacar lo poco de su estómago. Vio la pastilla y con prisa lo cubrió con la tierra del suelo.

Muy bien… Ahora a esperar que salga bien.

 **…**

— Volví~

Jiyong no encontró extraño que Jimin estuviera simplemente echado en el sucio colchón. Dejó la ropa sobre un pequeño taburete y le quitó la manta de encima. El último cliente fue amable en arroparlo. Cuando está drogado Jimin no grita mucho y suele sonreír por momentos, muchas veces con él.

Nada raro, son novios al fin y al cabo aun cuando a Seunghyun lo molestaba.

—Ven aquí~ Es lo más bonito que encontré, creo que te va a quedar bastante bien. —opina sentándolo y jalando la ropa con dificultad.

Muy bien, está demasiado sucio como para ponerle nada. Con la mancha limpió entre sus piernas y parte de su rostro. Ladeó la cabeza, está tan moreteado y mordido… también sangró mucho. Pobrecito; cuando viera la ropa que le trajo seguro se contentaría.

Colocó la camisa de color rosa chicle y mangas que sobra al menos seis centímetros de las mismas. La ropa interior sobra. Con cierta dificultad pasó las piernas por el overol de Jean azul y una vez estuvo todo abrochado y puesto observó su obra maestra. Jimin luce muy, muy tierno con esa ropa. Es un aire bastante infantil que a él le sienta de mil maravillas. Solo faltan los zapatos, unas converse blancas, lo único fácil de encontrar aunque no sabe que talla es exactamente. Se levantó del colchón y andó hasta una esquina para tomar los zapatos junto a otra cosa.

—Pensé que también podría ponerte un poco de brillo en la-

El sonido metálico con eco llenó la habitación. No reaccionó sino hasta el segunda golpe con el cual cae inconsciente. Jimin jadea con el balde bien sujeto en sus dos manos. Con un gruñido golpeó alrededor de cuatro veces la cabeza de Jiyong antes de tirar el objeto a un lado. Tomó con rapidez su pendiente que estuvo en la mano de Jiyong. Descalzo y sin dar oportunidad a que alguien escuchara el forcejeo o vaya a revisar se trepó por la pequeña casi inexistente parte de la tubería.

Raspándose las rodillas llegó hasta arriba de la pequeña ventana. Salió por esta a rastras y pronto fue recibido por el chapuzón de la lluvia que cae. Evidentemente no le importó ni un poco estarse empapando de pies a cabeza. Sin un rumbo empezó a correr por el callejón hasta salir a la calle. Tiene un cómico andar de pingüino acelerado por no llevar zapatos.

En cierto punto va como quien huye de verdad. Las vías son muy poco transitadas y no logra ver nada por el cabello pegándose a su cara… Extrañamente largo. Se supone que no cubre sus ojos. Cuando vislumbró las luces de auto se puso en medio.

— ¡Alto, por favor, alto! —pide y tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que no lo atropellaran. Tosió por el agua llena de tierra que lolo chapoteo—. Ayuda por favor. Y-yo-

—No me toques—el tipo al que medio agarró se sacudió su agarre—. Debe estar drogado hasta la mierda.

—A-ayuda por favor… ellos…—balbucea intentando acercarse y que como mínimo lo escuchen. Todos los ven como bicho raro y sucio. Por no decir que hablan muy extraño.

—Parece asiático.

— ¿Deberíamos llamar a Suga?

—Alguien llame al padre Suga.

—Ya llamé a la policía.

— ¿Q-que dicen? —solloza—. M-me atacaron, ayuda por favor… ellos… —chilló espantado por el agarre al hombro.

— ¿Estás bien?

Un hombre de no mucha estatura, ojos achinados y pequeños; cabello corto de color negro con algunos rizos descuidados está ahí. Viste ropa negra y si no recuerda mal de películas americanas es atuendo papal cristiano. Este lo cubre de la lluvia con un gran paraguas.

—Padre. —llama el policía. Jimin tiembla por el frío y pavor que se carga encima.

—Yo lo ayudaré por ahora. No querrá perder su tiempo innecesariamente—indica indiferente—. Ven aquí. Vas a acabar con una pulmonía.

—U-usted si habla coreano—gimotea con un fuerte agarre a la muñeca del padre—. Me atacaron, me tenían encerrado. No entiendo en dónde estoy o como llegue aquí. —llora de forma escandalosa. El padre alzó una ceja muy apenas.

— ¿No tienes idea de donde estás? —negó con la cabeza. El padre lo introdujo en la iglesia que no hubiera podido distinguir por semejante diluvio—. Esto es un pueblo a las afueras de Bergen, Noruega.

Fue como un golpe al estómago; se llevó una mano al estómago y acabó acuclillado anteado de dar un bajo grito angustiado ¿¡Como llegó a Noruega sin haberse dado cuenta!? Considerando que estaba drogado tal vez eso eran los golpes que sintió. En el sótano hay una caja en la que cabe perfectamente. El padre se acuclillo a su lado poniendo una mano en el hombro del menor.

— ¿No recuerdas haber venido aquí o…?

—Yo estaba en Seúl. —informa pasándose las mano por la cara para quitar el exceso de agua. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa

—Mañana te llevaré a la policía. No suelen trabajar por la noche—comunica con deje fastidiado—. ¿Sabes qué día es? ¿Mes?

—Dos de agosto. —aumentó los doce días que contó. No cree que fuese más de una semana el tiempo que lo tuvieron ahí encerrado. El padre negó con la cabeza.

—No. Es ocho de octubre.

Sea lo que sea… No supo mucho de qué pasó después de eso.

— ¿Nada? ¿En Serio nada de nada? —insiste Hoseok.

—Nada—suspira Nam-Joon—. Casi como si la tierra se lo tragó y no lo vomita en algún lugar.

— Quizá no está en Corea. — sugiere Jin de manera tentativa.

— ¿Como sacas a alguien drogado y secuestrado del país que nadie lo note? —cuestiona Tae inquieto—. Además, es muy obvio. El pelo, la cara… ¡Si lo cubres es incluso más sospechoso! Dudo mucho que Jiminie se fuese con ellos obedientemente.

—Eso se llama Tratas humanas y claro que es fácil sacar a un secuestrado del país cuando ya lo has hecho antes—dijo Nam-Joon—. Esos hombres tienen récord criminal. Quizá si sea cierto que-

—Ay, debo irme.

—Solo anda. Cualquier cosa te vamos a avisar. —lo empuja levemente para animarlo a salir del camerino. Jin frotó sus manos y suspiró.

—Se supone que iba a poner todo lo que necesitara para estar en esta gira.

—Oye…

—Estaba la puerta abierta, eran las diez casi once de la noche. —el regaño no ha parado. Nam-Joon se sentó al lado de Jin y le abrazó frotando el brazo de este.

—Y yo debería tener un timbre que suene incluso en mi habitación. No es culpa tuya. Posiblemente pudo ser peor y es que te pudieron haber matado. Está bien. Lo encontraremos y verás como no estará feliz de verte aquí. Apuesto lo que sé a qué temió que te asesinaran. —le besó la sien, Jin solo miró a otro lado con el mismo sentimiento de culpa encima.

—Me diste un susto. Creí que tendría que mantener un cadáver dentro de la iglesia y el olor es horrible—miró perezosamente al hombre que le coloca una toalla húmeda en la frente—. Al final pescaste un resfriado.

—Umm…

—Como te decía: Te llevaré a la comisaría mañana. La lluvia es demasiado fuerte como para salir a ningún lado de todos modos.

—Gracias. —balbucea. El padre le tendió un objeto plano.

—Me tome el tiempo de cortarte un poco el cabello para que no te cubriera los ojos ¿alguna forma en la que pueda ayudarte? —ofrece, esperando que decidiera hacer alguna confesión de lo que le ocurrió.

Jimin se acabó sentando con el espejo cuadrado en las manos. Tiene apenas un resquicio del tinte rosa chicle; el cabello enmarañado que al menos no le molesta en los ojos. Las raíces se ven un tanto oscuras; un rubio ligeramente platino por el rosa caído… Unas ojeras enormes, los labios cuarteados y la clavícula tan marcada que lo asusta.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que era tu nombre?

—Soy Jimin…—responde relamiéndose los labios.

—Ya veo. Hay ropa donada en el almacén de la casa parroquial. Puedo darte para que la uses tras bañarte si eso quieres para no enfermar más. —lo examina de reojo.

No sabe definir como está. Parece en la luna al mismo tiempo que pendiente y aliviado. Una especie de muy mala mezcla de elementos. Lo ayudó a levantarse, que colapsara de repente lo había asustado bastante. Creyó que haber sumado tanto tiempo al que dijo le causó un colapso o algo del estilo. Asumiendo que lo que dijo es cierto…

Tiene tres meses secuestrado desde Seúl.

Que clase de castigo es este, señor.

Jimin arrastraba los pies aun descalzos y está a nada de sufrir un pequeño ataque por lo horrible que está el hombre. Le causa sincero desagrado. Lo apura un poco a la casa parroquial y una vez en ella le tendió una enorme bolsa. En ella habría algo que le quede. Jimin asintió a duras penas y como un cachorro perdido buscó el baño.

—Jimin ¿no? —murmuró pensativo. No cuenta con una computadora o internet como para investigar si es de hecho lo que está pensando. Posiblemente sí. Ordenó un poco el lugar -como si ya no lo estuviera-, se quitó al sotana y quedó en una simple camisa y pantalón de dormir; comió y quedó en la mesa del comedor leyendo una biblia hasta que escuchó pasos.

—Tienes la cara muy roja. Creo que tengo medicinas por algún lado. —marcó la página específica y se levantó para ir a buscar.

—No hace falta… eh… ¿Padre?

— ¿Eres creyente? —interroga sin mirarlo.

—La verdad no. Sería budista como mis padres, pero no…

—Entiendo—lee lo que dice la caja de medicamentos—. Puedes leer eso si no tienes sueño. Es como una historia de fantasía; entretenida por momento a los que no creen en la religión cristiana.

—Ah… Gracias—sonríe, las mejillas le dolieron. Hace mucho que no hace esta mueca. El padre lo miró confuso por un momento. Fue un gesto muy suave—. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Me iré por la mañana… Si salgo ahora ellos podrían encontrarme…

—No hay problema. Puedes dormir en la cama y comer lo que gustes de la cocina. Es parte de las donaciones y como un necesitado es tuya. —explica. Jimin sonríe más ampliamente, acción que termina de cerrarle los pequeños ojos achinados de color café.

—Muchas gracias pa-

—No tengo sotana así que con Yoongi es suficiente. Me llamo Min Yoon-gi

— ¿Yoongi? Ah… Es que los escuche decir "Suga" —comenta risueño.

—Apodo de la infancia.

—Ya veo.

Lo ve preparar poca comida, visiblemente nervioso de estar cocinando en base a una despensa ajena que del modo en que se diga no le pertenece. Permanece totalmente impasible viéndolo moverse con lentitud cuidadosa; evitar el dolor corporal tan obvio.

Por lo amplio de la vestimenta puede vislumbrar cardenales y no es complicado percatarse de lo maltratadas que están sus muñecas. Es un signo obvio de atadura por la forma que tienen. Suspiró nuevamente y se sentó para acompañarlo mientras come. Bajó la biblia al notar que no se movía para nada.

— ¿te llevo a la cama?

—Eh- no… solo… Gracias por ayudarme, Padre. Parecía que… nadie lo haría. —su voz y sonrisa se quebraron.

—Yoongi. —corrige.

—Todos a los que pedí ayuda se… rieron de mi o me miraron con asco —explica viendo la pequeña comida que se preparó. Su estomago no está muy receptivo en este instante—. Tantos… tantos tenían un crucifijo de cadena-

—Pecadores descarados. Seguramente alguno vendrá aquí a Misa; se confiesan a medias. Hay pecados imperdonables, reciben un castigo y la violación cuenta como uno de esos imperdonables. Siendo tú, no me preocuparía. —asegura despreocupado.

— ¿por no creer no iría al mismo sitio?

—No. Como persona sin un bautizo solo llegarías a un limbo. No sufres, no sientes… Tienes oportunidad de volver porque no es culpa tuya. —Jimin no es muy fanático a enterarse de las religiones. Es bastante despreocupado al respecto. Sin embargo, el tema de castigo le llama la atención.

—Umm…

Yoongi estaba decidido a dormir en el sofá. Sin embargo, al pasar por la habitación con la intención de darle a beber agua bendita y rezar alguna oración por su bienestar quedó bastante rígido en su sitio mirándolo. Seguramente lo demás en al bolsa era muy pequeño y solo esto le queda bien, el problema es que es… tan…

Seductor y vulnerable.

Tragó grueso; él hizo votos de castidad, no puede estarse fijando en nadie. Menos en alguien tan herido como ese muchacho que ahora va y se acurruca en la cama pareciendo un perro apaleado.

Su deber es ayudarlo. Guiarlo… Solo eso. Nada más allá… Está vulnerable en cualquier aspecto que pueda estarlo; tanto mental como corporal. Su rostro hinchado por el llanto y palizas recibidas anteriormente queda bastante claro que no es complicado forzar algo. Sin embargo, él ha hecho votos precisamente en contra del acto carnal.

Se lo recuerda con énfasis.

Por si fuera poco y por más hermoso que le parezca aun herido se trata de un hombre ¿Como si quisiera se le puede pasar esto por la cabeza? El imaginarlo o considerarlo es un pecado en sí mismo que no ha cometido hasta la fecha.

Resultaba muy molesto tener que santificarse para excusar esa clase de pensamiento pecaminoso. No obstante, es todo lo que puede hacer… Apartar a la lujuria que ataca al hombre cuando menos se lo espera y quién sabe… a juzgar por el estado de Jimin lo prostituyeron -un simple secuestro por tanto tiempo no tiene sentido-, y no los culparía del todo.

Bien podría ser como una personificación de la lujuria…

Mejor ir a dormir. Llevarlo mañana a la comisaria sería complicado.


	3. 3 Natus ex Libidine Pura Caritate

"Ahora, pues, son válidas la fe, la esperanza y el amor; las tres, pero la mayor de estas tres es el amor."  
 **—1º Carta a los Corintios, 13**

 **3.** **Natus ex Libidine Pura Caritate - Amor Puro Nacido de la lujuria**

Desde siempre ha sido un optimista empedernido. Animado, alegre y bromista son los sinónimos de Hoseok... o él el sinónimos de dichos adjetivos. Verlo molesto puede venir de una sola razón por lo general: Hizo mal alguna coreografía y siente que morirá de frustración. Por lo demás, es tan positivo que es casi un fenómeno de la naturaleza que esté triste y se note. Su lema es completamente contrario a ese sentimiento:

 **I'm your hope, you're my hope, I'm Jhope.**

Por lo tanto, verlo es tan chocante percatarse que de hecho tiene una ansiedad horrible. La disimula muy bien en su gira que dura cinco casi seis meses. Apenas va por la mitad y no puede defraudar a quienes van a verlo. Es problemático en muchos sentidos porque... bueno, la razón de su decaimiento ya queda bastante clara para todos. No es un misterio.

Tenía tanta expectativa de que Jimin estaría con él en esta gira que no logra sentirse del todo bien en el escenario. Falta algo y aunque puede continuar no es lo mismo. No es lo que quiere...

Quiere que esos malditos imbéciles devuelvan lo que le quitaron y se exaspera. Se llena de ansiedad por tardar tanto ¿No están haciendo suficiente...?

— ¿No es contradictorio con lo que me dijo ayer? Igualmente se-

— ¿Has leído "La Divina" de Dante? —negó con la cabeza, exasperando al padre que lleva un buen rato intentando explicarle el funcionamiento de la fe cristiana... Va de mal en peor a decir verdad—. Se explica una perspectiva de cómo sería el infierno. Se nos relatan nueve círculos con divisiones en algunos casos. Se trata de un como: desde lo ancho hasta lo angosto. Si pasas por allí, subes el purgatorio y llegarás el cielo. Siempre y cuando exista un arrepentimiento genuino y deseo de un perdón.

—Ah...

—Dudo por mucho que esos pecadores decidan arrepentirse de sus acciones. Dios perdona a quienes lo desean, quienes se han dado cuenta del mal que causaron debido a influencia maligna.

—Dios es muy extraño. No lo entiendo. Si alguien ha hecho mal se lo debe castigar.

—El mundo está lleno de tentaciones. En su mayoría por los pecados capitales que espero sepas—asintió con expresión divertida. Yoongi lo golpearía si no sabía—. Pedir perdón es la clave. Por algo existen las confesiones.

—Me confieso a ti, no a-

—Es figurado, Jimin. —resopla buscando paciencia. Debes ser paciente, eres un Padre, no puedes golpear a nadie por inepto...

Jimin observó desde un pequeño rincón la misa que daba Yoongi. No entendía nada, hablan en ruso. Se revolvió un poco el pelo. No habían salido por la lluvia capaz de bloquear todo. Los que escuchan la misa están empapados en algún sitio y ya que Yoongi no cuenta con auto debían ir caminando o en transporte público. Es gracioso que fuese como en películas, incluyendo la sensación de seguridad que le brinda el sitio.

Seunghyun no lo buscaría en una iglesia. Creería que fue directo a la policía a ciegas o está en algún callejón.

Se relamió los labios con nervios, la lluvia había parado y la misa acabado. Siguió a Yoongi con lentitud que habla con un feligrés que estuvo presente durante la misa. Aparentemente alguien los iba a llevar. Subió al auto seguido de Yoongi; este va sin sotana, pero un alzacuello blanco identifica quién es.

—Estaré contigo para traducir. También se tomarán más prisa si me ven ahí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Soy el padre de este pueblo... y creen que voy a revelar lo dicho en sus confesiones. Es muy tonto, pero no soy nadie para hacerlos creer lo contrario. —se nota un deje divertido en su forma de explicarlo. Yoongi jugó con la biblia que Yoongi lleva. Esta va escrita en ruso, la que está en la casa parroquial era en coreano. Le gustaría preguntar, pero no tiene mucha cabeza para eso ahora.

— ¿Volveré pronto a Corea?

—Teniendo una alerta de secuestro como la tuya sería imposible que no—afirma tranquilo—. Espero que sea antes de tarde. Tengo que ir a un lugar. —ve su reloj por un instante.

 **...**

— ¿Por qué no simplemente puedo ir a la embajada de Corea para volver? —gimotea ofuscado.

Van cuarenta minutos desde que llegaron con la policía y es el mismo tiempo que llevan hablando. Es un poco torpe debido a la traducción improvisada, pero lo esencial es lo siguiente: Primero contar que fue lo que pasó, con el mayor lujo de detalle posible; ir a un hospital para tratar apropiadamente la notable fiebre y heridas que tiene; verificar que de hecho, es él y por último, tras procesar todo esto teniendo los resultado de exámenes médicos... Se informaría a la embajada coreana.

Proceso que lo dejaría detenido en una celda por al menos tres días o más.

Obviamente se negó a lo que siguió de contar lo que ocurrió. No quiere ir a ningún médico, no quiere que nadie se le acerque a tocarlo y mira que se ha visto bastante ridículo con sus formas de evitar el contacto. Ese día estaba hipersensible y sentía que podría ponerse a gritar si alguien se le aproxima demasiado.

Suga está cerca por pura suerte, quizá por la confianza de que de hecho, lo salvó por la noche en plena lluvia.

—Considera que el único problema contigo es que te drogas y estaba alucinando. Comprende que debes ver a un med-

—Solo que quiero ir a la embajada coreana. Con eso estará todo arreglado. —insiste con necedad.

—Sin examen médico... No hay como probar nada de lo que acabas de contar. Mucho menos incriminar a nadie. —entiende que simplemente quiera irse a casa, pero el proceso es mucho más odioso que implemente subirlo a un avión con destino a Corea del Sur, Seúl.

— ¡No estoy aquí sin pasaporte, identificación... con gente buscándome por nada! —recrimina alterado—. No quiero que nadie me toque, solo... solo... ¡QUIERO IR A LA EMBAJADA!

—Yo diría que si consume drogas. —suspira el oficial.

—Está alterado como lo estaría cualquier víctima de secuestro—el hombre bajó un poco la cabeza—. Puede llamar a la embajada y que ellos se hagan cargo del-

—Las líneas están caídas. Tendríamos que llevarlo personalmente y eso no es un lujo que me piense dar por un niño drogadicto y mentiroso—responde mosqueado y buscando como ponerle la quinta pata al gato. Yoongi se apretó ligeramente el entrecejo—. Entiendo que quiera ayudar, padre, pero comprenda que si no sigue los reglamentos no hay nada que pueda hacer más allá de arrestarlo por el presumible uso de drogas.

—Te van a arrestar por usar drogas si no aceptas el examen médico.

— ¡ME DROGARON! ¡ERA... KETAMINA O ALGO ASÍ!

—Era ketamina.

—Fácil de comprar, de usar, tiene un largo tiempo para abandonar totalmente el sistema. —se encoge ligeramente de hombros.

La discusión se extendió demasiado. Tanto que se hizo la hora que Yoongi tanto quería evitar. Aunque pensó en dejar ese asunto de lado, Jimin terminó por salir de la estación de policía, lo cual obligó al párroco a disculparse y seguirlo antes de que se perdiera o se matara por algún lado. Lo encontró en una plaza cercana sentado en el suelo lleno de fango con lluvia cayendo.

—Lo siento... Por molestar...

—Tran-

—Quiero volver a casa—gimotea alzando la vista con la cara roja de estar llorando—. No puede... ¿Ayudarme a ir a la embajada?

—El trayecto es muy largo, no tengo auto y no tengo modo de pagarte un transporte. Como supongo no sabes... Mis votos incluyen pobreza. —su ceja tuvo un pequeño tic. Jimin se levantó y quedó junto a él en el paraguas. Cae una lluvia muy soportable, casi llovizna.

— ¿Y llamar...?

—Igualmente. Una llamada internacional es muy costosa y no creo que ni por todas las bendiciones del mundo me den una para que estés pegado al teléfono. —se limpió la mejilla con la mojada manga y respira por la boca.

— ¿Entonces qué hago? —pregunta Jimin nervioso.

—Déjame hablar con algunos amigos, quizá alguno si acepte llevarte hasta allá—suspira—. Dudo que recuerdes cómo llegar a la iglesia, así que sígueme, ya voy unos cuantos minutos tarde.

Nuevamente y cual pequeño cachorro lo siguió hasta lo que parece un ciber café. Saludó a un par de personas y entraron a una sala privada con una computadora de pantalla gigante y buena resolución. Jimin tomó asiento en el borde de un mueble para no mojarlo. Se le hizo curioso que pareciera estar buscando una transmisión. Al percatarse de lo que Yoongi estuvo queriendo hacer...

— ¡HOSEOK! —Yoongi respingó en su sitio por la repentina cercanía de Jimin—. ¿T-tú querías venir para ver la transmisión del concierto de Hoseok?

— ¿J-Hope? Si. Me gusta.

—Había olvidado que tenía su gira—murmura llevándose la manga a la boca y mordiendo la tela—. Él me invitó a ir con él... Le dije que-

— ¿Tu y él son amigos? —pregunta alzando una ceja. Jimin asintió sin verlo, con la mirada clavada en la pantalla—. ¿pretendes llamarlo a él?

—No, a Namjoon... Hoseok está ocupado, no quiero que interrumpa algo tan importante como esto y...—la nariz le empezó a picar, en señal de que se pondría a llorar—. Siempre los molesto... solo los molesto...

Tarareó distraído su parte en la canción. J-Hope tan espontáneo hacia algún que otro brinco por el escenario saltándose ese fragmento. Yoongi abrió y cerró la boca al instante. No sabía bien qué decirle. Un par de canciones, entre ellas y por última en ese instante, Daydream, con su natural alegría...

A todos se les hizo extraño que no hubiera música y J-Hope luciera repentinamente preocupado y hasta desconsolado.

—He hablado mucho de esto en entrevistas, redes sociales... pero aquí donde tanta gente me ve aquí quiero pedir que me ayuden a encontrar a mi mejor amigo—ver a J-Hope llorar es algo que nadie pensó que ocurriría; menos en un concierto donde tan risueño se mostró—. Tiene tres meses desaparecido; no sabemos nada de él y lo seguimos buscando. Quizá es pedir mucho, pero por favor, si alguien ve a Jimin que lo ayude a volver.

En las enormes pantallas de la tarima había algunas fotos de Jimin con Hoseok; los cinco amigos juntos e incluso el muchacho solo. Teniendo permiso, Nam-Joon subió al escenario para aliviar un poco a Hoseok. Sabe que se está desesperado por la nula información que reciben con respecto a Jimin. Que lo diga de este modo en pleno concierto es porque ya no ha podido guardárselo más. Había resistido hacer este tipo de pedido, pero de solo pensar que Jimin está sufriendo en algún lado el corazón se le encoge y busca hasta la manera más tonta de pedir ayuda para encontrarlo.

—Lo siento... —balbuceó con el micrófono.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —interroga Yoongi sin entender del todo. Jimin se limpió la mejilla aun sollozando.

—Necesito hablar con ellos. Decirles que estoy aquí. —tanto tiempo sin ver nada de ellos lo hizo temblar y que Hoseok llorara en un concierto por su culpa lo terminó de tumbar. Yoongi suspiró. Llamar a Corea desde Rusia... Válgame Dios... ¿hay que seguir insistiendo en que eso es caro y ninguno de los dos tiene dinero?

—Pensé que no podrías llegar a este nivel de estupidez. Claramente me equivoque. —Jiyong siguió con la frente pegada al cristal viendo afuera con la ligera lluvia y tiempo frío. Seunghyun está notablemente molesto.

—Solo está jugando a las escondidas conmigo. Espera que lo encuentre y si lo hago pedirá disculpas por golpearme la cabeza. —explica con verdadera convicción. Puso los ojos en blanco y frenó el auto en lo que el semáforo cambia.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer le imbécil? Lo violaste en su departamento ¿Qué va a estar...?

— ¡Él se acordaba de mi nombre! También me saludaba, se tomaba fotos conmigo, incluso me dejó pasar. No lo violé. —dijo Jiyong con ofensa.

— ¿Qué soy yo? —pregunta cada más molesto. El peli naranja se encogió de hombros al volver la vista a la ventana, sigue en su mundo de ensueño.

—Eres mi novio, pero Jimin también. Él es lindo y tu eres más dominante. Eso es todo. —para él, es una cosa súper clara que ni explicación necesita. Seunghyun busca paciencia donde no la tiene. Se pregunta muy seriamente cómo es que sigue encaprichado con semejante personaje y como semejante personaje está aún encaprichado con Jimin.

Es un circulo vicioso de lo más nocivo que al menos le ha traído mucho, mucho dinero y solo por eso diría que vale la pena por unos... diez minutos de pensarlo.

— Espero que entiendas que lo tendremos que matar en algún punto.

—Yo no quiero, pero si tú lo dices...

El semáforo cambio a la luz verde y siguieron con su camino.

Corría un rumorcito casi tierno. Muchos decían que el padre Yoongi tenía bajo su cuidado a un niño coreano igual que él. Algunos se quedaban tras la misa con la única intención de ver si esto es cierto o no. Jimin apenas sonreía con timidez cuando algunos -incluyendo niños-, lo saludaban. Sigue sin entender nada de ruso, así que lo que sea que digan podría ser malo y él ni enterado.

Apenas lleva una semana ahí, pero Yoongi ha estado en lo mismo: Pedir a cada persona que pueda ayudarlo para ir a la Embajada coreana. Quedaba casi a la esquina opuesta de Bergen, así que es bastante lejos en general. El padre intentó convencerlo de ir al médico para tratar esas fiebres repentinas que lo atacaban, pero Jimin aceptó.

Ya no tenía caso. Cualquier rastro de agresión con la cual acusar a Jiyong, Seunghyun, Daesung y compañía es inexistente. Prefiere limitarse a ir a la embajada, llamar a Namjoon y que este sepa donde está... Dejar de preocuparlos y volver con ellos tan pronto como sea posible.

Sería mentira decir que Yoongi disfrutaba este tiempo de espera. Hablar con alguien en su lengua natal es muy refrescante y dejar ir su vena más fanática por J-Hope también lo relaja. Prácticamente nadie sabe de su gusto por el rapero y es un poco embarazoso para ser franco. Es una linda casualidad que Jimin lo conozca más en serio de lo que imaginó escuchando el dúo.

— ¿Por qué te hiciste padre? —pregunta Jimin sentado en la mesa de la pequeña cocina, Yoongi alzó la mirada de la biblia que leía como si no lo hubiese hecho antes—. Eres... joven ¿no?

—Tengo veinticinco. —normalmente pasa, pero cuando se mueve, que se cayera de la mesa lo sobresaltó mínimamente.

—Cre-creí que eras más joven. No pareces muy mayor. —Yoongi es muy serio... solemne, magnánimo. Es bastante acorde a su lugar no así a su altura para ser francos.

—Mis padres vinieron a este país cuando era pequeño; no tenía una expectativa de que hacer con mi vida. Tuve mucha atracción por la música: Piano, canto... A ellos no les agradaba esa idea, preferí evitarme la molestia y dedicar mi vida a Dios como ellos desearon. —explica sin verlo. Jimin apoyó la mejilla en la mesa.

—Eso es muy triste. SI te gustaba algo deberías hacerlo ¿no crees? Yo no sabía que hacer, mis amigos me ayudaron en diferentes ramas... me gusta cantar, me gusta bailar; no siento que lo haga bien, pero me esfuerzo por hacerlo ¿Por qué tu no? —alzó la mirada, lucía muy tierno.

—Ya realicé votos sacerdotales.

— ¿Y eso qué? Creí que mentir también es malo para tu dios.

—No le miento.

—Claro que sí, no quieres servirle.

Yoongi bufa bajando la mirada.

— ¿Qué cantabas?

—Rap. Entenderás porque a-

—Lo encuentro muy complicado, por eso admiro mucho a Rapmon-hyung y Hoseok-Hyung—sonríe—. ¿Me mostraría como lo hace?

Insistió un rato larguísimo hasta que por puro fastidio a que lo haría al día siguiente aceptó. Pidiendo perdón en voz alta entró a la iglesia y se dirigió directo al piano. Jimin se sentó junto a él en el banco. Toca con delicadeza que hizo sonreír y cerrar los ojos al -de momento-, rubio con algo de rosa.

Empezó bastante lento y para Jimin, sin ritmo alguno. A medida que tomaba más el tono que hace ligero eco en el sitio tan silencioso empezó a entonar suave, como acompañando al piano.

Geuttae gieokhae  
Kkamake itgo isseotdeon  
Neol dasi majuhaetdeon ttae yeollesal muryeop  
Eosaekdo jamsi dasi neol eorumanjyeoji  
Gin sigan tteonaisseodo jeoldae geobugam eobsi  
Nal badajwotdeon neo  
Without you I'm nothing

Se mueve ligeramente de un lado a otro sonriendo y alzando la vista. Por algún motivo el lugar se le hizo mucho más bello de lo que es percé. Yoongi está muy metido en lo suyo, totalmente inspirado; Jimin supone que la canción es suya.

Boeji anhdeon geuttae ulgo, utgo  
Neowa hamkkeyeoseo geu sunganjocha  
Ijeneun chueogeuro  
Baksallan eokkael buyeojapgo malhaeji  
Ba deo isangeun jinjja mothagetdago  
Pogihago sipdeon geuttaemada  
Gyeoteseo neon malhaeji  
Saekkya neoneun jinjja hal su itdago  
Geurae geurae

Hasta la fecha no había cantado para nadie. Normalmente lo hacia solo... Siempre a estado muy solo. La gente lo molesta en cierta medida, así que era bueno de esa manera, pero incluso él necesitaba al menos una persona con la cual desahogar esta parte que tiene tan reprimida.

Siente que de haberse quedado en Corea pudo haberlo intentando por lo menos.

Geuttae gieokhae  
Jichigo banghwanghaesseotdeon  
Jeolmangui gipeun sureonge  
Ppajyeotdeon geuttae

—Tan bonito...—recuesta la cabeza del hombro de Yoongi que lo mira de reojo—. Deberías intentarlo ¿sabes? Aunque te guste estar aquí... Eso que demostraste hace poco no es simplemente algo que puedas desechar. Sabes que quieres soltarlo. Serías muy bueno, igual que J-Hope.

—Eso no-

— ¡Puedes hacerlo! —salta de su sitio y da un par de giros en si mismo. La chaqueta estirada que lleva se le desliza por el hombro y el cabello le salta—. ¡Incluso te puedo presentar a Namjoon-Hyung! Podría ayudarte... hacer que vivas de lo que quieres hacer de verdad.

—Jimin-

—Imagina como podría ser... Cantar con J-Hope... conmigo... Estas triste en esta ciudad que tanto llueve y te aplasta el ánimo. Serías... Suga ¿Qué crees? Sería genial y... sería feliz como cuando veías a J-Hope en el escenario.

Yoongi ladeó la cabeza y volvió la mirada al piano. Consideró a Jimin la representación de la lujuria hace algunas noches y... Se equivocó. Tenía una nueva y bastante peculiar forma de ver al cantante coreano: Un Ángel. Aun entre tanta desgracia está ahí sonriéndole de forma tan luminosa y esperanzadora ante un sueño infantil que ha dejado olvidado hace mucho.

Nada raro es ver que le rompan las alas a un Ángel o se las arranquen... A ella quizá venga esa forma de sentirlo como al lujuria. Presionó con demasiada fuerzas las teclas y se levantó bruscamente del banco, ando hasta él y lo abrazó con tal fuerza que Jimin se quejó y tiembla por su agarre.

Tiene que devolverlo a casa. No puede permitir que le hagan más daño.

—haré que vuelvas a casa ¿sí? Confía en mi... Encontrare la manera de hacerlo.

Se lo está tomando más a pecho de lo que está reglamentado. Se volvió enteramente personal y como alguien que decidió dedicar su vida a Dios es obviamente prohibido. Su vida pertenece a Cristo y Padre; no puede estarse planteando favoritismo con una persona por sentirse conmovido...

Por estar sintiéndose atraído a él.

De manera muy infantil, incluso patética, puede decir que Jimin traduce a Luzbel. Un Ángel hermoso y caído en desgracia que lo está seduciendo a dejar su deber sacerdotal y que tomó hasta más de cuatro años. Patético porque es bien sabido que no importa que tanta tentación debe haber. Debe resistirla, no echarle el muerto de que es su culpa por el flaqueo que tiene.

Quizá este acercamiento tan poco recomendable llevó a esa corriente que tanto a querido evitar y es quedárselo viendo de forma poco recatada. La piel aun moreteada, pálida; que tiembla por el frío del ambiente. Se repetía sin cesar que Dios debía perdonarlo por esto que piensa y siente.

Pasó otra semana donde por las noches lo repetían. Algunas veces cantaba Jimin con él tocando el piano para darle tonada. El más joven tenía una voz tan bonita que acabó por enseñarle algunos cánticos y ponerlo a hacer algo en la misa aparte de ver el polvo acumularse.

Basta decir que muchos feligreses estaban encantados por su voz de tono coral; aunque no acaba de cuadrar por el pequeño detalle de que ni bautizo tiene.

Por cuestiones de vida que no pueden explicarse se topó con Daesung; Pueblo pequeño donde todos se conocen es fácil reconocerse y más aún los que no son propiamente del lugar, le vio una bolsa de pastillas bancas en la mano y discretamente se la quitó al pasar junto a él. Realizó al denuncia por posesión de droga sin que puedan decirle algo al respecto. Ahí está la evidencia más que clara.

Con suerte incluso estarían los otro cuatro malvivientes y Jimin estaría más tranquilo. En el proceso su mente tuvo una especie de chispazo. Sabe de alguien que lo ayudaría sin preguntarle prácticamente nada; se pregunta con toda la seriedad del mundo porque no pensó en él antes. Mira que ha sido semejante tontera...

Que mantuvo a Jimin con él por dos semanas y dos días. Bueno para él, malo para Jimin y mucha más gente...

Que egoísta...

—Creo que tengo una manera de llevarte a la embajada coreana—Jimin alzó la cabeza rápidamente—. Tengo u amigo que, si contamos la cantidad de favores que me debe, aun si le pido que me done sus órganos quedaría debiéndome. Nos llevara sin problema.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó antes de analizar mejor lo dicho—. ¿Vendrás...?

—Solo para asegurarme de que no te pase nada de camino. Dejaré a alguien que me releve aquí; no tendré ningún problema por ausentarme algunos días —dice poniéndose la sotana, Jimin apoyó la cabeza entre sus brazos—. Quizá también pueda pedirle que te dé ropa menos... Deteriorada.

—No hace falta, ya eso es mucho.

Fue muy obvio que Yoongi ignoró lo último. Lo que le parece irritante o inútil lo pasa de largo. En esa clasificación viene muchas negativas de Jimin. Llamó sin problema y aunque tuvo que recordar como diez veces exactamente lo mismo logró su objetivo: Ya tiene un transporte para llegar hasta la embajada, un problema resuelto. Solo debe esperar a mañana.

Igualmente tiene una especie de mal presentimiento, una señal divina de que debería tomar más previsiones con respecto a esto y lo único que se le ocurre es que Jimin llame a sus amigos para avisar donde está y mantener el ojo montado. Cualquier eventualidad estaría arreglada porque dudaba mucho que pasara nada mal.

—Creí que no tenías dinero. —menciona extrañado de verlo pagar en el ciber café para una llamada que sería de larga distancia. Pronto les dirigieron a una pequeña sala donde hay multitud de teléfonos.

—Es de la limosna. Es para los necesitados y mantenimiento así que no veo nada de malo en usarlo contigo. —excusa sin variar de expresión. Como si no tuviera vergüenza de aceptar que eso no funciona así y él está faltando el respeto a esa donación.

Ya lo hizo, ni modo que se va arrepentirse. Siempre puede pedir perdón.

Diría que es una mala maña que tiene en estos días.

—Tienes para una hora entera—informa—. Iré a esperar a mi amigo fuera. Es capaz de soltar cualquier excusa atolondrada para irse. Espero que no traiga a nadie; sus amistades suelen ser bastante molestas.

—Está bien. —sonríe a Yoongi que le devolvió el gesto con timidez.

Una vez solo se acercó al primer teléfono que vio. Es un mal momento para no recordar bien los números, están como bailando en su mente. Marcó el que creía que era de Namjoon, se regañó a los pocos segundos por colocar mal el dígito; intentó de nuevo y-

—El número que usted marcó no se encuentra disponible-

—No, este es el de Jin...—se rascó la cabeza. Que maldito enredo. Se estudiaría todos los números de ahora en adelante. Al menos tiene el consuelo de haberlo marcado bien.

Trató de nuevo, el Tae y Hoseok estaban en las mismas. El único número que faltaba es donde más escuchó el repicar de así que debía caer sin duda. Movió las piernas nervioso y tan ensimismado estaba que se asustó por un repentino toque en el hombro.

—Eres... Jimin ¿Cierto? —asintió suavemente a la mujer de cabello pintado de blanco y grandes pestañas—. Soy Lee Chae Rin. Escucha, Yoongi me pidió que viniera por ti.

— ¿A sí? Pero él dijo que esperara aquí a-

—Hay un pequeño problema con el auto—hizo una mueca—. Va camino a ayudarlo para arreglarlo.

—Pero-

—Yo tengo auto y me pidió que viniera a llevarte allá. Apenas lo arreglen nos iremos a la embajada—sonríe, Jimin siguió sintiendo que era muy extraño. Le daba una especie de vibra similar a la de Jiyong y eso no es precisamente bueno—. El camino es muy largo, así que es mejor estar ahí, no creo que se tarden tanto cambiando el neumático.

—Espera, tengo que terminar la llamada para avisar que-

— ¡Venga! Suga es muuuy impaciente y quieres volver pronto a casa ¿no?

Se dejó jalar. Nadie ahí lo conoce en realidad, tampoco sabría que hará, que quiere y demás detalles que ella acaba de decir: Solo Yoongi lo tiene sabido y él mismo dijo que su amigo tendría una posible -o un posible-, acompañante. Tiene sentido que sea esto y más aún un accidente con el clima de mierda en ese pueblo.

Temía tener un accidente considerando lo pequeño y aparentemente frágil del auto de Chae Rin. Subió a este con esa incomodidad muy presente.

—Jimin... ¿Dónde quedó el muchacho que vino conmigo? —pregunta a una mesonera. La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que salió con alguien, pero no estoy muy segura.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta su acompañante.

—Mierda...—se llevó una mano al cabello.

—Yoongi-

—ayúdame a buscarlo. Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que algo malo pase—tomó el paraguas—. Deja la cara de imbécil y muévete, esto es más serio de lo que crees.

— ¿Por qué? Me pides que te lleve con alguien a la embajada coreana que queda a casi... un día entero de aquí y ahora-

—te explicó de camino. Andando.

Tiene tres Power-Banks encima porque se rehúsa a dejar que su celular se descargue en algún momento inoportuno. Jin está dormido, Tae y Hoseok también y el cómo es un maldito obseso al trabajo se acostumbró a dormir poco y hacer mucho. Suena mal, pero es en parte la idea. Debido a que esta situación la ocasionó no estar pendiente su celular se la vive en sonido... el más escandaloso de todos: El ladrido de Yeontan.

Cuando escuchó el irritante sonido aun sobre los audífonos fue tan rápido como pudo a contestar. No hay un contacto guardado y cuando contesto apenas escuchó voces de fondo. Activó el altoparlante— Espera, tengo que terminar la llamada para avisar que- ¡Venga! —. Arrugó la cara, esa primera voz le suena demasiado conocida aun a la distancia.

— ¿Jimin? ¡Jimin! —no hubo más nada que sonido de fondo, de seguro el teléfono simplemente puesto a un lado sin colgar—. ¡HEY! ¡JIMINIE! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! —no hubo nada más por más que lo llamó. Colgó y con determinación se dirigió a su portátil.

Conecto el celular y sin mucho esfuerzo se las arregló para descubrir el lugar de donde vino la llamada. Está seguro de que escuchó a Jimin, también a una mujer, pero eso es lo de menos. Ladeó la cabeza y aparentemente su escándalo despertó a Jin que se está restregando la cara con una mano.

— ¿Noruega...?

— ¿Qué pasa con noruega? —pregunta adormilado.

—Me acaban de llamar de un teléfono en Noruega—explica jalándose un poco el labio inferior—. Escuche a Jimin-

— ¿¡Y que te dijo!? —aparentemente con eso espabiló.

—No habló directamente conmigo. Parece que alguien lo interrumpió o no sé... Si usó un teléfono estando en Noruega... Debe estar con alguien que le pagara la llamada, de otro modo no tiene sentido-

—O pudo robar dinero. —interviene Hoseok en un bostezo.

— ¿Jimin robando?

—Considerando que lo violaron en su departamento, casi matan a Jin; lo tienen en un país extranjero donde no debe saber absolutamente nada... Robar es lo de menos. —opina Hoseok dándole un pequeño golpe a Tae.

—O alguien lo ayuda...

— ¿Entonces por qué no habló? Pudo habernos dicho exactamente dónde está, que vayamos por-

—tenemos la ubicación, vamos a decirle a la policía. —concluye Namjoon. No pueden darse el lujo de perder tiempo divagando. Es la primera señal y pista que tienen de él. Desecharla es de lo más imbécil.

Por algún motivo a pesar de tener esta información... Siente que lo tienen incluso más lejos que antes.


	4. 4 Et conteram nihil

«¿Cómo has caído del cielo, oh lucero de la mañana, hijo de la aurora! Has sido derribado por tierra (...)» **  
**— **Isaías 14:12-15**

 **4 - Et conteram nihil** — **Sin nada más que romper**

—Los esperaremos aquí. Yoongi lo molesta atrasarse porque lo impide dormir. —se quedó sentado en el sofá que Chae Rin le señaló.

La vio perderse en la cocina y aunque fuese muy tonto tenía la idea de irse corriendo. Ya lo ha hecho dos veces por perder a Yoongi, llegaría a la iglesia de algún modo así que no podía ser muy complicado encontrarlo directamente a él. Hay algo en la mujer que lo pone incomodo y receloso. Quizá es paranoia, solo confía en Yoongi en ese lugar ... posiblemente ese fue el error en todo esto.

— ¿Cómo es el auto en el que nos iremos? —Yoongi había dicho que era todo terreno para evitar cualquier contratiempo y por ello ahora con eso en mente siente que esto es muy extraño.

—Es un Fiat. —responde desde la cocina. Jimin se levantó con lentitud del sofá.

— ¿De que color? Quiero ver cuando lleguen. No está lloviendo ahora. —tomó las llaves del auto y las de la casa, girando con cuidado el picaporte.

—Es de color... ¿Eh? ¿pasa algo? —se tensó en su sitio cuando ella salió de la cocina con un par de vasos con una especie de té helado. Totalmente contradictorio a lo que dijo en un principio que haría.

—N-no nada, es que estaba un poco abierta. —sonrió nervioso ladeando la cabeza. Esa impresión de que habla con Jiyong se está haciendo más fuerte.

—Mierda, es un poco difícil de cerrar. La cerradura es tan vieja que parece tener la edad de mi abuela —quejumbra. Aliviado tomó el vaso y al vio de reojo—. Y dime... ¿Qué ha pasado como para que Yoongi quiera ayudarte? Es posiblemente el padre más hosco y anormal que haya en el planeta.

—Tuve... problemas.

— ¿De qué índole?

—Problemas solamente. Soy de Corea y acabé aquí por error.

—Ah... ¿Algún problema serio? Asisto a una fundación de gente que necesita ayuda por tráfico humano—informa con una sonrisita complacida—. De haber venido a nosotros te habríamos ayudado.

—Yoongi-hyung lo hizo. Fue muy amable.

—Eso es bueno... ¿No te molesta esa ropa? Ven conmigo, tengo una que te quedará mejor.

—E-estoy bien así.

—No es problema, anda, está justo en la habitación de ahí—señala a una puerta que sencillamente no le daba confianza al igual que todo lo demás—. Si no te apuras los moles-

—Prefiero quedarme así. Gracias por preocupar- Que estoy bien, no hace falta, enserio que no hace falta. —insiste ante los empujones tan contundentes de Chaerin. No podría empujarla. Acabaría siendo demasiado fuerte y duda mucho que lastimar a nadie por algo tan tonto sea bueno.

Acabó entrando a empujones a la dichosa puerta. Con resignación giró para ver la habitación y se quedó congelado al vislumbrar complemente el lugar. Antes de siquiera tener chance de salir corriendo como un maldito loco incluso rompiendo la ventana si hace falta; Chae Rin le dio tal bofetón que sintió gran ardor en la mejilla antes de ser tomado bruscamente.

—Bienvenido. Te extrañamos. —el tinte irónico en el tono de Seunghyun fue como esa especie de cúspide para detenerle el corazón.

—Pobre puta estúpida, creyendo que podría hacerle daño a mi familia. —tararea Chae Rin al salir del cuarto. Seunghyun tiró a Jimin al colchón y este dio tal grito de frustración que les causó diversión.

 **...**

—No sé de qué modo lo hiciste, pero Daesung está preso... Jiyong aún no regresa y no lo hará sino hasta dentro de un buen rato—bota el humo de su cigarro—. Tiempo suficiente para que pagues el susto que nos diste.

—Y-yo... yo...—gimoteo apretando las manos entre sus piernas. Le había quitado el pantalón y la ropa interior. Contaba únicamente con la camisa y apenas está lo suficientemente estirada como para cubrir... casi nada.

—Ya sacaré a ese imbécil de la cárcel. La mala noticia es que sin droga no podrás volver a tu nebulosa. Buena suerte —despide sin mucha cosa. Al abrir la puerta un hombre entró. No muy alto, barbón; de barriga considerable y un bastón negro corto en manos—. La necesitaras... por mucho.

—Po-Por favor no lo haga; ayúdeme a salir de-

—Pequeña prostituta. —comenta con risa cínica al jalarlo del cabello con demasiada fuerza y dejarlo tirado en el paupérrimo colchón. Jimin jaló la tela de la camisa para cubrirse al instante.

El hombre apoyó la punta del bastón en su muslo y muy pronto tuvo el dolor de la descarga eléctrica directo a su carne. Se convulsionó y gritó por la recién descubierta sensación lacerante. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando se detuvo y buscó arrastrarse. No tuvo éxito alguno, el bastón fue apoyado en el costado de su muslo, casi la nalga y de nuevo la descarga.

— ¿Te gusta? El dolor es bueno—rodea y Jimin mantuvo la cabeza recostada en el colchón, llorando sin poderlo evitar—. Abre la boca o te electrocuto—advierte sonriente. Jimin solo obedeció y la horcada por tener el bastón en la boca lo hizo casi vomitar—. Pequeña perra...—sonó como un elogio.

El bastón fue delicado por su cuerpo hasta volver a clavarse en su pierna. Siendo el tercer choque creyó que podría aguantarlo un poco más y funcionó por apenas tres segundos antes de gritar en medio de sollozos desesperados. Siente un fuerte ardor en el área del vientre... como si tuvieras ganas de-

—El dolor sirve para despertar el cuerpo. Hace que todo se sienta... "mejor" —explica como quién es sabelotodo—. Quiero que te muevas... Si no lo haces, te electrocuto. —advierte. Jimin sintió el bastón pasearse lentamente entre sus piernas.

—N-no por... favor...—gimotea.

La descarga producida fue tan prolongada que incluso se orinó. Se veía totalmente patético en ese instante y lo sabe bien. Apretó las piernas cuando el bastón era llevado un poco más abajo con claro rumbo. Le duele la garganta por los gritos que da y siente la presión que se ejerce en un intento porque aquel objeto entre.

—Muévete. —ordena libidinoso apretando más el objeto para que al menos si era un poco y de la forma más forzada, entrara. Una vez su objetivo se cumplió Jimin abrió los ojos cuanto podía y gritó arqueándose.

— ¡ME DUELE, ME DUELE YA POR FAVOR! ¡ME DUELE! —grita angustiado. Se hundió en su carne un poco más y de un solo golpe lo sacaron. El aire le volvió a los pulmones en ese breve instante. EL bastón eléctrico fue tirado a un lado, pero el hombre se empezó a desabrochar el cinturón. Jimin sollozó jalando la cadena rezando porque el fierro lo que sea se desprendiera.

Cosa que no pasó y de ya varias, esta es la que más dolió.

El hombre lo aplasta. Es pesado y más brusco que ninguno, apenas tiene fuerzas suficientes como para arañarlo. Mordió tan fuerte su oreja derecha que arrancó el arete pequeño que tiene en esta.

Lo asfixia y siente como la cabeza le palpita. Todo es demasiado sentido y ni siquiera entiende por qué... Solo quiere que termine ya...

 **...**

— ¡Ese suena como Jimin! —Seunghyun le impidió el paso al sótano donde se escuchan los alaridos del coreano. Estaba clarito que aún no se acaba ahí y no le interesa si lo hace o no.

Preferiría que sí, es demasiado escandaloso y quiere dormir. Jiyong seguro apartaría al cliente -llamado Valko por cierto-, y no quiere tener que devolver parte del dinero por eso. Una excusa le vino a la cabeza, lo suficientemente coherente para el atolondrado de su infiel novio.

—Volvió hace poco, pero no quiere que lo interrumpas tu... Le daría mucha vergüenza, está aceptando el castigo por escaparse. —explica escueto. Jiyong parpadeó seguido, hizo una mueca de clara confusión por lo extraño que sonaba aquello. Jimin no querría sufrir y si se trata de castigo podían haberlo esperado a él.

—Jiyong, cariño... déjalo, él me lo dijo. Quiere esto, así estarás bien con él. —Chae Rin le dio un suave beso en la sien—. Déjalo terminar. Lo verás después.

—Está bien. —Seunghyun le palmeó la cabeza, aliviado de que no se pusiera a replicar. Los tres voltearon a ver la puerta debido al grito que debió dejar sin garganta al cantante.

—Le daré ketamina y no sentirá nada. Anda a tu cuarto. —indica rápidamente... Jiyong hizo una especie de puchero.

 **...**

Su cuerpo tiembla de forma involuntaria. Ni siquiera siente que puede caminar bien. Tiene ligeros espasmos y tanta sangre entre las piernas que es asqueroso por la mezcla de fluidos. Mira un punto muerto como queriendo traspasarlo y salir de ahí así sea arrastrado con los brazos.

No siente las piernas para nada... le duele la garganta...

Fue puesto boca arriba y pudo apreciar a Seunghyun tan indiferente como de costumbre. Este le sopló el humo del cigarro a la calle y le tomó la mano derecha. Gimió adolorido por la colilla quemando su piel. Tiró la colilla a algún lado.

—Ah~ Jimin... Si te pudieras ver ahora... No tan orgulloso como esa vez ¿Crees que eres bonito? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza—. Lo único que salvaría de ti, es que tienes la boca de una puta profesional. No eres bonito, no tienes talento para otra cosa que no sea gritar mientras te violan... Eres patético, demasiado, ni siquiera se me antoja violarte por el asco que me das.

Fue un arranque sencillo, lo abofeteó con apenas fuerza.

—Púdrete. —gimotea apretando los labios con frustración de no poder hacer nada por defenderse.

— ¿Quieres tocarme? —pregunta divertido. Se había quitado el reloj hace un rato—. Ya que Jiyong llora muy fácil... Déjame mostrarte la mejor forma de satisfacerme sin sexo.

Un golpe directo a la cara que lo hizo parpadear. Uno más, luego otro, otro... Mantenerse despierto es todo un milagro que ni siquiera entiende cómo llegó a lograr con los quejidos amontonándose en su garganta que se inflama por los impactos. No lo pudo resistir cuando faltó poco para acabar.

Aunque es un párroco, devoto empedernido y todo lo demás no es del tipo que se desvive rezando a cada hora por todos los que necesitan ayuda. No es su estilo. Es desinteresado e indiferente por naturaleza. Ya dios que se aguante a un predicador de este tipo ¿No? Total, es su culpa por haberlo hecho de este modo.

Min Yoongi es una piedra seca -y si pudiera se volvería o renacería como una-, llena de flojera y que respira porque así lo demanda su organismo. De no necesitarlo, tampoco lo hiciera. La pereza también es pecado y maldi- venga ya que lo tiene impreso en sus genes. Volviendo al caso...

Está rezando. Lleva mucho rato en lo mismo. Horas en realidad...

Jimin lo preocupa demasiado.

Lo buscó por todo el pueblo con ayuda de su amigo y nada que lo encontró. Hay pocas personas que puedan saber de él como para desaparecerlo estando desaparecido para el exterior. Es una desgracia total que no sepa donde vive Daesung, sería una pista y a los demás que Jimin contó desconoce por completo su paradero. No los ve seguido para nada.

No habitan el pueblo por lo regular, ni siquiera los "cercanos" a ese grupo iban a saber con exactitud de ellos. Cuando se preguntó por millonésima vez Por qué esto pasaba... Uno de los cristales en los pequeños mosaicos decorativos se reventó. Bufó. Sería todo un problema pedir que lo reemplazaran.

Si dios está dando una señal, que sea más explícita porque un trozo de cristal reventando lo puede hacer un niño con un roca... Aunque no tan arriba y no tan exacto en las alas de un Ángel precisamente. Arrugó más el entrecejo antes de empezar a apagar las velas.

Lo seguiría buscando mañana; si no hallaba nada iría a la embajada coreana y anunciaría donde estuvo tanto tiempo. Con suerte, nada malo o grave habrá pasado y Jimin saldría tan bien como sea posible.

Al menos si el clima está de su lado ¿Por qué parece que el cielo está decidido a soltar toda su furia en estos días?

—Toque piedra en esta mierda ¿ya es suficiente? —interroga Seungri mosqueado con un pico en la mano. Seunghyun tiró el cigarro en el agujero en lo que Youngbae se sacude la tierra.

—Sí, suficiente—asiente. Con cinismo se acercó al cuerpo acurrucado de lado—. Oye, Jimin...

Al girarlo un poco el moretón inmenso que inflama su de por si relleno rostro lo hace lucir como si recibió una paliza por horas. No puede abrir el ojo derecho para nada y el izquierdo una miseria suficiente para ver algo sin que tenga mucho detalle. De los labios rotoso y ligeramente morados salió un espeso hilo de sangre.

—Que mal... Morirá viéndose feo. —opina Jiyong. Jimin alcanzó verlo por un segundo.

—nada que hacer por tu novio—suspira Seungri con fingido dolor.

—Ayúdame a meterlo en la caja —indica a Youngbae que bufa. Le jalaron la estirada tela del suéter que llevaba. Los moretones en su pecho, espalda y costados quedaron expuestos. Quejumbro hasta ser puesto en el interior de la caja—. Esto es tan-

—Eres un... mald-ito... enfermo...—susurró apoyando la cabeza.

—No. Jiyong es un maldito enfermo desquiciado—apunta—. Youngbae no sabe mantener la polla quieta al igual que Seungri; Daesung es un drogadicto de mierda y Chae Rin es una maldita enferma... Yo solo soy un maldito imbécil —palmeó el rostro magullado—. Ya que tanto tiempo tienes, te dejo para pensar que... posiblemente nada de esto habría pasado... si te hubieras desnudado para mi esa noche en el estudio.

— ¿Enserio? —interroga Seungri con extrañeza.

—Las fotos eran para Jiyong. De tenerlas se habría pajeado hasta irritarse. El señorito no quiso. Quién sabe, pudimos habernos ahorrado todo esto—divaga—. Sea como fuere... Buen viaje. —despide a poco de poner la tapadura.

— ¡Espera! —exclamó Jiyong—. Adiós Jimin, fue lindo estar juntos. —despide poniendo el pendiente y el arete en el interior. Jimin apenas pudo mover las manos para tomarlo entre sus dedos. La tapa lo dejó en completa penumbra. Por descarte pudo darse cuenta de lo que ocurre fuera...

Lo meten al agujero... Lo están enterrando...

—No... no por favor... no quiero morir así... por favor... déjenme salir... No puedo morir aquí—solloza dando golpes débiles y miserables. Mantiene apretado el arete en su mano derecha—. Tengo que... tengo que volver. No me hagan esto... por favor déjenme...

Empezó a llorar con más fuerza y desesperación a medida que el tiempo pasaba y él estaba ahí solo a oscuras en posición fetal como única posibilidad. Las sensaciones no se iban, las palabras tampoco y la idea de que iba a morir ahí abajo lo llevó a gritar tanto como pudo.

Nada iba a cambiar con eso, pero es un impulso de su patético instinto de supervivencia.

Se asfixia raspa la superficie lisa logrando hacerse sangrar los dedos. Se remueve con la adrenalina al tope. Quiere salir, debe salir de ahí. Ya no soporta estar ahí... Pidió ayuda al Dios del que tanto predica Yoongi; a Yoongi como si este pudiera llegar y sacarlo de ahí; Namjoon y Jin que lo tratan como si fuese su hijo; A Tae y Hoseok que están siempre para él.

Alguien tiene que ayudarlo. Quién sea. No puede morir aquí... Se repite sin parar lo mismo al mismo tiempo que tiene bailoteando en su mente las palabras hirientes.

«No tan orgulloso como esa vez ¿Crees que eres bonito? (...) No eres bonito, no tienes talento para otra cosa que no sea gritar mientras te violan... Eres patético, demasiado (...)»

«Que mal... Morirá viéndose feo. »

«Pobre puta estúpida (...)»

Sea o no un temblor la caja lo hizo. Un golpe más, un ligero craquear de todo a su alrededor y por fuerza de gravedad cayó directo tras gritar espantado. El golpe en la cabeza fue tan contundente que quedó simplemente tendido en el asqueroso suelo de cloacas.

Despertó mucho tiempo después. Tosió y se reincorpora con espasmos regulares junto al temblor perenne. Arrastró un poco el cuerpo para alejarse de la caja; sintió que estuvo ahí una eternidad y no piensa ni estar cerca. Tiene sed y tan desesperado está que metió la mano en el primer pozo contundente y empezó a tomar el agua.

Le dieron horcajadas, pero aguantó las ganas de vomitar con éxito.

Afortunadamente no estaba por el sitio en que el enorme torrente de agua pasa. La lluvia arriba debe estar bastante fuerte. Estuvo simplemente tirado quién sabe cuánto tiempo; bebe agua de las pequeñas goteras. Su cara inflada solo permite distinguir penumbra y también tiene un ardor horroroso donde Seunghyun apagó el cigarro.

Cuando pudo levantarse y caminar tan lento como fuese posible estuvo andando por larguísimos pasillos interminables, desvía el rumbo cuando la corriente de agua es demasiado fuerte como para pasar. Estando desnudo no es de sorprender que el frío lo esté matando y sus dedos estén retorcidos y tiesos.

Sea o no suerte, consiguió un abrigo gigante que lo cubre bastante bien. Húmedo y tirado de tal manera que posiblemente es de a alguien que se le cayó en una de las tantas alcantarillas sin reja. Durmió acurrucándose a la pestilente tela color barro.

Pidió ayuda, como si alguien pudiera escucharlo ahí abajo en lo que parece una ciudad bajo la ciudad. Totalmente de concreto, con tuberías, agua asquerosa... Se topó con un colchón aplastado y sucio, papel arrugado. Posiblemente alguien vivió ahí.

Se puso el pantalón que estaba ahí tirado, ni siquiera se removió por la cucaracha que huyó por su prenda al hacer esto. La inflamación de su cara había bajado considerablemente por fortuna. Puede ver más y no hay gran cambio por ello. Lo cierto es que se está muriendo de hambre, estar a base de agua por... ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí abajo?

Jugaba con un encender para pasar ahí su atención y no en el hambre... Al menos así hasta que escuchó un revoloteo y al asomarse encontró una paloma ahí. Tenía el ala rota y... Tiene mucha hambre.

—Nadie va a ayudarme...—murmuró al momento de verse las manos sucias por mugre y la paloma que cocino para comerse. La conclusión lo llevó a una nebulosa suave, lejana, tranquila...

No tiene que esperar por nadie... Porque nadie vendría a salvarlo. Solo se tiene a sí mismo.

Juega con el pendiente y el arete, no los suelta nunca. Llegó a comerse una rata hasta que por fin encontró lo que parecía la salida. Como no se le hizo extraño: Llueve. Es tan fuerte que no alcanza a ver prácticamente nada más allá de su propia nariz. Con eso ya es mucho.

No tenía ni idea de a donde está yendo. Simplemente está caminando. Hay pocas casas; muchas de las que dejó atrás están en unas condiciones fatales. Sea como fuere su alrededor, no presta real atención a eso. Ni siquiera que lleva un buen rato caminando y se ha alejado bastante de la entrada a la alcantarilla.

Guiñó los ojos cuando una luz lo cegó por unos instantes. No duró mucho. Faros de un auto. Siguió en su camino; las piernas se le están adormeciendo demasiado y la cabeza le punza con tal fuerza que cree estar viendo algo...

 **...**

Está a punto de pensar que necesita un toldo de playa para no empaparse por las lluvias torrenciales que caen en la zona. Su pobre paraguas no se da abasto y está harto de andar con los zapatos y calcetines húmedos. Bufó cerrando la puerta del auto y un ligero chapoteo llamó su atención.

Nadie -solo él, como imbécil-, sale con un clima de mierda como este. Por lo tanto ver gente en la calle a esta hora y en estas condiciones es cuando menos anómalo. Entrecerró los ojos y con pasos ligeramente vacilantes se acercó a medias a distinguir que se trataba de alguien sin sombrilla o nada más que un empapado abrigo gigantesco.

—Ayu...da por...

Se desplomó en el suelo y bien pudo dejarlo ahí. No es algo que le importe y coño, no es el padre para andar recogiendo gente necesitada a mitad de la calle con un diluvio. Al acercarse un poco más con el paragua alcanzó a distinguir la cara moreteada, rasgos asiáticos y cabello rubio enmarañado con las raíces negras.

No sabe si es la posición, pero le parece que es bajito...

Muy bien, le está entrando mucha pena ¿Que si está así por una pelea? O le hicieron alguna otra cosa. No está bien, no es un drogadicto cualquiera que anda por la calle. Es evidente. Con un bufido cerró el paraguas, la lluvia le golpeaba directo a la cara, pero ya que.

Se subió en el hombro al hombre que hasta descalzo anda, a ligero trote llegó hasta el pórtico de su casa, pelea un rato con las llaves, la cerradura y el foco que no ha cambiado por... pereza para finalmente entrar a su vivienda empapado con un hombre mucho más empapado y que no conoce.

Para no mojar más el suelo lo llevó rápido al baño y lo dejó recostado en la bañera. Esta honestamente fatal, quién sabe cómo se vería sin tanto golpe. Lo único que saca en claro es que sus labios son bastante gruesos y sus mejillas rellenas aunque hundidas.

—Ahora... ¿Qué se supone que hago? —se pregunta rascándose la cabeza. No puede dejarlo ahí, es casi igual a dejarlo tirado en la calle.

Resignado -de nuevo-, le empezó a quitar la ropa y brincó al momento de toparse con que no tenía nada de ropa interior. Bueno, ya qué más daba. No quería pensar mucho en lo mal que está. En su mano derecha, hinchada y ligeramente verde, tenía sujeto algo.

Dejó en una repisa el arete y el pendiente tan bonito; luce bastante caro a pesar de todo.

—Espero que vayas a gradecer esto después. —murmura abriendo la llave del agua.

Sintió que baña a su perro. Lo enjabonó en la medida de lo posible; le lavó el cabello que soltó un rastro miserable de color rosa y tuvo extremo cuidado al momento de secarle la cara. Quizá si fuese alguien lindo, pero de momento es alguien con una paliza encima.

Pobrecillo, le dieron muy fuerte. Silbando satisfecho por haber logrado su cometido de bañarlo, secarlo, vestirlo con su ropa más vieja y secarle el pelo de forma descuidada -como con su perro-, se dirigió a bañarse. Ya llamaría a la policía para anunciar a su... su... vagabundo; su acción del día.

 **...**

— ¿Qué...? No, no tiene marcas de pinchazos o algo así... Más bien le dieron una paliza horrible...

Guiño los ojos, incómodo por la luz tan fuerte y el murmullo a su lado. Estar seco es una irregularidad gigante. Removió a duras penas su cuerpo bajo la gruesa cobija. Siente le cuerpo caliente, como si tuviera fiebre. Logró distinguir a una persona que habla por teléfono y está hablando en noruego. No entiende absolutamente nada. Excepto por "Policía", Yoongi lo dijo varias veces. Reconoce la palabra.

Cogió el aparato y lo lanzó con tal fuerza que se desarmó por el impacto. Rehuyó totalmente el contacto del hombre con el cabello húmedo y ropa holgada que aun así, deja ver la masa de músculos que es.

— ¡NO ME TOQUE! ¡ALÉJESE! —ordena en chillidos.

—Eh... Lo siento...—dice lento, Jimin siguió jadeando con la cabeza embotada. Que hablara en coreano solo logro que tomara una almohada y se la lanzara en la cara—. ¡Calmate, que no te voy a hacer nada! —replica mosqueado.

—Aléjate, ahora mismo... aléjate...—por evitar más ataques -esta vez con la lámpara al alcance de Jimin-, dio un par de pasos atrás.

—Amigo, tranquilo... te recogí en la calle, estabas hecho un asco aparte de desmayarte de repente—explica aun con pausas para no alterar más a Jimin—. ¿me dices tu nombre? Llamaré a la policía para-

—No los llames. Y-yo... y-yo... tengo que-

— ¡Wow~! Cuidado.

Aunque lo ayudó a no besar el suelo por la caída Jimin lo empujó y golpeó para apartarlo. Sentado en el suelo se cubrió la boca y tuvo horcajadas. Rezó porque no vomitara, sino iba a tener que limpiarlo... y su propio vómito, no soporta el maldito hedor.

—Entiendo que estés asustado, pero golpear a quién te bañó, ayudó y todo lo demás no es muy buen agradecimiento—soba el golpe a su mejilla—. Dime tu nombre al menos ¿no? Yo no te voy a golpear o algo así. Tampoco tiraré tu cuerpo a la alcantarilla. —hubo un prolongado silencio en el que Jimin solo buscaba recuperar el aliento.

—Park... Jimin...—responde. Satisfecho por un mínimo de colaboración sonrió.

—Soy Jeon Jung-Kook. Un gusto conocerte... creo —Jimin ignoró por completo que le tendía la mano—. ¿Te pasó algo con alguna pandilla? Estás muy-

— ¿Tienes para llamar a Corea...?

—Tengo llamadas internacionales, pero-

—Necesito llamar a Corea. Por favor...—pide en un jadeo lastimero. Su cara totalmente roja preocupo a Jungkook que no supo que hacer para levantarlo y ponerlo en la pequeña cama de invitados.

—Va-Vale, te doy la llamada, solo... descansa ¿sí? Estás enfermo, mal... Un poco fatal—intenta amenizar. Jimin miró por un momento la mano vendada—. La desinfecte. Fue asqueroso, tenía pus y-

— ¿Mi pendiente...? ¿Dónde...?

—Están en el baño, no los soltabas por nada. Voy por ellos. —sin mucha prisa fue a buscarlos. Se preguntaba si podría ponerte el arete considerando como está el lóbulo de su oreja. Parecía que se lo arrancaron.

Al volver a la habitación lo encontró viéndose en el espejo. Tuvo una especie de escalofrío. Jimin demostraba una forma muy extraña. A pesar de lo maltratado daba la sensación de que tenía una especie de... ¿presencia? Amenazante o nula, daba esa impresión que tienes con alguien sospechoso en la calle y crees que podría golpearte en cualquier segundo.

Jimin se tocó un poco el cabello revuelto y mal secado. Se tan fatal, las raíces y poco más negro con el resto rubio... Quién sabe si su rostro volverá a la total normalidad o quedará así de inflamado.

—Aquí están—indica. Jimin lo miró y luego a lo que le tendía. Tuvo que dejarlo caer, era más que obvio que no pensaba quitárselo de la mano. Se puso únicamente el pendiente y una sonrisita casi imperceptible le surgió en el rostro—. Entonces... ¿Quieres que llame a la policía para...?

—No los llames. Ellos no van a ayudarme... Tampoco necesito que lo hagan. —su voz fue terriblemente suave. Aterciopelada y que dejó pensativo a Jungkook por unos instantes. Al tenerlo mirando fijamente tuvo un temblor involuntario.

Siente que está viendo a un muerto.

—Pues... ¿bien...? Puedo darte algo de cenar o- Simplemente te vas a dormir. Vale, ya entendí.

Lo dejó solo y casi pasó toda la noche como si no lo tuviera en casa. Debido a que le nombre le sonaba familiar lo buscó en internet y acabó ladeando la cabeza. Muy bien, si es la misma persona y es realmente bonito. Su pregunta es una muy obvia: ¿Qué rayos hace en Noruega siendo un Idol coreano? O quién pudo propinarle semejante paliza.

Ni aunque se molestara podría hacerlo. Tiene un rostro demasiado tierno como para hacer eso. Suspiró un poco ofuscado; se le hace sexy ¿Por qué no pudo llegar bien? Quizá lo hubiera saludado como una persona normal o lo que sea... O sencillamente se hubiera quedado viendo como tonto.

¡No sabe si es tierno! ¡Lindo! ¡Atractivo! ¿¡Como lo describe!? Aun con el pelo rosa y es... confuso para él en estos tiempos que ha estado más solo que un leproso.

Por mera curiosidad siguió buscando. Cabello rosa, negro, naranjo... Realmente en todos los casos es muy lindo. Dejó la laptop a un lado y se encaminó a la habitación de invitado donde el Idol duerme. Se acercó lo miró de cerca por un corto rato.

¿Por qué no querría llamar a la policía y ya? Eso arreglaría cualquier problema...

Qué hombre más raro. Ya mañana podría preocuparse por el asunto. Por ahora a dormir. Con suerte le respondería algunas preguntas.


	5. 5 Coram tempestate Non cessabit

Antes de que la tierra tiembla y el cielo temblarán, el sol se oscurecerá y desaparece la luna y las estrellas brillan.  
— **Joel 2.10**

 **5\. Coram tempestate. Non cessabit - Nada antes de la tormenta. Sin calma**

Esa mañana hubo tres cosas fuera de su normal rutina. Una buena, dos malas y empecemos por una de las malas... No tiene pasta dental. Literalmente no hay nada de dentífrico que puso nuevo el día anterior. Muy a duras penas pudo sacar algo para cepillarse los dientes; lo segundo es que por el olor, acaban de saquear su cocina y usado todo lo que estuviera en su paso.

Lo bueno... ¡Es que tenía el desayuno hecho! Por el olor y la pinta debe estar divino, sacó el par de platos del horno microondas y tomó la taza de café aún caliente. Al andar a la mesa del comedor encontró a su... ¿inquilino? Ahí comiendo como si la vida se le está yendo en ello.

Dejó sus platos para tomar asiento justo frente a Jimin. Este ni siquiera lo mira, con el cabello alborotado como anoche; las mejillas llenas de comida y encorvado a la mesa. Dio un trago al café, pensando si es conveniente decirle nada con lo concentrado que se ve... Bueno, aunque le cocinó, también usó la cocina sin permiso así que lo mínimo que va a poder hacer es responder una pregunta.

— ¿Cómo te sientes...? —pregunta Jungkook. Jimin tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca y se enderezó un poco, lo miró con mayor detalle.

¿Qué le pasó como para notar los tatuajes de...? ¿Como se llamaba? Está mareado aún, alcanzó a cocinar sin quemar la casa por pura suerte e inercia. Tropezó alrededor de ocho veces y tuvo que botar muchas cosas por haberlas arruinado. No respondió, siguió comiendo para desechar esa ansiedad de... finalmente tener comida decente en frente, comida en realidad.

—Oye ¿Me escuchas? —pregunta chasqueando los dedos, Jimin siguió pendiente de su comida—. ¡HEY! —da un golpe contundente a la mesa. El otro dio un chillido y retrocedió en su asiento. Jungkook recogió el brazo y apoyó los puños entre sus piernas—. Te estoy haciendo preguntas básicas y no te voy a golpear o algo, solo respóndeme y- ¿Cómo te sientes? —se interrumpe solo. Jimin lo vio, luego la comida, su mano vendada—. Quizá no haya estado en Corea hace mucho, pero estoy seguro de que no lo-

—Estoy... mejor. Gracias. —responde en un murmullo apenas audible. Jungkook le sonrió, como quién se muestra complacido por la obediencia.

—se nota al menos poco, nadie que esté mal hace desayuno para dos personas... y está mejor que lo que suelo hacer para mí—comenta un poco sorprendido por eso. Jimin volvió a comer para terminar lo que quedara en su plato—. Entonces, dime ¿vas a explicarme bien porque no quieres que llame a la policía para denunciar lo que te hicieron en la cara? Y todo el cuerpo.

—No necesito a la policía. Aunque los llamaras, ellos no van a ayudar. —dijo Jimin relamiéndose los labios con cuidado. Jungkook tragó grueso por el gesto tan lento.

— ¿lo dices por qué...? Llevas mucho tiempo en búsqueda por lo que pude notar—junto a su investigación nocturna se encontró las quinientas y más noticias con respecto a su desaparición. El Idol guardó silencio—. ¿me dirías al menos porque me acabaste todo el dentífrico? Es decir, no usas todo en una sola-

—tenía mal aliento.

—Había-

—También los dientes sucios... siguen horribles... Tenía mucha hambre y por eso no pude seguir. —Jungkook se levantó un poco de la silla, apoyándose en la mesa. No los ve sucios aparte de lo normal tras haber comido. No están amarillos, rotos, podridos o algo peor. Están igual de blanqueados a como lo ha visto en fotos.

—a menos que quisieras remediar algún mal aliento te veo bien y sin necesidad de gastarlo todo, pero ya que—bufa un tanto exasperado—. Bien; es un lindo gesto el desayuno. Me gustaría saber que piensas hacer ahora si es cierto que la policía no puede ayudarte y todo lo demás.

Guardó silencio, Jungkook había notado que su rostro está colorado y no sabe si es por haberse pasado las manos; tener ganas de estornudar o que. El jadeo repentino lo dirigió a que de hecho, tiene fiebre. Gracias a que come rápido se dirigió al baño, tomó aspirinas y las dejó en la mesa para que Jimin las cogiera.

—No me sorprende que estés enfermo. Andar bajo esa lluvia con esa ropa tan... ¿Tienes a donde ir al menos? —pregunta apoyando los brazos en la mesa llena de platos sucios. Jimin observó las pastillas con recelo.

—No...

—Bien... ¿Qué harás entonces? Aquí llueve cada dos por tres y acabarás muriendo si no-

—Tengo que llamar a Corea ¿me das la llamada? —interrumpe. Jungkook se revolvió el cabello. Un golpe a su fortachona cuenta bancaria... Un golpe que no duele tanto, pero duele. Asintió con resignación a que Jimin diera mayor detalle de lo que sería de él.

La indiferencia con la que lo vio al momento de quedar relativamente cerca lo hizo dejar el teléfono en la mesa y que Jimin lo tomara por su cuenta. El más bajo cogió el aparato y con pasos lentos fue a la sala marcando el número. Su pequeño dedo apenas sobresale de la manga de la camisa enorme que lleva puesta.

Jin está con la línea ocupada; Hoseok desconectado... Tae igual... Su última opción como siempre es Namjoon. Escucha el tono constante y su corazón se vuelve incluso más lento a medida que pasa el tiempo y no contesta. Un sollozó suave se le escapa, necesita que conteste...

Jungkook observa recostado en el marco de la entrada a la cocina. La forma parsimoniosa, como si estuviera flotando, le llama la atención. Se pregunta si la enfermedad que tenga lo está afectando. Si es necio y no toma la medicina es asunto suyo. No se daría mala vida cuidando a alguien que no quiere que lo cuiden.

— ¿Namjoon-hyung...? —lo escucha decir.

Contactar a esa localidad cercana a Bergen es todo un lío. Ya van tres malditas semanas desde la llamada de Jimin y la policía hace de todo por contactar a Bergen aunque sea. Tienen el sitio fichado; pero la línea está siempre caída y no pueden hacer más. Es una sospecha nada más, por tanto, no tienen como ir hasta allá a investigar.

Temas internacionales también, Namjoon odia que el mundo funcione de esta forma.

La gira de Hoseok sigue inevitablemente, el hombre se las arregla para lucir tan entusiasmado como puede en el escenario. Resultaba muy tierno que sus fanáticos le dieran tanto apoyo e incluso formaran unas campañas inmensas de búsqueda. Daba hasta un poco de miedo.

Jin -por su propia salud mental-, decidió buscar al forma de trabajar aun en estas pseudo vacaciones. Si tiene demasiado tiempo de pensar solo se echa la culpa. Iba a acabar loco a este paso. Hoseok y Tae habían destrozado sus celular jugando medio borrachos y como suele ser la costumbre es quién anda pendiente de todo lo concerniente a la investigación.

En este momento que andan descansando Jin habla con su agente referente a una sesión de foto con cierto grupo y de repente es su teléfono el que empezó a sonar. Se le hizo un poco extraño, pero igual contestó rápido para no dejar pasar la misma tontería de la última vez.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¿Namjoon-hyung...?

— ¡JIMINIE! —exclama. Con su voz gruesa aquel chillido medio agudo Jin casi dejar caer su celular y Hoseok pasó por encima de Tae para acercarse -pisando la panza de este en el proceso-.

— ¿¡Es Jimin!?

— ¡Chiminie! —chilla Hoseok jalando la mano de Namjoon para que se escuchara... si es que hacía falta.

— ¡POR FIN! ¿¡EN DÓNDE ESTÁS!? TE ESTÁBAMOS BUSCANDO. —exclama Tae. Namjoon logró quitárselos de encima y activar el altavoz.

—Lo sé. Vi el concierto de Hoseok... No deberías llorar en el escenario, los fanáticos se van a sentir mal...

— ¿¡Y eso que!? ¡Necesitaba pedir ayuda para encontrarte!

—Amigo, ya di dónde estás. Mandaremos a buscarte para vengas rápido. Corea está patas arriba buscándote. —menciona Tae. Hubo un silencio muy largo.

— ¿Jimin? ¿pasa algo? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Hay alguien más ahí? ¿Jimin? —Insiste Namjoon con una vena a nada de reventar por la preocupación.

—No sé como se llama este sitio. Está a casi un día de Bergen...

—Oh, bueno-

—No le digan a nadie... Vengan por mí, por favor... Vengan y llévenme a casa. No tengo pasaporte y si voy solo todos se van a enterar...—su voz compungida sirvió para arruinar la poca alegría que significaba escucharlo tras tanto tiempo sin saber de él.

Al menos está vivo y aun con ese pensamiento no sienten un mínimo optimismo.

—Es bueno que se enteren Jimin-ssi. —dijo Jin con suavidad, Namjoon se rascó la nuca con la diestra. Trata de pensar en una razón por la que él no quiera que se avise a las autoridades o algo del estilo.

—Si. Te van a proteger y te traerían hasta aquí. —apoya Tae al instante.

—Si se enteran lo harán publico y me van a matar—dice con voz quebrada—. Se supone que estoy muerto, si saben que no es así me van a matar... van a venir por mi otra vez para que no los delate... No quiero que me maten. —solloza angustiado. Demasiado.

— ¿Muerto? Dinos que-

—Vengan por mí. —insiste cada vez más alterado por la falta de complacencia ante un pedido que, en este momento y para él, es super fácil.

—la gira se acaba en tres semanas. —dijo Hoseok ante la mirada de Namjoon. No los iban a dejar ir a ningún lado sin terminar esa gira; ya mucho los han complacido con retrasar alguna que otra parada por todo esto. No pueden tentar tanto.

— ¿Estás con alguien, cierto? —El silencio le supuso un si—. Quédate con esa persona. Después le pagaré alguna compensación por todo el tiempo que estés con él o ella. Sigue escondido; busca el modo de que esas personas no puedan enterarse de que estas ahí por las tres semanas que nos quedan.

— ¿tres semanas...?

—Quizá antes. Llamaré a este número de nuevo si se adelanta. Solo estando ahí avisaremos a las autoridades ¿vale? Vas a estar bien, espéranos.

—Está bien.

No supo si fue solo a él que le produjo un escalofrío esa sencilla y corta respuesta. Tras una despedida entusiasta y muchos ánimos colgó la llamada. Guardó el número y permaneció pensativo en su lugar. Algo **espantoso** debe haber pasado si Jimin habló así de desesperado.

Es sensible, cierto; pero jamás en la vida lo había escuchado de aquella manera tan destruida. Quisiera ser un inocentón de mierda para creer que no fue lo que se imagina. Sin embargo, eso es pecar de inocente -por irónico que suene-, así que mejor esperar que el tiempo pase rápido para volver a tener a su bebé de nuevo con ellos. Mudarse todos al mismo sitio así sea exagerado; sobreprotector e incómodo.

—Voy a pedir que adelanten los conciertos. Si me disculpan. —y salió como un bólido de la habitación. Namjoon solo suspiró. Al menos... está vivo. Repite el mismo pensamiento en busca de darse alivio.

Colgó la llamada y se quedó viendo el teléfono como si tuviera algo más que ofrecer. Jungkook lo sintió muy extraño, Jimin se veía teóricamente feliz. Eran tres semanas aún lejos de su hogar y ¿Está feliz? ¿Qué rayos le pasa por la cabeza? No puede esperar que esté muy cuerdo por cómo lo encontró, pero no tan loco como parece estarlo.

Feliz, relativamente calmado, complacido... No podría describirlo del todo. Sigue dando la impresión de que está frente a un muerto y no un hombre que simplemente anda con la cabeza en otro lado. Es espeluznante. Suspiró y se acercó con cierta timidez.

—Namjoon-hyung dijo que... Me quedara aquí. Correrá con los gastos de lo que use en este tiempo—susurra sin verlo—. Puedo irme si quieres.

—No tengo problema con que te quedes siempre y cuando no hagas un desastre y acabes con todo lo que tengo—responde metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Jimin asintió simplemente—. Y tu... ¿Necesitas algo más? Tengo que buscar a mi perro en el veterinario y luego ir al trabajo, puedo buscarte al-

Jimin lo había pasado de largo por completo. Jungkook llegó a sentir que la incomodidad podría ser totalmente abrumadora. Espera y aspira que no sea así el tiempo que van a pasar juntos ¿Qué por qué lo acepta así sin más? Una muy simple razón que viene de la simple vena humana... Una que honestamente no tiene tan despierta.

Verlo llorando tan desesperado le movió un poco el corazón. Sería dejarlo en su casa, la cual no habita mucho entre semana y los fines de semana se va a pasar rato en algún lugar donde no llueva tanto. Tenerlo ahí rondando no lo mataría ni estorbaría en realidad.

Quizá fuese bueno y todo.

Cuando trajo a su perro -Jackson-, este apenas y le ladró un par de veces antes de simplemente echarse a verlo. No luce alerta en lo más mínimo, solo curioso. Dejó a Jimin encerrado en su casa y fue al trabajo. No tiene ni idea de que hizo el Idol durante todo el rato que estuvo fuera. Diría que incluso se quedó todo el día sentado en la pequeña cama de invitados, viéndose la mano vendada y nada más.

Cenaron juntos en total silencio. Jungkook lo observa atentamente. Cada gesto y movimiento. La forma en que se le inflan los mofletes por comer; la manera en que se relame los labios tan lentamente; la mala maña de echarse le cabello atrás -perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lo ha hecho-; ver el plato vacío y relamerse como si aún tuviera hambre.

Estuvieron así por alrededor de cinco días. Sin una necesidad imperante, Jungkook no tenía la suficiente confianza de iniciar una conversación lo cual es bastante cómico en un hombre de su tamaño. Su timidez quedaba fuera de la atención de Jimin, él está en una nebulosa muy lejana y oscura; apenas sabe que está en casa de un extraño que lo ayuda por... razones.

Casi igual que Yoongi.

Hablando de él, lo iría a ver, ya ubicó perfectamente donde queda al iglesia. Caminando tardaría al menos media hora y tiene el closet de Jungkook para cubrirse e ir a verlo. Quisiera pensar que él también lo está buscando, pero sería echarse demasiada importancia y duda mucho que Yoongi esté en eso. Tampoco valdría la pena que él se esmere tanto por alguien que conoce de... ¿Cuatro semanas? ¿Cinco?

— ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en Corea? —pregunta un día de repente. Era sábado y Jungkook se preparaba para salir. Al menos esa la intención. Tiene la impresión de que no podrá hacerlo.

—Me ofrecieron una buena plaza de trabajo como instructor de tiro en una academia cercana y como no tenía ninguna idea de que hacer con mi vida después de cumplir el servicio militar... acepte. —se encoge de hombros. Jimin se sentó en un cojín, con las manos sosteniendo su cara.

—Eso suena triste... ¿No pensabas en otra cosa?

—Pensé en ser tatuador, lo fui, pero vine hasta aquí. —explica haciendo ligeros ademanes con las manos. Ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Es un lugar muy triste.

—Vivo bien. Con eso me conformo.

— ¿No hubo nada con lo que soñaras en lograr?

—Tuve una etapa de estupidez a los quince: Quería ser Idol y todo eso. Había muchas audiciones, pero acabe por no ir. —explica. El chihuahua se subió al sofá a recibir mimos de su dueño.

—¿Cantas mal?

—No suelo hacerlo, así que no sé en realidad. Creo que no.

—Mis amigos siempre decían que cantaba muy bien; no les creía y aun ahora no creo que sea tan cierto... Nosotros tenemos una expectativa muy baja de un talento que puede ser nato... Quizá te pase lo mismo. —murmura para luego hacerse el cabello atrás.

Jungkook mantuvo la mirada en él con esa expresión de estar... como asustado o confundido. Podía ser graciosa. Lo cierto es que su mente sigue intentando procesar una manera de no auto torturarse por ese gesto automático de Jimin. Con los días y desinflamatorios decentes evidentemente va volviendo a una apariencia saludable.

Por ende su cara no está hinchada, sus labios ya no están rotos y apenas queda algún que otro rasguño. El pelo sigue siendo lo raro por lo poco cuidado que parece. Resopló echándose atrás. No es crimen sentirse atraído a alguien que parece un fantasma vagando en su casa... ¿o sí?

— ¿Podría escucharte? —pregunta tras un largo silencio. Jungkook lo meditó bastante.

— ¿Qué pretendes que cante?

—No sé. Lo que te venga a la mente.

No podía soportar que lo mirara al tiempo que lo ve. Le creaba cierto cortocircuito. Resopló con fuerza y pensó en alguna canción que le gustara y se supiera la letra más allá de la típica chapucería. Tras hallar un poco de ritmo abrió la boca:

Frozen in my head  
Pictures I'm living through for now  
Trying to remember all the good times  
Our life was cutting through so loud  
Memories are playing in my dull mind  
I hate this part paper hearts  
And I'll hold a piece of yours  
Don't think I would just forget about it

—Es muy lindo. —ríe.

Jungkook infló el pecho y soltó el aire con demasiada fuerza al tiempo que sonríe. Su gesto nervioso no varió y aunque hasta cierto punto le daba un aire bastante infantil, tenía todo el sentido del mundo para él. Hasta el momento Jimin no había sonreído ni una vez, casi diría que está planeando una estratagema de lo más maligna y por eso se la vive en su plano mental. Ignorando todo y a todos -y con todos se refiere a él únicamente-.

—Quién sabe. Ser cantante es... complicado—se soba el cuello—. Ni siquiera sé si quiero serlo... sí quiero volver a bailar frente a nadie... No sé que haré de ahora en adelante.

—Puedes seguir perfectamente con tu carrera.

—Esto pasó por mi carrera. Por eso no sé si vale la pena. Supongo que en algún momento lo sabré... Jungkook-hyung.

— ¿Umm?

— ¿Me enseñar a disparar un arma?

 **...**

— ¿No te molesta que te toque? —negó con la cabeza. Con cuidado de no ser brusco acomodó la postura del más bajo.

Lo llevó a la academia. No suele abrir los fines de semana, pero él tiene llave para ir si quiere bajar la tensión. Decidió darle una lección simple y con un revólver. Nada muy extravagante porque no iba a servir de mucho. El primer disparó lo hizo respingar. Dio mucho más abajo del blanco de lo que esperaba.

—Bueno... le diste al círculo. —palmeó la espalda de Jimin, este frunció un poco los labios.

—No cre—sin querer apretó el gatillo y disparó. Soltó la pistola por inercia. Jungkook silbó viendo que había asestado en el área central; un poco más a la derecha.

—Debes tener mucho cuidado con eso. Si no tiene el seguro al bala saldrá al más mínimo movimiento a la gente nerviosa como tu—explica cogiendo el arma del suelo. Jimin la volvió a tomar y apuntó al frente—. Dispara.

Cerró los ojos y apretó un poco la expresión. Al abrirlos encontró que pasó igual que la primera vez. Jungkook le quitó el arma de las manos y con maestría propia de quién enseña esto disparó a cada blanco sin fallar. Jimin infló los mofletes con resignación. En silenció recargó el arma como el mayor le indicó.

Estuvieron prácticamente todo el día ahí metidos. La puntería de Jimin es fatal y el sobresalto por el arma a Jungkook se le hace ligeramente extraño. No sabe si es falso o enserio le causa tanto miedo el ruido atronador. Es normal, pero no tras tanto rato de lo mismo. Dejó de prestarle atención cuando volvían a casa. Jimin llevaba un tapabocas y capucha por cualquier eventualidad.

—Necesito algo...—dice antes de bajar del auto. Jungkook quedó con el cinturón a medio poner—. Puedes... ¿Comprar tinte para el cabello?

— ¿Tinte? Eh... supongo que sí ¿Qué color? También lo he hecho, se todo lo que se necesita—Jimin jugó un poco con las mangas enormes del suéter. Jungkook es un maldito gigante en comparación suya. No hay nada que no le quede grande aun cuando son prendas viejas y "pequeñas" para el instructor—. ¿Ros...?

—Gris. Tinte gris. Gracias. —musita para luego bajar del auto y entrar a prisa en la casa. Apretó los labios con cómica expresión. Si claro, le haría el encargo... Como mínimo que hiciera la cena hoy.

Estando solo en la casa Jimin volvió a la habitación que Jungkook le prohibió abrir, entrar y demás. En esta hay armas reglamentarias junto a los permisos para portarlas y usarlas. Cogió una de las más escondidas y que seguramente no usa muy seguido. Un par de cajas de balas y salió de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado.

Metió el arma en un pequeño bolso donde ha acumulado más cosas. Navajas; un bastón eléctrico; tela roída y mal cosida. Hay algunas herramientas, trozos de soga y alambre. Jungkook podría creer que no sale de la casa, lo cierto es que lo hace y recorre los ligeramente conocidos pasadizos de la alcantarilla.

Revisó que estuviera todo lo necesario. Tiene dos semanas y un día exactamente. Navaja mariposa; navaja suiza; pistola con la menos cuarenta balas; una cámara polaroid; guantes de cuero apenas usados y muchas, muchísimas pastillas. Jungkook lo "obliga" a tomarlas sin saber que las vomita después y las guarda. Tiene al menos treinta y seis ahí.

Si. Ya está listo en la parte práctica. Queda un último detalle del cual se encargará mañana y con el cual tendría un buen lunes. Un buen inicio de semana. Con pequeños brincos examinó al liberaría y por pura suerte se topó con una biblia -según Yoongi, es normal que se tenga aun sin saberlo-. Se pregunta si Jungkook es cristiano...

Buscó con cuidado hasta conseguir el fragmento adecuado. Con un resaltador hizo énfasis en aquella pequeña frase. Marcó la página y guardó la biblia junto a todo lo demás. Al mismo tiempo llegó Jungkook con la bolsa llena de todo lo que necesitaría para tener le cabello decente de nuevo.

Al menos eso debía ser... lo cierto es que también tiene bolsas de ropa, maquillaje y demás cositas que no se habría esperado de su parte solo por... porque sí. Tomó las bolsas y caminó autómata a la habitación sin decirle una sola palabra. Jungkook abrió la boca, la cerró, manos en la cintura y cabeza abajo.

—De nada...—dice a la nada. No supo ni que esperó.

Jimin abarcó el baño por tanto rato que Jungkook estaba sufriendo un poco. Exactamente cinco horas ahí metido. Incluso había hecho la cena y dio toques a la puerta en la espera de una respuesta. Quizá no debió comprarle maquillaje... o hacer caso a esa curiosidad que se topó en Tumblr. Jimin no usaría maquillaje todo el tiempo... ¿o sí?

Al momento en que la puerta se abrió dejó caer el plato que estaba lavando. Jackson empezó a ladrar vehemente por el objeto roto en el suelo. Jimin se relamió los labios ante la cara de Jungkook. Otra vez esa especie de confusión sorprendida.

— ¿Te ayudo a... recogerlo? —pregunta haciéndose el cabello ahora totalmente gris hacia atrás. Jungkook sonrió con aire nervioso.

—No, tranquilo yo... yo puedo solo—balbucea; al momento de agacharse se golpeó la frente, toma la cerámica y la tira a la basura cercana. Jimin jugó con las mangas de la camisa. Es su talla, pero aun así es un poco larga. Le gusta como es en realidad—. Te sienta bien el color... y ropa de tu talla. —no lo mira. Pudo notar que tiene una base muy suave de maquillaje.

—Gracias. No debías haberte molestado.

—No fue una molestia. También compre ropa para mi y tinte. —se excusa. No es mentira, pero está precisamente para ser la excusa a lo que hizo.

Tuvo el simple arranque de... darle herramientas para verse como siempre. Quizá eso lo sacara de su eterno sopor.

—Igualmente gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

De nuevo esa sensación extraña. Su expresión sonriente dejaba entrever una especie de sentimiento culpable. Esa mirada que tienes cuando vas a hacer algo eminentemente prohibido y malo, pero no quieres que nadie se entere o te interfiera en ello. Quedaba tan incompatible con él... O él cuando era tan tierno.

El cabello peinado y bien pintado ayudaba a hacer creer que sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

—A-ahora que lo pienso no has cantado. Sería bueno ¿sabes? Eres cantante, pero-

I modeun geon uyeoni anya  
Geunyang geunyang naui neukkimeuro

Empezó de repente con la misma expresión aparentemente sonriente.

On sesangi eojewan dalla  
Geunyang geunyang neoui gippeumeuro

Resultaba tierno que hiciera movimientos suaves y lentos con las manos, como si diera melodía a su voz ello.

Eojjeomyeon ujuui seobli  
Geunyang geuraetdeon geoya  
You know, I know

Neoneun na, naneun neo

Subió al mesón de la cocina, cantando mientras sigue con sus ademanes y Jungkook se lo queda mirando, ignora por completo los trozos de cerámica rota.

When you see me  
When you touch me

Apropósito o no, su mirada se le hizo insinuante, como si realmente quisiera que hiciera lo que acaba de entonar.

Neon nae pureun gompangi  
Nal guwonhaejun  
Naui cheonsa  
Naui sesang  
Nan ni samsaek goyangi  
Neol mannareo on  
Love me now  
Touch me now

Pecó de atrevido y en cierta medida de dejarse llevar por algo tan sencillo como una canción. Con prisa y aplicando presión acabó por juntarse con él y pegar los labios con los ajenos. Jimin abrió los ojos a más no poder. Jungkook parpadeó repetidamente y se alejó suavemente.

—No te acerques de nuevo—advierte en voz baja con un cuchillo de cortar carne. Jungkook boqueó como un pez—. Si me vuelves a tocar te voy a hacer mucho daño.

—Y-yo no-

—Apártate. Hazlo. —ordena con la misma suavidad. Jungkook le quitó el arma blanca con delicadeza.

—No voy a lastimarte, llevo más de cinco días intentando decírtelo. Me pareces... lindo.

—Quién consideraba eso me trajo hasta aquí.

—Yo no sería capaz de hacerte daño. Te estoy ayudando ¿o no? —Replica frustrado—. Solo-

—Te lo agradezco. Solo eso. Te pagaré todo esto cuando regrese a Seúl.

—Si por mi fueras no lo pagues. Estoy... feliz de que te veas un poco mejor. Te ayudo porque quiero nada más—asegura con una sonrisa torpe—. De algún modo te ves un poco más recompuesto que hace un rato. Me alegra que lo estés y... No sería capaz de hacerte daño, incluso quisiera ayudarte en lo que más te haga falta.

—No necesito ayuda tuya o de otros. Puedo salvarme yo solo. Gracias por todo, Jungkook-Hyung—el mayor se ve desilusionado—. Podrías hacer algo por mi...

— ¿A sí? ¿Él que? —interroga de inmediato. Quizá si demuestra que es de confianza Jimin no lo rechase de forma tan horrible. Aun si será una cuestión amistosa, es incómodo que deba tener distancia reglamentaria.

—Quiero hacerme un tatuaje. Aquí. —muestra sus manos. La herida en la diestra ya había sanado y apenas faltaba nada para que termine de cicatrizar. Jungkook hizo una ligera mueca. Cada quién decide lo que hace, pero duda que sea buena idea tatuar a alguien que de momento parece tan... desequilibrado.

—Tienes las manos pequeñas.

—Lo sé. Aun así, quiero hacerlo.

Aunque intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión, no sirvió de absolutamente nada. Se le hacía raro lo que quería hacerse. Sacó un viejísimo cuaderno con diseños y sacando partes de algunos acabó haciendo dos diseños distintos y tomó el tipo de letra que Jimin escogió. Eran las ocho de la noche en lo que el media el tamaño para la base y le hace ver que tan grande sería.

—Esto solo se quita con láser ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? —pregunta por millonésima vez y por millonésima vez con la paciencia intacta asiente con la cabeza—. No va a quedar exactamente igual e incluso duele más quitarlo que ponerlo.

—Está bien.

Jungkook sacó todo lo que necesitaba. Esterilizó las agujas, se aseguró de que funcionara bien pues tiene tiempo sin usarlo. Se puso guantes, acomodó las luces y colocó el patrón en la piel pálida del otro. Se tronó los dedos y el cuello antes de tomar la máquina y empezar. Jimin tararea en su luna particular. No se mueve y no parece realmente adolorido a pesar de que eso duele; ni siquiera él pudo omitir alguna mueca.

—No tienes la pinta de alguien que se haría tatuajes. —dice para amenizar un poco.

—Tal vez, pero siento que los necesito. —responde.

— ¿Qué pensaran tus amigos cuando vean esto?

—Namjoon-hyung me regañará... Jin-hyung también... Hoseok-hyung quizá solo empiece a decir que le daría miedo el dolor... Tae pensará que la chaqueta que me regaló ya no combinaría—una risita se le escapó—. Tiene una mala maña con Gucci.

—Que gusto tan refinado ¿Qué es?

—Modelo.

—Supongo que todos ellos tienen esa clase de gustos.

—En realidad no... Sabes, nunca he tenido conciencia de lo que quiero. De niño no sabía que escoger, de adolescente empecé a bailar, pero no sentía que lo hiciera bien. Modelo, bailarín y ahora cantante... No me hallaba del todo a menos que lo combinara y aun así no sé que hacer con mi vida. No sé qué más hacer... Jin tiene su línea de restaurantes; Namjoon una productora; Hoseok es... básicamente todo y Tae tiene su fundación para animales. Y yo solo... estoy ahí estorbando.

—Si son realmente amigos no eres un estorbo. Te ayudan y están porque así desean hacerlo. Nadie te busca por cinco, casi seis meses a alguien que "estorba"—aclara sin verlo a pesar de poder hacerlo en ese instante—. Deben quererte demasiado.

—Yo a ellos también.

—Entonces con eso basta. Quizá aún no te ha llegado el momento de escoger. La vida es larga, no se decide en un solo instante. Menos la adolescencia que es una mierda.

—Tu lo hiciste ¿no? Otra persona que conozco también lo hizo.

—No es como que esté precisamente tranquilo. Considero más opciones. En algún momento volver a Corea... No sé. Dedicarme al tatuaje y no al tiro... encontrarme una novia... novio...—musita tentativo. Jimin alargó un poco la sonrisa que tiene, mostrando los blancos dientes.

—Si evitas lanzarte encima de repente a besar a un extraño, quizá no se te haga muy difícil. Eres guapo. —afirma.

Acabó con el primero. Son las diez de la noche. Jimin ve su piel enrojecida y adormecida. El dolor despierta el cuerpo. Jungkook tiene un agarre bastante fuerte; respira lento y se muerde ligeramente los labios para no temblar el pulso. Jugó un poco y con cuidado con su dedo índice y corazón donde está escrito el simple mensaje.

Jungkook acabó la segunda mano a las doce y cuarenta de la noche. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con una toalla y buscó plástico para envolver. Jimin se veía los diseños en tinta negra. No coincidían en estilo y no le importa en lo más mínimo. Quién sabe, quizá Namjoon fuese el primero en percatarse que significan... Y luego lo regañaría como si tuviera cinco años.

Nunca se había visualizado a sí mismo con tatuajes, no obstante, esta situación tampoco la hubiera imaginado ni por error. Jungkook se percató de lo satisfecho y realizado que luce. Incluso es como tener a una persona totalmente distinta en frente.

—Debes esperar una semana para quitarte esto. Sino puede dañarse, irritarte la piel, un montón de cosas que no creo que quieras. —explica envolviendo las áreas tatuadas.

—Vale.

—Y... ¿Qué significan exactamente? Es divertido enterarse de lo que pasa por la mente de la gente al terminar sus tatuajes. —murmura, esperando que respondiera y no lo dejara hablando solo como casi siempre.

—Uno explica al otro ¿no te parece? —Jungkook releyó los que escribió—. Don't be like a Prey... (Be) smoth like a like a snake... Be strong, be brave...

—Si, supongo que si se explican.

En la mano derecha, donde está la quemadura en su palma tiene un ciervo de astas algo grandes y un pequeño diseño de plumas. En el dedo índice "Be kind" y en el corazón "Be brave". Mientras en la izquierda tiene una serpiente; anular "Don't be like a Prey" y en el medio "(Be) smoth like a like a snake". Acarició aún sobre el plástico la serpiente.

Tiene un mal presentimiento de eso.

—Gracias, apenas esté en mi casa te pagaré. —asegura.

—No hace falta. Es... Un favor—responde rápidamente. Hubo un momento de incomodidad por quedarse viendo—. Creo que... Luces muy bien, enserio, eres muy lindo. —una sonrisa tímida emergió de los labios del peli gris.

—Tu eres guapo... y una masa de músculos. Buenas noches. —despide y va a su habitación. Jungkook mientras guardaba todo lo que usó seguía en las nubes. Aún tiene dos semanas enteras -por el momento-, puede... Sacarlo del pueblo con el tapabocas y suéter, nadie se daría cuenta de que es él.

Podría ayudarlo a sonreír más. Jimin es una persona que debería estar sonriendo, es demasiado tierno como para dejarlo tan... tan...

—Destruido sería la palabra ¿no? —susurra y apaga la luz de la cocina.

Cerró el paraguas y se revolvió un poco el cabello. El clima como siempre es una mierda y su humor también es una reverenda mierda. Se persignó al momento de entrar a la iglesia. Se limpió poco los pantalones negros y al andar lo suficiente se percató de que hay alguien ahí. No lo reconoce de espaldas; nadie que conozca que venga a la misa tiene el pelo así de gris.

Se nota que es tinte por el tono, no son canas—Si no me encuentro aquí y está cerrado no se puede—. Interrumpió su propio sermón cuando la persona se giró. Su cara se volvió totalmente neutra por identificarlo. De a zancadas logró alcanzarlo y finalmente abrazarlo por fuerza.

—Pensé que te habían matado o te tenían... en algún lado—se apartó un poco, Jimin hizo que lo soltara con sutileza. Un gesto suave que apenas noto el párroco—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué...? ¿¡Y esos tatuajes!? —el estilo se le hace familiar a pesar de ser distintos. Jimin mostró un poco sus manos, Yoongi vio la marca de quemadura de cigarro.

—Es algo que necesitaba. Vine para decirte que estoy... bien. Estoy quedándome con alguien más.

— ¿Quién? ¿Por qué no viniste aquí directamente? Yo-

—Este sitio es muy cerca—dice en un susurro—. S-se supone que estoy muerto ¿sí? Me fui con una mujer que decía conocerte; te llamaba por tu nombre y pensé que era verdad. También es posible que sacaran a Daesung... Si me ven aquí me van a matar de verdad. No me puedo quedar.

—En... entiendo, pero... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Vendrán a buscarme en dos semanas. Hasta ese momento, sigo muerto—relata—. No le digas a nadie ¿sí?

—Tranquilo. No lo haría.

—Tu... ¿aquí viene un hombre llamado Valko? Es gordo, un tanto calvo...

—Es de los que siempre viene ¿Por qué? —Jimin negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Miró arriba y luego bajó lentamente la cabeza.

Yoongi sufrió un terrible escalofrío por la imagen. Jimin está distinto... por decir un eufemismo. No movió un solo musculo cuando empezó a alejarse con relativamente lentitud. Su andar elegante, muy decidido básicamente todo lo contrario a lo que esperaría de él en una situación así.

Si está "muerto" es porque algo muy grave pasó. Si ya contacto con sus amigos es porque ya tiene cómo volver, no obstante... Parece que tiene algo en mente y admite sentirse intimidado por eso. Se acercó a donde estaba y se topó con una biblia. Abrió en la página marcada; leyó lo que decía a medias hasta que el color amarillo de resaltador llamó su atención.

— ¡HEY! ¡JIMIN! —corrió por la salida que usó el otro. Lastimosamente ya no estaba nadie a la vista—. Mierda...—apretó los dientes. Miró de nuevo.

«Mía es la venganza y la retribución (...)»

—Que rayos... piensa que puede hacer. —se dijo entre dientes.

Ya mucho más lejos permaneció con la capucha sobre la cabeza. Afortunadamente no estaba lloviendo. Se detuvo en una parada de autobús y pudo ver a Jiyong entrar a un café. Su cabello rojo chillón corto por los lados. Se relamió el labio y sonrió ladino.

—Empecemos con mi lindo exnovio. —Da una risita cruel poniéndose guantes con cuidado para no levantar el plástico.

Ellos jugaron primero. Ahora es turno y va a arremeter con toda su fuerza.

No va a quedarse así.


	6. 6 Gradus Peccatum

La razón por la que no han caído todavía, ni caen ahora, es solamente porque el tiempo señalado por Dios no ha llegado.  
 **—Jonathan Edwards. Pecadores en las Manos de un Dios Airado (1741)**

 **6\. Gradus peccatum - Primer paso al Pecado**

Extraña a Jimin... A estas alturas debe estar muertísimo. Aunque apestara podría sacar su arete para quedárselo de recuerdo. Es importante recordar a la gente que quisiste mucho ¿cierto? Está seguro de que Jimin estaría contento de que se quede con algo suyo para no olvidar jamás la relación que sostuvieron por seis meses o un poco más. Seunghyun tampoco se molestaría.

Pidió un café y tomó asiento en una de las pequeñas mesas fuera del Café. Revisó su celular y al menos diez minutos después obtuvo su bebida caliente. Guardó el aparato y se quitó las redondas gafas de sol. Escuchó un vago "Que lo disfrute" y dio el primer sorbo. Alrededor de la quinta tomada sintió algo muy consistente. Jaló un poco, habiéndose enredado en su boca. Se encontró con un pendiente... plateado...

Es el pendiente de Jimin.

Miró a todos lados, buscando cabello rosa o rubio. Al otro lado de la calle pudo vislumbrar al hombre de cabello gris y labios gruesos. Jimin sonrió por un momento y dio la vuelta para caminar a la derecha. Tropieza torpemente con el pendiente en mano y corre a perseguirlo. Una vez le pierde la pista lo busca y nuevamente recibe una sonrisa antes de seguir su camino.

— ¡Jimin! —llama al correr a toda prisa para alcanzarlo. Siguió así por un buen rato, tanto que ni siquiera se fijo en donde estaba siendo conducido.

Bajó destartaladas Escaleras de piedra. Húmedas y el sitio maloliente. Su llamado hizo eco en el inmenso lugar y tan oscuro camina totalmente a ciegas. Se dirigió a la luz que lo deja medianamente ciego. Una vez estuvo a nada de salir del pasillo sintió algo rodeando y apretándose en su cuello.

Llevó sus manos a la soga que solo se presiona más a medida que lo intenta evitar. Su consciencia se le escapó tras un par de minutos sin aire y quedó guindando por un instante hasta caer.

—Admito sentirme decepcionado. Creí que esto sería más difícil. —de un salto bajó del muro en el que estuvo subido. Se acuclillo al lado de Jiyong y le tomó el pulso. Bien, la trampa funcionó como debía. Considerando malos factores, va a despertar en unos veinte minutos. Con suerte sería una hora o más. Recogió su pendiente y se lo puso. Tomó a Jiyong por los pies y lo arrastró por el piso de manera descuidada.

Bien adentrado y cerciorado de que no fuesen a encontrarlo cogió toda la soga que tenia. Debería buscar más ahora que se fija. Lo ató a salientes de los muros. Pies y manos y el abierto totalmente. Con la navaja mariposa le quitó toda la ropa exceptuando el boxers. La cabeza de este queda guindando. En lo que despierta revisa el celular de Jiyong. Hay tantas fotos de Jimin que este tiene ganas de tirarlo a la maldita mierda.

La gran mayoría son con el teniendo sexo y drogado. Es oportuno tener esto ahora...

 **...**

— ¿Moonchild? ¿Y esa cuando...?

—Aún le faltan detalles. La escribí a las tres de la madrugada. No podía dormir. —se restriega la cara con ligeras ojeras. Jin siguió leyendo el papel descuidadamente escrito.

— ¿Pensabas en algo en especial? —dice tentativo. No quiere formarse una idea equivocada y quedar como tonto.

Aunque Namjoon no se burlaría de él si lo hace... serían solo unas cuantas carcajadas que aun así lastimarían su orgullo.

—Pensaba en que Jimin no será el mismo cuando regrese. —admite recostado. Pasa un brazo por los anchos hombros del otro.

—Quizá si lo-

—Jin. No nos podemos mentir... Lo violaron en su propio departamento. Lo siguieron haciendo en ese lugar. Estoy seguro—La cabeza no deja de darle vueltas con eso—. Nadie vuelve igual tras algo así. Jimin es sensible... ¿Como crees que esté para cuando lleguemos?

Jin guardó silencio. Namjoon desde siempre se ha tomado enserio lo de tener a Jimin como su pequeño bebé. Lo animaba en cualquier decaimiento; alentaba a lo que sea que quisiera hacer y no se fuese a matar. Era un trato sumamente paternal y esto lo tiene totalmente angustiado por lo mismo. Su pequeño no iba a volver igual...

No es algo fuera de lo normal.

Tampoco lo culparían por eso.

—Estaremos para ayudarlo, con eso basta ¿o no? —Dejó la letra sin finalizar en la mesa y se recostó del sofá—. No importa si vuelve bien, mal... Los vamos a aceptar. Somos ... Eh... ¿Cómo era que nos llamaste en ese tiempo...? ¿Bangtan?

—Bulletproof... —se detiene desilusionado—. Lo dije teniendo... ¿Doce? Sea como sea, no creo que eso importe demasiado ahora ¿Por qué no...?

—No podemos dejar a Hobi solo. Está igual de constipado con esto y si nos vamos solo se sentirá peor; necesita estar al menos... Regular para seguir cantando. —Tae entró al lugar con una bolsa de comida, la dejó en la mesa y con rapidez volvió a por otra bolsa más grande.

—Pensaba que Jimin seguro no tendrá ropa y...—Jin observó con tremenda desaprobación la bolsa con la enorme marca "GUCCI" para dejar claro de donde provino—. Le compré esto de camino. Estoy seguro de que puede gustarle.

—Es **tan** excesivo. —quejumbra Jin sacando las prendas tan caras y que a estas alturas de la vida a Jimin no le interesan tantos a pesar de cuidarlas solo porque Tae se las da.

— ¡ES UN REGALO DE BIENVENIDA! —exclama ofendido—. Además Hobi y yo acordamos comprar un pastel ¡Se nos pasó su cumpleaños! ¿Qué le van a dar? Mi regalo está ahí. —los dos miraron a la entrada donde hay una bolsa -con la misma marca, obviamente-, con un moño y papel de seda decorativo.

—No creo que sea-

—Va a volver después de **seis** meses ¿¡Como esperan que no lo reciba de la mejor manera!?

—Además—Hoseok cierra la puerta con un ligero portazo. En su mano lleva una caja de tamaño pequeño—. No podemos recibirlo con las caras tan larga. Hay que hacerlo con las mismas ganas que hemos invertido en buscarlo. Hay que sonreírle para que quede atrás su miedo ¿no les parece~? —dice con una sonrisa traviesa y animada.

Jin hizo un ligero gesto y empezó a buscar en su celular que darle. Namjoon por su lado entró en una ligera crisis ¿Cómo iba a recibirlo con una sonrisa si posiblemente iba a romper a llorar de verlo? Ya de por si es una anomalía de las grandes que llore, verlo vivo y tenerlo de regreso lo matará.

— ¿Y esto? ¿Es para mí? —pregunta Hoseok leyendo vagamente el papel garabateado. Namjoon le quitó esto de las manos.

—No. Es mio. —se levantó dejándolos con una ligera sorpresa. Se encerró en la habitación viendo el papel.

Pues... Hay regalos de simple sentimiento ¿no?

—Um... ¿uh? A-ay no...—empezó a temblar de manera consciente ¿Qué hace amarrado casi desnudo? —Alzó la mirada y se topó con Jimin adorablemente sentado a unos cuantos metros—. Su-suéltame, por favor. Suéltame. —pide a medida que Jimin se acerca con pasos largos y lentos.

—Shh... Tranquilo, tranquilo Jiyong... Todo va a estar bien —sonríe. Pasa sus manso por su rostro a modo de caricia gentil. El otro quedó un poco aturdido y aun temblando como una gelatina—. Yo seré quién cuide de ti.

—Y-yo-

—No tenía pensado empezar hoy. Es domingo, hay alguien que puede preguntarse donde estoy... Quizás dos personas—divaga—. Pero entonces recordé que me dijiste del café. Todos los domingos, puntual sin importar que ocurra y estaba tan ansioso de verte... No me resistí a traerte conmigo. —juega con el arete en el hélix del otro.

— ¿A-a sí?

—Sí. Somos novios ¿cierto? —su sonrisa es bastante tierna e incluso feliz. Jiyong no la entendía porque se le hace—. Tu me metiste en un sótano y me esposaste. Quería un poco de retribución ¿saaaaabes~?

—Sí, entiendo, entiendo. —sonríe inocente. Jimin ladeó ligeramente la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados y gesto suave.

—Me haría muy feliz que me dijeras a donde suele ir Daesung a beber... Seunghyun... lo que sepas de tus amigos. Así les daré la sorpresa de que aun estoy vivo. Seguiremos jugando. —se dio un par de toquecitos a las mejillas. Luce tierno y para Jiyong eso tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

Jimin ya sabe que no tiene todos los engranajes funcionando y precisamente de eso se está haciendo provecho. Ha dejado de importarle que Jiyong no pueda discernir.

Jiyong le dijo el montón de direcciones que no entendió, pero tiene el internet y computadora de Jungkook. Incluso el celular de Jiyong. Usaría algún GPS o mapa y estaría bien. Sacó de su bolsillo la navaja mariposa y jugueteó con ella en su mano.

—Dime una cosa Jiyong...—la puso visible. Había aprendido a hacer trucos con ella cuando tenía unos diecisiete años—. ¿Te parezco lindo ahora? —Jiyong se encogió, el filo se acerca a su rostro y eso no es bueno de ningún modo—. ¿te sigo gustando?

—S-si, muy... lind...

— ¿Esto se siente bien? Anda, dime —incita pasando de manera semi-profunda el arma para dejar una larga cortada en su mejilla. Los quejidos de Jiyong lo hicieron parar. Colocó la navaja para presionar los labios del pelirrojo—. Shh... —le calla—. Sabes... tengo oportunidad de castrarte.

—N-NO, JIMINIE-

—Pero aun es domingo y no quiero esforzarme demasiado. Aún es día libre—da pequeños toques a los labios de Jiyong—. Así que seguiremos con esta conversación mañana. Descansa. —le da un beso en la mejilla limpia. Jiyong empezó a llamarlo a casi gritó pidiendo que lo deje salir, que no lo llevaría al sótano de nuevo.

Sonaba muy escalofriante.

Guardó los guantes tras limpiarse. El plástico de sus tatuajes sigue intacto gracias a los cielos. Salió por otro lado de la alcantarilla. Esperaba no apestar demasiado y que Jungkook no se fuese a dar cuenta de que entró por la ventana, entró al baño y dejó la ropa sudada en un rincón de la habitación que está ocupando.

El hombre iba a creer que estuvo ahí encerrado durmiendo toda la mañana o haciendo quién sabe qué. Que será lo que pasa por la mente de Jungkook que hace durante todo el día ¿Ver las paredes? No importaba mucho, así es mejor, si no interfería demasiado no iba a tener problemas.

Ya se siente lo suficientemente mal invadiendo su casa. Casi aprovechándose de sus buenas intenciones.

— ¿Qué tal sientes los brazos? —se miró por inercia. Fue horrible tener que bañarse con eso.

—Están bien. —responde quedo.

—me alegra. Algunos suelen sentirlos adormilados. Resistes bastante bien el dolor—comenta con una sonrisa muy inocente y hasta tierna de su parte. Jimin se apretó el brazo derecho—. ¿Algo que quieras hacer hoy? Sé que anoche fue un poco... raro, pero-

—No necesitas ser amable conmigo. No más—dice más por precaución que por ser cortante—. Ya me estoy quedando en tu casa, como tu comida, usé tu ropa por una semana...

—Estoy bien con eso Jimin-ssi—continua con aquella expresión tan alegre y juguetona. Jimin alzó ligeramente la ceja, notablemente contrariado por lo dicho y por la forma en que lo llamó—. Hace mucho que no tengo a un amigo tan... cerca, literalmente cerca. Tengo otro, pero se la vive en su trabajo de la manera más literal que te puedas imaginar. También es muy amargado. Por eso creí que también sería bueno que convivamos un poco más.

—Ah... Ya entiendo—se soba el cuello—. Supongo que sí. Solo... Tu entiendes, nadie puede verme. —baja nervioso las mangas de la camisa. Jungkook asintió complacido por la receptividad del peligris.

Sería una mentira de lo más cochina decir que no se divirtió con Jungkook viendo películas. No supo cuando se las arregló para comprar tanta comida chatarra para pasar el día en el sofá usando la pantalla plana -que ocupa normalmente su habitación-. Se le hace sumamente nostálgico, esto es algo que suele hacer con Tae cuando no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

Existían breves lapsus de incomodidad dados por los intentos de Jungkook por tocarlo. Jimin tiene la mala maña de apoyarse en quién tenga a un lado y eso no se lo va a borrar nada ni nadie, pero que le devuelvan el contacto lo hace apartarse al instante. Deja notoriamente decepcionado al mayor, no obstante, sabe que es pura impulsividad de su parte.

Sabe que no lo va a permitir tocarlo e insiste. Que necio.

— ¿Namjoon es la pareja de Jin? —interroga en lo que esperan que los créditos de la película que veían se acaben.

—si. Fue muy gracioso porque pensaron que no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Eran muy obvios. —se cubre la risa con una mano. Fue un momento muy tierno que atesoraría por siempre.

—Por como lo describes, me cuesta creer que salga con un modelo reconocido como Seokjin. —admite. Las manos de Jimin se vuelven a instalar en sus manos en el muslo izquierdo de Jungkook mientras se sigue riendo.

—Se llevan mejor de lo que puedas imaginar. —relatar vivencias y contar de sus amigos ameniza el ambiente y en cierta forma lo relaja bastante. Jungkook miró las manos de Jimin muy fijamente, con ese gesto extrañamente nervioso en su expresión.

Quizá es que sus ojos son ligeramente más redondeados.

—Aun lo siento muy extraño... Digo... eh... ¿Me dijiste en algún momento qué paso exactamente para que vinieras aquí? —infló los mofletes y soltó el aire, luciendo tierno con el cabello aplastado.

—Solo... Un "fanático". Me perseguía y era muy escalofriante. Una noche simplemente llegó a mi departamento, entró y no recuerdo más. —resume y omite intencionadamente. No quiere contar eso; tampoco es necesario si le permiten opinar al respecto.

—Oh. Bueno, de estar en corea y más enterado del tema Idol's posiblemente sería igual—confiesa, una mala forma de decirlo pues Jimin se apartó al instante con lentitud y notable recelo. Jungkook le tomó las manos y las volvió a poner en donde estaban. Jimin hizo una mueca de no haber entendido a qué vino esa acción tan extraña—. Yo... yo... lo que quise decir es que te admiraría mucho y si tengo oportunidad de verte no la desaprovecharía.

—Ah, claro. —se sintió muy incómodo y Jungkook supo que se le había ido la lengua por un mal camino... de nuevo.

¿Qué no sabe ser sutil o algo? Lo está incomodando y no es su objetivo.

Bueno, al sutileza no el va a saciar la curiosidad y menos a ayudarlo. Nueva técnica.

 **Directo al grano.**

—Cuando una... Bueno, cualquier humano, siente repelencia al tacto viene a dos razones. Una fobia desarrollada desde hace largo tiempo o haber sido abusado—explica lento, muy lento—. Así que... podría hacerme una idea de que te ha pasado si no me dejas ni tocarte sobre la ropa.

—Me incomoda porque eres un hombre que llevo conociendo una semana. Es todo. —excusa de inmediato. Obvio que es eso, pero no por ello quiere que se sepa.

Lo hace sentir patético, humillado... **feo.**

—No lo creo, por tu forma de tratarme ahora, eres alguien muy afectuoso—señala discretamente el movimiento constante y apretones a su muslo. Jimin se retiró de inmediato para volver a ser puesto ahí. Las piernas de Jungkook son muy gruesas y duras—. No tiene nada de malo-

—No quiero hablar de eso. —corta al instante alejándose lo suficiente. Jungkook recostó la cabeza del espaldar para quedárselo viendo. Jimin quedó sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los dedos entrelazados sobre su rodilla.

—Te rompieron el lóbulo también—menciona en un suspiro—. Te hicieron mucho daño... ¿Por eso te da pena admitirlo?

—No tengo anda que admitir.

—Soy el que menos para juzgarte, puedes decirlo. —insiste.

—ya dije que nada hay que hablar. Me golpearon hasta casi matarme y es todo lo que necesitas saber. —mentira no es.

— ¿Te da miedo que yo haga lo mismo si te muestras vulnerable? —interroga y Jimin apretó los labios por un instante y se recostó aún más del sofá.

—Que importa, no soy bonito como para que ocurra de nuevo. Ellos ya se encargaron de que no lo sea. Simplemente soy... Un muerto. —concluye con toque sombrío.

Debido a tener la mirada del otro clavada en su sien volteó a mirarlo y el aliento casi se le escapa. Jungkook lo mira como si fuese totalmente lo contrario a lo que acaba de decir y le produce placenteros escalofríos. Sensación que al mismo tiempo le da mucho miedo.

El lenguaje corporal de Jimin es muy confuso, por un lado exhibe un poco más su cuello y se curva al tiempo que hace atrás su cabello; al momento en que se relame suavemente los labios y e muerde el inferior. Por otro lado, su expresión es de pánico. Algo lo asusta al mismo tiempo que lo hace sentir atraído.

Es contradictorio y aún así para Jungkook es suficiente. Le parece inaudito que Jimin se crea feo. Quizá cuando lo recogió apaleado podría considerarse feo por lo obvio. Nadie apaleado hasta ese punto puede verse bien; sin embargo, ya sanado, con cabello decente y demás... ¡Físicamente hablando es una hermosura!

Su actitud también es muy dulce quitando los silencios incómodos de no querer abrirse demasiado.

Oh impulsividad divina...

—Te deseo...—es como sentirse un puberto de nuevo viendo a la chica que le atrae en la secundaria. Es exactamente la misma sensación y exactamente la misma respuesta.

—No seas tonto y no lo digas de nuevo. Por favor. —juró ver un leve rubor en las mejillas pálidas. Se rió removiéndose.

—Te deseo~ Para mi eres muy bello... No, eh... Digo... ah...—su cerebro dejo de funcionar al tiempo en que Jimin se levantaba del sofá y se iba llorando.

Estuvo realmente en su habitación todo lo que restó de tarde. Encontró los lugares que Jiyong le mencionó. Quedan relativamente cerca de la entrada al alcantarillado y de donde dejó a Jiyong. No sería muy problemático llegar afortunadamente. Pensaba en sitios donde podría encontrar soga sin que se note y deba robarla directamente de una tienda. Sería muy pesado para él-

—Saengihl chughahamnida... —guardó el celular sin mucho apuro. La sábana deshecha ayuda—. Saengihl chughahamnida. Saranghaneun Jimin-ssi

Salió de la habitación y caminó hasta el comedor donde hay un pastel de tamaño considerable con varias pequeñas velitas haciendo el contorno. Hay veintiún velas por lo que contó. Se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzado sin aguantarse la risita contagiada por Jungkook y causada por la vergüenza que le da que canten cumpleaños para él.

— ¿saliste a...?

—La tenía como sorpresa, pero no creí que haría llorar antes. Lo siento —admite. Su plan de ir directo al grano no funcionó... ¡Sin embargo, hay cómo remediarlo! ¡Hay salvación! —. Tu cumpleaños es en el trece de octubre ¿no es así? Ya pasó, pero estoy seguro de que no lo celebraste.

—No, la verdad no...

— ¡Entonces, feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Toma.

Alabados sean los blogs de fanáticas obsesivas. De ahí pudo sacar hasta los detalles más tontos de Jimin -incluyendo que tiene una relación romántica con el suelo-, hasta su cumpleaños, gustos como anillos, aretes, pendientes y etc. Muy útil, pues de otro modo no se le habría ocurrido absolutamente nada para darle.

Jimin luce entre avergonzado y contento. Punto a su favor señores.

Comieron el pastel en silencio y Jimin no deja de mirar el pendiente tan bonito que Jungkook compró. Es realmente una pena que cuente con un solo lóbulo para usar. Jungkook lo ve de tanto en tanto, como si esperara alguna clase de palabras de su parte o un mínimo acercamiento. Como si su límite fue ya rebasado y la timidez vuelve a funcionar en su sistema.

—Gracias. —murmuró. Ya por millonésima vez a la misma persona a decir verdad. Jungkook sonrió por un momento y se atraganto con su pastel para no tener que decir nada. Jimin encontró el gesto muy tierno.

Recordó que lo rechazó tan horriblemente ayer... aunque claro, también fue su culpa por acercarse tan de repente. Al momento de llevar los platos al lavaplatos esperó a que Jungkook se acercara para tener chance ponerse de puntas y darle un pequeño toque, un supuesto beso con el que solo confirmó de nuevo la teoría de que sus labios rellenos son suaves.

—L-lo siento, yo enserio... en serio no puedo. —gimotea tomando varios pasos de distancia.

Lo asusta sentir un deseo así sea mínimo. Porque estando drogado también lo sintió a pesar de que lo estuvieron violando. La idea de que ocurra de nuevo, aun si lo siente placentero y es porque así lo quiere, lo aterra. Jungkook sonrió y con lentitud le tomó de la mano. La suya es bastante grande y hosca en comparación a la de Jimin.

—Está bien. No hay real prisa. Solo no me amenaces con un cuchillo de nuevo. —Rió aun entre las ganas de querer llorar. Por favor que las lágrimas no se escapen que sería ridículo.

Esa noche maldecía más de lo que ya hacía. Por culpa de todo esto ni siquiera se siente capaz de aceptar las intenciones flirteras o buenas de otra persona lo cual cae en lo absurdo. Jungkook no es como Jiyong, ni siquiera se acerca. Jungkook no es un loco o tiene algún cable suelto; quizá si es muy lengua suelto, pero poco más.

De hecho, es de alguna manera el tipo de persona que le gusta. Incluso la forma de su boca le gusta.

Puede decirse que obtuvo mucha más motivación ese día y Jungkook celebra con la compañía de su perro el haber logrado acercarse a Jimin. Una relación muy veloz, pero tampoco es que tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Quién sabe qué pasaría cuando se fuera de Noruega.

—Consideré mucho que hacer contigo—admite cara a cara con Jiyong que tiene los labios morados de frío—. Como te dije... podría castrarte—deslizó, sin cortar, la navaja mariposa hasta que llegó al bajo vientre—. Es lunes, un buen inicio de semana, me siento con muchísimo ánimo... Tanto que también considere el cortarte la garganta.

—N-no, por favor, n-no, Jimini-

—Tranquilo—ronronea—. No pienso matarte... ¿sabes por qué? —empezó a jugar, literalmente dibuja en el pecho de Jiyong usando la navaja—. Porque eres un maldito enfermo... Y precisamente por esa enfermedad considero que debes morir. No rápido, no indoloro... Sino desangrándote como un puerco o mejor dicho, tal como me dejaste a mi. —el trazó concluyó en el bajo vientre, donde se ve un poco de oscuro vello púbico.

Los quejidos de Jiyong lo satisfacen en cierta medida. No le importa caer al mismo nivel que ellos disfrutando escuchar esta agonía... porque ellos lo hicieron primero. Lo escucharon llorar, suplicar y rogar y todo lo que hicieron fue burlarse, golpearlo y hasta orinarlo.

¿Por qué debía sentir un solo gramo de pena o remordimiento?

Realizó cortes modernamente profundo en esa área; las piernas por al zona de los muslos, en el lado derecho del pecho, desde la axila hasta el codo y dejó el arma filosa a un lado una vez considero que es suficiente.

—Hay un solo problema. Desangrarte sería muy tardado igual que la hipotermia o el hambre y sed. Tampoco me quiero ensuciar más de la cuenta. Así que, G-Dragón~ déjame ponerte bonito ¿vale?

Cogió una lata llena de porquería que acumuló hace ya un buen tiempo. Sacó el desecho verduzco marrón. Empezó a frotarlo por todas las heridas que proporcionó. Desde profundas hasta superficiales. Una expresión sosegada apareció en su rostro al tiempo en que empezó a tararear:

You don't have me but I'm filled with you  
It's driving me crazy  
Why are you doing this? Why are you making me into a fool?  
I'm warning you now, stop confusing me

—Ji-Jimin...—gime adolorido.

Are you joking? What am I to you?  
Am I easy to you? Are you playing with me?  
You're in danger right now, why are you testing me?  
Why are you testing me? Stop confusing me

—Te mostraré como uno-por-uno van a pagar por lo que me hicieron. Ya que fuiste mi novio, serás el último en sufrirlo. —tiró la lata y el guante sucio también. Jiyong aun entre el dolor que le generaban las heridas y la porquería puesta en ellas vio el tatuaje de serpiente con especial interés.

—Jimin por favor... ¡JIMIN! ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Ayuda...!

—Espero que consigas un analgésico. —dio por concluido el asunto. Se fue del lugar sin prestar atención, en total seriedad e indiferencia.

Con tapabocas y capucha circula con tranquilidad por al calle con la intención de ir a la casa de Jungkook a aguardar que se hiciese de noche. Por la mañana nadie va a los bares, al menos no a quiénes necesita que vayan ahí. Se detuvo debido a un agarre en el hombro. Respingó, asustado por un instante.

— ¿Jimin? —aunque se apartó de golpe, obtuvo gran alivio de que se tratara de Yoongi—. De donde... ¿De donde saliste? —pregunta aturdido. Del único sitio del que pudo venir es de la alcantarilla, cuyas entradas son enormes debido al diseño. Jimin negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba caminando, estoy un poco inquieto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Aquí? ¿A esta hora? —increpa. Jimin no demostró ninguna clase de titubeo, se mantuvo tranquilo. No hace nada malo...

—Enserio. Créame, Padre.

—No estamos en la iglesia, llámame Yoongi—corrige con aire casi divertido y nostálgico—. Lo que me dejaste, aquel versículo... No creo que enserio creas eso, sé que debes estar huyendo-

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso? Yo no estoy huyendo de nada —asegura con tanta naturalidad que Yoongi acabó con mal sabor de boca. Mia es la venganza, solo un significado puede venir de aquello. Quizá por eso se lo dejó...—. ¿Y tú? ¿qué haces aquí?

—Te perdiste ayer y me preocupe. Aprovechando que estamos aquí, puedo invitarte a un café. Hay uno pequeño y muy alejado donde podrás estar al menos un poco más cómodo. —indica con las manos entrelazadas. La típica postura del padre cristiano.

—Está bien, supongo. Aunque aún no tengo din-

—Yo tengo dinero. Vamos—se le hizo rarísimo que respondiera eso ¿de donde sacó el dinero? Estando en el café pudo dejar el tapabocas en su barbilla y mantener la capucha—. A veces es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso ¿algo que quieras contarme? Creo haberte dicho alguna vez que Dios perdona si haces el pecado. —fue una forma apenas sutil de hacer saber que sospecha al menos un poco de lo que hace o planea. Dejó al taza casi vacía y le sonrió.

—Ya como dice, es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, pero no pienso pedir perdón por nada. No estoy haciendo nada malo, Padre—Yoongi frunció un poco el entrecejo—. Además, no creo en tu Dios.

—Lo sé.

—Dios no me ayudó cuando lo necesité, en dado caso... Me salvé yo mismo. No tengo nada que agradecer, confesar, rogar... Dios no existe. —dice antes de llevarse la taza a la boca. Yoongi bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento—observó curioso al mayor—. Debí quedarme contigo en lo que contestabas la llamada, pequé de confiado y... Lo lamento.

—Creí que solo se pide perdón a Dios.

—Como padre, debo saber distinguir entre lo terrenal y lo espiritual. En el lado terrenal, te fallé de manera horrible hasta le punto de que... Estás muerto de espíritu—su labio tembló ligeramente—. Se supone que deberías tener paz, pero estás tan atado a lo terrenal que solo tienes sufrimiento. Por eso te debo una disculpa y haría lo posible por compensarlo si pudiera.

—N-no hace fal-

—Lo hace. Me prometí y decidí a ayudarte... a salvarte. No lo hice. Que Dios me perdone no sirve de nada si no lo merezco y mucho menos si no viene de ti. —su indiferencia al hablar choca un poco con su tono tan arrepentido y sentimental. Jimin sonrió torcido.

—Disculparte no tiene sentido... Mi paz llegará pronto y me da felicidad saber que significo para ti como yo para ti. —mentiría de decir que Yoongi no le importa. Es algo así como Namjoon para él.

Es una sensación totalmente diferente a la que provoca Jungkook... Esta es más...

—Puro... Los dos son puros, el que no lo es en todo esto, soy yo. —susurra de manera apenas audible.

—Luzbel dejó de ser puro a ojos de dios, no significa que no lo fuera o perdiera su belleza ¿sabes?

Jimin no entendió del todo que quiso decir, sin embargo, no volvió a abrir la boca al respecto. Sentía que si lo hacía quedaría expuesto y aunque así fuera no se arrepentiría. Es inicio de semana, ya ha pasado el día santo y ahora es libre de pecar hasta que se hunda en la profundidad del infierno del que tanto Yoongi parece querer salvarlo.

Ya se lo dijo... Se salva a sí mismo y si no lo logra, sencillamente gozaría de lo que hizo sin arrepentimiento alguno. Se acabó la niñería, el juego de verdad ya comenzó y lo iba a gozar.


	7. 7 A gradus etiam

_«(...) Todos los que han pecado conociendo la ley, por la ley serán juzgados.»  
_ **Romanos 2:12**

 **7.A gradus etiam – Un paso bien dado**

— ¿No prefieres que te acompañe?

—Solo has estado conmigo así que sería muy sospechoso. Estaré bien, ya aprendí el camino de regreso. —Yoongi lucía ligeramente decepcionado por aquella respuesta.

—Bien... En la casa papal hay teléfono, puedes llamar si necesitas algo. El número está inscrito en largas listas telefónicas que aun desconozco porque existen aquí. —admite creyendo que el simple pensamiento de eso es anticuado hasta decir basta. Jimin sonrió antes de ponerse el tapabocas.

—Lo haré. Gracias por el café.

—A ti por acompañarme. Ve con cuidado. —despide con voz sumamente baja e inexpresiva.

Lo vio alejarse y se tentó en seguirlo para saber en dónde y con quien se está quedando; el problema con eso es que si lo hace no va a estar a la hora de la misa es básicamente su única responsabilidad notable y a la cual no puede faltar. Con resignación increíble tuvo que dar media vuelta e irse. Quizá en otra ocasión pudiera verlo y saber. Ojalá no fuese tan importante o él tan dedicado... Está más atado al deber con Jimin que a su profesión de vida y resulta un poco gracioso y todo; él tentado y dejado a esa tentación que nubla su juicio y sentido del deber.

Jimin llegó relativamente rápido a la casa. Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana para ese momento y sabe que Jungkook se va a las nueve tras desayunar. Hizo una pelota con toda su ropa sucia y con tranquilidad la metió a la lavadora; la idea de que se quedara olorosa a cloaca le da náuseas. Con ello se dirigió al comedor; halló al dueño de la vivienda en pleno desayuno. Lo saludó de forma queda a pesar de la sonrisa amable que le dirigió Jungkook.

—Parece que tuviste buen dormir, te ves como... Satisfecho. —sonrió levemente con ese aire enigmático que se carga en ciertos momentos. No deja de ser espeluznante.

—Si. Tuve un buen sueño. —responde. Para él es un sueño hecho realidad volverse la pesadilla de Jiyong y pronto la de todos ellos.

—Me sabe mal dejarte aquí solo todo el día. Por la noche podemos ir a comer a algún lugar si gustas. —ofrece tentativo. Jimin lo consideró un poco. Jungkook vuelve del trabajo a las siete aproximadamente; si van a comer tardarían mínimamente dos horas y eso lo dejaría a las nueve treinta para empezar. Los horarios nocturnos de Daesung, Youngbae, Seungri y Seunghyun empiezan a las diez o diez cuarenta según Jiyong.

—Si. Me gustaría. —concluye sonriendo. Jungkook aplaudió y alzó los puños en señal de victoria con los mofletes llenos de comida y los ojos abiertos en ligera exclamación.

Jimin tomó su desayuno con él, lo despidió en la puerta y se quedó solo pensando ahí en la sala. Escribió en una libreta gastada lo que tiene en mente. Debe minimizar las posibilidades de fallos y si revisa su plan podría ver los puntos flacos o si necesita algo más. De momento en cuanto a instrumentos no falta nada; en cuanto a plan en si cree que está un poco complicado por un solo asunto.

Arrastrar gente a la cañería no es fácil. Debería encontrar un sitio alterno y cercano para alcanzar a llevarlos hasta que tenga la capacidad de reubicarlos. Guardó la libreta en su habitación y en suaves tarareos sueltos hace estiramiento. Es curioso no sentirse tan rígido a pesar de que tiene tiempo sin bailar... Por muy amargo que le sea, de tantas formas que lo pusieron pudo colaborar en que su flexibilidad no se perdiera. Romperse no significó una molestia o dolor como la mayoría de las veces.

Ahora es tan... Insensible. Es igual a los tatuajes. No está sintiendo dolor. Su cuerpo está como adormecido e incapaz de percibirlo ahora. Puede ser una ventaja.

Hizo pasos relativamente sencillos de lo que ha bailado junto a J-Hope -es decir, nada en lo que no se mató nueve horas por día para perfeccionar-, y algunos más complicados. Es raro, tiene la necesidad de bailar más; hacerlo hasta cansarse y haber perdido el aliento; sudar como un desgraciado y aun así sentir que no es suficiente. No puedo hacerlo... No aun... suspira al hacerse el cabello atrás.

Para cuando Jungkook llegó ya estaba vestido. Espero los diez minutos que le tomó bañarse, vestirse y verse presentable. Cosa no muy complicada si le piden opinión. Fueron a un restaurante casual a las afueras del pueblo y tomaron la mesa más alejada de todas para que no necesitara gorro ni tapabocas. Su mesa no podía estar más acatarrada de comida.

—Pareces una especie de hámster. —un arroz estuvo a poco de escaparse por su nariz debido al comentario. Tonto, pero le hizo gracia.

—A este paso me voy a engordar... Debería hacer más ejercicio. —dice tras tragar. Jungkook tragó de la soda que está bebiendo.

—En mi sótano tengo máquinas de ejercicio y pesas. No hay ningún gimnasio cerca o que se me ajuste de horario. Puedes usarlo si gustas. —ofrece. La ligera mueca de Jimin le hizo saber que ni de chiste iba a entrar a un sótano. Al menos esa fue la impresión que dio.

—Quizá solo arrimar los muebles y hacer estiramiento u otras cosas. —masticó un tanto enfurruñado.

—Vale, vale... Es una pena, pero dudo que no querrás volver a este país jamás.

—me gusta viajar. Solo he estado en Estados Unidos y España por cuestiones de trabajo. Casi no he tenido tiempo de hacer turismo. Me gustaría viajar más seguido, aunque... No quiero ir solo, los demás tienen su cosas y no quisiera interrumpir... más. —mordisqueó un trozo de pan. Tiene demasiadas cosas que quiere hacer ahora que se fija.

— ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—Japón. —ríe.

—Yo quisiera un tour por el mundo, pero como entenderás tampoco tengo tanto dinero como para hacerlo... Viajar solo también es muy triste. —opina formulando un plan, quizá una excusa. Jimin se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos antes de volver a su comida.

Siguieron con conversaciones bastante triviales y normales. Jimin se reía por momentos y Jungkook daba por cumplidos sus objetivos al lograrlo. Al sonreír se veía muy lindo y le daba una pena tremenda que necesitara de alguien que lo impulsara a ello. Cuando acabaron de comer salieron sin más del lugar y pasó algo muy cómico.

—Nieve...—estiró la mano y alcanzó a agarrar uno de los pocos y pequeños copos que empiezan a caer.

—No sé si prefiero que llueva o que neve. A partir de ahora seguro serán tormentas frías. —comenta Jungkook, mete las manos en su bolsillos. Jimin se ríe caminando un par de pasos frente a Jungkook. En un instante pareció tomar ritmo y bailar al tanto que camina.

 _We goin' from NY to Cali_  
 _London to Paris_  
 _uriga ganeun geu goshi eodideun party_  
 _El Mariachi, El Mariachi, El Mariachi_

— ¿ah? —apenas puede seguirle el paso, parece metido en su propio mundo.

 _We goin' from Tokyo, Italy_  
 _Hong Kong to Brazil_  
 _i segye eodiseorado nan noraehari_  
 _El Mariachi, El Mariachi, El Mariachi, El Mariachi_

—Namjoon-hyung a escrito demasiadas canciones, pero no considera que estén listas. Siempre dice que falta algo. Yo le he dicho más de una vez que suena más a una canción grupal que un solo y por eso está incompleta—explica aun en su ritmo imaginario—. Esa me gusta... Me gustaría cantarla... bailar... Seguramente jamás lo haga y él la venda a algún grupo. Seventeen, EXO... Twice.

—Ugh—su expresión se le hizo graciosa—. Para mi suena bien en ti.

—Canta conmigo. —invita tomándolo de la ropa. Jungkook miró a los lados y luego a los labios de Jimin. Su cara se enrojeció aunque podía ser producto del frío creciente. Jimin repitió las líneas hasta que Jungkook pudo captar el ritmo y la letra.

 **We goin' from Tokyo, Italy  
Hong Kong to Brazil  
i segye eodiseorado nan noraehari  
El Mariachi, El Mariachi, El Mariachi, El Mariachi**

Es una maravilla que no haya nadie transitando la calle en esas horas. Así no vieron como imitaba lo que Jimin hacía. Sabe bailar, pero no ha tenido práctica en demasiado tiempo. Se siente excesivamente rígido a diferencia de Jimin que parece poder bailar con la misma gracia de siempre.

Al menos la que ha visto plasmada en videos.

— ¿No hay alguna más acorde a nuestro clima? —pregunta enciendo el auto. Jimin siguió tarareando todo el camino. Una vez en casa se despidió de Jungkook. Cerró con seguro la habitación y con la misma ropa que temprano salió por la ventana. Son las nueve cuarenta. Tiene oportunidad suficiente.

 **...**

Por culpa del imbécil de Jiyong -del cual no ha sabido nada desde el domingo en la mañana-, tenían que separarse por un tiempo prudente y luego salir discretamente del país. No tienen una idea clara de cuanto hizo el niñato estando fuera. Si lo metieron preso por algo ha de ser. Ya que no tuvieron la gentileza de decir que fue Jimin quien lo hizo no tuvo chance de romperle los dientes.

Al menos lo violó tanto como pudo y lo hizo tragar de todo.

Aunque el clima sea una mierda -pues incluso empezó a nevar-, hay mucha gente en los lugares de mala muerte como bares, prostíbulos, etc. Por tanto y ya que perdió a la perra que ocupó por casi medio año debe sacar frustración de alguna manera. En un bar donde emborrachar a alguien es más barato que pagar a una prostituta.

Lleva un buen rato bebiendo con un grupo de "amigos" y dos muchachas incautas que se acercaron. Traían trago tras trago. No podía ver bien a quién lo estaba trayendo. Tampoco le interesa mucho aparte de que le vio una retaguardia de infarto. Los dos últimos tragos le daban un sabor de boca muy extraño.

Incluso la textura es extraña. Puede que no lavaron bien el vaso y tiene mierdecilla dentro. Que importa. Al cuarto trago el estómago se le revolvió como cosa verdaderamente rara. Sacudió la cabeza, veía muy borroso de repente. Ve a ese mismo camarero alejarse. Con la luz colorida del lugar apenas distingue el cabello gris y corto.

Más preocupado por el dolor de estómago y las repentinas ganas de vomitar se levantó cual bólido directo al baño. Es uno público, en un bar donde hay prostitución y drogas ¿Qué se iba a esperar nada de este? Es maloliente, roto, grafitado. De todo. Que haya agua es un rotundo milagro. Se ahorcajó en el lavabo, pasó agua por su cara.

 _Sonó el seguro de la puerta..._

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿has visto un fantasma? — sea o no lo que tiene, pude ver por el reflejo del precario espejo como silabeó con cuidado. Como los labios tan rellenos que disfrutó morder hasta romperlos enmarcan una sonrisa de índole maliciosa—. ¿y bien?

—T-tu...—Daesung se terminó de doblar al momento de soltar el vómito. Jimin dio un par de pasos y le dio tal patada que lo tumbó y rompió la nariz—. Pe-perra...

—Vaya, eres capaz de hablar ... Que pena, eres más tierno cuando no puedes—menciona cínico, pasando los dedos por la sien del hombre—. Aunque estás tan drogado... ¿tienes idea de que pasa...?

—T-te matamos... puta d-de...—tenía ganas de vomitar nuevamente.

—Sí. Eso es cierto. Eso quiere decir que esto es un sueño ¿no?

Lo cogió de la ropa, haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que tiene. Siendo bailarín no es poca, no por nada puede hacer tanta pirueta y sostener a otros. Lo arrastró hasta dejarlo de rodillas y meter la cara de Daesung en el excusado. Apretó los labios y aguantó un poco la respiración por el olor nauseabundo que hay. Quién sabe cuántas personas han orinado ahí y no jalan la cadena.

 _Simplemente perfecto_

—Esto es—metió la cabeza de nuevo y tras treinta segundos la sacó, Daesung tomó tanto aire como pudo y soltó un poco de vómito entre el orine que le escurre—. Un maldito...—repitió el proceso, Daesung tosió y antes de dejarlo culminar lo volvió a meter. Logrando que tragara el líquido—. Sueño.

Apoyó todo su peso para que no se siguiera removiendo y pudiera ganarle la pulseada. Aunque drogado, sigue siendo más grande y pesado que él. Cuando sintió que faltaba más lo arrastró sin demasiado esfuerzo al cubículo siguiente. Apretó con mayor fuerza el cabello de Daesung y le metió la cara en el inodoro con agua casi a desbordar de color marrón y espesa.

—Abre y traga hijo de puta ¿No recuerdas como hacerlo? —sacó la cabeza del hombre en repetidas ocasiones solo para que quedase con la boca abierta. Tan desesperado está que no le importa apoyarse del borde lleno de porquería para intentar evitar esto—. Anda, lo estás haciendo muy bien. —acabó sentándose en la espalda de Daesung con una sonrisa por la cantidad de burbujas que salen y el movimiento cada vez más torpe.

Unos... ¿Dos minutos? Fueron suficientes para que cualquier movimiento en Daesung cesará. Como experto en hacerse el muerto mantuvo al postura por un minuto más; una burbuja enorme brotó y reventó. _Qué asco.._. pensó distraído ante la salpicadura a su pantalón ¡Esto ya no tiene salvación, lo botaría o lo quemaría!

Teniendo guantes -porque no es imbécil, se hace un estudio decente en este pueblo de mierda y hallarían sus huellas-, no sintió tanto resquemor al tocar el cuello lleno de mierda de Daesung. Ya no hay pulso, ya no hay espasmos... Si, ya se murió.

Se levantó y lo dejó ahí, si se movía por cosa de la gravedad es cosa del mundo. Fue al lavabo y limpió los guantes aun puestos con lentitud. Acaba de matar a alguien... Los golpes a la puerta cerrada no lo distrajeron para nada. Seguía con aquel pensamiento en mente...

 _Acabo de matar a alguien y no me puedo sentir más satisfecho por haberlo hecho._

Se deshizo de los guantes, los guardó en una bolsa pequeña y lo metió en su bolsillo trasero. Arregló un poco su cabello, limpió la ligerísima capa de sudor de su cara, se relamió los labios y vio a Daesung por última vez.

— _Are you joking? What am I to you? Am I easy to you? Are you playing with me? You're in danger right now, why are you testing me?_ —tararea con una sonrisa cínica que se va extendiendo por su rostro—. _You're in danger right now..._ —se puso tapabocas y abrió la puerta del baño. Un hombre corpulento lo vio mal, pero lo ignoró para salir. Quedó relativamente cerca.

Una mujer gritó y escucho algo que no entendió. Si le toca juzgar por el tono de fastidio... se imagina que es algo del estilo: "Asqueroso borracho de mierda...". Con aquella nota tan alta y la conciencia tan limpia que parece irreal se fue de ese sitio con una sonrisa de lo más complacida en el rostro.

—Ya va uno... —canturrea.

 **...**

No deja de dar vueltas en la cama como un tonto y canta distraído. Eso le gustó... Ahora seguramente andará así de tonto todo el día de mañana trabajando y lo molestarían el doble por ello. Desde la semana anterior había preguntado "disimuladamente" que opinaban de Jimin -esto se hizo al mostrar una foto del hombre con pelo rosa-, y básicamente todos respondieron exactamente lo mismo:

 _Se ve bueno para coger. Con esos labios hasta a homosexuales se meten._

Por otro lado fue contraproducente, pues con esa foto de fondo en WhatsApp empezaron a molestar diciendo que no debería andar en acoso a un coreano tan lindo cuando ni siquiera está en Corea. Ellos no saben quién es Jimin, queda muy claro y es beneficioso. Si supieran que es un modelo reconocido quizás les subiera el morbo.

Siendo él, lo achacan a que se siente atraído por los de su mismo país. Jungkook no iba a negarlo teniendo como ficha de "novia perfecta" una chica eminentemente asiática. Bueno... "«novia»", nadie sabía de su inclinación al otro lado por... Seguridad. Sin embargo, una pequeña conversación hoy temprano le encendió el foco de: Como acercarme más a Jimin sin que se pueda sentir muy incómodo.

 _— ¿Conseguiste novia o algo así? Andas como en la luna y no creo que el coreanito te ponga así de tonto. —carcajea su compañero durante el almuerzo. Con las mejillas llenas como un hámster y un poco de salsa alzó la mirada con esa capacidad suya de lucir sorprendido sin estarlo._

 _— ¿Novia? Para nada. Ojalá... Solo tengo a alguien que... Ojalá. —traga y ríe nervioso, desviando la mirada._

 _—Si se está quedando contigo y la dejas sola puedes traerla acá. Queremos saber que modelito te está ocupando la mente. —dice con picardía. Jungkook se quedó pensativo ¿llevar a Jimin? Eso sería tentar mucho la suerte..._

 _Aunque nadie sabe quién es aquí. Ninguno de sus alumnos -o personal de la academia-, tiene ascendencia coreana o asiática; no hay interés alguno en esa cultura y por tanto Jimin no sería un blanco. Aunque hay varias mujeres que se la viven intentando que les de "clases extra" y demás..._

 _Ya sus compañeros le han sugerido que use la ropa militar y no la alternativa que es más pegada. No como que ayude de nada, igual se le vienen encima y es incómodo a morir. No lo soporta y ahí es donde más peca de impulsivo alejándolas... **Solo regresan al par de días.**_

 _—tendría que ver si quiere venir. —responde quedó._

—Si lo llevo conmigo... Podríamos ir a almorzar a algún sitio y después a cenar—esto es como empezar a latiguear su cuenta bancaria, pero ¡vale toda la pena del mundo si fue como la cena de hoy! Y más aún si acaba de la misma manera. Concluyendo que no dormiría nada saltó de la cama al suelo y sacó una caja desde debajo de esta.

Tiene tiempo sin usarla. Quizá debería retomarlo, era divertido.

—Jimin al trabajo, fotografía... Sí, tal vez sea buena idea. —murmura con la atención fija en las fotos que aún hay en la memoria de la cámara. Le preguntaría qué opina a una hora normal, mañana en el desayuno, no a las dos cincuenta y seis de la madrugada.

* * *

—Hoy te ves... Fatal ¿te paso algo? —nada mejor que ser sincero. Jimin se restregó la cara y tomó asiento. Despelucado y sin encontrar ninguna sudadera con capucha como para cubrir ese desastre que es.

—Tuve mal dormir nada más. —responde a poco de meter la cara en el tazón.

Ha tenido pesadillas, algunas lo ponen a llorar a mitad de noche. Está vez fue muy fuerte y lo chistoso del caso es que no vino para nada a sentir _culpa_ por haber asesinado a Daesung. Todo lo contrario, empezó siendo un lindo sueño precisamente por eso. El problema vino quizá a que está muy consciente de que aún quedan tres fuera...

Jiyong debe estarse congelando en la alcantarilla, un lindo detalle que le brinda dulces minutos de sueño.

Comió lento, pensativo y considerando lo que hará esta noche. No puede hacerlo tan seguido porque seguramente se hablan entre ellos y sería extraño que de repente de cinco falten tres o dos. Jiyong es asunto fácil, puede mandar mensajes si analiza un poco sus maneras de responder.

Daesung es un problema a medias. Puede que se perdiera por si solo así que quizá no levante tanta sospecha. Hoy por la noche le quitaría a Seungri su celular y tendría mejor cubierto el asunto. Honestamente... Quién más lo preocupa es Seunghyun. Él es quién puede sospechar más.

—Después de Seungri seguiré con Youngbae el... jueves, viernes será Seunghyun junto a Chae Rin. Jiyong... ¿Qué hago con Jiyong? —murmura tan bajo y tan entre dientes que Jungkook no alcanza a entender nada de lo que está diciendo.

—Sabes, me puse a pensar anoche que... Quizá te gustaría ir al trabajo conmigo, no estar tanto rato aquí metido...—ofrece sin verlo directamente y sobándose el cuello. Jimin lo miró agotado ¿salir? Hoy necesita dormir al menos ocho horas más, porque de otro modo no podría con otro mastodonte.

 _Aunque quizá estar tanto tiempo en casa sería sospechoso para Jungkook..._ llegaría el momento en que se pregunte qué tanto hace ahí dentro. No hay anda movido o alguna señal de que estuvo ahí. No pensaría que se queda metido en al habitación viendo las musarañas por siempre.

Lo que menos necesita es que sospeche.

— ¿No hay problema con eso? —pregunta tímido. Sea como sea, quizá se le ocurra algo mejor a lo que ha planeado estando por allá. La visita a Jiyong sería por la noche, a ver cómo van esos cortes.

—Para nada. Nadie ahí te reconoce, ya lo comprobé. Puedes andar sin tapabocas. —asegura entusiasmado del sí indirecto.

—ya veo... ¿hay salones grandes ahí?

—Si, la mayoría no se usa ¿Por qué?

—pensé que podría practicar un poco ahí. Me siento un tanto... rígido. —Necesita liberar la tensión y nada mejor para él que bailar... O volver a su rutina de práctica obsesiva y empedernida.

—Vale, no creo que haya problema—miró su celular e hizo una mueca de extrañeza—. Aunque... tengo que ir a ver a alguien antes. Te aviso cuando esté fuera.

—Bien...—dijo aun adormilado y con pesadumbre encima.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió a prisas de la casa para no tardar mucho. Jimin terminó su comida, se vistió y con prisa fue a la alcantarilla. Debe asegurarse de que Jiyong esté vivo o no tiene ningún sentido. Está dormido o inconsciente. Su latir es constante, está frío... estará bien. Sin nada que hacer ahora volvió por donde vino para arreglarse.

Jungkook por su lado se apuró a más no poder. Entró al edificio y buscó a la persona con una ansiedad. Respingo cuando sintió un toque por la espalda. Con una mano en el pecho suspiro aliviado de verlo. Creyó que fue una broma muy estúpida de su parte, aunque... él rara vez -o nula-, hace una broma a nadie.

Es como en contra del precepto... ¿no?

— ¿Necesitas algo ahora aparte de embaucarme con una persona que se pierde en un ciber café? Me descontaron ese día del salario. —acusa.

—Nada que no solventes.

—Yoongi, eres un-

—Estamos en al iglesia y debes llamarme padre, pastor o cura. Lo que sea que te impida insultarme, niñato. —bufa malhumorado e indiferente como de costumbre. Jungkook hizo una especie de puchero. Yoongi lo condujo a un banco cerca del confesionario.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué necesitas ahora? Que sea algo real por favor. —Yoongi estuvo un momento pensativo, tamborilea los dedos sobre la biblia que tiene a la mano.

— necesito que me ayudes a buscar a esa persona—Jungkook hizo un sonido de fastidio total—. Lo vi ayer y el domingo... Estaba muy cambiado.

— ¿No te lo estarás imaginando o...?

—Es un muchacho coreano, no muy alto, ojos un poco más grandes que los míos... Tiene los labios muy gruesos y es... hermoso—A medida que lo describía Jungkook iba deformando la expresión a una de sorpresa ¿Coreano de labios gruesos y hermoso? Es decir...—. Pasó por lo que tu no te imaginas.

—A qué te refieres con-

—Lo prostituyeron por cuatro meses enteros. Drogado con ketamina. No sabía el país, fecha... Nada—se acomoda en su sitio—. La policía no le creyó para nada, creyeron que se estaría drogando y como viste, desapareció de repente de nuevo. Haberlo visto me sorprendió y me alegró, pero- ¿Jungkook? —este miraba el piso con una cara de susto que no se compara a ninguna otra.

 _«¡NO ME TOQUE! ¡ALÉJESE!» «Aléjate, ahora mismo... aléjate...» «No te acerques de nuevo (...) Si me vuelves a tocar te voy a hacer mucho daño.»_

 _Ah... él pensaba que era algo más simple..._

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —pregunta cabizbajo.

—Vino aquí el domingo—Jungkook giró la cabeza con violencia ¿salió? ¿En qué momento salió? —. Me preocupa que... me dejó esta biblia y resaltó esto. —muestra aquello y Jungkook la toma.

— _Mia es la venganza..._

—No sé qué tan bien esté, pero-

—No está bien—pasó las páginas. En la portada de la biblia están sus iniciales. Es raro que Yoongi no las hubiera notado. Quizá porque el tema importante es lo resaltado y no a quien pertenecía originalmente—. Él no... Hablas de Jimin ¿cierto? —Pudo disimular la sorpresa que le generó—. Está quedándose conmigo.

—Ah... así que es contigo, —esa información lo alivia—. ¿Por qué no estaría bien exactamente? Esos tatuajes los hiciste tu ¿cierto?

—Pensé que se trataba de un secuestro para obtener recompensa a expensas suya, que ocurrió un abuso y... Ya—lo minimizó demasiado—. El tinte, la ropa... ha estado una semana y poco más conmigo.

— ¿Llamó a sus amigos?

—Si. Vendrán la próxima semana si es que no antes.

—Ya veo...—alzó la mirada—. Luzbel era un Ángel muy hermoso que se rebeló contra Dios y por ello cayó a la tierra. Su caída causó un cráter en forma de cono y ese cráter es donde los pecadores van. Es el infierno.

— ¿y eso...?

—Mientras más profundo, peor el castigo... Muchos podemos ser una relación analógica con personajes y en su caso, creo que él aplicaría a Luzbel si no se le mantiene con cierta vigilancia. Él tiene pecadores fijados; ellos lo creen muerto... Intenta que no cometa ninguna tontería ¿vale? —asintió lentamente—. Iré a visitarlos por la noche.

—Está bien, lo llevaré conmigo al trabajo. —informa.

— ¿No ha pasado nada raro? —pregunta, Jungkook se levantó rascó el cuello.

—No. Todo ha estado muy bien. Solo extraña a sus amigos, bailar...

—ya veo.

 _I feel so nice, mom I feel so nice  
Geujeo son gadeon daero geonildeon geonban  
Geuttaen neoui uimireul mollasseone  
Barabogiman haedo johatdeon geuttae_

—Creo que es la primera vez en años que te escucho hacer eso. —ríe con la tensión un poco aliviado.

—tengo un tiempo haciéndolo. De repente pasa. —se limpia un poco la inexistente suciedad.

—Me imagino porqué. —Yoongi dio un resoplido ante la cara de Jungkook que viaja entre la molestia y la diversión.

No se dio cuenta ni en qué momento fue estuvo estacionado frente a su casa nuevamente. Estuvo un rato solo viendo la nieve acumularse en el parabrisas. Jimin no le ha contado nada de lo que le ha pasado... Suga -como suele decirle para molestarlo en sus horas de "trabajo"-, si lo sabe todo.

¿Confiaría más en él por ser un padre cristiano? ¿habrán sido más cercanos...? Yoongi no puede tener sexo, eso lo sabe perfectamente así que eso no lo asusta, pero ¿Se habrían besado? Asu amigo tira a la asexualidad. No le interesa nada ni nadie en el ámbito sexual; no elogia a nadie, es tan empedernido a su sotana y cruz que...

 _«Es un muchacho coreano, no muy alto, ojos un poco más grandes que los míos... Tiene los labios muy gruesos y es... **hermoso** »_

Golpeó el volante, lo que causó que se escuchara el claxon. Nunca lo ha visto... _estar sin palabras_ sobre alguien. Por lo general es seco, callado o sencillamente no presta atención. _Por qué_ Jimin es distinto y ¿Sería Yoongi distinto para él también? No es justo si resulta cierto que-

— ¿pasa algo? —pregunta sentado en el asiento de copiloto. Jungkook se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, mueve la cabeza inquieto.

—No. Nada...—responde sin poner en marcha el vehículo—. Tu... ¿me tienes miedo o algo? —pregunta, Jimin parpadeó y bajó el tapabocas.

— ¿miedo? No te tengo mie- Te dije que no me tocaras. No lo hagas.

—Si me tienes miedo. —concluye suavemente.

Había intentando darle un simple toque en el cuello. Jimin lo rehuyó de una manera que pareciera que lo intenta asfixiar y no solo tocar. El menor miró a la ventana con una especie de frustración encima.

—No sería capaz de hacerte nada—insiste por millonésima vez—. Si quisiera hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho, soy mucho más fuerte y grande que tú. Solo... ¿Qué te pasó en realidad? Quiero saberlo todo.

—vas a llegar tarde a tu trabajo.

—Jimin-ssi-

—Ya te dije que pasó. Eres alguien muy amable, pero después de esto te vas a olvidar de que existo; los detalles sobran. Vas a llegar tarde. —amonesta receloso y a nada de bajar del auto a instalarse en la casa de nuevo. Jungkook viró la mirada y tuvo la impresión de que es una especie de animalito entristecido.

El camino fue silencioso en extremo. Jungkook lo ve de reojo. Jimin se queda mirando la ventana con cierto ensimismamiento que llegaba ser bello por su expresión tranquila y tierna. Está llegando a sentirse patético. Lo que dijo Jimin es verdad, posiblemente no se vieran más nunca. Preguntar dónde vive o viviría sería demasiado extraño y... ¿Qué razón habría de permanecer en contacto con alguien que le recordaría tanta desgracia?

—Jimin-ssi... Confía en mi ¿verdad? —el peligris lo miró y soltó la puerta que abrió. Acercó la mano y le acarició con cierto temblor. Jungkook recibió complacido el contacto en la nuca.

—Sí. Si confío en ti. Solo... Hay cosas que son innecesarias.

Asintió apenas. Lo tomaría como un "Quiero contarte, pero me duele hablarlo" o un "Me gustaría decírtelo, pero me avergüenza". Está bastante bien con esas dos conclusiones aun si pueden no ser reales. Tomó a Jimin de la ropa únicamente y lo jaló para que se apurara. Ya va diez minutos tarde.

— _Muy bien lamen... ¿Y donde están todos?_ —pregunta notando que solo sus amigos están ahí.

— _Cancelaron la primera hora de todos por la nevada. Creí que te había llegado la notificación—_ carcajea uno por la torpeza. Jungkook lo observó con molestia y una advertencia de que algo malo le pasaría si seguía insistiendo—. _Hey, pero si trajiste a alguien._

— _¿Eh? ¿ah...? ¡Cierto! Él es-_

 _— ¡El coreano del celular!_ —Jimin mantuvo un par de pasos atrás. Intimidado. Mucha gente, poca población cerca, un lugar relativamente cerrado...

— _Es mucho más lindo en persona y con el pelo gris._

— _Un gusto cono-_

— ¿Podemos ir a otro lado? —pregunta jalando al manga de Jungkook.

— _¿no nos entiende?_

— _No. Solo sabe coreano_ —responde enredándose un poco—. Está bien. Te mostraré la sala que puedes ocupar.

Jimin se ve muy tenso y no se imagina qué hubiera pasado de llegar a su clase con él. Realmente no fue tan buena idea. A mitad de camino Jimin lo detuvo, ambos medio escondidos en un pasillo que daba a otro. Vio a uno de sus superiores hablando con-

— ¿Enseña aquí...?

—No. Es un amigo del director. También hace suplencias muy de vez en cuando ¿Por qué?

—Nada... Vi que no tenía uniforme y me dio curiosidad.

La excusa se le hizo factible, ignoró por completo la expresión de rencor de Jimin dirigida a Seunghyun. Ese tipo venía muy de vez en cuando. También se desaparecía por largos periodos de tiempo. Jimin hizo un ligero movimiento con las manos, sobar sus antebrazos hasta sus manos.

—parece que si tendré mucho que hacer.

Ahora hay algo que debe comprobar. _Menuda buena suerte la de haber venido._


	8. 8 Naturae meae

_«El hombre, nacido de mujer, corto de días y lleno de turbaciones(...)»_  
 **—Job 14:1**

 **8\. Naturae** **meae – Mi propia naturaleza**

— ¿Por qué hay espejos?

—Supuestamente esto fue antes una academia de Danza—deja el morral lleno—. Algunas habitaciones se dejaron intactas tras la compra. Sirve para hacer exámenes escritos más que todo. Eso si pretendes una licencia. —explica. Puso las manos en su cintura en lo que Jimin hace estiramientos flojos.

—Entiendo... Es bueno así. Podré ver que hago mal.

Jungkook tomó asiento en el piso viéndolo estirar. Jimin es bastante flexible y casi entra el paro cuando lo vio romperse con relativa facilidad. Su ropa holgada ayuda mucho a ver piel; en los giros bruscos que hace o saltos hay momentos en los que la camisa se alza y deja verle el abdomen. Ya sabe cómo es, al fin y al cabo lo bañó. Respingó cuando se dio un brusco golpe contra el suelo debido a un mal aterrizaje. Jimin bufó antes de volverse a levantar.

— ¿Estás...?

—No me rompí la cabeza. Estoy bien. —interrumpe. Se quitó el suéter que lleva para quedar únicamente en camiseta que muestran sus brazos. Aún carga el plástico por los tatuajes.

Tras tomar carrera hizo el mismo salto y finalmente caer de la manera apropiada. Respira agitado al tiempo que se hace el cabello atrás con la diestra. Jungkook le aplaudió con una sonrisa que se ha formado lentamente desde que empezó aquello. Jimin le hizo una seña y por simple descarte Jungkook puso música en su celular. Que como se las ingenia para tomar ritmo en cada una es un misterio total para él. Es sencillamente impresionante.

Sin mencionar que algunas acaban con movimientos realmente insinuantes que encajan bien con su expresión de concentración. De un brinco se puso a su lado e imitaba sin problema gracias al espejo. Su forma es muy más brusca sin duda, aparte de las botas que lleva se notaba a la legua que el estilo de Jimin es delicado, como el ballet.

Tiene su fuerza, pero tiene mucha gracia.

Por motivos alejados de su entendimiento Jimin cayó redondo al suelo de repente. Sacudió la cabeza quedando sentado en el suelo. Jungkook pausó la música y se acuclilló a su lado con la misma risita. Jimin hizo una especie de puchero por su gesto.

—Me tropiezo con todo y en todo momento. Que no te extrañe. —dice

—Aun con esa relación romántica con el suelo, lo haces muy bien. —elogia. Jimin sonrió ligeramente tímido.

—Estoy acostumbrado. Pasa cuando menos me lo espero.

—Es tierno. No importa cuánto caigas, te levantas siempre ¿cierto? Jimin-ssi es muy fuerte.

— ¿Jimin... ssi? —repite extrañado. Normalmente solo Jin lo llama así, algunas veces Tae estando borracho hasta las cejas y Namjoon... En la misma onda. Que Jungkook se sume a esa lista -sin estar ebrio-, es un poco raro para él.

Es como un modo muy afectuoso y sencillamente se le hace incompatible con Jungkook que mantiene un línea muy ambigua de límites emocionales. Una cosa es preguntar cuanto y como te violaron a dar un apodo cariñoso a alguien que casi no conoces; otro nivel, una liga totalmente distinta...

¡El punto es que viniendo de Jungkook lo mueve! ¡Es extraño!

—Jimin-ssi.

—No me digas-

—Jimin-ssi~—se hizo atrás como repelido por el intento de Jungkook por tocarlo—Ji~min~ssi~—y por tanta tontería acabó cayendo encima de Jimin. Este soltó una risa tan extraña que no es posible decir que sí es divertida, asustada o nerviosa. Podía ser una mezcla de todas anteriores sin problema.

—No me distraigas.

Se quedó levantado con él para seguir. El tiempo realmente se les estaba yendo volando y antes de darse cuenta unos aplausos llegaron desde la entrada. A Jungkook la cara casi se le cae de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que más de medio personal educativo y administrativo estaba ahí presente. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tienen viéndolos. Puede ser bastante dado lo ensimismado que estuvieron.

— _¡ANDA~! ¡QUIÉN HUBIERA DICHO QUE ERES UNA PRIMA BALLERINA!_ —a carrera tomó lo suyo y salió arrollando gente. No evitó que lo empiecen a seguir—. _No seas así Jungkook~ Lo estabas haciendo muy bello._

— _¿Bello? Jungkook, sigues soltero y yo también. Podríamos tratar ¿no?_ —no sabe si es broma o no de parte de la mujer. Lo cierto es que ya no puede con tanta vergüenza.

Jimin los escuchaba aunque no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que dicen. No llamó a Jungkook, más bien esperó a que todos se fueran. Una vez regañados tuvieron que volver a su trabajo quedó con una sola persona ahí. Es un hombre de rasgos toscos y cabello claro junto a los ojos grises.

Se le hace vagamente familiar, aunque en algunas ocasiones estaba tan adormilado y con la cara tan hinchada que apenas podía ver nada. A juzgar por la mirada tan intensa que le dirige, es efectivamente alguno de los que se aprovechó de él. Quién sabe cuántos sean... Honestamente ni siquiera contó en su corto tiempo consciente. Del que más se acuerda es de Valko, los demás son figuras oscuras y difusas únicamente.

— _Me habían dicho que te moriste y por eso no podía seguirte cogiendo ¿me mintieron acaso para darte un descanso?_ —increpa malicioso. Jimin entrelazó los dedos tras su espalda. No tiene ni idea de que dice.

Lo cierto de él, es que se trata del mismo que estaba hablando con Seunghyun hace un buen rato. Sonrió falsamente, tan tierno y perfecto como ha logrado perfeccionar en este tiempo. Negó con la cabeza e hizo gestos con las manos para hacer saber que no entiende ese idioma.

— ¿inglés? —el hombre asintió suavemente—. Es jugar escondidas. Yo escondido, ellos buscar a mi—se inclina muy ligeramente. Luce coqueto y engañar al tipo aun con el inglés tan torpe no parece ser un reto en sí—. Podemos jugar. Tu y yo. Me gusta... —se trabó, como era que se decía...—. Eh... Mímica perdido en el bosque. Me gusta eso. —enfatiza. Juntó sus manos y ladeó la cabeza, dando un aire muy tierno.

—Si realmente eso quieres no veo motivo para quejarme por algo que será gratis. —forzó a sí mismo a no reaccionar ante el agarre repentino e invasivo del otro. La mano del hombre apretó con fuerza su glúteo derecho.

—Juguemos. Puede ser divertido... Perseguir como presa.

Ignoró totalmente su corazonada de no hacerle caso al peligris. En estos momentos pensaba más con el pene que con la cabeza para ser sinceros y directos: Jimin se le antoja más que nunca por su lucir sexy y cuidado. No es lo mismo a que todo golpeado; sucio y una maraña de pelo casi decolorada, dañada y fea.

Esto-es-otra-¡COSA!

Eso sin mencionar que los tatuajes son un detalle muy sexy. No puede distinguirlos del todo por culpa del plástico y seguido, las mangas del suéter que se puso. Hace bastante frío afuera y no tuvo mayor prisa en guiarlo un poco adentrado en el terreno nevado. Sería difícil que los ubicaran en su interior debido a lo denso del sitio. Él se lo conoce bastante bien por dedicarse a buscar gente perdida en el interior de este.

Jimin marca de manera discreta el camino por el que andan. No es tan imbécil de meterse en un posible lío sin tener una respuesta instintiva para salir de ello. Jungkook iba a molestarse posiblemente, pero de algo serviría el cobertor de ojeras tan pálido que le dio. Se aseguraba de ponerlo en lugares donde en una repentina nevada espontánea no fuera cubierto.

Sin mencionar que los árboles tienen ciertas formas distintivas en sí. Camino de retorno no figura como problema de momento. Todo mientras el clima no decidiera ponerse tan de mierda como básicamente todos los días en este pueblo en mitad de la nada.

Llegado a un punto pudo darse cuenta de que hay un barranco de no mucha altura. También hay una roca de tamaño relativamente pequeño cerca. La rama justo a su derecha es bastante filosa y bien podría ser un objeto peligroso si se lo propone. El cielo está peculiarmente despejado. El entorno blanco contrasta bastante con su palidez y cabello gris.

—Adelante, tienes un bosque entero para correr y yo—abrió mínimamente los ojos con sorpresa ¿¡Por qué tiene un arma y de dónde la sacó!? Malditos pantalones militares holgados ¿Lo sacaría de entre el pantalón? ¿Dónde la...? —. Me encargaré de cazarte. Si gano este buen amigo podría jugar también.

—Un hombre con un arma metida en el paquete... ¿Qué acaso quieres que vean tu pene grande? Que movimiento tan patético. Me preguntó si haces lo mismo con todo el mundo. —esto lo hace sentir menos patético de lo normal. Enserio.

El hombre no preguntó nada por su pequeña queja en coreano. Quizá lo asumió como algún comentario sucio -que no va muy mal encaminado-, da la vuelta y empieza a contar escandalosamente. Eso solo confirma que nadie podría oírlos ahí. Tomó la roca del suelo y pronto se escondió tras un árbol de tronco considerable para no ser visto.

Verlo y escuchar lo que dice -aun sin entender al cien por ciento-, lo deja con una vergüenza ajena tremenda. A su misma vez, le provoca mucha rabia ¿Cómo gente de esta clase de calaña...? Olvídenlo, son tan miserables y poco hombres que deben pagar a alguien para que les dé un prostituto; tenerlo drogado y conformarse con eso. Seguramente no tienen más opción. Ya no sabe si debe auto compadecerse o compadecerse de todos esos imbéciles.

 _ **Pa-té-ti-co...**_

Aguardó un par de segundos más y cuando el hombre apuntó para dispararle en la pierna -habiéndolo "hallado"-, Jimin lo golpeó con la roca en la cabeza. Fue tan contundente que soltó el arma y cayó al suelo sobándose el golpe sangrante. Tiró la roca a un lado y se acuclilló frente al hombre. La contusión no lo dejaría reaccionar apropiadamente.

Lo golpeó con un lado de saliente filosa, puede ver parte del cráneo hundida. Alzó una ceja y una sonrisa cínica se marcó en sus bonitos labios rosas. Se relamió e hizo su cabello atrás.

— ¿Presa? Las serpientes también devoran halcones—le hace un gesto de silencio—. Será nuestro secreto que sigo vivo ¿vale? Haz igual que Daesung y llévatelo a la tumba.

A fuerza lo levantó y lo hizo clavar el ojo en la rama, sus gritos lo molestan por lo que finalmente solo lo empuja al barranco que debe tener al menos cuatro metros de altura. Por la manera en que lo puso posiblemente caiga de cara y con la cantidad imbécil de plantas ahí quedaría explicada su muerte...

Más o menos.

Arrancó la rama desde el principio y la tiró al barranco junto a la roca con sangre. Guardó el arma entre su pantalón y sacudió la poca nieve en su ropa. Fue fácil, demasiado. Al menos sirvió para bajar un poco de frustración. La satisfacción por esto que acaba de hacer es tan grande que por un instante se siente mal... _Un instante tan efímero._

Miró sus manos tatuadas. Quizá a sido una serpiente desde siempre, pero como todo animal tiene sus predadores... Halcones lo devoraron hasta dejar nada. El verdadero asunto, puede tratarse de una hidra. Una nueva cabeza, una más desinhibida fue la que surgió de ese cuerpo desmejorado y ahora se las piensa apañar como sea hasta asfixiar hasta el último de los halcones que la asesinaron.

Sí, una serpiente... Realmente es eso, solo en corea fue un bello ciervo. Una total e inocente presa.

— ¿Qué creerán de mi siendo así? —se dice pensativo. Sigue el camino por el que vino. Sus huellas están aún muy marcadas. Empieza una nevada tan suave que apenas se siente.

Llegó a la academia de retorno. En total sigilo entró a la oficina de Aksel -el hombre que acaba de matar sin remordimiento o problema-, y tomó las llaves de todo. Con un mapa muy básico encontrado en la computadora pudo encontrar los armarios de limpieza. Examinó todo lo que había y mezcló de varios en un solo envase.

Son químicos muy fuertes y considerando que tiene una idea bastante global de lo que quiere es lo que necesita. Con discreción llevó el envase de seis litros al auto y lo guardó de tal manera que Jungkook no se daría cuenta ni por accidente de que está ahí. Volvió corriendo a la oficina, dejó las llaves; dejó el arma tras limpiarla y salió del sitio.

Retocó un poco el maquillaje para que Jungkook no creyera que estuvo haciendo otra cosa que bailar o estar tirado en el suelo descansando. Al verse en el enorme espejo continuo de la sala pensaba y pensaba. Detuvo todo movimiento solo viéndose... ¿Por qué demostrarles lo mucho que lo afectaron?

Se rehúsa a mostrar piel, a dejarse tocar, a... Todo, por culpa de ellos ¿No es darles la satisfacción de que mataron absolutamente todo de él? Claro, está "muerto", pero... ¿Por qué? No puede pretender dejar todo atrás si sigue alargando eso... Sí tan determinado está a demostrar que es capaz de cobrarse todo lo que hicieron.

Debe demostrar que es el mismo niño de Busan quién lo hace. Frágil, bajito, con cara de "mochi"; el que es "bebé" entre sus amigos; inseguro de sus talentos... Hacerlos sentir tan humillados por rendir cuentas a una persona así, todo lo contrario a ellos. Así realmente sería una Dulce venganza e incluso escupir sobre sus tumbas si tenía el chance de hacerlo.

No es el mismo nivel que ellos, es el suyo propio. Dónde pequeño y débil puede con cinco hombres y hasta más.

Jungkook lo fue a buscar para ir al almorzar. Fueron a un pequeño local de hamburguesa con algunos otros amigos de trabajo de Jungkook. Sentados lado a lado y el mayor viéndolo sin parar no llegó a sentirse realmente incómodo. Seguía en su propia nebulosa considerando de forma un poco distinta lo que piensa hacer.

— ¿Te pasó algo? Si te agobiaron...—empezó a decir con toda la intención de ir a buscar una mesa en la que no tuvieran a esta gente encima molestando. Jimin lo miró y luego se rascó el cuello.

—No. No fue eso... Solo... —suspira y recuesta la cabeza en el hombro de Jungkook—. Nada. No pasa nada.

Lo vio con sorpresa y aturdimiento. Vio al frente con su cara de estar en la luna y seguido sonrió dando palmaditas a sus muslos con la alegría que irradia se su ser. Jimin fue quien inició este contacto. Es tonto, mínimo y todo lo que quieran, pero lo hace más feliz que muchas otras cosas en el mundo. Sin mencionar que lo llena de calma... esto lo diferencia de Yoongi: Jimin sabe que es una buena persona y que, aun si cuesta y aun si tarda... Puede ir a él.

El día pasó tranquilo. Al momento de salir por la tarde casi noche alguien preguntaba por el Aksel -al menos eso tradujo Jungkook-, se hizo el desentendido del asunto. Todos achacaban a que algo iba mal con él debido a que no cargaba su pistola y siempre lo hace.

Ojalá se hubiera volado los huevos. Piensa con un ligero chasquido de lengua del que nadie se percató. El tiempo de cenar y volver a casa pasó pronto y a las nueve en punto ya estaban de regreso en casa. Jimin tenía pensado salir a las diez treinta aproximadamente; le daría chance suficiente de descansar un poco antes de lanzarse de lleno. Quería dormir unos quince minutos como mínimo. Se siente cansado.

Se le hizo extraño que el timbre de la vivienda sonara. Según Jungkook, no suele tener ni una sola visita. Principalmente porque nadie conoce la dirección de su casa y lo prefiere así. Estuvo tentado a ir a su habitación para esconderse del visitante al que Jungkook abre la puerta. Evidentemente esta idea se esfumó al percatarse de quien se trataba. Su cerebro tuvo cierto sobrecalentamiento por ver a Yoongi ahí. Viste de negro como siempre y serio como su divina costumbre. Miró a ambos confundido a más no poder.

—Buenas noches. —saluda Yoongi. Jimin abrió un poco los ojos e hizo un circulo con la boca. Jungkook no pudo disimular la impresión que le causa esa expresión de... de...

De bebé.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen...? —pregunta tonta, pero su cerebro no da para más.

—Él es quien nos llevaría a la embajada. —señala. Jimin siguió con la misma mueca.

—Él es ese amigo amargado del que te hable. —señala. Ambos parecen un par de niños pequeños. Jimin no aguantó la risa que le provocó esa imagen tan tierna.

Honestamente no pensó que podría suceder algo así. Está bien que todos en el pueblo se conocieran entre sí, pero de ahí a que justo las dos únicas personas que parecen saber coreano, vengan de corea y lo han ayudado sean amigos es... ¡La posibilidad no era tan alta! Ni siquiera sabe cómo estas dos personas se entienden. Entre un desinteresado seco como roca la mayoría del tiempo y una masa de músculos tímida... _No encuentra la relación en esto._

—Me alegra que fuese a él quién te encontraras—admite aliviado. Jimin aceptó muy a regañadientes el contacto. Se le hace incómodo, pero no quiere rechazar a Yoongi que más bien está preocupándose más de la cuenta—. Es inmaduro como solo él teniendo armas a su alcance, aun así puede hacer cosas bien.

— ¿Existe algún momento en el que no me veas como un niño? —hace pucheros—. Que seas mayor por once meses no quiere decir que sea un niño. Más que todo cuando tu...—la mirada que le dirigió Yoongi bastó para hacer que se tragara el próximo chiste con respecto a su altura. Era obvio que diría algo al respecto.

—No es que... No me alegré de verte, pero ¿Por qué viniste exactamente? —pregunta Jimin con discreción. No podía esperarse toda la noche. Tiene que salir en un rato y necesita descansar.

—Quería saber si realmente estabas bien.

De forma disimulada empezó a preguntar cómo se sentía, que hace exactamente con Jungkook y cosas del estilo. Jimin responde con naturalidad y nulo nerviosismo; aunque no es capaz de darse cuenta de la intención de Yoongi por encontrar alguna prueba de que está realizando algo no bien visto... Responde como si realmente no hubiera hecho nada a pesar de lo fácil que hubiese sido delatarse sin querer.

A las diez más o menos Jimin bostezo y e excuso con querer dormir ya. Jungkook le asintió; lleva todo el día practicando baile así que no lo sorprende que esté a medio morir. Yoongi lo vio entrar a la habitación y una vez la puerta fue cerrada volvió hacia Jungkook.

—Yo diría que está bien... aburrido y decaído, pero bien. —afirma el hombre.

—Hay algo muy extraño en él ¿no lo notas? —interroga, Jungkook negó con la cabeza—. Está **demasiado** bien... Demasiado... tranquilo. No es algo normal en gente que fue abusada y que no ha tenido ayuda psicológica apropiada—explica en tono perezoso—. Sin contar que ahora es menos repelente. Hay algo que lo está haciendo sentir más seguro; más realizado, como... Un perdón.

—admito estar muy perdido en este momento...

—si alguien te golpea, tu primer impulso es devolver el golpe—busca analogías que Jungkook pueda entender—. Cuando se retrasa, queda reprimido dentro de ti. Lo normal sería no devolver el golpe, aprender a perdonar a quién te lo hizo y dejarlo así. Hay quienes no pueden hacer eso y sienten que en la venganza está ese perdón. Al momento de golpear de regreso se suelta esa energía acumulada, el odio; te trae paz porque esa persona sufre lo mismo que tu.

—Yoongi, hablamos de Jimin. Solo mira su tamaño, las manitos, la cara... ¿Qué va a poder hacer alguien como él en venganza? Ni siquiera puede levantar una pesa de veinte o... no...

El momento en el campo de tiro le vino a la mente. Las reacciones ligeramente exageradas de Jimin ante el ruido del disparo. Jimin es un Idol, sabe como actuar y eso hasta el momento no se le había ocurrido. Quizá no fuese todo, pero hay detalles extraños que pueden bien ser una actuación y así mismo como puntos inconexos.

—En serio, vigílalo. Quiero ser solo paranoico. —admite cogiendo el edredón gigante que usaría para dormir. Estaría loco si va ahora mismo a la casa parroquial. A pie queda como a una hora y media. Tuvo suerte de que alguien lo llevara hasta ahí.

—Claro... aun así, no creo que Jimin sea capaz de algo así. —ríe sin ganas, queriendo creerse a si mismo aquella ciega impresión.

Sin que ellos supieran, a las diez cuarenta Jimin salió por la ventana y se dirigió a la alcantarilla.

 **...**

—A-ay no... Maldita... perra...—Jimin se fue acercando hasta quedarse a menos de medio metro de Jiyong—. Ayu... ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYU...!

— **¡AYUDA, AYUDA, AYUDA!** —empezó a gritar cuando está muy cerca de Jiyong, este cayó espantado—. **¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR AYUDA, AYUDA!** —ladeó la cabeza y mantuvo la indiferencia—. Grita lo que quieras, no te va a escuchar nadie. Lo intente por más de tres días y ¿adivina qué? Nadie me ayudó, solo yo mismo y como vemos, no creo que tu puedas solo. —con un fierro agarrado por en medio dio un toque a la herida infectada e hinchada de Jiyong.

Los quejidos de Jiyong lo desconectaron momentáneamente, hundió a más no poder el fierro en la hinchazón hasta le punto de que le sacó el líquido verdoso. Tiró el fierro y le acarició un poco la mejilla derecha. La que está sana y sin nada que parezca repugnante.

— ¿Qué se siente exactamente? Tu me provocas tantas pesadillas que no sé si yo logro hacer lo mismo... Todo esto es tu culpa ¿sabes? —su voz es un murmullo suave y armonioso—. Me pregunto si eres capaz de sentir como te estoy rebajando a nada por poder lastimarte así. Eres más grande, alto... mi hyung y aun así te voy a matar ¿te da pena? Dime.

—N-no.

—Lo supuse—ríe amargo—. Pero... de ti no importa tanto. Estás sencillamente enfermo, nada de lo que haga lo cambiará. Como nada cambiará que soy un simple desecho... No bailo tan bien; no canto tan bien; ni siquiera soy bonito y aun así te provocaré a ti y a ellos el mayor sufrimiento de todos. Incluso si no es exactamente igual a lo que yo sufrí, se va a parecer. Con eso estaré feliz.

—Ji-Jimini-

—Te cortare las bolas si te atreves a llamarme así. No hagas escándalo como una zorra—le metió un trozo de tela en la boca—. Será divertido cuando se dé cuenta de que estoy vivo. Ya sabes, Seunghyun... Tan incompetente que no pudo matarme apropiadamente—ríe inocente. Se deshizo de la chaqueta y quedó en una camisa muy holgada manga larga. La tela desliza por su hombro—. A alguien que no es bonito y no sirve para nada.

El frío no significaba un problema. Pudo andar sin problema hasta otra sección de la alcantarilla donde hay una bañera. La llenó con agua -limpia-, y dejó el enorme envase de químicos a un lado. Sogas, algunos tablones de madera. Oficialmente solo hace falta su... "invitado" por decirlo de algún modo.

Con la chaqueta sobre los hombros salió y anduvo por la calle hasta llegar al bar que tenía por punto. Al entrar sonrió a un par de personas que se lo quedaban mirando y busca con cuidado a quién es su objetivo primordial. Al momento de encontrarlo se arregló un poco el cabello y le tocó el hombro con el dedo.

Seungri giró en su asiento y dejó caer el vaso apenas lo vio. Sin contar que tropezó y casi cae él también.

—t-tú... T-tú...

— ¿Debería haberme muerto? Tal vez...—dice muy cerca y susurrante. La chaqueta en su mano deja que la prenda negra le descubra el hombro pálido. El accidente de siempre. Se pregunta porque pasa tan a menudo—. Aunque dime una cosa... ¿Realmente no te complace que no lo esté?

 _Cayó. Borracho estúpido..._

Apesta a alcohol, se pregunta cómo es que sigue consciente. De seguro ha bebido lo mismo que cincuenta personas juntas. Guiarlo, como un animal en celo desesperado, fue tremendamente fácil. Se pregunta cómo es posible que ni siquiera se preguntara a donde lo está llevando. Ni siquiera dentro de la alcantarilla y haciéndolo chocar con algunas paredes dice nada.

Está desesperado, muy, _**muy** _desesperado.

Lo empujó a la bañera y se lo quedó mirando. No sabe si es karma o lo que sea, pero verlo tan vulnerable lo hace pensar en las fotos que vio de sí mismo en el celular de Jiyong.

—Cualquiera puede verse frágil... aun cuando no lo es. —murmura al momento de tomar el borde su camisa para levantarla.

* * *

 _— ¿Se supone que eres un padre? Eres el ser menos cristiano que puedo conocer._

 _—Los cristianos también duermen._

 _—No por... quince horas seguidas. Levántate, tienes que comer algo._

 _Abrió un ojo con pereza y fastidio al mismo tiempo. El hombro descubierto y ropa holgada deja saber muy fácilmente de quién se trata. De forma cuidadosa se levantó de la cama y lo tomó por la espalda para jalarlo y forzarlo a que se acostara con él fungiendo como almohada de cuerpo completo._

 _— ¡Yoongi! ¡Es levantarte y no volverte a acostar!_

 _—tengo sueño. Cállate y duérmete. —refunfuña con la cara metida en la espalda del otro. Se giró y con ello logró que pegara la cara a su pecho. La risita le hizo abrir un ojo._

 _—Oye, se supone que estás tocando algo que no deberías y siendo el hombre más perezoso de la faz de la tierra. Rompes tus propios votos, eso—su reclamo se vio cortado por el nuevo apretón._

 _—No seas tan escandaloso y repetitivo Jimin, sabes que ya no es así... Rompí mis votos por ti, seguramente me iré al segundo círculo infernal, pero me vale una reverenda mierda. Quiero dormir y que me acompañes en eso. Anda, duérmete._

 _— ¿Esto es por haberte consumido la mañana de anteayer en lo otro, verdad?_

 _—Puede ser y es tu culpa por andar de lujurioso. Duérmete. —réplica con los ojos apretados. Solo quiere dormir sabiendo que está ahí con él._

 _Si lo tiene así abrazado no se puede ir a ningún lado, no hará nada malo... **si lo sostiene, su Ángel no se iba a corromper...**_

—Debe estar en un sueño muy, muy profundo. —piensa en voz alta observando a Yoongi dormir en su cómodo sofá. Volvió la vista a su libreta de dibujos. Siempre sido bastante bueno para dibujar, aunque ha perdido mucho la práctica.

Jo-der ¿Por qué funcionaba de manera tan mecánica de un tiempo para acá? Realmente se perdió un poco a sí mismo. Casi diría lo mismo de Yoongi... ¡Ese maldito era una avaro de alto calibre ¿Como aún vive en "pobreza" por votos?! Es incompatible, sin mencionar que es un desinteresado al cien por ciento.

Le gustaba tanto rapear también, bailar un poco... Extraña a Suga.

El padre Yoongi es muy aburrido.

Muy... bidimensional. Quizá Jimin le hizo un gran favor en aparecer, devolverle la vida que aparentemente nunca se ha tomado en cuenta que deja desplazada por la "fe". Cerró el cuaderno. Su dibujo es escalofriante en demasiados sentidos. Lo vería mejor mañana con luz del día. Un modelo decente...

Podría pedirle a Jimin que se quede quieto y dibujarlo. Posiblemente no lo moleste.

Miró la puerta de el habitación de él y tocó un par de veces. Se rindió pronto, son las doce y treinta de la madrugada, no estaría despierto ni de chiste. Al entrar a su habitación encontró a Jackson echado en la cama. Boca arriba. Maldito mimado... Lo acarició un poco y se recostó en la cama. Vio el techo un rato...

¿Será por eso que Jimin no es tan cariñoso? ¿Por qué está tan urgido de vengarse que no es él mismo? Quiere creer que no es así, pero... ¿Cómo no sentir que tiene la razón si es que está haciendo algo o planeando algo así? Metió la cara en la almohada y dio un suave grito de frustración.

Jimin está en la habitación, mañana vería cualquier comportamiento raro... Cuando Yoongi no estuviera para robar la atención de Jimin. Se siente como un niño de cinco años de nuevo; no es una mala sensación...

Mucho menos la necesidad de querer dormir acompañado de otra persona... Solo no tiene suficiente fuerza como para ir a meterse a la habitación de Jimin. _**Mejor mañana...**_


	9. 9 Suffocati sunt in corde suo

_"El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no es indecoroso, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor."_  
 **—1 Corintios 13:4-5**

**9\. Suffocati sunt in corde suo – Ahogado en su propia mente.**

— ¿Por qué lo hicieron? —pregunta en un murmullo—. ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Qué hace que valga la pena destruir a una persona de ese modo...?

—La plata llega fácil y cogerte se sintió tan bien. Por supuesto que vale la pena hacer esta clase de mierda—hipó, vio al frente—. Incluso ahora me dan muchas más ganas. —jadea.

Jimin alzó levemente la mirada. Se había sentado con él en la bañera. Apenas llevaba el bóxer puesto; por lo demás está sin nada que lo cubra a diferencia de Seungri. Aparentemente lo está tentando de esa manera y hasta cierto punto se siente superior por tener el poder de ser el foco de atención y su necesidad.

Seungri cree que lo podría dominar fácilmente, lo cree frágil... _Es exactamente lo que quiere que piense y es todo lo contrario a la realidad._

—No eres el primero. No serás el último...—se relame el labio inferior—. Quizá a la próxima consigamos a una mujer... algunas veces pagan más por un par de tetas.

—Suena tan patético ¿No son capaces de tener sexo si no es así...?

—Diría lo mismo. Seguramente te acuerdas de mi estando en tu nebulosa feliz ¿Umm? —sonríe con la cara algo roja. Jimin se inclinó hacia él hasta queda casi a horcajadas sobre Seungri. Ladeo la cabeza y estuvo a pocos centímetros de tocarlo. Seungri sintió algo muy extrañó en su entrepierna.

—No. No lo recuerdo. Para mi fuiste uno más del montón en esos momentos. Lo que no olvido es otra cosa y me gustaría que intentes orinar ahora.

Salió de la bañera, empezó a vestirse sin secarse o molestarse por ello. Seungri intentó muy desesperado levantarse al tiempo que se toma el área de la entrepierna y empieza a gritar. Jimin lo observó relativamente indiferente; no lo castró... Solo hizo un pequeño corte a lo largo y en su opinión debe doler más eso que cortarla de tajo.

Además, no es algo que le toque a él.

Aprovechó sus gritos para meterle un par de pastillas en la boca y sacarlo de la bañera. Está siendo un poco teatral ahora. Colocó varios tablones de madera sobre la bañera y con esfuerzo considerable por lo mucho que se remueve lo amarró y lo subió ahí. Es mucho menos limpio de lo que se imaginó -en el sentido de orden-.

— ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? —pregunta en un murmullo.

—ERES UNA PER-

—Supongo que no—quitó un tablón y cayó al agua. Borracho y aun con la adrenalina por el corte no es capaz de coordinar bien. Salió del agua tras unos segundos—. Sería asqueroso hacerte tragar orina a ti también. Más que todo la mía. No me gustaría llegar a hacer lo mismo que tu. Sin embargo, sería interesante que puedas sentir algo semejante.

Vertió todo el envase de químicos en el agua que de inmediato tomó un color muy extraño y olor nauseabundo que pica en los ojos. Quitó otro tablón y Seungri quedó con solo dos de apoyó, todo su torso pende sobre el agua. Perdió la fuerza y cayó. Salió al instante gritando.

—Arde supongo ¿Te gusta? Así se siente que te meen—sonrió cínico—. Que te entre por la nariz y el olor no se vaya aun tras días; por suerte no tragué nada. Eso sí que hubiese sido el colmo.

Cayó y tardó un poco en salir. El agua se tintaba con el rojo de la sangre que le brota a Seungri. Lo cogió por el cabello para obligarlo a salir— ¿te arrepientes? —. Pregunta. Seungri tose e intenta respirar y abrir los ojos. Bota sangre por cada orificio que tiene en la cara. Jimin vio un poco como la sangre sigue chorreando de la entrepierna de él.

—P-por... favgh...

—Rogar por tu vida no es arrepentirte. Creo que ni siquiera son capaces de arrepentirse. —reflexiona metiendo la cabeza de Seungri al agua. Se remueve con fuerza, pero no sirve de absolutamente nada. Tiene el control rotundo a pesar de no estar aplicando mucho empuje.

Está borracho, herido... ¿Qué iba a poder hacer contra nadie?

Lo soltó una vez dejó de moverse y miró por un largo rato como el cuerpo tenía leves espasmos. Pasada media hora de lo mismo, cuando el frío comenzó a afectarlo de verdad levantó la cabeza de Seungri y... Es poco lo que puede reconocer, como si el agua fuese un ácido demasiado potente que consumió buena parte de la carne. Puede ver un poco de hueso del pómulo.

No se hizo mayor problema en arrastrarlo y dejarlo ir en una corriente de agua. Quién sabe dónde acabaría.

Jiyong seguía despierto cuando pasó frente a él. Lo ignoró por completo y tomó rumbo a la casa de Jungkook. Entró con cuidado. Tiró la ropa húmeda a un lado y apenas tuvo conciencia para secarse. Dejó caerse a la cama y realmente fue una pérdida de conocimiento al instante.

* * *

— ¡Jimin! ¡Abre la puerta...! —Jungkook se cayó de la cama por escuchar los reclamos de Yoongi. Que tenga un tono de voz más alto es anormal...

Solo lo escucha cuando ve algún concierto de J-Hope.

Ahí es... "Suga fanboy".

Con un poco de atención logró percatarse de unos sollozos muy fuertes; deben ser de Jimin porque no hay más opción. No viene de la sala como para que se trate de la televisión. Tomó las llaves que hay de todas las puertas de la casa y con torpeza -llegando al punto de pisar a Jackson y golpearse con una pared-, llegó hasta donde Yoongi sigue aporreando la madera.

— ¿Qué pasa...? —pregunta en búsqueda de la llave correcta.

—Lleva como diez minutos igual. Me despertó. —su cara en sí puede ser muy tierna, cuando está enfurruñado es peor. Son tan raros los momentos en que se ve como un hombre de veinticinco años...

Abrió la puerta y encontraron a Jimin retorciendo entre el montón de edredones con los que se abriga por la noche. Son las cinco y cincuenta de la mañana, no es una mala hora para despertarse siendo ambos mayores con responsabilidades a partir de las seis treinta. Volviendo al punto de interés: Es complicado decir que le está pasando.

— ¿Y esta ropa húmeda? —murmura Jungkook al haber tocado las prendas con el pie. Yoongi tiró al piso la mayor parte de edredones hasta dejar al peligris al descubierto. Tenía la cara muy roja y suda a mares. Le tocó la frente hasta fruncir el entrecejo.

—Tiene fiebre. Quizá está teniendo alguna alucinación junto a eso. —informa rascándose la nuca, Jungkook bostezo y para sorpresa de Yoongi solo abrió un cajón de la mesa de noche.

—No sé porque, pero le da mucha fiebre, se las di para que las tomara siempre que le hiciera falta—explica aun adormilado. Con cierta torpeza pudo inmovilizar a Jimin y abrirle un poco la boca—. Estás enfermo de nuevo, abre para-

— ¡HEY!

Jimin le dio una patada a Jungkook y le lanzó cuanto pudo, Yoongi observó boquiabierto aquella escena. Eso no lo había hecho antes y mira que lo medicó estando medio dormido en varias ocasiones. Jimin jadeó con fuerza, sus ojos irritados y apenas abiertos con la expresión molesta.

—Trágate tu propia mierda, maldito imbécil.

—Jimin-ssi-

—Anda a joderte a tu reputisima madre a ver si tanto te gus-

— ¡JIMIN-SSI! —insistió. Yoongi le lanzó agua a la cara y con ello Jimin sacudió la cabeza y bajó un poco la postura defensiva. Se secó la cara con la sábana y miró a ambos hombres que esperan su reacción—. ¿Estás... bien?

—L-lo... lo siento. Creí que eras alguien... más. —menciona hasta quedar totalmente encogido. Sentía un vaporón espantoso. Yoongi le volvió a tocar al frente. Tenía el cabello húmedo y pegado a la piel.

—Estás ardiendo en fiebre de nuevo ¿Cómo te enfermas tanto? —pregunta un tanto molesto. Con la actitud de un hombre de cincuenta años empezó a vestirlo con lo primero que encontrara—. ¿Qué haces medio desnudo para empezar?

—Tenía calor...—excusa pensando por unos cuantos minutos. Yoongi miró a Jungkook que solo tenía esa rara expresión de pseudo molestia. A estas alturas de la vida, se ha rendido en cuanto a entender al instructor de tiro.

—Deberíamos llevarlo a que tome un baño. Quizá con eso baje un poco la fiebre y después se tome el medicamento para descansar —Jimin mantuvo un recelo terrible a la pastilla que está en el suelo—. Oh... un baño y luego comer mucho, mucho, tanto como pueda.

—Medicamento—corto Yoongi—. Iré a vestirme.

Jungkook quedó a solas con Jimin. El más pequeño está recostado en el cabecero. No parece muy capaz de mantenerse totalmente despierto o consciente. Le acarició con cuidado el cabello. Jimin dio una risita extraña, como complacida y contenta. Abrió mínimamente los ojos para mirar a Jungkook que dejó la mano en el cabello ajeno.

—Me acabas de recordar... a Jin-hyung—tararea—. Él siempre iba por lo más fácil... Lo que cualquier niño quisiera... comer, comer y comer... Luego Namjoon-hyung le hacía ver que hace falta medicina y no solo comer.

—Eso es bueno. —sonríe animado al tomar asiento. Que Jimin lo asocie a algo que le trae alegría es un punto a su favor ¿Cierto?

—No sé si te dije que ellos son pareja... me gustaría tener un novio así... —dijo Jimin con tono divagante, se acurrucó un poco en dirección a Jungkook. Este acumuló varias almohadas para que se recostara—. Estar para él y que esté para mi cuando lo necesite... Que demuestre que puede contar conmigo y yo con él... Sin fingir ser fuerte para resolverlo solo. El problema es que... No creo que pueda llegar a quererme nadie. No ahora; no siendo quién soy...

— ¿Por qué no? Quién sea que acabe siendo tu pareja tendrá una suerte del demonio. Eres alguien fuerte, muy dulce... ¿Por qué no habría de quererte alguien? —Jimin parpadeó con fuerza, sentía los ojos irritados. Estiró los brazos y acabó abrazando a Jungkook por la cintura.

Queda casi sobrante decir que Jungkook tuvo un fuerte cortocircuito; alerta roja en todas sus neuronas ¿Qué le pasa a Jimin? ¿Tan enfermo está? Aunque ahora que lo recuerda, uno de los detalles más característicos junto a su forma de ser cariñosa es que cuenta con un descaro tremendo ¿Sería eso?

Anda, no lo molestia. Recibiría eso con los brazos bien abiertos. Su vergüenza no se lo impediría. No esta vez.

—Jungkookie sería mi novio perfecto. Es tan tierno...—ronronea sonriente—. Solo que... No lo merezco en realidad. Ojalá antes... No ahora.

—Jimin-ssi no tiene nada de malo ahora. Es tan fuerte que está bien. —afirma con firmeza. Unos toquecitos a la puerta desviaron su atención a la puerta. Yoongi vestido y con expresión de advertencia ante su poca o nula paciencia lo hicieron salir de la pequeña y linda burbuja que se forma alrededor de él.

—Que no sea creyente y tu uno muy descuidado no quiere decir que una bendición no sirva. Andando. —indica con aspereza. Jungkook le advirtió a Jimin que lo cargaría hasta el baño. Tan embotado está por la fiebre que no le importó y asintió bobamente.

Una vez en la bañera con una musculosa y los bóxer puestos Yoongi logró hacerlo beber algo que ni Jungkook sabe que es. Parece agua. Escuchar a Yoongi rezar es aburrido y no sabe si puede irse a comer algo para desayunar y sentirse mal todo el día de dejar a Jimin solo y en enfermo. Que concentración tan del carajo ¿no se aburre? ¿No se duerme? ¿Cómo los padres aguantan tanto? ¿¡Cómo **_Min Yoongi_** aguanta tanto?

Justo a su millonésima queja lo vio hacer la señal de la cruz y casi empujarlo fuera del baño en lo que Jimin recostaba la cabeza de un borde la bañera no tan llena. En la sala Yoongi se cruzó de brazos y lo vio con su pereza usual.

—Quédate hoy a cuidarlo. Está muy mal si incluso alucina. No es buena idea sacarlo de la casa o dejarlo solo. Puede pasar alguna estupidez—asintió obedientemente. No le parece mal plan, aunque perdería un día de paga—. Vigílalo bien...

— ¿Por qué insis...?

—Tiene el mismo olor a cañería que un día en que lo invité a un café. Dijo que andaba solo merodeando, pero el ligero hedor me molesto muchísimo. No se lo mencioné en ese momento, pensé que era cuestión de la calle y no de que estuvo en una cañería. Ya no estoy muy seguro. —explica, Jungkook pensó fugazmente en la ropa húmeda en la habitación de Jimin.

— ¿Vendrás hoy también? No me molesta que ocupes mi sillón y le dejes tu silueta por... No moverte. Pareces un muerto. —añade.

—El camino es muy largo. Por no decir que acabaré enfermo yo también si me expongo a este clima de forma tan descuidada. Encontraré la forma de llamarte si hace falta. Despídete de él por mí; ya voy tarde y debo dar misa. —está como... _molesto_. No sabe si es idea suya. Lo importante es que tendría un día enterito con Jimin y Yoongi no vendría acaparar su atención.

 _Perfecto, gracias diosito al que nunca reza._

Yoongi por su parte iba por la calle pensando en lo mismo. Hay algo que no va bien con Jimin. No es idea suya, es un hecho ya casi confirmado. Lo único que falta es encontrarlo con las manos en la masa. Conoce algunas entradas de la cañería; Es la misma que ocupa otro pueblo cercano y la misma Bergen así que es muy fácil perderse o _perder_ ahí abajo.

No puede ir solo, tampoco sin nada con lo que pueda protegerse. Sin mencionar que sus votos le impedirían muchas cosas con respecto a esto. Sigue con la esperanza ciega y tonta de que Jimin no hará más tonterías -porque es claro para él que ya ha hecho alguna-. Supone que haberlo bendecido de todo modo en su disposición lo mejorará al menos en términos de salud.

 _«Tan bonito (...) Deberías intentarlo ¿sabes? Aunque te guste estar aquí... Eso que demostraste hace poco no es simplemente algo que puedas desechar. Sabes que quieres soltarlo (...) ¡Puedes hacerlo!»_

Una sonrisita involuntaria apareció en su rostro. Llegó a la iglesia sin haberse dado cuenta. Con suficiente prisa se puso la sotana y arregló un poco su cabello para lucir decente. Ya hay muchos fuera esperando y viendo sus relojes.

 _«me gustaría tener un novio así... (...) Estar para él y que esté para mi cuando lo necesite... Que demuestre que puede contar conmigo y yo con él... Sin fingir ser fuerte para resolverlo solo. El problema es que... No creo que pueda llegar a quererme nadie. No ahora; no siendo quién soy...»_

 _—_ _La gracia de nuestro Señor Jesucristo, el amor del Padre, y la comunión del Espíritu Santo estén con todos vosotros._..—empieza todo como siempre y como debe.

Esas palabras... él puede cumplirlo sin problema. Puede quererlo sin importar todo lo que ha pasado. Sabe que ocurrió y solo le remueve esa parte tan profunda y sensible de si mismo. Incluso como en su sueño... estaría dispuesto a dejar la sotana solo por irse con él a donde sea. Hacer lo que sea en lo que pueda volverse independiente y útil para Jimin.

 _ **«Jungkookie sería mi novio perfecto. Es tan tierno...»**_

— ¿Por qué él? Solo tuvo la suerte de que saliera cerca de su casa; que quisiera ayudarlo en ese instante ¿Por qué es él quién...?

— _¿Padre?_ —alzó la mirada, la anciana señora que lo ayuda siempre está notoriamente sorprendida—. _¿Ocurre algo?_ —cerró la boca con fuerza. No solos e perdió totalmente en sus pensamientos, sino que empezó a hablar coreano repentinamente. Que puta vergüenza.

—No... yo... eh...—miró al frente, todos los que oyen la misa están en el mismo estado. Algunos incluso susurran entre ellos. Su mirada se clavó en uno específicamente. Gordo, un tanto calvo...

 _«¿aquí viene un hombre llamado Valko?»_

—Hipócrita de mierda...—dijo entre dientes cerrando la biblia con fuerza excesiva—. _Estoy bien, no tuve buen dormir. Continuemos._

Jimin no preguntaría por él sino tuviese nada que ver. Algo esconde ese hombre que tan devoto es. Viene cada día, siempre por la mañana y de vez en cuando también asiste a la última misa del día. Casado; dos hijos a los que bautizó él mismo; charlas ocasionales; confesiones con respecto a infidelidades a su esposa y... _aparentemente debe meter una violación a eso._

Bueno; ya ha salido bastante del precepto de un padre ejemplar, continuar con ello solo ayudaría a resolver la situación de Jimin. Si hace algo por él... Lo considerara como a Jungkook ¿Cierto?

* * *

— ¡Adivinen quién adelantó un concierto y acabará su gira en menos de cinco días! —Hoseok no podía lucir más feliz en ese preciso instante. Namjoon lo observó con una sorpresa absoluta ¿en serio pudo hacer eso? —. ¡Y que ya compró cuatro boletos de avión directo a Noruega!

— ¿Jin-hyung? ¡Que rápido es! —exclamó Tae, Hoseok lo vio como si todo su entusiasmo se hubiera ido a la reverenda mierda. Olvidó su propia nota mental: No dar noticias a Tae mientras está jugando. Siempre iba a tomarlo con un despiste tremendo.

— ¿Cómo lograste eso? Se supone que-

—Ya se arregló el asunto. Haré un par de presentaciones gratis después para los que no puedan asistir y atormenté tanto a todos que me acabaron por hacer caso. —puso ambas manos en los lados de su rostro; su usual aegyo cuando logra su cometido "malvado".

—Eso quiere decir que llegaremos antes con Jimin. Debemos avisarle para que esté camino a la embajada para ese momento. —dice Jin con notorio alivio por este acercamiento a su fecha de partida. Efectivamente, terminaba la gira el domingo de la próxima semana, pero si acaba el lunes estarían en Noruega para el martes por la mañana y en Bergen en el medio día o tarde.

¡Es miércoles! ¡está relativamente cerca!

—Pudimos haber comprado nuestros boletos. —acota viendo aquel sobre con los cuatro boletos de ida. De regreso los comprarían estando allá. Es algo que ya habían acordado. Con la embajada cuidándolos no tendrían problema en tardar de salir.

—Es un pequeño regalo de mi para ustedes~ —dice con voz chistosa. Es obvio que no lo había pensado demasiado. Solo lo hizo. Maldito impulsivo por emoción desmedida.

—Oh, así que fuiste tú. —lo volvió a ver mal. _Recuerda que es tu amigo, recuerda que lo quieres a pesar de ser un despistado a la décima potencia_. Namjoon lo ignora en cierta medida al tiempo que busca el contacto que guardó hace tiempo ya.

La primera vez no le contestaron, la segunda tampoco y empezó a sufrir de presión alta cuanto más repicaba el celular y nada que contestaban Una calma terrible lo hizo caer pesadamente en el sofá al tiempo que decía un "¿Hola...?". Que susto más horroroso, tendría una pesadilla con esto seguramente.

— _¿Quién es?_ —miró su celular con mala cara y lo volvió a poner en su oído.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo. Soy Kim Nam-Joon. Quiero-

— ¡ _¡Ah! Claro, lo siento, lo siento. Vi el número y creí que no era nadie importante. Jimin está bañándose ahora ¿Algo que necesite decirle?_ —muy bien, la voz es muy animada y tranquila en cierta medida—. _Soy Jeon Jung-Kook por cierto._

— ¿No puedo hablar con Jimin? —se formó un pequeño cúmulo a su alrededor para escuchar la conversación.

 _—Pues... Enserio se está bañando_ —responde igual de tranquilo—. _Puede llamarlo más tarde o... ¡Jimin-ssi!_ —Jin puso las manos en su cintura, reprobando el apodo que puso un total extraño a su polluelo—. _Te están llamando ¿Quieres atender o...?_

 _— ¿No tiene altavoz...?_ —lo alivió escucharlo. No es que lo está reteniendo o algo peor—. _Quisiera hablar con ellos, pero... me sigo sintiendo mal._

— _Ha estado bastante enfermo. Tiene cuarenta de fiebre y no puedo llevarlo al hospital porque... ya saben. Está en la bañera para que baje un poco_ —explica, un suave chapoteo hizo eco—. _Está el altavoz encendido. Hay un poco de eco por ser el baño._

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué has tomado? ¿Ya comiste? Espero que no hayas salido con una sola chaqueta porque sabes que tienes esos "accidentes y-

— _Tengo fiebre y tome... algo_ —la respuesta fue muy lenta, traducción: No ha tomado nada—. _No he comido aun y no he salido sin más de una chaqueta._ —responde a las preguntas de Jin que con su vena de mamá gallina no pudo reprimirlo.

—Bueno... Iremos un poco antes, Hoseok se las arregló para adelantar un par de presentaciones. Estaremos allá para el martes aproximadamente. —dice Namjoon. Un... ligero chasquido de lengua se escuchó. Namjoon quiso pensar que se trataba de la otra persona que está con Jimin, pero le reconoce los gestos...

¿Por qué le fastidiaría que lleguen antes?

— _Vale... Lo siento, realmente me siento muy mal... ¿Volverán a llamar? Me gustaría hablar un poco más con ustedes._

—Estoy apuñalando a mi crédito así que lo dudo mucho. Si podemos adelantarlo aún más te llamaré otra vez ¿está bien?

 _—Sí, claro._

—Pues... cuídate un poco más. —dijo totalmente incómodo antes de colgar la llamada.

Quizá eso fue solo un repiqueteo de algo o una molestia relacionada a estar en una bañera -al menos eso asume-, con agua más fría que tibia.

 **...**

—Creí que iban a gritarme o algo así.

—Los confundiste un poco tal vez... Tengo hambre.

Jungkook fue a la cocina y tomó lo que sería el desayuno-almuerzo de Jimin. Lleva ahí metido toda la mañana y la fiebre muy apenas ha mermado. La calefacción de la casa está lo suficientemente alta como para que no sea un problema el frío del exterior o algo así. De camino fue a la habitación de Jimin y sacó la ropa húmeda. _Huele a cañería._

Abrió y cerró la ventana. No hace ruido en lo más mínimo; tampoco se traba. Ha nevado tanto hoy día que no hay huellas o algo que diga que Jimin salió de la casa por la noche. Lo que insinúa Yoongi, que hace algo en secreto debe ser pura paranoia de su parte. Jimin no saldría por la noche a ponerse en riesgo y mucho menos a vengarse de nadie.

Como alguien tan frágil podría hacerlo... Bastaba con verlo hoy tan enfermo como para descartar la idea por completo. Metió la ropa a la lavadora; tomó la bandeja de comida y fue hasta el baño donde acabó por dejarla descuidadamente en el granito del lavamanos y sacar a Jimin del agua con violencia.

— ¿¡QUÉ? ¿¡Qué te pasa!? —reclama removiéndose. Jungkook lo soltó y retrocedió un paso.

—Cre-creí que...

—Lo hago siempre que quiero pensar, no me iba a matar o algo así—jadea haciéndose el cabello atrás—. No me he salvado tanto para suicidarme de manera tan patética, te lo aseguro.

—I-igual me asusté. Tenías los ojos-

— ¿Entras conmigo?

Se le hizo raro que lo pidiera, la pregunta fue repetida varias veces con cierto grado de descaro en crescendo. Jungkook acabó cediendo. Dejó su pantalón de dormir y la camisa a un lado. Quedó solo en ropa interior y entró a la bañera. El agua estaba más fría de lo que pensó en un inicio. Jimin se le quedó mirando un largo rato sin decir nada.

— ¿te has drogado alguna vez? —negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, la idea ni de chiste le cruzaba por la cabeza—. Cuando estas drogado no entiendes que pasa. Te sientes feliz sin explicación. No importa si te duele, si te lastimen, incluso si te están matando... Solo estás drogado—esconde un poco su rostro entre sus piernas—. Crees que estás disfrutando, pero no es así. En un punto quieres que te droguen de nuevo para que esa sensación de felicidad absurda vuelva.

— ¿Quieres eso...? —pregunta con suavidad y casi dispuesto a ir a comprar la droga que fuese. No es muy difícil en el pueblo. Jimin negó con la cabeza.

—Me miedo... sentirme así de nuevo. Estaba feliz, me complacía... Porque estaba drogado—se estira un poco, apoya las manos en el borde la bañera y acercándose a Jungkook—. Es la misma sensación que provocaba... Quisiera no sentirla, pero tu me la provocas y es... bastante frustrante ¿sabes?

La calentura de enfermedad ayudaba a aflorar ese lado tan típico suyo, el sin vergüenza que podía insinuarse sin que fuese literal sino un gesto de confianza. Vamos, lo ha hecho mucho con Tae y más de una vez malinterpretaron su amistad con él. Igual con Hoseok. Es una persona cariñosa y reprimirlo es entre molesto y suprimir su propia manera de ser.

Jungkook permaneció quieto y permitiendo que Jimin continúe su acercamiento e invasión de espacio personal. Ve un poco sus brazos que no tienen nada que envidias, la zona de su abdomen, pecho; luego clava la vista a sus labios totalmente rosados y ligeramente hinchados. Una risa nerviosa se instaló en su rostro debido a esto. Era inercia y Jimin parece entenderlo.

—No quisiera que fuese así, pero... No entiendo que hacer. Me molesta, me frustra... Es horrible.

—Piensa que ahora no estás drogado y... Déjate llevar un poco. Deja que la parte que _quiere_ te ahogue.

—Haces que suene demasiado fácil. —suspira al desviar la mirada.

—Quizá lo es, pero no lo sientes así porque tú eres una situación difícil. Igual no es malo, debes ir a tu ritmo. No te fuerces a algo que te hará sentir peor.

— ¿Crees que soy débil? Así como... Frágil.

—tal vez, pero así mismo eres fuerte. El más fuerte que conozco, Jimin-ssi. —sonrió apenado.

—Gracias.

Terminó de invadir el espacio personal de Jungkook hasta dejar caer sus labios en los del mayor. Jungkook disfruta que el contacto sea tan continuo en comparación a otras ocasionas. Le acaricia un poco las manos hasta que lleva una de ellas a su cintura sin terminar de jalarla hacia sí. La seguridad no es total. Tras un rato Jimin se separa y observa abajo.

—No tanto...—murmura. Jungkook volvió las manos a las de Jimin—. Me iré antes...

—si. Bueno... es algo... bueno.

—Quédate conmigo en este tiempo ¿sí? No quiero ahogarme yo solo.

—lo que pidas.

Lo abrazó cuando Jimin se recostó de él. Aun tiene fiebre, pero es menos y se nota muy tranquilo. Apoyó la barbilla en la coronilla de Jimin y sonrió satisfecho de tenerlo entre sus brazos. Pensándolo con total espectro de visión, incluso si no fuese con él... Jimin necesitaba un apoyo. Fuera él; Yoongi, quién sea...

 _Solo que esté bien..._


	10. 10 Hypocrita eiice ardeat

_«Jesús igualmente tomó una postura firme contra la santurronería; llamó a los hipócritas "lobos vestidos de ovejas"»_  
 **Mateo 7:15**

 **10.** **Hypocrita eiice ardeat – Quemen al hipócrita**

— _¿No ha considerado que debería de confesarse?_ —quizá es muy invasivo, pero nada mejor que ser directo— _. Va un buen tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo._

— _Padre, eso suena a que cree que tengo algo que esconder._ —ríe elocuente. Yoongi es normalmente indiferente, por lo que su carencia de expresión no resultó sospechosa o sorpresiva para el hombre de gran barriga.

 _—Para nada. Me preocupo por los creyentes fieles como usted. Nunca falta y es muy curiosa su poca comunicación intima con nuestro señor._

 _—Es muy amable de su parte Padre. Supongo que confesar tampoco viene mal... además, hoy estoy libre del trabajo._ —sonrió muy levemente. Que imbécil, cayó de verdad y sin mucho esfuerzo palabrería de su parte.

Entró al confesionario y se las arregló para poner a grabar ese celular que Jungkook tiene de repuesto. No se daría cuenta de que lo tomó prestado. Lo puso a grabar una vez Valko hizo la señal de la cruz y empezó a hablar con él en calidad de confesión para expiar los pecados que haya cometido.

Escuchar confesiones es, en su opinión, lo más aburrido de ser párroco. Hay muchas veces en las que se explayan en explicaciones que nada tiene que ver y admite haberse dormido en algunas ocasiones. En esta ocasión no es diferente; sin embargo, llegado un punto lo importante se asomó y no lo soltaría ni por error.

 _—Tuve... Una aventura fuera de mi matrimonio—_ dijo con lentitud. Yoongi se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y pensó distraído: _De nuevo lo hiciste..._ —. _Y ha sido con un hombre, Padre._

 _— ¿Un hombre? ¿Por qué has cometido ese error? —pregunta por inercia, casi como si fuese obligatorio._

 _—La tentación fue demasiado fuerte. Vi fotos de él y... La lujuria, él era la lujuria y no pude resistirme a ese pecado, padre. Fue más fuerte que yo, la carne es muy débil._

 _—Vaya... El deber de todo cristiano es resistirse ante el pecado, sin embargo, reconocer que has pecado supone un avance_ —se rasca un poco el cuello—. _También es importante arrepen-_

 _—No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Ha sido... Una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida._

 _— ¿Por qué no muestras arrepentimiento ante un acto que no apruebo?_

 _—En su cara llorosa era como si me lo estuviera pidiendo. Que continuara hasta romperlo... Le hice sentir hasta lo más profundo; el dolor que levanta todos los nervios. Estoy seguro de que disfruto la electricidad, de mi aunque lloraba... Era asiático, delgado, el cabello rubio y los labios rellenos como sus cachetes. Era demasiado... demasiado._

 _— ¿Cómo esperas conseguir mi perdón si no hay arrepentimiento ante tal pecado? Lastimar de manera tan profunda a tu prójimo ¿Tan tentador te parecía que inhibió todos tus sentidos?_

 _—Era... Hermoso, incluso su forma de rogar ante mi como si yo fuese Dios_ —no sabe qué clase de línea de pensamientos tiene ese hombre como para estar diciendo todo esto. Ha recibido ya muchas confesiones de delitos, pero esta es la más extensa y detallada. Lo beneficia, no obstante, lo molesta—. _Como se retorcía por la electricidad... Lo que más recuerdo es su llanto. Valió hasta la última moneda por algo que no volveré a hacer jamás._

 _—Ya veo..._

 _—solo porque me dijeron que murió de otro modo lo repetiría sin cesar... Sé que es un error, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo, no podría resistirlo y todo es culpa de ese muchacho. Es culpa de la lujuria, no mía._

 _—Entenderás que no puedo perdonarte si no te arrepientes._

 _—No puedo hacerlo._

—Casi olvido lo hipócrita que resulta ser la religión. —suspira quedó al guardar la grabación.

* * *

Ver a Jimin dormir le producía cierto placer. Luce tan tranquilo y en paz que lo contagia. En el transcurso del día lo avisaron de que tenían unas "Vacaciones" espontáneas pues no encuentran al director de la academia. No se iba a quejar y no le importa realmente. Que se quede perdido unos cuantos días más, hasta el miércoles que sigue y así estará complacido con la vida por brindarle semejantes oportunidades de estar con Jimin.

Dejó la comida de Jimin lista en caso de que se despertara, cosa que duda mucho. Posiblemente duerma durante todo el día y despierte por la madrugada. Que su celular sonara informando de que su otro celular con línea de repuesto está llamando fue muy extraño ¿En que momento se lo robaron?

— _Lo tome antes de irme, recuerda que no tengo celular._ —resopló, al menos pudo avisar antes o decir un "Hola" al momento en que contesto la llamada

—Vale, avísame la próxima vez ¿no? —toma asiento en el sofá y acaricia a Jimin que se acomoda mejor—. ¿Pasa algo para que... llames? Ni cuando tenías celular propio decías mucho. Un mensaje cada seis meses y un testamento por WhatsApp donde le di a "leer más" dos veces.

— _¡Ya no digas nada de eso!_ —reclama con prisa. Rió satisfecho, Yoongi nunca dejaría de avergonzarse de ese mensaje—. _Necesito que tengas algo tu también. No se lo cuentes a Jimin para nada._

— ¿Qué? ¿Saben que está...?

 _—No, para nada... Escucha, cuando me trajo la biblia me preguntó por un hombre que viene cada día. Mañana y noche, a ver al misa. Se llama Valko, no sé si lo conoces_ —mantuvo un silencio, no tiene ni idea—. _Hoy lo convencí de confesarse y lo grabé._

— ¿Qué eso no va en contra de...?

 _—admitió que pagó para estar con él_ —Jungkook miró a Jimin fijamente—. _Extranjero, menudo, cabello rubio; labios gruesos al igual que las mejillas... Dijo que solo fue una vez porque murió. Supongo que-_

—Que fue el último... ¿Cómo es él?

 _—asqueroso, se confiesa siempre con lo mismo: le fue infiel a su esposa. Echa siempre la culpa a que es débil, aunque esta vez dijo que el "muchacho" es al lujuria misma. Gordo, un poco calvo, aspecto descuidado... Necesito que guardes la grabación de la confesión, aparte de que no es mio el celular, sería muy extraño que sea yo quién lo lleve. Me traería muchos problemas y no es conveniente._

—Entiendo, entiendo—responde, guardó unos instantes de silencio—. Puedo escucharlo ¿cierto? —pregunta con lentitud al levantarse de donde está sentado. Escuchó a Yoongi suspirar con cansancio.

 _—La única condición es que Jimin no lo oiga. Quién sabe qué piense... Cuando se vaya llevaremos esto a la policía y asunto resuelto con esto._

—Vale, gracias...—colgó la llamada, un par de minutos después se quedó mirando la pantalla con el audio de siete minutos y tantos segundos.

Conecto los auriculares y escuchó la fuerte y clara grabación, muy apenas escucha a Yoongi removerse, quizá incómodo por lo que está oyendo y no es para menos. Le provocaba mucha rabia la manera en que justifica un abuso de esa magnitud. Si es cierta la suposición que Yoongi sacó y este hombre fue el último...

 _Fue un maldito animal que lo dejó en el estado paupérrimo en el que encontró a Jimin._

Quería dispararle, así sea por liberar un poco de tensión. Guardó un respaldo del audio en su computadora. No lo podía perder por nada del mundo, que mínimamente le devuelvan el favor a ese tipo cuando lo metieran preso. Jungkook se rascó el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Pasó algo? —miró a Jimin y le sonrió un instante antes de salir del chat y tirar los auriculares a un lado.

—No, no pasó nada—niega al instante—. Jimin-ssi... ¿Le contaras a tus amigos lo que te pasó?

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—No quiero que lo sepan... Que nadie lo sepa—lentamente tomó asiento en el suelo, sigue con la cara un poco colorada—. Cuántos, cuáles, qué... Yo lo sufrí... No necesito que nadie lo "entienda".

—T-tu...—se relamió los labios—. Podrías... quiero que me respondas esto. Solo un si o un no bastan—lo vio con curiosidad—. Lo último... ¿Fue una violación? —Jimin empezó a jugar con la manga del suéter que tiene puesto.

—No. Fue una golpiza. Esa persona dijo que era tan asqueroso que ni siquiera valía la pena violarme... Sabes, en ese momento estaba tan hundido que... Haber sentido como me golpean la cara mientras usan anillos, me siento ahogado con mi sangre y no puedo ver nada; es mucho mejor a que me ultrajen—recuesta la cabeza en sus rodillas—. Pasó tanto y yo no lo pude distinguir... que saber que antes de "morir" solo me golpearon me tranquiliza.

—Es una forma un poco rara de verlo. —opina con deje tierno.

—Tal vez... Sin embargo, era tan patético, humillante, miserable... No sé como describirte un alivio por algo así. Solo... Lo tengo; me da paz... Al menos un poco.

Permaneció un rato viéndolo cabecear, amenaza con dormirse ahí. Suspiró enamoradizo, Jimin le parecía alguien demasiado fuerte aun con lo débil que luce. Eso lo atrae muchísimo, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Sin mencionar que Jimin tuvo el detalle de contarle un poco más sin que se lo pidiera. Siente que es un voto de confianza de su parte

 _When it comes to you_  
 _There's no crime_  
 _Let's take both of our souls_  
 _And intertwine_  
 _When it comes to you_  
 _Don't be blind_  
 _Watch me speak from my heart_  
 _When it comes to you_  
 _Comes to you_

—Jungkookie tiene una voz tan angelical... Casi diría que te envidio—ríe tiernamente, Jungkook ríe de la misma manera, un poco apenado por el elogio—. _Watch me speak from my Heart, When it comes to you. Comes to you..._ Podría escucharte cantarla por mucho rato... Jungkookie me tranquiliza; es tan dulce.

 _Cupid ain't a lie_  
 _Arrow got your name on it, oh yeah_  
 _Don't miss out on a love_  
 _And regret yourself on it, oh (oh, oh)_  
 _Open up your mind, clear your head_  
 _Ain't gotta wake up to an empty bed_  
 _Share my life, it's yours to keep_  
 _Now that I give to you all of me, oh_

—Es tan triste haberte conocido así. Desearía haberte conocido cuando valía la pena. —suspira aun sonriente, recostó la cabeza de la pared. Jungkook se sentó justo frente a él. Quedan algo apretado al ocupar el marco de la puerta. Jungkook toma con cuidado la mano de Jimin.

—Jimin-ssi ha seguido luchando incluso tras tantas cosas horribles. Si hay algún momento en el que valgas la pena, es ahora—afirma un tanto pausado—. Lo que yo desearía es que... puedas confiar totalmente en mi algún día y puedas decirme lo que realmente te lastima.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Posiblemente ni siquiera supieras de mi antes de recogerme a mitad de la calle.

—No lo sé. Puede ser que Jimin-ssi sea tan encantador que me dejó flechado.

—Tonto. —le da un suave y amistoso manotazo para luego reír apenado.

Durmió un par de horas más para luego cenar. Cuando vio que ya se hacía hora de hacer su misión de la noche se aseguró de dejar a Jungkook bien dormido. Considerando que lo ha tenido vigilando todo el día no fue complicado; cayó rendido muy pronto.

Usando todo lo que pudiera sin llegar a poner torpe su movilidad salió de la vivienda sin mucha cosa. Con prisa llegó hasta la iglesia de Yoongi sudando un poco por correr. Agradece que haga un poco de frío y de ese modo el calor pase pronto. Entró por una puerta lateral y pudo ver a la gente con la cabeza gacha escuchando a Yoongi hablar con esa voz tan magnánima que tiene si la alza.

Con delicadeza avanzó hasta un sitio relativamente visible. Yoongi se percató de su presencia y con discreción entregó la palabra a alguien más. Pudo llegar hasta Jimin con una cara de desaprobación demasiado evidente y que logró encoger a Jimin.

— ¿Qué haces fuera de la casa? ¿Jungkook está contigo?

—Sí, está esperando—miente con ligereza, en teoría si estaría esperando—. Vine a traerte esto. —dijo poniendo en su mano el cargador del celular, Yoongi lo guardó entre su ropa. Lo único que pudo escuchar de aquella plática fue que Yoongi se había llevado un celular de Jungkook. Funcionó bien de excusa.

—Regresa con él. Ya mismo—indica con dureza. Jimin asintió débilmente antes de abrazarlo y quedar un poco más expuesto—. Oye-

—Perdón, es que no me despedí de ti esta mañana—alzó una ceja, qué extraño. Jimin vio por el rabillo del ojo que alguien se percató perfectamente de su presencia—. Además... Creo que extrañé este lugar, tu tocando el piano...

—Vete antes de que alguien te vea. — indica un tanto ofuscado, porque es algo que él también extraña y antes de ponerse nostálgico está que nadie se de cuenta de él. Jimin sonrió de esa manera tan extraña suya, como si tuviera algo en mente y no lo dirá ni por accidente.

—Quién importa ya me vio.

Yoongi tuvo la impresión de que no se refería a él...

Jimin salió con paso de gacela del lugar, escucha el suave murmullo de alguien haciéndose paso. Con la suficiente velocidad tiene una distancia considerable de quien lo está persiguiendo. Cree que es un espectro, pero ¿Cómo? Lo acaba de ver hablando con el padre, al cual también a confesado todo lo que hizo.

Valko está angustiado y por ello va desesperado tras el muchacho asiático que podría echar por borda su vida entera sin saber que realmente lo que resta de ese plazo es muy corto. En un cruce ve a Jimin al otro lado de la acera. Jimin lo saluda con la mano y se ríe por su cara desesperada. Lanza un pequeño beso y lo invita a seguirlo, cosa que Valko hace con rapidez.

Llegó hasta una casa relativamente destruida, parece más una entrada al subterráneo si le toca opinar. Lo buscó con la mirada a más no poder hasta que corriente en el cuello lo hizo tensarse, paralizarse y sufrir por un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto hasta que se le oscureció la visión y cayó como peso muerto al suelo.

—Que mala pata, es demasiado pesado como para montármelo en la espalda. —resopla. Debió llevarlo más al interior.

Ató un trozo de soga a sus pies y haciendo más fuerza que nunca en su maldita vida pudo llevarlo hasta donde hay una cama sin colchón, un pequeño generador de energía. Tiró el bastón eléctrico a un lado y se ajustó los guantes. No tanto por asco a tocar nada, sino por la misma precaución. Si alguien se entera de esta pequeña cadenita que tiene lo iban a meter preso.

Una cosa es ser rencoroso, otra es ser tonto. Prefiere ser el mayor rencoroso del planeta antes que un estúpido... _de nuevo._

Se deshizo del abrigo y quedó en una camisa holgada manga larga que se le resbala por el hombro. Tras pensarlo un poco lo dejó con bóxer y camisa únicamente. Tiró el abrigo y pantalón a un lado no muy lejano; prontamente olvidado porque es irrelevante para lo que se aproxima. Valko despertó cierto tiempo después.

—T-tú... se supone que-

—Morí. Lo sé. Ya me lo han dicho—interrumpe. Acomodó un cable de tal manera que rodeara a Valko y la punta fuese relativamente larga—. Si no recuerdo mal, me dijiste que el dolor despierta el cuerpo. En mi opinión, lo adormece bastante, pero veamos que tal te sienta a ti. Todos somos diferentes.

En la academia de tiro encontró un teaser con mucho más voltio que un bastón eléctrico. Sin miramiento lo colocó en el área de la ingle y pronto Valko empezó a retorcerse adolorido. No tiene idea de electricidad, así que tampoco sabe qué efecto puede causar en el cuerpo humano determinada cantidad.

—SI te mueves, tendrás un castigo. —advierte moviendo con lentitud el teaser hasta colocarlo sobre la entrepierna del hombre, apenas cubierta por la ropa interior de tono amarillento.

—Po-Por favor no... no me hagas na-nada, tengo esposa y un-

— ¿Hijo? ¿Hija? No va a necesitar un padre como tú. Acabas de mover la boca, como un estúpido desobediente.

Valko grita y se retuerce sobre sí mismo por la descarga directo a su parte privada. Jimin afincó aquello tanto como pudo aun si lo que iba a causar sería igual. Consiguió lo que quería, se orinó encima. Es un asco, pero al menos se ve igual de patético a como debió verse y sin mucho esfuerzo. Se hizo el cabello atrás con una mano.

—Quisiera decir que me vengaré de todo lo que me hiciste, pero aun no estoy tan loco—menciona tomando el bastón eléctrico. Al acercarse nuevamente a Valko este sufre espasmos y lo ve con ojos tremendamente abiertos por el pánico—. Sin embargo, quiero que abras la boca ¿sí?

Aunque obedeció activo la electricidad del bastón en la boca de Valko. Está seguro de que eso hace un daño más que considerable. Contó diez segundos antes de parar y alejarse apenas un poco. El hombre está con los ojos bizcos y haciendo ruidos extraños que no le importan. Tomó el cable metálico que enroscó alrededor de él y clavó la punta de manera superficial.

Tras asegurarse de que no se estuviera ahogando con su sangre o algo del estilo caminó con calma al pequeño generador y lo encendió. Estaba unido de manera precaria a un cable que daba a dos pinzas. Puso una en la cama y jugó con la otra.

—En la antigüedad creían que la electricidad curaba a los enfermos. De hecho, aún se cree... Como el enfermo que eres, probemos si con esto eres capaz de sanar al menos un poco. —coloco la otra pinza en el cable que rodea a Valko y...

 _Que puto asco de aroma._

Se tapó la nariz con expresión de desagrado. Valko se está quemando desde dentro por al electricidad tan fuerte que es absorbida por su cuerpo. Al apagarlo humo sale de la boca de Valko y hubo un pequeño "Pop" que lo hizo respingar un instante ¿su cabeza reventó? Bueno, ve piel quemada y desprendiéndose, tampoco sería muy raro, quizá el cuerpo humano no aguanta tanta energía.

Qué triste... Verdaderamente triste.

Se percató de que Valko se había orinado más, muchísimo, tanto que está manchado de sangre. _Sorprendentemente satisfactorio_. Deshizo cualquier amarra que lo impidiese arrastrar a Valko. Bufó molesto por el camino de sangre que iba quedando. Con suerte el techo acabaría de caerse o podría echar algo para que no ubicaran fácil el cadáver.

Llegó hasta una entrada a la cañería y tiró sin interés el cadáver a la corriente de agua sucia. Iba a perderse y quién sabe dónde quedará. Lo cierto es que se hincharía tanto que posiblemente no se dieron cuenta de que murió por quemarse y no por ahogarse. Sigue siendo escalofriantemente satisfactorio. No se arrepiente aún.

Posiblemente no lo haga.

Tuvo que salir de la alcantarilla, ir de regreso a donde es la "escena del crimen" y tirar agua por todo el lugar para limpiar un poco. Disimular el asunto. Dejó lo demás como lo encontró. Con abrigo puesto y como si nada hubiera pasado en realidad corrió apurado hasta la entrada de la alcantarilla cerca de la casa de Jungkook. Queda demás decir que apenas tenía alentó para cuando llego, ni que decir de lo mucho que está sudando

Un poco más recompuesto llegó a donde estaba Jiyong. Tiembla de frío y está tan infectada la zona donde cortó que ladeó la cabeza con expresión asqueada. Jiyong lo observó con ojos irritados y agotamiento obvio. Jimin tomó una lata y la abrió, con un cubierto sacó parte del contenido y lo tendió.

—No necesito que te mueras de hambre o frío. No tiene gracia—Jiyong no hizo comentarios al respecto, solo abrió la boca, masticó y tragó—. Es comida del perro de Kookie, él no la come, supongo que al menos a ti te sirve más.

—Po-Por q-que-e ha-haces e-es-to... —pregunta con los labios morados de frío; Jimin tiró la lata vacía.

—Porque te amo tanto que te quiero sufriendo. Así de sencillo. —responde de una manera en la que posiblemente Jiyong habría respondido de haberle preguntado. Bajó la cabeza y tras una horcajada Jimin se alejó de él, no fuese a vomitarlo.

—Puta zorra...

—Fui una puta. El insulto no duele, no viniendo de ti. Trágate esto también. —le metió un trozo de tela en la boca y sin más parsimonia se fue de ahí.

 **...**

El cuello le tronó por la posición tan incómoda. Creyó escuchar la ducha por un instante. Duda mucho que esté abierta a las dos de la madrugada. Con pereza y poca coordinación avanzó hasta la poca luz que hay en su vivienda. Bostezó y sin pensarlo ni un instante abrazó a la persona que tenía determinación por ir a otro lado.

—Ko-Kookie quítate de enci-

—Me llamaste Kookie, eso es nuevo—bosteza y se recuesta más de él. No pudo darse cuenta de lo azorado del corazón de Jimin—. ¿Por qué te estabas bañando...? Es muy... tarde...

—Qui-quítate, por favor suel-

—Eres tan pequeñito así... Yo podría cuidarte... pero te vas y... no...

Jimin lo agarro para que no acabara cayendo al suelo de forma dolorosa. No supo si llevarlo a su habitación o echarse ahí con él. Honestamente, se siente tan muerto corporalmente hablando que podría dormir cómodamente en el suelo sin problema. Duda que Jungkook tenga las mismas opiniones.

Con fuerza que no tiene lo ayudó a estar en pie y lo guió a su habitación. Por suerte no sudó tanto en esta "buena obra". Antes de siquiera apartarse sintió un jalón que lo obligó a acostarse y un abrazo demoledor lo dejó inmovilizado. Jungkook respira suavemente, es un alivio que no sea de los que roncan... _**algo así como Namjoon con sus rugidos de oso.**_

Aún a día de hoy se pregunta cómo coño Jin es capaz de dormir con él.

—Suéltame... Jungkook suelt...

—Si no... suelto a Jimin-ssi...

— ¡Suéltame...!

Su pedido se volvió desesperado y pataleo tanto que Jungkook espabiló a medias. Jimin se había alejado un poco con una cara de e espanto única. El mayor le tomó la mano y la acarició muy suavemente, fue imposible no darse cuenta del temblor que tuvo. Sonrió medio atontado con su capacidad de no verse mal a pesar de andar medio dormido y recién levantado en teoría.

—No me tengas miedo, lo único que quiero es cuidar de Jimin-ssi... si lo abrazo no tendrá miedo de nada... porque yo lo voy a cuidar.

A medida que hablaba se aproximaba y acaba por rodearlo con sus brazos y caer suavemente a la cama. Jimin tembló hasta empezar a llorar angustiado. Metió la cara en el pecho de Jungkook; se sentía... _bien,_ tiene la impresión de que este es un detalle que le ha pasado totalmente por alto a pesar de todo lo que está haciendo.

Pretende enfrentar sus miedos de frente y este, el contacto humano y cariñoso, el más ridículo de los miedos dejado por quienes lo destruyeron... _Es el que más ha evitado enfrentar._ Debió ir con un poco más de calma, pero es igual de efectivo porque se siente realmente protegido con Jungkook.

En tan poco tiempo ha logrado que se sienta de esa manera... Jungkook es impresionante. Es tan extraño que no le importe sentirse frágil y pequeño con él. Su gimoteo fue insistente por un rato, el sueño no logra capturarlo sino al menos una hora después en la cual Jungkook aguardó para dormirse.

Fue una madrugada y buena mañana de sueño para los dos afortunadamente.

 **...**

 _— ¿Pasó algo con su esposo?_

 _—No lo sé... desde ayer no lo he visto, se fue y no sé a dónde pudo haber ido._

Yoongi encontró rarísimo que Valko no fuese a misa, es decir... ¡Siempre ha ido! ¿Qué desastre natural o planeta alineado hay el día de hoy para que no esté? Ni siquiera es cuestión de enfermedad como acaba de demostrarlo su esposa -pobre mujer-. Le agradeció por responder y entró a la casa papal hasta que se le prendió el foco.

¿Qué si vio a Jimin ayer...? Pudo haberlo perseguido, no está seguro de que estuviera para el final de la misa. A estas alturas, cualquier cosa le parece posible... Excepto poder crecer algunos cuantos centímetros más.

Con algo de desesperación llamó al celular de Jungkook. Estuvo en lo mismo por al menos una hora completa y nadie respondía. Tuvo que ir a comprar más crédito porque lo gasto en tanta insistencia sin resultado alguno. En estos momento, siente que la tecnología es una puta mierda inútil.

Cuando tenía la intención de ir a la vivienda de Jungkook para tumbar su puerta, ventana, lo fuera y darle cuanto golpes pudiera para cobrar un poco la ansiedad que le está provocando. A estas alturas entiende lo que debió sentir Jimin cuando sus amigos no respondieron la llamada del demonio.

Finalmente le contestaron, fue con un tono tan adormilado que tuvo que ir a ver un reloj. Son las doce del día ¿Qué hace dormido a esa hora? ¿No está trabajando? Jungkook no es precisamente un vago, ese es su lugar a final de cuenta.

— ¿Dónde está Jimin? ¿Está contigo? —pregunta de inmediato sin esperar nada más.

— _Buenos días a ti también ¿Qué pasa? Debiste gastar todo e lcrédito del... celular_ —lo imagina tirado en la cama, quizá estuvo bebiendo por la noche... aunque no tiene sentido ¿No vino con Jimin a entregar el cargador? —. _Está aquí conmigo... Saluda, es Yoongi..._

 _—Buenos días..._

 _— ¿Ahora me dices por qué...?_

—Deberías estar trabajando.

— _Tengo vacaciones, no se sabe dónde está el superior así que estoy libre hasta nuevo aviso. Puedes venir a visitar si quieres... sin interrumpir el sueño de nadie. Tu más que cualquiera debería saber lo sagrado que es._

—Cla... claro... Recuerda lo que te pedí. No lo descuides.

— _Suga no confía en mí, que cosa tan rara_ —rueda los ojos, es raro que lo llame así—. _Vuelve a tu misa entonces, adiós, adiós..._ —balbucea antes de colgarle la llamada. Yoongi bufó malhumorado por ese trato. Ya iría a verlos cuando tuviera el tiempo.

 **...**

—Puede ser molesto cuando quiere.

—Separa... separate un poco, solo un poco, por favor.

Aun con la ligera distancia Jungkook siguió sonriendo. Esperaba poder seguir compartiendo cama con Jimin el tiempo que les restara de convivencia. Nada más bonito que haberse despertando viéndolo dormir. Ya luego pensaría en porque Yoongi llamó tan preocupado preguntando.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y avergonzado metió la cara en la almohada. Jimin se rió divertido por su gesto. Si es una linda mañana nevada. Jimin miró a la ventana un momento, más tarde le diría un pequeño detalle que no había pensado y sería embarazoso decir ahora.

Todo dentro de cinco minutos más... _Que sueño..._


	11. 11 A duobus ex gradibus altitudinis

_"Mía es la venganza y la retribución; A su tiempo su pie resbalará, Porque el día de su aflicción está cercano, Y lo que les está preparado se apresura."_  
 **Deuteronomio 32:35**

 **11\. A duobus ex gradibus altitudinis – A un par de pasos de la horca**

Comenzó a tener la impresión de que escaparse de Jungkook iba a empezar a costar mucho más ahora. Si está libre de trabajo y lo único que hará es estar en casa no tiene cómo ir a ver a Jiyong y trazar de manera más cuidadosa su plan de acción para la noche.

Aun está enfermo. La fiebre volvió, quizá por su mal actuar de salir por la noche y andar sin abrigo mucho rato. Al menos tiene un responsable y dedicado enfermero atrás de sus resfriadas faldas. No está para nada acostumbrado al clima siempre y perpetuamente frío; claro, en Corea nieva, pero en Corea no sale a hacer prácticamente nada cuando está así. Apenas dos veces a jugar con Tae.

O tomar un café, no ir saltando por calle s y alcantarillas pensando en matar gente que no merece vivir.

Sea como fuere, hoy no está tan mal como para dormir todo el santo día, pero si lo suficiente para necesitar estar tumbado en el sofá o la cama. No resulta molesto ya que Jungkook se mantenía con él hablando. No lo ve la mayor parte del tiempo sea por pena o por estar concentrado en su cuaderno de dibujo.

—Eres muy talentoso. Cantas, bailas, eres profesor, dibujas, tienes más músculos que nadie que conozca y aguantas este clima... Jungkookie es genial. —ronronea con la cara roja y una manta gruesa encima para abrigarlo. Jungkook rió penoso por el cumplido.

—En el colegio con mi grupo de amigos, que eran mayores que yo, me decían Golden Maknae. Incluso Suga lo hizo en algún tiempo.

—Tú también le dices Suga. Que extraño, tenía la ligera impresión de que no le gustaba que lo llamaran así. —opina y toma mejor lugar en el sofá. Jungkook dejó de dibujar, sacó un poco los labios, como pensativo.

—Es que ya no es Suga; al menos no lo que has visto. Ese es Yoongi al cien por ciento, desde que despierta con flojera hasta que se duerme listo para acumular más flojera—Jimin lo vio con notable confusión—. Suga es... Vamos, rapero; genial; adorador del dinero, un talento impresionante para sorprender a quienes lo escucharan y un amor colosal por la música. Quería ser productor musical mínimamente, pero... de repente se hizo padre.

—Me dijo que lo hizo por su familia.

—Es cierto, la contradicción es que no pensaba hacer caso a la necedad de su familia. Por eso no encontré jamás un sentido a lo que hizo. Ni siquiera es feliz haciéndolo, simplemente lo hace porque ya está acostumbrado. —refunfuña con notable molesta por el tema.

—Quizá tuvo miedo de quedarse solo.

— ¿Y yo qué? No hubiera estado solo, yo pude haberlo apoyado. Es como si no confiara en mí.

Jimin se levantó y se acercó hasta abrazarlo. Jungkook se tomó la libertad de recostar la cabeza del pecho de Jimin. Puede escuchar su corazón ligeramente acelerado y cerró los ojos, complacido por la sensación que transmitían sus caricias tan simples y cariñosas. Jimin suspiró suavemente por el aumento de cercanía proporcionado por Jungkook.

—Es normal estar asustado de algo así. Quizá solo necesita más tiempo para darse cuenta de que es lo que de verdad lo hará feliz. Nadie aguanta toda una vida en un trabajo que no lo llena como persona. Te lo aseguro, en algún momento tendrás a "Suga". —Jungkook sonrió arrugando un poco la nariz, dio un par de palmadas al brazo de Jimin.

—Es decir, en el algún momento podré verte como un mochi feliz ¿no?

Jimin lo miró sorprendido por aquella aclaración. Una vez separados se llevó las manos a las mejillas y rió penoso— ¿Insinúas que no soy un lindo mochi en este momento? Namjoon-hyung me ha dicho que soy un Ángel. —Jungkook le dio un golpe en la pierna y giró la cabeza riendo avergonzado.

Jimin se empezó a reír tan fuerte que Jungkook acabó por verlo caerse de regreso al sofá haciendo un sonido que lo hace pensar en una ardillita. Cuando se calmó un poco Jimin quedó con el mismo gesto en el rostro viéndolo de lado.

—Insinúo que quería un mochi de fresa.

—Oh, golpe bajo al color de pelo.

—No digo que no me guste este tono. —se apresura a decir.

—Sé que soy encantador con cualquier color—ríe divertido del nerviosismo repentino de Jungkook. Tomó el cuaderno de dibujo—. Deberías dedicarle más tiempo a esto que a ser instructor. O bueno, volver a ser tatuador. Te iría muy bien.

—Posiblemente... Hablando de eso, quitemos el plástico. Con el frío tu piel casi no suda y al tinta queda mejor fijada.

Con cuidado desenvolvió las manos y brazos de Jimin hasta dejarlos totalmente descubiertos con los tatuajes resaltando su piel pálida por nacionalidad. Acarició un poco los trazos que le mismo hizo al tiempo que siente los suaves temblores en Jimin. Antes de apartar las manos para no ponerlo nervioso, Jimin lo imitó, tocando y delineando los trazos en la piel de Jungkook, viendo fijamente los tatuajes.

—Es muy distinto... te sientes tan tierno. Ni siquiera podía sentir algún cariño antes. —murmura más a si mismo que a Jungkook, algo como un pensamiento en voz moderadamente alta. Jungkook se dejó hacer.

— ¿Vas a dejar de compararme en algún momento? —pregunta tras golpear su lengua con el interior de su mejilla. Jimin forzó una sonrisa para luego dejarlo tranquilo.

—Posiblemente sí, pero no aseguro nada. —le saca la lengua antes de recostarse y darle la espalda. Jungkook suspiró un tanto frustrado. Se tomó la libertad de darle un beso en al nuca y luego correr al baño antes de que Jimin pudiera replicar.

Pasó con rapidez el tiempo. Jungkook con ayuda de Jimin se pintó el cabello de un color MO o algo así. No se parece en nada al tono que se supone que debía quedar, lo importante es que le sienta bien y con eso

Jimin se encontró un poco inmovilizado ese día. Literalmente no pudo salir porque Jungkook cayó medio muerto entrada la noche y Yoongi apareció de repente en la casa, viéndolo con demasiada sorpresa como para ser saludable para nadie.

— ¿Cómo estás de la enfermedad?

—Hoy estuve mejor, aunque tampoco he salido como para sentirme peor. —responde quedo, comiendo muy apenas lo que preparó Yoongi, Jungkook iba a acabar metiendo la cara en el plato.

—Hoy pasó algo extraño... —comienza a decir con esa voz típicamente baja suya—. Un hombre que siempre va no asistió. En ninguna de las misas. Nunca en todo el tiempo que tengo ahí a hecho eso. Es curioso ¿no?

—Bastante ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunta casual. Yoongi tardó en responder, solo analizando cada movimiento que hiciera Jimin.

—Valko. —Jimin soltó el tenedor muy de golpe y metió las manos entre sus piernas para luego bajar la cabeza. Jungkook espabiló por el sonido del metal contra el plato de cerámica. Jimin permaneció cabizbajo unos cuantos segundos más.

— ¿Y es malo que no aparezca...?

—No lo sé, que sientes tú.

—Que puede perderse y meterse... Nada. —se corrige antes de tomar de nuevo el tenedor.

— ¿te alegra? Puede que algo grave le haya pasado—toma asiento frente al peligris. Jimin da un sorbo tímido a su bebida—. Tiene esposa, tres hijos si no me equivoco, también era uno de los principales sustentos de su familia...

—y un violador imbécil que no aceptaría jamás que es un gay a escondidas...—Murmura entre dientes sin ninguna clase de remordimiento al respecto—. Padre, no me inte-

—Yoongi, te dije que me llamaras Yoongi si estamos fuera de la iglesia o no tengo la sotana. —corrige por millonésima vez, Jungkook golpeó su lengua contra el interior de su mejilla.

—No me va a dar pena nada, absolutamente **nada** de lo que pueda pasarle a esos malditos hijos de puta—replica rencoroso—. No digas todo lo que tiene, lo que le espera y demás. El que tiene que ser piadoso y entendedor eres tú, no yo.

—Esos hijos de puta-

—Anda, Suga haciendo acto de presencia. —tose levemente, Yoongi lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados para volver la vista a Jimin.

—Siguen siendo humanos y solo Dios puede juzgar así que... Como mínimo esperaba lastima...

—Me vale mierda—no suele ser grosero, pero que Yoongi esté siquiera insinuando que debe tener un mínimo resquicio de humanidad con esas personas le parece sencillamente insólito. También bastante extraño y sin sentido—. Que se muera si quiere y bueno... Tae las tuvo difíciles de pequeño y sigue vivo; sus hijos estarán bien; su esposa puede trabajar.

—que poco piadoso.

— ¿¡Y a mi que!? —reclama realmente molesto, se levanta de la mesa—. ¿Por qué debería tener piedad si ellos no la tuvieron por mi?

—El rencor marchita el alma. —responde sin dar mayor vuelta al respecto.

—Entonces la mía está cortada de tajo en caso de que no se haya enterado, padre—bufa—. No me importa. Ojalá ya esté muerto, en una cañería, flotando hinchado en el mar o en donde sea que desemboquen las cañerías.

—E-ese es mi... cuarto. —su acotación se vio cortada por Jimin dando un portazo fuertísimo para cerrar la puerta de la habitación que resultaba ser la de Jungkook y no al suya. Que cosa tan curiosa como fue ahí exactamente.

—Que mal carácter tiene. —opina Yoongi con mucha calma. Jungkook alzó las manos y luego las dejó caer ¿a qué vino todo eso?

— ¿Por qué lo molestaste? No creo que nada de lo que hiciste en este momento tiene algún-

—Él tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Valko. —dice en voz más baja de lo usual. Jungkook apenas lo escucho.

— ¿Ah? ¿Cómo va a tener algo que ver? ¿Qué no desapareció hoy? Jimin ha estado todo el día conmigo. —defiende al instante, Yoongi lo vio indiferente un instante antes de comer un poco de la cena improvisada que hizo solo para pensar bien cómo hablar con Jimin.

—La mente lo traicionó—señala—. Repitió la cañería, como si de hecho, estuviera ahí y no queda más que la duda de donde va a acabar. Cualquiera solo lanza diferentes formas y lugares, no se enfoca en uno solo.

—Bueno...

—Además, está específicamente relacionado con el agua... supongamos que ha estado en un sitio cerrado ¿Qué otro modo hay de enfermarse? Si tienes ropa húmeda puesta te vas a resfriar. De eso no hay duda. —Jungkook apretó los labios y volvió a acomodarse en la silla.

—Sacas demasiadas conclusiones de solo tres palabras. Exageras un poco. No creo que tenga nada que ver.

—Les desea lo peor.

—Hasta yo les deseo lo peor. Disculpa, padre, pero es normal del ser humano sentir rencor. —repone con acidez, Yoongi tamborileó los dedos.

—Lo sé, pero-

— ¡No busques un pero! —reclama entre dientes—. ¿Por qué insistes tanto en lo mismo? No está pasando, pero es como si siquiera que pase en realidad. Que lograrías de ser cierto que el asesinó a alguien.

Yoongi no respondió nada, ocultando la impresión que le causó aquella acusación que indudablemente iba por un camino que había querido ignorar para no sentirse aún más fariseo de lo que ya es. _Insistir_ en saber si pasa o no, _lo que lograría_ en caso de ser cierto... ¿Qué haría? No lo delataría, no podría hacerlo... ¿verdad?

 _«Quiero volver a casa. No puede... ¿Ayudarme (...)?»_

No dijo nada más.

Pasado un rato Jungkook dio suaves toques a la puerta de su habitación. Creyó que estaría cerrada con seguro. La realidad es que pudo abrirla sin mucho problema. Jimin está sentado en la cama jugando con el celular de Jungkook para sorpresa y un poco de incomodidad del mismo. Jimin alzó la mirada del aparato.

—No entiendo nada de la televisión y no sé como ponerlo en inglés. —dice antes de que Jungkook pregunte nada.

—Ya... ¿me das mi celular? —Lo entregó y miró por la ventana—. ¿Te incomodó mucho?

— ¿Es malo querer que se mueran de la peor manera posible?

—En lo personal, no creo que sea malo.

—Y desde un punto de vista objetivo...

—Hay peores castigos que la muerte—se encoge de hombros, Jimin cerró los ojos y se sobó la cara—. Ya sabes, como estar preso y esas cosas; la media de los nativos de este país es más grande y fuerte que la coreana. Así que les iría muy, muy mal si están en la cárcel. Serían como las nuevas mascotitas. —Jimin se recostó.

—No me interesa que sufran toda una vida. No es lo mismo tener la incertidumbre a cuando vas a morir a saber que lo harás definitivamente— lo mira—. La adrenalina que te llena pensando que va a pasar... Duele, en demasía, no te explicas que hacer; entonces sientes sueño, como si un frío espectral se te colara por la espalda.

— ¿Tan cerca lo tuviste...?

—Frío, hambre... asfixiado—murmura antes de rascarse la cabeza, Jungkook logró sentarse a su lado—. No sé qué tanto, es lo que sentí en ese momento; si ellos sintieran por un momento lo mismo estaría satisfecho.

—Entiendo.

—Yoongi no—sonríe amargamente—. Debe creer que soy una basura como persona o algo así... No sé, nunca podría creer en un Dios que no me ayudó cuando lo necesité; tal vez por eso no puedo entenderlo a él.

— quizá solo tiene sueño... él siempre tiene sueño, pero si es más del usual se pone irritado—explica como excusa para obviar la conversación que tuvo con Yoongi en el comedor—. Bueno, iré a-

—Puedo dormir contigo... ¿no?

La pregunta casi lo ofende, acurrucarse sirvió para dos cosas: hacer reír a Jimin y responder su pregunta. Con cuidado tomó la libertad de abrazarlo sin ser excesivamente acaparador. Estuvieron hablando muchísimo rato, más del que siquiera hubiera contado ¿Jimin dormiría tan poco? Lo ve muy despierto a pesar de ser muy madrugada.

Quién sabe a qué hora se durmió

* * *

Hay algo muy raro pasando. Seunghyun a decidido restarle importancia, pero en lo personal no puede teniendo la sensación de que tiene a alguien vigilando sus pasos o acechando a cada instante. Por precaución todos se separaron para no levantar alguna sospecha más a la policía. Si iban a la casa, Seunghyun y Jiyong podrían negar todo sin ninguna clase de dificultad.

Ya que todos vivieran en el mismo sitio sería muy sospechoso. Youngbae también se dio a la pequeña fuga. No obstante, se supone que debían mantenerse en contacto. Al mes se irían a Estados Unidos o China, dependiendo de en donde circulara menos los anuncios de búsqueda debido al secuestro...

Sabe que debió golpear más fuerte al imbécil ese. Incluso haberlo traído ¿Quién no querría cogerse a Kim Seok-Jin? Incluso sin conocerlo hubiera sido un buen dinero ganado. Uno con cara de perra sumisa y el otro más de humillación. Sonaba perfecto, pero no, Seunghyun dijo que no y el imbécil se cree el líder con la única voz con voto.

Idiota, por su descuido están metidos en semejante lío.

No iba a negar que enserio se quedó con las ganas de intentar algo con Seokjin, la oportunidad estuvo tan ahí que lo molesta. Si no fuera porque no tiene una ubicación fija de momento habría intentado ir por él. De un modo menos torpe que Jiyong, pero ustedes entienden a que se refiere su mente enferma con esto.

Hoy día no hace tanto frío afortunadamente, quizá por ello sus neuronas han funcionado lo suficiente como para decirle que lleva más de una semana sin hablar o mediar ni una palabra con Jiyong -por ser retardado, habla demasiado por celular-, tampoco Daesung, Seungri... Valko tampoco ha llamado para saber con respecto a si tienen alguna zorra nueva.

Hay demasiado silencio y eso no es normal. Tienen modos para comunicarse sin que parezca sospechoso para la ley, no se está haciendo uso de eso. Solo silencio. Fumarse un cigarro junto al edificio en el que se está quedando es un poco extraño... Tener que volver a estar "solo" es raro.

De cierta forma, extraña a Jimin. Esa pobre perra los unió y los llenó de billetes a más no poder. Para ser franco, quisiera una mamada de él, pero como es obvio eso no va a pasar y es tan triste. De nuevo debió hacer caso a su instinto y simplemente llevarlo a otro lado y usarlo hasta que de verdad lo aburriera, no por simple temor sin sentido por parte de Seunghyun.

Incluso cree escuchar su vocecita, cantando como la puta drogada que fue por al menos cuatro meses. _Ah~_ que bueno- Momento, no se puede imaginar algo que no conoce porque jamás cantó -al menos no en su presencia-. Tiró el cigarro al piso sin querer, dicho de mejor modo, se le deslizó de los dedos.

— ¿Cómo es que...? —balbucea sin creerse lo que está viendo. Enfrente está Jimin, vestía un suéter enorme negro junto a un pantalón blanco y botas. El hombre le sonrió suavemente antes de seguir aprovechando lo pasmado que lo dejó.

 _Jangnanhae neo dodaeche naega mwoya_  
 _Manmanhae uh nalgatgo noneungeoya_  
 _Neo jigeumwieomhae wae nareul siheomhae_  
 _Wae nareul siheomhae hetgallige hajima_

— ¡E-ESPERA!

Lo persiguió tan rápido como pudo entre lo árboles que hay tras el edificio. No sabe si es que Jimin corre muy rápido o está oficialmente perdido, pero no lo ve por ningún lado. Está empezando a desesperarse por dos razones muy simples: La primera y como resulta normal... ¡ESE TIPO DEBERÍA ESTAR MUERTO!

La segunda es que si a tan campante y mostrándose puede que haya dicho algo a la policía y mierda que no conviene para nada.

 _Jangnanhae neo dodaeche naega mwoya_  
 _Manmanhae uh nalgatgo noneungeoya_  
 _Neo jigeumwieomhae wae nareul siheomhae_  
 _Wae nareul siheomhae hetgallige hajima_

Respingó al escucharlo tan cerca. Lo encontró sentado en un árbol caído viendo arriba. A bajar la cabeza sintió un morboso y satisfecho escalofrío por la imagen casi aristocrática con la que cuenta Jimin ahora. Esto es simplemente maravilloso en comparación al despojo que tenían escondido en el sótano. Tenerlo así sería aún más provechoso...

 _Y solo se está mostrando a él ¿Qué más beneficio puede pedir...?_

—Pareces muy sorprendido de verme. —tararea complacido de su pánico emoción y demás mezcolanza de emociones que tiene encima. Youngbae tragó grueso, acalorado a pesar del ambiente frío natural que hay.

—Estás vivo, es... normal. —se excusa de inmediato. Jimin se levantó de un brinco. Dio una vuelta de lo más coqueta antes de acercarse a él. Youngbae sentía la respiración caliente saliendo de los labios de Jimin.

— ¿también me diste por muerto? Pensé que solo era un juego más—sonríe levemente—. Aunque me costó mucho estar bien, conseguir que me dieran con que arreglarme... Supones como lo conseguí cierto—juguetea con la hebilla del cinturón de Youngbae. Este asintió tontamente con la cabeza—. Quería saber si me llevarías con Seunghyun... Quisiera hablar algo con él-

— ¿Por qué con él? Puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites. —asegura apresurado. Jimin ladeó la cabeza, con parte de su fleco cayendo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Tengo que pagarte por el favor?

—Obviamente. Podemos ir-

—No sé si Jiyong te lo contó—hace un puchero—. Pero tengo una predilección por hacerlo al aire libre. Si hay frío es mejor, siento quemaduras frías. Aunque no lo creas me encanta.

Youngbae no tardó en agarrarlo por la cintura y meter las manos naturalmente frías bajo el suéter. Jimin lo apartó con cierta brusquedad antes de hacer un gesto de silencio, tomar su mano y guiarlo a quién sabe dónde; Youngbae no preguntó, solo se dejó guiar con una calentura en aumento.

Llegaron a un lugar donde un árbol está totalmente curvado y que daba un aspecto de pequeña cueva. Casi tropezando Jimin hizo que quedara encima suya. Reía divertido por el pequeño y torpe momento, Youngbae o miró un instante antes de empezarlo a besar. Jimin abrió las piernas para permitirlo posicionarse entre ellas.

—Los guantes...—comenta con extrañeza. Jimin se los sacó sin mucho problema—. ¿y esos tatuajes?

—Un simple capricho—responde sin pensarlo mucho. Youngbae siguió pensando que eran raros en alguien como Jimin, tampoco alcanzó a leer del todo que es lo que decía por lo cual pensó preguntar de nuevo—. No te distraigas con esa clase de detalles hyung—ronronea bajando la mano izquierda y metiéndola entre el pantalón y bóxer de Youngbae—. Estamos para otro asunto ¿verdaaad?

Y como a veces está bien dicho, el pene es la palanca de apagado al razonamiento de un hombre. Principalmente los del estilo de Youngbae y su manada. Masturbarlo le estaba provocando un asco terrible, razón real por la cual tiene la cara hacia un lado; el pobre debía interpretarlo como una invitación a que beso su cuello.

Youngbae bajó el pantalón de Jimin y este suspiró. Sacó una sonrisa al más grande aquel gesto tan simple.

Cuando un dedo se coló en su culo Jimin abrió los ojos y estiró la mano hasta tomar la soga que hay bajo la nieve. La misma que ocultó antes de ir a por Youngbae. Haciéndose el que estaba acariciando el rostro ajeno y buscando un beso colocó la soga alrededor del cuello y lentamente la apretó sin que Young bae se diera cuenta.

Metió sus manos entre la soga para que no fuese a sentir nada raro. Cuando al presión ya iba siendo suficiente dejó la sutileza al respecto. Apretó tanto como se pudo. Youngbae apenas frunció el entrecejo y se separó tanteando. Jimin sonrió y con la otra mano tomó el extremo de la soga.

—Esto también es un fetiche. No te asustes. —comenta divertido dando un fuerte jalón y manteniendo la fuerza.

Youngbae se levantó intentando soltar el agarre a su cuello. Lo soltó tras unos segundos para permitir que tosiera y levantarse del suelo. Ajustó su pantalón y acomodó su suéter. Cogió con calma la soga nuevamente. Youngbae había intentado llegar a él para atacarlo, queda muy claro que no pudo.

Jimin sostuvo con las mangas del suéter la soga para no hacerse daño. Jaló, jaló y siguió jalando hasta que Youngbae quedó al menos medio metro por sobre el suelo. Sus mejillas se van poniendo rojas del esfuerzo que significa levantar a otro humano por el cuello. Youngbae se va poniendo casi morado por al falta de aire y presión en su cuello.

Finalmente llegó hasta una rama que sería lo suficientemente resistente y empezó a enroscar la soga ahí. Debe parecer un suicidio, así que tampoco puede ser un nudo tan descuidado. Se supone que la persona lo hizo antes de colgarse, no después. Con mucho esfuerzo pudo hacerlo correctamente y cayó al suelo tras todo.

— ¡AH! ¡ADELGACEN MALDITA SEA! —Reclama sin sentido, pero igual de mosqueado. Son unas malditas moles, ni siquiera él debe ser tan pesado si hasta Yoongi lo ha cargado.

Aunque también está el detalle de que no ha comido bien en unos cinco meses. Debe pesar bastante menos.

Colocó un tronco caído para hacer la pantomima de que Youngbae se subió ahí y luego saltó. Recogió sus guantes y sin mayor cosa tomó rumbo de regreso a la civilización. Tenía que apurarse, no vaya a ser que Jungkook llegara pronto y se diera cuenta de su falta en casa.

Le impresiona lo tonto que fue Youngbae... aunque tampoco recuerda mucho de él, tan subordinado que no puede con él mismo. Pobrecillo. Ahora solo quedan dos cabos sueltos: Seunghyun y Chae Rin. Tiene dos días restantes puesto que ya quedó acordado que se irán antes para estar pronto en la embajada sin que nada pueda impedirlo.

Conociendo su mala suerte, lo mejor es que el plan se quede de ese modo. Por tanto. Tiene un día y medio para hacer lo que necesita. Yoongi se mostró muy extraño por la noche ya saber que le dijo a Jungkook. No puede arriesgarse a que lo arruinen y aunque la idea de acabar más rápido lo mosquee un poco pues hacer todo a prisas es sinónimo de que saldrá mal... Es que ya debe finiquitar el asunto de Jiyong. Van dos días que no lo ha ido a ver, con suerte seguirá vivo y podrá seguirlo fastidiando.

Vio sus manos algo sonrojadas por el frío. En la nieve no quedaría evidencia de huellas dactilares y para qué negar el narcisismo de mostrar sus tatuajes. Apenas estuviera fuera de este congelado lugar los exhibiría con todo el orgullo del mundo. Al fin y al cabo... Son la representación más clara de sí mismo.

Primero ir a casa... luego iría a ver a Jiyong.

* * *

Tuvo que ir prácticamente volando a su trabajo. al momento de llegar lo que encontró fue a la policía y todo el personal empleado de la institución. Al mismo tiempo llevan una bolsa negra, obviamente con un cadáver dentro. Desde el principio tuvo un mal presentimiento y este se intensificó en cuanto sacaban cajas llenas de documentos que pertenecen al superior.

 _— ¿Qué pasó aquí...?_

 _—Llegaron ayer a hacer una investigación por supuesta vinculación con mafias_ —suspira uno de sus compañeros—. _Aparentemente tenía un acuerdo con algunos policías corruptos también... Aparte de todo hay pagos a unos criminales de Corea._

 _— ¿Criminales de... Corea?_ —se puso pálido como una hoja de papel.

 _—Si. Algo como Sung... Sung... sheung... ¡El coreano aquí eres tú! ¡Debiste llegar más rápido para que te pusieran a ti a leerlo! Ese pobre hombre estuvo diez minutos intentando pronunciar sus nombres. Son cinco, aparentemente buscados por trata humana y un caso más reciente o algo asó._

 _—Seung-Hyun, Young-Bae, Ji-Yong, Dae-Sung y Seungri._

 _— Esa gente._

 _— ¿Y dices que estaba vinculado?_

 _—Sí. Aunque igual murió de un tropezón y golpearse la cabeza con el barranco que hay por la orilla del bosque. Que tonto ¿Por qué estaría por ahí? Casi me lo imagino persiguiendo a alguna prostituta que supiera sobre lo que hacía._ —ríe por la nariz.

Jungkook guardó largo silencio viendo y escuchando todo lo que pasaba. Venga, si está relacionado... y Jimin lo vio el día en que lo trajo. Si saca la cuenta, no volvió a ver al General ni siquiera ese día, al siguiente le informaron de su desaparición y ahora resulta que estaba muerto de manera tan extraña. Nadie sale por el bosque a pasear y se tropieza, no con un barranco tan jodidamente lejano.

Si fuese a menos de cinco minutos lo pensaría, pero joder... El mismo casi se cae, pero estuvo casi treinta minutos caminando en línea recta.

 _«¿Te pasó algo? Si te agobiaron...»_

 _«No. No fue eso... Solo... Nada. No pasa nada.»_

No puede ponerse igual de paranoico que Yoongi, no puede.

Con prisa regresó a casa y rebuscó hasta el hartazgo a Jimin, no está en casa. No hay anda sospechoso en su habitación, tampoco en el resto de la casa. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué saldría? ¿Qué podría necesitar que no le pidió? Además de todo, lo hizo apenas le quitó la mirada de encima ¿Qué si lo ha hecho antes?

Con la espinilla de la preocupación pinchando su costado entró a su auto y se dispuso a empezar a buscar a Jimin; pudo ser que lo sacaran amenazado o algo del estilo y él pensando mal. Sin embargo, antes de arrancar propiamente lo vio ir a casa como si nada. Apenas se masajeaba los hombros como si estuviera cansado.

Esperó quince minutos y fingió estar llegando de la academia. Entró a la casa, Jimin ya estaba cambiado de ropa, viendo televisión sin interés alguno. Seguía masajeándose el hombro y luce como cansado. No sabe si es idea suya nada más ese detalle.

—Hey... ¿Pasó algo allá? —pregunta a modo de bienvenida.

—Encontraron muerto al director—cierra la puerta sin mucho cuidado—. Aparentemente se cayó en un barranco.

— ¿Hay un barranco en este lugar? —dice con extrañeza—. ¿Qué tanto bosque tienen?

—El suficiente para poder hacer cacería de tanto en tanto.

—Ah... Bueno. El cráneo de un ser humano es muy frágil, una caída lo puede destrozar aun si no es mucha altura. —menciona despreocupado.

Jungkook quedó un momento con esa expresión suya de estar y no estar en este plano existencial. Jimin está acotando justamente el modo en que murió según el informe, pero ¿Cómo lo sabe si no se lo ha dicho? Bien pudo haber caído, romperse las piernas o morirse de hipotermia, no justamente de un golpe a la cabeza.

Dicho sea de paso, al policía se lo tomó de inmediato como un accidente. Vagos de mierda.

Tomó aire, debía ser directo y ya. Dar vueltas igual que Yoongi solo alteraría a Jimin y quien sabe que sería capaz de decir o hacer le muchacho de apariencia frágil que ocupa su mueble en este instante. Se aclaró al garganta y quedó frente a él, acuclillado.

—Parece que era parte de una trata de humanos con los que te secuestraron—Jimin abrió enormemente los ojos. Eso no lo sabía, para nada ¿Cómo hacerlo? No lee noruego —. Se investigara la posibilidad de que haya sido él uno de los que-

—No lo digas.

—Sabemos que paso. A lo que quiero lle-

—Yo no lo recuerdo— _todas las veces y personas._ Pensó vagamente.

—E-entiendo, pero-

—No quiero hablar de esto, por favor.

—si dices ahora que te violó quizá lo facilites, incluso que se amplíe el rango de búsqueda a los otros. Puedes hacerlo, no tienes nada que ocultar. —quizá no es tan directo como el gustaría, pero sic con un poco más de tacto. Jimin apretó los labios.

—No quiero...

— ¿Por qué no? —no pudo terminar la interrogante. Jimin rió nervioso, tenso.

— ¿Qué más vergüenza quieres que pase? Ya les conté como me violaron y secuestraron, no les importó; nada de lo que diga importa porque me consideran un pedazo de mierda más que se lo buscó. No importa lo que haga aquí, seré solo un muerto o un trozo de carne con un único uso. No quiero volver a sentirme así...

Aunque era un poco de pantomima para que Jungkook dejara de insistir, es lo cierto. Haber sido ignorado de tal modo por la policía lo llevó a pensar eso sin mucho problema. En la embajada coreana al menos tiene un peso más por ser coreano -la redundancia-. No iban a quedarse tranquilo con un crimen así.

—seré un prostituto drogadicto del montón. No como que sea total mentira, pero... No quiero, simplemente no quiero. —moquea, no iba a llorar frente a Jungkook. Ya lo ha hecho mucho. Que vergüenza. Sintió una caricia en la cara.

—Jimin-ssi es alguien muy especial como para considerarse así. Para mie s muy especial.

Como su cerebro se desvió de la recriminación y búsqueda de confesión de un asesinato a besar a Jimin; hacerle sentir tan bello como él lo mira... Es un total misterio. Uno que empieza con el beso, continúa con él posicionándose sobre Jimin y sostenerlo con todo el cuidado posible.


	12. 12 Last peccatorum

_«Entonces pasé junto a ti y te vi, y he aquí, tu tiempo era tiempo de amores; extendí mi manto sobre ti y cubrí tu desnudez. Te hice juramento y entré en pacto contigo y fuiste mía. **»** _  
— **Ezequiel 16:8**

 **12\. Last peccatorum – Los últimos pecadores.**

—Ah... Ahh... Ummng...

Esto es mucho más a lo que tiene sabido. Es _diferente_ y no es capaz de encontrar una mínima semejanza con lo anterior. Contrario a lo que se imaginó o deja pensar su tamaño e impulsividad... Jungkook es alguien muy cuidadoso, muy tierno que lo está haciendo gimotear desesperado por la confusión que le provoca.

—N-no me muerdas...

Casi parece asustado de lastimarlo sin querer como si eso fuese posible a estas alturas. Se hunde tanto como puede en al superficie acolchada, se muerde los labios, retuerce todo el cuerpo en gesto desesperado por librar la tensión.

— ¡Aaah! ¡gaah! ¡Hmpf...!

Es tan cariñoso... es tan lo que siempre esperó de tener por primera relación sexual -como ya sabemos que no pasó-, y quizá es por eso que esté llorando de forma tan copiosa. Jungkook le tomó del rastro y limpió aquel rastro salino para luego besarlo y pegarse más al cuerpo notoriamente más pequeño, más frágil.

Que fue destruido y apenas está uniendo sus partes como mejor puede hacerlo.

—No dejes de mirarme...

Costaba hacerlo la verdad, tiene la cara hinchada y debe verse absolutamente fatal. Impresión que tiene, pero no va nada acorde con el pensamiento de Jungkook. Que este rojo y con los ojos vidriosos es precioso. Considera que sus ojos son tan bellos, la manera en que se pierden cada vez que la expresión de Jimin varía. Cuando sonríe, también cuando se embota en el placer que no lo deja pensar.

Lo abraza con fuerza al tiempo que le da beso en el cuello, que saborea la piel blanca que en un tiempo vio lastimado y se encargó de limpiar para curar. Lo recuerda herido en la calle, lo recuerda temblando de miedo solo por temor a que hicieran un mínimo contacto y...

—M-me... Ummph...—aprieta los labios ya rojos de tanto morderlos y de besarlos al tiempo que relaja un poco el cuerpo.

 _Que ahora puede tocarlo con toda la libertad y cariño que es capaz de transmitir._

Jimin jadea y tiembla echado en la cama -a donde se trasladó este momento íntimo por cuestiones de comodidad y espacio-. Jungkook lo mira largamente, tiene la impresión de que está con el cuerpo más rosado. Sea como fuere, mejor parar ahora que está agotado y no tentar a la suerte con algo más. No vaya a ser que Jimin le agarrara por aprovechado de un mal momento.

Eso no impide que se ensañe en darle besitos en el cuello y quijada. Jimin da algunas risitas roncas ante el contacto tan juguetón de Jungkook que apoya su cuerpo caliente y sudado en el suyo. Suspiró al momento en que el besito se volvió un fuerte chupón en el área de la clavícula.

Lo detuvo logró girar en sí mismo para quedar encima de Jungkook. Besa toda la piel que alcanza sin moverse del regazo ajeno y la chupa para dejar un suave y pequeño caminito de redondeles rojos. Jungkook se muerde el labio inferior, Jimin tiene los labios muy suaves, apenas se siente que le está succionando la piel.

Sin mencionar que sentir el abdomen de Jimin en el suyo es muy tentador, es bastante firme y formado -más de lo que cualquiera se imaginaría al verlo usando ropa tierna y siendo tierno en general-. Sus manos fueron a parar a los redondos glúteos del peligris, dando apretones apenas considerables que no parecen molestar a Jimin en lo más mínimo. Se deja hacer y no dice nada.

—Eres tan lindo...—murmura con una sonrisa cansada, Jimin apoya la barbilla en el pecho de Jungkook, viéndose agotado y brillante por el sudor.

—Jungkookie es lindo ahora... Parece un niño con el cabello hacia adelante—murmura adormilado—. Me tengo que bañar...

—Puedo llevarte al baño si quieres.

Asintió con la cabeza y se dejó cargar, casi convirtiéndose en un koala por flojera. Gimió con los ojos abiertos al momento de sentir el semen saliendo de su entrada. Que asco... la sensación es espantosa, no la soporta... Aunque la satisfacción que se sintió al momento de que entrara es otro tema.

Malditas contradicciones de veras.

Al estar en el baño Jungkook lo metió en la bañera y la puso a llenar estando sentado en el borde. Tomó una toalla del mueve y bostezó. Está mental y corporalmente agotado por hoy. Quisiera dormir un buen rato abrazando a Jimin y ya. Quizá después del baño si el muchachos se lo permite. Duda mucho que no lo haga.

Una vez llena cerró la llave y entró en el agua junto a Jimin. Este se levantó y a horcajadas se puso sobre él. Dio inicio al beso lento y apasionado que los entretuvo un buen rato a pesar de las cortas pausas que tienen para tomas aire. Jungkook muerde el labio inferior de Jimin y da un ligero tirón.

—Kookie...—gime. El mayor metió un par de dedos en el culo de este para empezar a sacar el semen y no se sintiera incómodo. Metió la lengua en la boca de Jungkook para jugar con la de este, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y pegándose más cuerpo, frotándose con él.

—Esto es trampa.

—T-tu empezaste, podía hacerlo solo. —gimotea con ojos nublados. Juega un poco con los cabellos de Jungkook. Son tan lindos en ese color.

Bajó la mano derecha y empezó a masturbar a Jungkook que estaba en la misma mala situación nuevamente. Una vez terminó miró con cierta indiferencia el líquido blanquecino. Tuvo que vaciar la bañera. Se quedaron mirando un rato como quienes se ven por primera vez.

— ¿Qué piensas? —pregunta acariciando los costados de Jimin.

—Que me gustaría no sentir que te estoy usando. —responde con voz amortiguada, inclina la cabeza a un lado. Aquella impresión no se iba por más que intenta convencerse de que no es así. El asunto es que... No ama a Jungkook.

También duda mucho que Jungkook lo _**ame**._

Esto es como hacer lo mismo, pero consensuado y de forma tierna...

Eso es como una buena versión de Jiyong. No encuentra lo bueno del asunto sin sentirse culpable y desear no estar tan involucrado con Jungkook. No con el antecedente que se carga. Jungkook se ríe, su labio inferior se desaparece con este gesto.

—No me estas usando... hay cosas que sencillamente no se pueden ocultar. Al menos eso creo, como fiel observador de los demás por temor a acercarme... Cuando hay un sentimiento de por medio, por más abstracto que sea... Es obvio, evidente y que aunque lo racional intenta negar y desestimar, sigue ahí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ambos hablan en una especie de susurro, casi como si fuese innecesario usar palabras para comunicarse y pudieran hacerlo con la mirada en algún momento. Jungkook se estira un poco y juega con la mano húmeda de Jimin.

—¿Estas enamorado de mí? —pregunta. Jimin ladeó la cabeza, con el cabello húmeda da un aspecto mucho más de niño al usual—. Yo lo estoy, muy enamorado, cómo no te lo puedes imaginar... por eso me gustaría pensar que fui el primero...—admite con vergüenza y pena por saber que eso no es así.

No fue el primero ni de chiste y aunque Jimin también quisiera creer eso, no es la realidad.

—Para mí lo fuiste... Fue como siempre quise hacerlo en realidad. Me recuerda a Namjoon-Hyung borracho... hablaba de lo bello que era Jin después de todo; muchas veces diciendo que quería comer y que lo acompañara y dormir totalmente llenos... No sé. Siempre he querido tener una relación como la de ellos—sonríe débilmente—. Quisiera llevarte conmigo para corea y que... si de verdad estamos enamorados... ser aún mejores que ellos dos.

—suena como un buen reto, me gustaría intentarlo... sería tierno ver que logramos.

Estuvieron un largo rato viéndose hasta que Jimin bostezo y se quejó del frío. Salieron del baño -nuevamente Jimin cargado-, y apenas secándose un poco se echaron a dormir. No se molestaron en vestirse, no sintieron que hiciera falta en realidad. Jungkook abraza y apretuja a Jimin, quien acostumbrado -dormir con Taehyung y Hoseok no es para principiantes-, le dejó mucha experiencia.

El celular de Jungkook sonaba en la sala, siendo totalmente ignorado por ambos durmientes

* * *

— ¿Cree que haya pasado algo? —pregunta Jin caminando cual satélite alrededor de Namjoon. Este negó con la cabeza y colgó la llamada.

—tal vez está trabajando y no puede atendernos... o está durmiendo. No recuerdo cual es la diferencia horaria exacta en este instante—dice a modo de opciones. No siente que daba preocuparse. Al fin y al cabo., duda que realmente a Jimin le haya pasado algo, Jungkook seguramente lo habría informado aún si no se conocen de nada o el problema no es "suyo—. ¿Ya está todo listo? Se supone que nos vamos en dos días.

—Siempre estoy listo para todo ¿Tu estas listo? —Namjoon debió considerar queso pasaría y quedársele viendo con esa cara de estar recapitulando todo lo que ha hecho en ese día no ayudó—. Supongo que no.

—La verdad si estoy listo, solo que... no sé, se supone que debe ser especial, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de que a Jimin le guste mi estilo ¿ha escuchado algo de lo que hago? —pregunta hasta dudoso, se ha emborrachado varias veces y puesto sus secretas canciones en las bocinas de su casa. Más nos abe si Jimin prestó atención suficiente a ellas.

—Joonie, cariño... ¿Estás borracho o algo así? —pregunta midiéndole la temperatura y oliendo un poco, este lo miró ofendido—. A Jimin si le gusta lo que haces, sino ni siquiera tomaría el tiempo de irte a interrumpir cada vez que estás grabando.

—Mi Ángel del café.

—hasta donde recuerdo era un hada. —acota Jungkook que iba de un lado a otro con Yeontan siguiendo sus pasos como puede el pobre animal de patas tan cortas. Su ladrido apenas es molesto.

—El punto es que podría tener alas y te adora...

—Me adora más a mí. —menciona Hoseok medio dormido en el sofá se supone que debe dormir muy bien para su último concierto, pero sus compañeros de habitación no guardan un puto momento de silencio.

Que desconsiderados, no les basta con que les haya pagado los boletos de avión sino que también le hacen esta maldad. Algún día no muy lejano se va a vengar.

—Jimin nos quiere a todos por igual—detiene Namjoon metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. Solo dudo, es el nervio normal ¿No? Es una canción para él... pero quién sabe si estará bien al momento de que la escuche. Quizá deba intentar otra cosa.

—Ya no hay tiempo para eso. Nos iremos pronto y no puedes ir a otro estudio de grabación sin que te cobren una fortuna. Déjalo así, le encantará... no más que salir de allá.

—Si... eso es cierto—tomó a Yeontan del suelo. Este se quedó totalmente quieto y con una cara de pedir auxilio. Sabe que este hombre rompe lo que toca y oficialmente tiene miedo ¿Dónde está su papá para salvarlo? —. Volver a casa juntos... tenemos que hacerle una fiesta ¿no creen?

—si, por supuesto que si... apenas digamos todo a la policía, lo llevemos a un médico para asegurarnos de que no tenga sida, VIH, gonorrea o- Está bien, ya entendí... Solo estoy nervioso ¿vale? —Jin hizo florecer y lucir sus dotes de madre tras tanto tiempo.

—Pues... yo digo que la fiesta primero, emborracharnos hasta olvidarnos de nuestro nombre y luego si aguarle la llegada con un médico. No creo que quiera ser examinado o tener que contar nada de lo que pasó. —opina Tae cogiendo a Yeontan de los brazos de Namjoon.

—Tal vez. Quién sabe... aunque tengo mucha curiosidad por Jungkook ¿lo llegaremos a ver?

—No me interesa si lo vemos, quiero ver un mundo muy colorido con peces dorados, pero ustedes no se callan. —rechista Hoseok con una almohada en la cabeza, tratando de dormir sin mucho resultado en realidad.

* * *

Despertó sintiendo caricias en el área abdominal, las piernas y besos en la nuca que lo hacen suspirar, se gira y queda de cara a Jungkook para que el nuevo objetivo sea su boca. Los besos simples y que según Jin no son besos -pues no hay lengua-, continuaron un rato hasta que se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos.

— ¿Estas consiente de que ya es de noche? —pregunta en la penumbra.

—Sí... deberíamos acosarnos de nuevo. —invita jalando su brazo. Jimin negó con la cabeza. No le gusta dormir tanto, se siente un poco inútil y con falto de actividad. Que pierde tiempo. Mínimo gastar horas jugando algo en su celular.

O en el de Jungkook en dado caso.

—tengo hambre ¿podemos cenar? —pregunta evitando que la mano de Jungkook vaya por mal rumbo. Jungkook asintió y se sentó. Jimin frunció el entrecejo ¿Hay algún momento en el que se vea mal? Parece que se acaba de peinar y todo lo que viene de beber. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes puede despertar tan perfecto.

En este momento su cabello es un maldito desastre que ojalá alguien pudiera y fuera tan amable de arreglar. Se levantó primero, tomó la camisa de Jungkook y se la puso, no queda tan larga como quisiera, apenas le cubre los glúteos. O bueno, esta es la talla más pequeña que aún le queda apretada.

Como sufren estos botones por hacer su trabajo, el pecho de Jungkook es imposible de mantener a menos que sea de la talla.

Fue a la cocina y sacó lo que pudiera usar sin quemar la casa en el proceso por seguir adormilado. Prendió el fogón, puso la olla para hervir pasta y antes de revolver los ravioles que echó sin siquiera pensar en que más lleva... Un abrazo por la espalda lo hizo respingar.

—Te ves muy tierno usando solo mi camisa ¿Lo haces mañana también? Y mañana... hasta que te tengas que ir. —pide en voz queda. Su frente está apoyada en el hombro derecho del peligris. Jimin bajó un poco la intensidad de la cocina y se giró.

— ¿Quieres que tarde más en irme de aquí? —pregunta con ligera diversión.

—No quiero que te vayas, quisiera que te quedaras conmigo—Jimin negó con la cabeza—. Pero no podría pedirte que renuncies a todo por quedarte con un extraño que conoces desde hace casi dos semanas; en el pueblo donde viviste una pesadilla y lejos de tu familia...

—Kookie...

—Aunque... No sé, me siento tan egoísta, no quiero dejarte ir a ningún lado, si te alejas no te podré proteger como ahora... Quédate conmigo ¿si? —pide ladeando la cabeza. Jimin apretó lo labios y volvió a negar con la cabeza—. Me lo imaginé.

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

—No he estado en Corea hace años.

—Puedes venir a vivir conmigo si quieres, no quisiera estar solo y estoy seguro de que estaría muy bien con los demás también. Te van a adorar... Y.-. tal vez estar más juntos... conocernos de mejor manera...—ofrece a tientas. Jungkook negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo dejar a Yoongi solo. Soy lo único que tiene. Es mi mejor amigo y eso no puedo dejarlo pasar.

—Entiendo. —responde con sinceridad. Él tampoco lo haría—. Solo... asegúrate de lograr que pueda ser realmente feliz ¿vale? También quisiera que él lograra una paz que es obvio que no tiene aun cuando la presume.

—Vale. —suspiró con desilusión.

Aunque es un deseo mutuo que haya un tiempo justificado para sus atracciones, saben que no van a renunciar a lo que tienen por un desconocido. Al menos un desconocido parcial por llamarlo de algún modo que justifique el tiempo que ya llevan y lo que han hecho ene se tiempo. Jimin estaba al pendiente de la comida en lo que ve el cuaderno de dibujo de Jungkook.

Hay muchos bocetos de él, es un poco tierno que Jungkook lo vea de esa manera tan tierna y rellena aunque sea gordura pura y dura de la cual parece no puede huir. Ya se preocuparía por ir a un gimnasio llegado el momento. Jungkook revisó el registro de llamad ay casi se ahoga al momento de ver doce llamadas perdidas del mismo número que tiene guardado como "RM - Namjoon – Amigo Jimin".

Lo puso así porque sino no lo reconoce, algunas vece su memoria le falla como a cualquiera.

Empezó a tararear en lo que hace la llamada que tardó mucho en ser contestada. Se excusa por no haber respondido y que estuvieron durmiendo todo el santo día. Tenía todas las ganas de decirles que no vinieran, que él podía escoltar a Jimin a Corea de ser necesario.

No lo molestaba y sería una excusa perfecta para continuar. Para justificarse. El asunto sigue siendo el mismo, no puede abandonar a Yoongi, si va a Corea con Jimin es de lo más seguro que no vuelva a Noruega así sea que pierda todo lo que dejó atrás. Yoongi no lo abandonaría, así que él tampoco.

Colgó con la nota amarga de saber que abordarían avión mañana por la noche -véase doce y cincuenta de la madrugada-, y quién sabe a qué hora iban a llegar a este país helado. Miró el celular y tuvo todas las ganas de tirarlo a la pared para que se rompiera y no saber nada más de ellos.

Quiere tiempo con Jimin, salir como una pareja que lo intenta. Ser normales de algún modo.

No puede hacerlo ahora y posiblemente no pueda hacerlo nunca.

Es tan malditamente frustrante.

—ya está la cena. —avisa con voz amortiguada. Jungkook dejó el celular en el sofá y llegó de un saltó a la cocina, se relame los labios de ver los ravioles con una simple salga de tomates. Empezó a comer de forma apresura a diferencia de Jimin que saborea de a poco cada bocado.

—Tus amigos llamaron—informa sin dejar de ver su comida—. Van abordar el vuelo de las doce de la noche allá en corea... el... ¿Qué día sería? En teoría no es mañana.

—Tranquilo, entiendo a lo que te refieres—su cara de shock se le hace tan cómica, su cerebro parece dejar de funcionar -o funciona en exceso-, y le da esa apariencia de estar perdido en al luna necesitando ayuda para volver a tocar tierra—. Eso es bueno... seguiríamos con el plan de irnos temprano a la embajada ¿cierto?

—Si... Aunque quién sabe, quizá Yoongi quiera acompañarnos—sonríe—. Despedirnos todos...

—Sería genial, me encantaría. Ojalá quiera... y pueda. —suspiró con cierta desilusión. Seguramente diría que no por tener algún compromiso con la iglesia. Miró por la venta, el cielo está muy nublado esta noche.

—Los tatuajes... ¿quisieras más? Puedo hacerte los que quieras, aprovecha que lo haré gratis. —ofrece riendo pícaro, Jimin apoyó el codo en la mesa y sobó su cuello en gesto nervioso.

—No quisiera por ahora, al menos no visible... o que me puedan regañar por ellos. Ya será suficientemente malo llegar con estos. Quién sabe, quizá me despidan de la disquera por esto. Se supone que debo pedir permiso para cambios, operaciones... todo.

—Ouh... si es en la nalga nadie lo sabría.

—Mis nalgas se quedan como están. Gracias. —responde igual de avergonzado que Jungkook aunque tiene una risa malvada, quizá más tarde se retorcería de vergüenza por lo atrevido que ha sido en este momento.

—Es enserio lo de que no se supone que pueda hacerme cambios bruscos sin permiso.

—Lo supuse, pero bien, siempre puedes decir que tuviste una demencia temporal y quisiste hacértelos. Dar mayores explicaciones no es siempre obligatorio. —ofrece, Jimin hace una mueca.

Qué lindo, llegar solo para quedarse sin trabajo, _más que genial._

Quedó pensativo. Si todos van a salir de Corea por la madrugada llegarían a la embajada por la tarde, quizás la cuatro o cinco. Es un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, debe apresurarse si no quiere dejar el asunto pendiente y vagando por ahí. Mañana debe ponerse las pilas sí o sí. Sea de noche, de día, a la hora que sea.

Primero y principal, debe asegurarse de tener le cebo para atrapar al pez mayor y gordo. El cebo obviamente lo tiene fríamente calculado. Tan al punto de que podría decir que sonrió satisfecho por eso y Jungkook se percató de aquella reacción sin ton ni son. Tomó de su té helado cual niño pequeño usando pajilla y consideró en cómo mantener a Jimin ocupado todo el día de mañana.

Quizá así no haga nada. No debe interrogarlo, ni siquiera saber... _Solo asegurarse de que no haga nada más._ Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente; si no es sabido por nadie, ni siquiera por él, que es realmente un asesino o alguien vengativo. Nadie se va a enterar y nada habrá que temer.

Incluso debe admitir que le mal servicio de seguridad policiaca es toda una ventaja para que se lleve a cabo testo. No lo sorprende que Jimin no lograra nada yendo a la policía con Yoongi lo ve desde aquel pequeño punto de vista.

Durmieron juntos esa noche, Jimin ni siquiera se movía bajo el cuerpo de Jungkook, quién se aprovecha para usarlo como almohada de tamaño completo. Esta vez si tiene ropa como mínimo a decir verdad.

Jungkook se las ingenió para despertar antes que Jimin y mantenerle un ojo encima... Por precaución. Jimin se sintió ligeramente acosado empezando por la mañana y eso no es una buena señal. Debe salir, pero se supone que no lo hace y no puede. Debe ingeniárselas para evadir a Jungkook y debe ser ya o no va a poder hacer nada.

— ¿No estás un poco cerca hoy? —pregunta ya asustado, Jungkook tiene los ojos muy abiertos, siente que puede penetrar su alma incluso. Lo bueno de su situación, es que sin una culpa no hay nerviosismo por nada.

De hecho, hablaría con total y detallada libertad del tema de no ser porque seguramente Jungkook pensaría en acusarlo o se asustara a niveles estratosféricos. Quién no lo haga es porque tiene un tornillo tan suelto como él.

—Para nada. —responde de inmediato y sin variar aquella espeluznante expresión de ojos saltones y sonrisa ligera como de psicópata.

—Yo creo que sí. —ríe nervioso, enserio, a Jungkook se le iban a salir los ojos por el camino en que va.

—No. No lo suficiente... Podríamos intentar algo hoy también. —ofrece, Jimin negó pronto con la cabeza, miró el reloj. Son las doce de la tarde y **_YA_ **debe empezar. Lo siente mucho por Jungkook.

Echó un par de los somníferos que tiene el hombre en su botiquín. No tiene tiempo para enterrase si sufre de insomnio o las compró precisamente por él. Echó el polvo de dentro de las píldoras en el té frío y se lo entregó. Jungkook no se dio cuenta de nada a pesar de estar con esa exagerada mirada de halcón.

¿O si lo vio y está probándolo de alguna manera? Quién sabe, está oficialmente asustado.

Al momento en que empezó a hacer efecto Jungkook se ve adormilado. Canta y lo conduce a la sala y para recostarlo en el mueble. Una vez está más dormido que despertó va a la habitación y sale por la ventana. Quizá así pensaría que está ahí metido y no que se está escapando.

Corrió apurado por la alcantarilla, apenas fijándose en que Jiyong tiene ligeros espasmos. Ya no iba a durar mucho, no ha juzgar por la escarcha que luce en sus muslos y la infección creciente en las heridas que le hizo en básicamente todos lados. Posiblemente estuviera inconsciente... que importa de momento.

Llegó pronto a su objetivo gracias a todos los cielos. Salió de la alcantarilla y sin mucho problema entró a la casa que vio una sola vez propiamente dicho. Dio toques a la puerta, si escuchaba pasos saldría. No vino nadie. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas -que confiados, no le pasan llave-, y subió al segundo piso.

Encontró un toca disco, muñecas de porcelana; cuadros de fotos de Jiyong con Chae Rin, está besándole en al frente. Otro hombre que tiene cierto parecido con Jiyong y... ¿Seunghyun? No entiende qué clase de unión hay en todo esto.

Curioso y ciertamente molesto por sentirlo empezó a rebuscar. Desordena a propósito. Obvia la vergüenza que le causa estar viendo tanta ropa interior femenina. Encontró álbumes a más no poder. En algunos hay fotos de Chae Rin embarazada -luce muy joven-. Es una pena que no tenga fecha, podría esclarecer un poco el asunto. La única que tiene fecha es una donde Jiyong está más joven... con Chae Rin...

Tiene atrás una nota:

 _Con mamá en Japón._

— ¡¿mamá?! —chista sin entender de donde uno o lo otro. Siguió viendo fotos y aunque no encontró más de Chae Rin, si de Jiyong... con Seunghyun y el mismo señor que está en el retrato. Atrás hay con una letra muy torpe -posiblemente de Jiyong, que tendría seis años en al foto-, y dice _«Papá y Seung son muy serios.»_

Hizo una mueca ¿Que debe interpretar con eso? Tras buscar mucho más encontró un par de cuadernos escolares con los nombres de sus dueños y a si mismo las contrasto con unos documentos que hay por ahí.

Kwon Ji-Yong y (Lee) _Kwon_ Chae Rin

Kwon Seung-Hyun y Kwon Baek-Hyun

—Son... ¿Son familia? —se pregunta sin entender absolutamente nada ¿No que eran pareja? ¡Eso era lo que le habían dicho! ¡¿Se supone que a esta gente le vale tanta mierda el mundo que hacen incesto!? Se rinde definitivamente.

Tomó el tocadiscos. Nunca está de más ser muy teatral. Tomó el dinero que ocupa un pequeño cofre. Se lo daría a Jungkook o lo quemaría, dependiendo de que tanto tiempo tuviera y su humor. Serviría como pago por tanto que hizo por él en caso de cualquier emergencia.

Colocó el tocadiscos sobre el colchón al que tanto rencor le tiene. Se siente pirómano el de hoy, cómo le gustaría estarle prendiendo fuego y que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra. El sitio le produce escalofríos terribles. Estuvo demasiado tiempo ahí metido como para estar cómodo... al fin y al cabo se sabe perfectamente que es lo que hacía él ahí dentro.

Cuando escuchó pasos se preparó y cuando los gritos sonaron encendió el tocadiscos. Se ocultó tras la puerta abierta. Chae Rin bajó precavida y entró al sótano. Jimi entrecerró los ojos ¿Por qué luce tan pavorisado en este momento, aparte de lo normal, debería estar molesta, quizá con un arma... _pero está asustada._

—Lo siento ¿era de tu familia? —Chae Rin voltea y casi muestra alivio de verlo hasta que Jimin la empuja por el agujero en que lo enterraron. El craqueo que hizo fue horrible, pero la distancia no es suficiente como para matarla. Resopla, está inconsciente. Esperó que gritara mínimo.

Bueno, sea como sea... ya está todo listo para acto final.

 **...**

— ¿Qué tienes? No me digas que viniste a misa. —dice con aire de lo más burlón. Son casi las seis de l tarde y ya que tendrá un suplente se piensa meter a dormir en la casa parroquial. Más por vagancia que por otra cosa. Jungkook se ve alterado como no lo ha visto en mucho tiempo.

—N-no.

— ¿Entonces qué haces a...?

— ¡Jimin se e fue! ¡no sé a dónde, pero se fue! —dice casia l grito. Yoongi parpadeó seguidamente y ladeó la cabeza con una mueca.

— ¿¡Cómo es que se fue y tu no te diste cuenta!? ¿¡Que rayos estabas haciendo como para semejante despiste!?

— ¡ME DORMÍ! —Yoongi estuvo a nada de regañarlo de la peor manera que pudiera haber—. ¡No sé, me entró sueño tras beber un té helado que hizo Jimin y...! Empezó a cantar... parecía... Una canción de cuna. —de solo recordarlo le entraba un poco de sueño.

—Estás diciéndome que te durmió y es posible eso por qué...

—Hay somníferos en mi casa, los compré para él, se los ponía en algunas comidas para que se calmara. Una o dos apenas te adormecen por un par de horas si las esparces bien. —explica y Yoongi se limitó a blanquear los ojos.

—Sea como sea... Vamos a buscarlo, si viniste tan preocupado es por algo.

—Te explicó de camino, por ahora... a la alcantarilla ¿no? —asintió. Jungkook revisó que el arma que tenía encima estuviera bien cargada y asegurada. Yoongi lo encontró muy exagerado, pero bueno... Quién sabe

* * *

— ¿Cómo te sientes? Sé que es complicado recuperarte de un golpe como ese—Chae Rin alza la cabeza y ve a Jimin.

Tardó **_Horas_ **en moverla dentro de la caja donde fue encerrado y enterrado. Ella miró a los lados y se percató en Jiyong. No tardó en empezar a lamentar y sacar al aire el pequeño asuntito del que se enteró por pura cosa de la vida.

— ¿Es tu hijo? ¿Qué se siente saber que tu hijo es una enfermo de mierda que va a morir pronto por eso? —pregunta con voz monótona. Aburrido. Se acercó a Jiyong con un fierro y hundió este en el muslo hinchado e infectado. El olor que salió y la pus fue desagradable. No puede decir con exactitud que siga vivo. Le sacó la tela de la boca y Jiyong se limitó a mover la boca como un muñeco flojo.

—N-no... ¡BEBÉ! ¡MI NIÑO...!

—Tu niño es un enfermo de mierda, igual que tú, igual que Seunghyun... Creo que tu eres la más podrida, al fin y al cabo salieron de ti. —repone con una sonrisa cruel. Tomó la cubierta de la caja—. Ahora, permíteme mostrarte lo que yo viví y estaremos en santa paz... Lo que yo y otros pasaron ¿A cuantos vendieron? Anda, dime.

—N-no sé. M-muchos y-

Jimin empezó a cerrar repetidamente la caja, siendo Chae Rin grande para el espacio tan reducido chocaba con su cabeza. Una vez vio sangre escurriendo de su cráneo se sintió satisfecho y la cerró nuevamente, esta vez con seguro para no escucharla gritar. Miró el reloj del celular de Jiyong.

Ya venía siendo hora de que Seunghyun llegara...

 **...**

Se le hizo extraño que la habitación de Chae Rin estuviera abierta y desordenada, eso no pasa nunca a menos que Jiyong esté molestando y aun así es muy poco común... _Jiyong... ¿Dónde está ese tonto ahora?_ en realidad lo extraña y tiene como una semana sin saber absolutamente nada él... Tampoco de Daesung, Youngbae, Seungri ¿Dónde están todos esos imbéciles? Se metieron la droga por el culo y se murieron por sobredosis o qué.

Algunas veces siente que es el único con cerebro en este lugar. Lo cual es muy triste. A duras penas se percató de que el tocadiscos de Chae Rin está sonando, pero no viene de su cuarto. Siguió el sonido y al momento de llegar sótano tuvo un escalofrío. La alfombra que cubre le agujero donde enterró a Jimin está movida...

—Mierda...—balbucea al notar que es un agujero a secas, puede ver hasta abajo...

Buscó el arma y se decidió a bajar. Sea lo que sea, un disparó lo arreglaría seguramente.


	13. 13 Azrael

_«Porque el que pide cuentas de la sangre {derramada,} se acuerda de ellos; no olvida el clamor de los afligidos. **»**_  
— **Salmos 9:12**

 **13\. Azrael**

Para absolutamente nadie ha de ser un misterio que las cañerías son un maldito asco ya sea en noruega, china, la Patagonia o en el culo del mundo. Seunghyun aún no se explica cómo alguien podría siquiera caminar por ahí abajo sin perder la nariz en el trayecto. Es horroroso, sin mencionar que ha resbalado muchas veces y estuvo a nada de besar el suelo.

Creyó haber perdido el rastro de la caja arrastrada, pero se sorprendió de hallar un lugar mucho más iluminado; podría decir que está adecuado para pasar el rato. Apagó la linterna, pues ya no hacía falta con tanta luz que hay en el frío lugar. Alzó la tapa de la caja, encontró a Chae Rin temblando.

—Santa... ¡Jiyong! —se apresuró hasta él. Su piel está helada, los labios morados; la mirada perdida y quién sabe qué tan mal debe estar en realidad más allá del aspecto deplorable que tiene—. Te voy a-

— ¿A qué? Vaya despiste. —tira el fierro a un lado al tiempo que Seunghyun cae al suelo desplomado. Menos mal que buscó el punto exacto para golpear, de otro modo quizá no hubiera quedado inconsciente y sería un total _Game Over._

Sacudió las manos. Que cabeza más dura tiene el hombre. No lo sorprende pero coño, quizá debió usar un trozo de concreto a ver si los brazos no quedaban tan sentidos. Se arregló la camisa en el hombro, momento de acto final.

 **...**

—Matar a tu jefe... ¿Qué sentido tiene que matara a tu jefe? —pregunta tratando de mantener la atención en otra cosa que no será el olor nauseabundo de la alcantarilla—. Es como decir que mató a tu profesor para que no tengas que entregar la tarea.

—Aparentemente tenía negocios con el mercado negro y demás cosas ilegales que de algún modo lo vinculan a quienes lo trajeron hasta aquí. Jimin estuvo un poco extraño el día en que lo lleve conmigo; cuando fuimos a almorzarse comportaba más cercano de repente y... en realidad dependía de ciertos lapsos de tiempo que cambiara de actitud. Como si algo lo llevara a una nueva resolución y por ello cambia. — se traba al hablar y parece querer hilar muchas cosas en pocas palabras. Yoongi bufó. En parte por lo dicho, en parte por el olor.

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo encontremos si vamos a ciegas?

—En teoría esto es ir por el pueblo, solo que por debajo... Si hacemos para ir a mi casa tal vez lo encontremos. No tenía cómo ir y venir tan rápido si es tan lejos. —Tomó la linterna que Jungkook le dio y se aguantó una arcada. Va a vomitar en algún momento. Que nadie lo dude.

 **...**

—Tienes la cabeza _muy_ dura, no me sorprende que despertaras tan rápido. Es un alivio haberme apurado por suponerlo.

Seunghyun apenas pudo enfocar la mirada en quién le habla justo frente y arriba de él. Arrugó el entrecejo y aunque quiso no pudo mover las manos para saltar a estrangularlo mínimamente por toda esta cagada que lo está haciendo vivir. Jimin pasaba los dedos por sobre la piel al desnudo de Seunghyun. Que llevara camisa de botones ayuda a tenerlo con el pecho al descubierto.

—Maldita zorr-

—Estoy a poco de creer que no saben decir otra frase para ofender a quién usaron para acostarse. Que patéticos, en serio. —dice sin mucho interés, aburrido de exactamente lo mismo de parte de todos. Esperaba que Seunghyun dijera algo distinto, es el "líder" después de todo.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te ruego o algo? No haré nada de eso puta de mierda.

—No me interesa demasiado ahora para ser sincero. Quizá antes si, pero no tengo tanto tiempo como tenía estimado. Así que seré un poco más breve de lo calculado—se levanta y toma una pinza de cable para batería. Lo puso justo en el pezón de Seunghyun que no aguantó el chillido adolorido—. Se siente como al mierda ¿verdad? Soy un poco injusto, tú lo hiciste solo con tu mano, pero a mí me dolió tanto como esto.

Tras un rato en el que Seunghyun debió acostumbrarse al dolor jaló la pinza y por ende se trajo consigo la carne que estaba sujetando. Seunghyun gritó fuertemente, crea cierto eco entre las paredes grisáceas. Tiró la pinza al lado sin ninguna clase de interés.

Se subió en Seunghyun, sentado en su abdomen. Subirlo a esa mesa fue complicado, amarrarlo con todo lo que tuviera ya fue otra historia. Ladeó la cabeza y se recostó en él. Colocó las manos en el pecho del otro y apoyó la barbilla en ellas.

—Eres tan imbécil... Los otros al menos intentaron vivir.

—Ya te dije que no le voy a rogar a una puta. —escupe. Jimin suspira y se contonea muy suavemente. Le resultó cómico que Seunghyun reaccionara a ese estímulo tan débil

—Si no recuerdo mal había algo que te prendía...—se arremangó y con un par de vendas empezó a envolver sus manos—. No sé si estas enterado, pero cuando estuve en secundaria asistí a un club de boxeo. De ahí vino a tener tanto musculo. Me hacían lucir gordo y por eso no insistió ni siquiera en pensar en el deporte. Con el baile me bastaba... Veamos si no lo olvide.

Sentía muy curioso volver a hacer esto. Quizá no hiciera el mismo daño que antes, porque enserio perdió masa muscular y fuerza en consecuencia, pero al menos la cara de Seunghyun no es precisamente la mejor. Tiró las vendas a un lado y tomó una tijera que presumiblemente es de jardinería.

La encontró de paso en el sótano. Pensó que le vendría bien y mejor a lo que pensaba hacer.

—Tengo la impresión de que Jiyong ya no da para más. Lo deje olvidado por un tiempo y debió empeorar... Qué pena, tenía la expectativa de matarlo último. —menciona al notar que este convulsiona y vomita... lo que sea que sea esa baba verde blanquecino que sale de él.

— ¡JIYONG! —solloza Chae Rin escandalosa. Continuo un poco más.

— ¡YA CÁLLATE, LE DAS A ESTA ZORRA LO QUE QUIERE, PERRA!

—Que forma de hablarle a tu madre. —menciona jugando con las tijeras. Seunghyun paró cualquier cosa para empezar a reírse y recostarse.

—No es mi mamá. Es mi hermana mayor. Papá no dejó de violarla hasta que Jiyong nació—menciona risueño, como si la idea le fuera muy cómica o buena—. Tuvo la suerte de que lo metieran preso por eso, pero vamos... Jiyong salió tan atolondrado como ella.

—Ya decía que lo enfermo venía de algún lado—suspira dando un corte al pantalón de Seunghyun. No iba a tocar, no hace la más mínima falta—. Sin embargo, considero que puedes ser domesticado. Todos los animales pueden, me fijo principalmente en los caballos.

— ¿D-de qué hablas?

—No sé si estás enterado, pero a los caballos se-los-cas-tra para que sean funcionales en las carreras. —hizo un último corte y pudo quitarle el pantalón. Seunghyun luce muy nervioso. Jimin acomodo la tijera para que esta estuviera ubicada en la base del pena de Seunghyun.

—E-estás enfermo.

—Que irónico que tú me digas eso ahora ¿Por qué será? —dice fingiéndose pensativo e ir cerrando lentamente la tijera. Es grande, bastante roma, por lo que pellizcaría la piel y no haría un corte limpio.

—N-no. DU-DUELE. YA. —sus gritos eran agudos a medida que la iba cerrando y Jimin se detuvo un instante.

— ¿Quieres que pare? ¿Qué la quite? Ya llevo casi la mitad—menciona pensativo. Seunghyun asintió frenéticamente—. Vale, ya fue sufi—un grito largo y desde el fondo de la garganta salió de Seunghyun—. Lo siento~ a veces soy un poco descoordinado... Mira nada más, la mitad está fuera.

— ¡PÚDRETE EN EL...!

—Y yo que pensé que estabas entendiendo. —Seunghyun pataleó como pudo y Jimin obtuvo una repentina seriedad—. Si tan solo te vieras... ya no tan orgulloso... Destruido... Debí verme así. La diferencia entre tu y yo, es que yo sí sé cómo acabar algo. —dio el último impulso y ya estaba hecho.

Seunghyun no gritó al principio, solo ve abajo y empieza a retorcerse para luego chillar como un puerco en opinión de Jimin se con la tijera de jardín en una mano se acercó a su rostro para verlo más de cerca. Mueve la cabeza para seguirle la mirada llorosa al hombre que incluso suelta un poco de baba.

—Empiezo a sentir pena por ti... Eres tan patético en este momento, tras tanto creerte con el poder sobre muchos... Esto no habría pasado si no me hubieras pedido aquello en esa sesión de fotos. —susurra a su oído antes de darle un beso en la sien.

—T-te voy a mat-ar. —quejumbra con las sogas un tanto más sueltas. Jimin tomó una pinza y jugó con ella.

—Corrección, eso lo haré yo. Hasta entonces... Si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que mi diente es horrible. Te haré el favor de arreglar los tuyos. —sonríe angelical y Seunghyun sudó aún más frío. Se sentía raro por estar botando tanta sangre del corte tan malo.

Hay piel llena de vello púbico en las hojas de la tijera oxidada. Jimin se acercó con la pinza y le mantuvo la boca abierta mientras una expresión tan fría y complacida surcaba su rostro que Seunghyun se planteó realmente que tan mal debe estar ese hombre.

Mal orden de prioridades a decir verdad.

 **...**

—Ya van seis veces Yoongi ¿Vas a tirar tu estómago o qué? —pregunta Jungkook viéndolo apoyado en una pared.

—Disculpa... por no ser... bueno oliendo mierda. —quejumbra muy mal humorado. Más nunca en su vida iba a acercarse a una cañería, aun si debía saltarla, tomar otro rumbo, lo que fuera.

Ya no tiene nariz.

Jungkook también ha vomitado un par de veces por ciertos lugares con olores más concentrados. Llevan casi dos horas por ahí andando si no llevan mal la cuenta. Quizá sea mucho más en realidad. Su reloj es poco fiable cuando la batería se está muriendo y por los nervios juega con las funciones que tiene.

Un grito los descolocó bastante. Jungkook corrió en dirección al sonido. El sitio es muy laberíntico y Yoongi lo seguía muy de atrás. El pobre sacerdote está a anda de desmayarse por no tener nada en el estómago así como la actividad física excesiva que no necesita.

Jungkook encontró muy curioso estar llegando a una zona que está muy iluminada. Apagó la linterna y sacó la pistola de su pantalón. Punta por cautela. Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre atado de pies y manos a la pared. Sus heridas infectadas le deformaron el pecho, brazos, piernas y parte de la cara. No parece estar respirando. Hinchado, expulsando pus, sostenido por las cuerdas... También hay una caja con alguien dentro sollozando.

Escuchó otro grito y un disparó amortiguado.

— ¿Qué tienes? Te drogue, debes estar en la luna de Plutón en este instante ¿no? —su expresión de confusión se formó pronto al escuchar esa voz—. Te gusta aun cuando te duele ¿o no? Hyung. Aunque ya me gasté el cartucho entero.

— ¿Jimin-ssi? —este dejó caer la bala que sacó del abdomen baleado de Seunghyun. Miró a Jungkook. Se mantuvo en blanco al tiempo que aprieta las mangas de su suéter—. Suelta el arma...—La dejó caer sin mucha cosa—. T-tú... tú solo ven aquí. —bajó un poco su propia arma.

Jimin no se movió. Permaneció ahí parado con un gesto neutral. Que viaja entre la disculpa y la carencia de arrepentimiento por lo que está haciendo. Casi parecía estar pidiéndole perdón por algo más que no se explica y no tendría tiempo de darse cuenta.

No supo cómo, tan solo pasó. Seunghyun se logró levantar y con ambas manos tomó a Jimin por la espalda, pasó la soga por su cuello y ahora ejerce presión para asfixiarlo. Jimin abrió los ojos y gorgoteo por lo fuerte que era y veía a Jungkook con la impresión de que iba a dejar que lo mataran... Por haber traicionado su confianza de esta manera. El agarre siguió y unos cuantos segundos después llegó el sonido de balazo. La presión a su cuello mermó y cogió aire en largas bocanadas. Jungkook bajó la pistola lentamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Jungkook sin una idea de cómo hablar o comportarse en este instante. Jimin no respondió nada.

Tomó el cuerpo de Seunghyun y lo arrastra sin mucho esfuerzo por el suelo. Jungkook lo persiguió y cuando estuvo cerca de una causa donde el agua podría salpicarlos lo ayudó a tirar el cuerpo. Al volver Jimin desató a Jiyong y repitió el proceso con más ayuda. Finalmente quedaba Chae Rin que tiembla y mira a un punto muerto. Yoongi llegó hasta ellos con una ligera capa de sudor encima. Vio a la mujer y haciéndose una clara película de lo que debió haber pasado hace unos instantes...

—Fue ella la que te engaño ¿Cierto? —Jimin no respondió a la cuestión—. Y mantenía todo en secreto...

Jungkook cargó el arma y estuvo a nada de disparar. Jimin lo paró. Tapó la caja y como si nada empezó a empujarla hasta donde tiró los dos cuerpos. Jungkook le disparó creando un agujero, quien sabe si hiriéndola en el interior y la tiraron. Se mantendría cerrado, las huellas dactilares se borrarían gracias al agua. Hubo un fuerte ruido de chapoteo cuando cayó y la corriente se lo llevó. Chae Rin moriría lentamente tal como él sintió que lo haría. Regresaron a paso calmo a donde estaban y tras tirar agua a donde había sangre, dientes, uñas y balas con la intención de que se fueran por la corriente... Jimin se giró hacia Jungkook:

—Quiero ir a la embajada. —el mayor no se había dado cuenta que Jimin no lo pidió hasta ahora; que su falta de apuro dio un fruto particular. Yoongi negó con la cabeza por algo parecido a la decepción.

—Vale. —respondió Jungkook con voz amortiguada.

Resultaba tan... extraño. Ver a Jimin ahora es como estar frente a una persona totalmente normal. Como si el rencor y el odio ya alborotado existen en su sistema. La impresión de hombre muerto ha desaparecido por completo, caminando frente a ellos hay un muchacho con ansiedad por volver a casa y seguir finalmente con su vida cotidiana. Al salir de la alcantarilla y verlo de frente dio una imagen de paz... Jimin finalmente estaba realmente en paz consigo mismo, se ve realizado e incluso feliz. Yoongi ni Jungkook pudieron decir algo más al respecto...

Se turnaron para bañarse. Tenían un hedor a cañería que nadie podría ignorar. Jimin fue el que más tardó y es que realmente estuvo un rato viendo como la suciedad que tuvo encima baja. Mugre y sangre caen para irse por el desagüe. Él antes de terminar estira un poco los labios en una sonrisa al tiempo que alza la cabeza y el agua golpea directamente su cara. Por fin lo logró, ya está cobrado lo que ocurrió y solo le queda volver a su hogar... Sin olvidar lo que pasó... al fin y al cabo, esto es lo que lo volvió fuerte.

 **...**

— ¿Que vamos a hacer? —pregunta Yoongi.

Era extraño, pero el camino a la embajada estaba con muchísimo tráfico, iban a tardar mucho más en llegar. Jungkook estaba pensando en rutas alternas. Siendo un Jeep podría aguantar la terracería. Miró a Yoongi y luego al asiento trasero: Jimin está profundamente dormido, acurrucado en sí mismo.

— ¿Hacer de qué?

— ¿A cuántos crees que mató?

—Cuatro, tal vez cinco—especula y se recuesta en apariencia despreocupada—. ¿Quieres delatarlo? —Yoongi permaneció mirando al frente.

—No.

—Entonces no tenemos más que pensar.

—Asesinó.

—A gente que secuestraba, prostituía y asesinaba a otros. Lo siento, pero yo no veo la pérdida o la necesidad de arrepentimiento a un acto que al final es beneficioso para todos. —avanza un poco y se detiene.

—No me refiero a eso—aclaró para sorpresa de Jungkook—. ¿Qué pasará cuando este frente a un psicólogo o un policía? Cuando deba hablar y quienes lo hicieron estén desaparecidos y quizás encontrados muertos en algún momento.

—Tal vez... no hay que subestimarlo—Jimin se remueve y suspira, Yoongi arregló la manta que cubría al menor—. Nos engañó a ti y a mí frente a nuestras narices... No es un asesino—mira a Yoongi que lo ve de igual modo—. Solo... Es alguien que buscó paz para poder volver a casa.

—Aunque para nosotros esté justificado, para el mundo no.

—Tengo fe en que ya nada pasará. Su tormenta ya acabó, viene la calma.

No dijo más nada al respecto. No tiene cabeza para seguirlo discutiendo en realidad. Lo que pensó que pasaría pasó y mira que de manera casi grotesca. No pudo ver mucho -sus náuseas lo detuvieron mucho-, pero por lo que Jungkook contó fue bastante fuerte y horrible. Si realmente tiene ocho en su historial y vieron tres ¿Cómo serían los otros? ¿Qué les hizo a ellos? Uno es bien sabido en un barranco, no obstante siguen faltando.

Esto iba a provocarle una migraña que a nadie le desea.

—No crees que... no haber sido descubierto por nadie, ni siquiera nosotros aun cuando lo vigilamos... es como una señal de karma o algo así. —pregunta solo por tener una conversación con Yoongi. Si ve mucho a Jimin en el asiento trasero tendría la necesidad de despertarlo y pedirle que le contara la verdad y todo lo que hizo.

—Es posible. Aunque... En la religión cristiana no existe algo como la venganza en ángeles, pero se los considera así debido a que cumplen la voluntad de dios ante las transgresiones humanas—empieza a decir con ese tono plano y aburrido suyo—. En el caso de Gabriel como serafín... No tiene sombra, no duerme, no deja huellas...—mira a Jimin se reojo—. Quién sabe, siempre lo asemeje mucho a un Ángel. Quizá por eso pudo y nada lo descubrió.

— ¿Y Ángel de la muerte no queda mejor?

—Azrael, es judío y... tal vez, llevó algunas almas a ser juzgadas. Quizá eso le siente más.

Jimin estuvo dormido todo el camino. A Jungkook no le extrañó que lo estuviera, lo que sí lo hizo es que no se despertara por alguna pesadilla como suele ser la costumbre de siempre. Incluso la pasada noche se despertó levemente sobresaltado aunque el susto pasó rápido.

Eran alrededor de las cinco cuando llegaron a la embajada coreana. Primero les hicieron interrogatorio hasta de la longitud de sus cabellos. Al momento de certificar que era Jimin empezaron a enviar comunicados a Corea para informarlo. Oficialmente encontrado y bajo custodia por protección. Con un poco de lágrimas de cocodrilo logró que Jungkook y Yoongi se pudieran quedar con él en lo que espera a sus amigos. Ya le habían mandado a Jungkook un mensaje con respecto a su llegada al país.

—No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Aunque... eso signifique ya no soy lo mismo en la estima de ambos.

—Jamás aceptaré algo como eso, pero no significa que te considere un asesino o algo del estilo. —responde Yoongi en la misma voz baja. Jimin juega con las mangas del suéter que tiene puesto.

—Además... Ya que nadie se ha enterado, para nadie pasó ¿vale? —dice Jungkook con una sonrisa débil. Jimin le devolvió el gesto.

—Gracias... por estar siempre. Jungkook... Yoongi...

—No tienes nada que agradecer. —asegura el párroco con una sonrisa casi enternecida al tiempo que le peina un poco el cabello.

Pasaron una hora hablando en voz excesivamente baja. Gente pasa de un lado a otro con papeles, maletas vestida elegante y ellos tres de la manera más mundana posible. De cierta manera en Jimin se entendía más no en Yoongi o Jungkook. Temas irrelevantes.

— ¿Seguro de que es por aquí?

—¿Dónde más va a ser? Solo hay una embajada coreana y ya hay un aviso de oficial así que debe estar aquí.

—¿sabes de su pelo? No creo que lo tenga negro... ¿O sí? ¿Puntas desteñidas?

—Según quién lo acompaña es gris; lleva suéter gris grande, pantalones negros, botas... Él es alto, cabello borgoña o morado...

— ¡JIMIN-AH! —el repentino grito lo hizo respingar—. ¡JIMIIINIEEEEEEEEEEEE!

—Hobi cállate que esto es un-

— ¡AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡JIMIN!

Alzó la mirada, honestamente no los había notado aun cuando no están tan lejos. Tae y Hobi salieron corriendo dejando a Namjoon y Jin atrás. Nadaron un poco a la mierda ser los mayores y también echaron a correr. Jimin se levantó y se sintió pesado en su lugar. La vista se le hizo borrosa y el aire no le entra en los pulmones.

Los está viendo de nuevo... de verdad vinieron por él.

Se cubrió parte de la cara con la mano y coge aire con la boca. Se hizo el cabello atrás con una mano e intentó aguantar el ligero sollozo que se le escapa sin querer. Odia tanto que lo vean llorando, pero no es algo que pueda reprimir en esta ocasión. Jungkook le dio un suave empujón para que pudiera moverse. Dio apenas unos cuantos pasos para cuando Hobi llegó y lo abrazó.

Ni siquiera puede devolver el gesto, solo se acurruca entre los brazos de este como si fuese un pequeño animal. Siente a Taehyung unirse, luego Jin y por último Namjoon, Lo dice por haber reconocido los pasos del pesado hombre. Gime afligido apretando la ropa de Hobi entre sus manos.

—Tranquilo ya... ya estamos... y-ya...—Hobi tenía el labio inferior temblando y alzaba la vista de tanto en tanto para aguantar el llanto que quería venir por puro alivio.

—S-si... Ya vinimos...—solloza Taehyung sin poder ni quererlo evitar. Al separarse Jimin intentó limpiarse la cara sin poder hacerlo. Miró a Jin y solo atinó a gimotear más fuerte.

—Per-perdón, casi... cas-casi te matan y... —el recuerdo de ese detalle fue como una cachetada.

— ¡Ohhh! —moquea—. Vamos, debería... pedir perdón yo. Al fin y al cabo me quedé demasiado dormido y... te perdimos... por... seis meses...

—No fue culpa de nadie. —dice Namjoon con la nariz roja e intentando no quitarse los lentes para limpiar el par de lágrimas traicioneras.

— ¡Lo importante es que Jiminie ya está de regreso! —afirma Hoseok. Jimin seguía intentando limpiarse las lágrimas y detenerse, pero costaba demasiado. Como si su ser entero no pudiera procesar del todo que esto está realmente pasando.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarlo—menciona Namjoon dándole un apretón de mano a Jungkook—. A ambos...—menciona al ver a Yoongi.

—Fue un gusto, créame. —afirma con una apenada sonrisa. Sentía una especie de alegría extraña.

Jimin tiene a gente que lo ama tanto que están llorando de alegría por volver a verlo... Lo alegra tanto que así sea.

—disculpen, pero ya no pueden estar aquí. acompáñenme por favor.

—Vamos Jimin, quizá podamos irnos mañana por la mañana.

—pe-pero un... momento...—vio cómo se van y un suave apretón el vino al pecho.

— ¿Jimin?

—Me quería... despedir de ellos. —murmura antes de moquear.

—Ouh... Quizá puedan venir mañana a despedirte al aeropuerto si es que podemos salir de aquí ¿te parece? Aún tengo su celular. —ofrece Namjoon, asintió suavemente.

— ¿¡QUÉ PASA CON TUS MANOS Y TUS BRAZOS!?

—No solo tinte, también tatuaje ¿Un nuevo piercing también?

—No recuerdo este pendiente ¿Perdiste el que te di?

Las preguntas siguieron y siguieron. No respondió ningún. Aún está muy alicaído, pero hasta cierto punto lo hace feliz escucharlos hablar... Los extraño demasiado.

—Por fin ¿eh?

—Ujum...

— ¿Qué tienes?

—Me aguante gritar J-Hope teniéndolo en frente. Debí hacerlo, ellos ya habían gritado bastante.

—ah, claro.

Lo vio de reojo, pero sin prestar mucha atención en realidad, Jimin no se despidió de ellos... de él Bueno... ¿Por qué habría de sorprenderlo esto? Fue algo temporal y ya... ya no hay razón que justifique nada. Jimin agradeció, Jimin está a salvo, está con su familia.

Jeon Jungkook ya no figura ningún papel en su vida... Tampoco Min Yoongi, que en secreto lamenta no haberlo abrazado por última vez como mínimo.

 **...**

—Es una suerte que nos lleven aquí, quién diría que es fan nuestro el dirigente de la embajada. —Hoseok aún no se lo creía. En realidad ninguno.

Cuando se analizó todo el asunto, se habló con la policía coreana y demás se llegó a la conclusión de que Jimin debía ser sacado del país lo más pronto posible para ser puesto bajo resguardo en lo que se resuelve el asunto de búsqueda. El bonus de esto, es que el director de la embajada ofreció su avión privado para que fueran.

Admitió a viva voz ser fanático de ambos cantantes

Se tomaron una foto con él y todo.

Sin embargo, como entenderán esto significa que no estuvieron esperando en un aeropuerto o precisamente de fácil vista. Fue muy meticuloso, por tanto, Namjoon no tuvo como decirle a Jungkook que estarían en el aeropuerto y que Jimin quería despedirse. Fue muy de golpe.

—Jimin—llama Tae, este dejó de mirar la ventana—. Sabemos que... estás un poco... afectado... pero... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Yeontan apareció con un moño enorme; Hobi lleva un pequeño pastel con una vela; Tae con bolsas de regalo; Jin con algunos globos -los cuales había visto, pero no pensó que fueran para él-, y Namjoon con un lindo cartel que decía feliz cumpleaños.

—Ustedes me quieren matar a base de llanto. —recibió los regalos, el cartel, los globos, el pastel y Yeontan le saltó encima. No sabía cómo decir gracias a tanto... ¿Cómo que estos tontos vienen a hacer esto?

Dios santo... _**los ama.**_

—Hacía falta para alegrarte un poco. —justifica Hoseok—. Ahora... iremos para allá... a no molestarte y dormir. De un avión a otro agota.

Uno a uno salieron pidiendo que dejara aunque sea un pedazo de pastel. Namjoon se quedó, parece nervioso y ansioso. Jimin lo vio ligeramente curioso por esa manera de comportarse. El más alto se acercó y le entregó un pequeño estuche con una memoria SD en el interior.

—agotaron mis opciones de regalos así que... espero que te guste. Me dices después qué opinas.

Podría decirse que se fue huyendo.

Jimin se limitó a poner la memoria en su celular -Tae lo trajo-, y los audífonos. Hay una sola ahí. Se recostó de su asiento tras dejar todo a un lado -Yeontan incluido-. Miró a la ventana de nuevo en lo que daba play a la canción.

 _We're born in the moonlight_  
 _Ain't no fantasy_  
 _Can't breathe in the sunlight_  
 _Gotta hide your heart_  
 _We're born to be sad, sad, sad, sad_  
 _Suffer to be glad, glad, glad, glad_

Nunca creyó que Namjoon cantando podría relajarlo tanto y tan pronto...

 _C'mon y'all, moonchild, moonchild_  
 _That's how it's supposed to be_  
 _Yeah all these pain and all these sorrows_  
 _That's our destiny, see?_  
 _You and my life was like this_  
 _We gotta dance in the rain_  
 _Dance in the pain_  
 _Even though we crash down_  
 _We gon dance in the plane_  
 _We need the scenery the night more than anybody_  
 _Only I could console myself, not nobody else_  
 _It's okay to shed the tears_  
 _But don't you tear yourself_

Está sintiéndose muy adormilado, pero tranquilo. Más que en muchísimo tiempo. Se acurruca suavemente sin darse cuenta de que lo están mirando.

 _Moonchild you shine_  
 _When moon rise, it's your time_  
 _C'mon on y'all_  
 _Moonchild don't cry_  
 _When moon rise, it's your time_  
 _C'mon y'all_  
 _Moonchild you shine_  
 _When moon rise, it's your time_

Aunque la escuchó toda se durmió. Pocos instantes después fue visto y acariciado en la cabeza por las mismas cuatro personas que tanto lo extrañaron.

Quizá para Yoongi y Jungkook Jimin sería Azrael, un Ángel de la muerte o un Ángel a secas... pero para ellos, para quienes tanta vida pegados a él... Es su pequeño Moonchild que por fin está de regreso en casa.


	14. 14 Moonchild Butterfly

_I'm crying That's disappeared That's fallen. Left alone in this sandcastle. Looking at this broken mask. **And I still want you**_  
— **The Truth Untold**

 **14\. Moonchild Butterfly**

Haber vuelto a Corea resultó ser menos agotador de lo que se imaginó a pesar de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar en el proceso: Estar como principal noticia a nivel nacional; medios detrás de él preguntando y preguntando sin parar; una remuneración del gobierno debido a la nula capacidad de atrapar a quienes lo tuvieron secuestrado; una manada de policías y psicólogos interrogándolo siempre que fuese permitido.

Hay un detalle que ellos ni nadie se explica y es lo siguiente: Jimin está bien.

No que sea malo, todo lo contrario, sin embargo ¿Cómo es eso posible? Las muestras de abuso están muy claras en cada examen que le han hecho, lo ocurrió fue cierto, pero no parece resentirlo en ningún aspecto. Se permite tocar sin un rechazo típico, puede estar con gente sin problema, salir... Es como si ya estuviera "curado".

Sus amigos no preguntan al respecto más por respeto que por otra cosa. Si Jimin no quiere contarlo no tienen por qué forzarlo. Aparte de todo, se le nota que ya tiene suficiente de hablar del tema. Está presente, jamás se iría de su vida y rememorarlo una y otra vez es tan odioso...

En temas de carrera tuvo el pequeño asunto de causarle un infarto a todos en la disquera. Recibir un regaño del tamaño del Everest y casi ser despedido por semejante cosa ¿Como se le ocurre hacerse tatuajes tan grandes en las manos y brazos? ¿Por qué no la espalda para disimularlo al menos un poco? Jimin no se disculpó ni nada parecido, dijo que bien podrían despedirlo por haberlo hecho.

Como no son tontos ni se les pasó por la cabeza hacerle caso, lo dijeron como amenaza sin creer que Jimin respondería un simple "Me voy entonces". Aquello debió ser un vacío legal en la conversación.

Estuvo tres meses practicando, volviendo a su peso anterior y ya estuvo produciendo de nuevo. Lo extraño, jamás creyó que tanto, aunque aun falta algo -que quisquilloso se siente-. Cuando se revelaron unas fotos suyas donde se aprovecha de exhibir los tatuajes prácticamente hubo una ola masiva de gente en Twitter preguntando al respecto, también Instagram y... todo lado.

 _Cuando un artista muere, es cuando su popularidad sube_ , diría lo mismo de ser secuestrado por tanto tiempo. Tiene un aumento de público impresionante a pesar de no haber hecho nada nuevo aparte de una sesión de fotos y asistir a algunos programas sin hablar con respecto a lo ocurrido a grandes rasgos.

En términos más personales... tiene a cuatro personas invadiendo su casa continuamente, se turnan para dormir en su casa. No lo molesta para nada, le encanta. Algunas veces aprovecha de hacer transmisiones con ellos... Sin dejar de interrumpir las suyas obviamente. Esa tradición no ha de morir.

Sobre todo con el debutado Rap Monster o RM.

Prácticamente lo hicieron sin su permiso. Jin se las arregló para meter en una memoria seis canciones que venían a ser semejantes a Moonchild, las llevó a la disquera y ¡Pum! Namjoon siendo regañado por ocultar semejante proyecto y oportunidades. Ninguno se molestó en negárselo.

Hobi decía adorar tener un compañero en el mismo ámbito. Jimin tenía a Jin y Tae que se enfocan más en el modelaje y actuación que la música, pero están ahí. Namjoon estuvo avergonzadísimo y temeroso un buen rato hasta que se pasó y empezó a disfrutar un poco de haber tenido un buen debut.

Jimin y Hoseok apoyaron un poquito, pero no viene tanto al caso. Si no gustaba, no se compraba. Así de sencillo. Por lo que todo fue bien gracias a su propia marcha.

Todo va bien. Tan bien que casi le parece un sueño... Uno incompleto.

Extraña a Jungkook...

Extraña a Yoongi...

¿Qué sería de ellos

Namjoon rompió su celular y los contactos se fueron a la reverenda mierda así que no tiene como llamarlos. Sus seguidores que tienen esa vena de investigadores privados están en la búsqueda... debió ser un poco más discreto en realidad. Haber contado que dos personas muy especiales lo ayudaron y que quisiera verlas de nuevo no ayudó a la histeria popular.

— ¿Vas a tomar eso? El eximir el servicio. —pregunta Tae jugando con la pajilla de su bebida. Jimin ya la había terminado.

—Sí. No quiero saber más de armas en mi vida. Tuve suficiente al respecto. —explica con voz baja y suave. No necesita entrenarse para matar o saber disparar armas de gran calibre. Ocho personas asesinadas bastan y sobran para su historial.

Su muy satisfactorio historial ¿se arrepentirá en algún momento?

—Parece que a Namjoon también se lo harán por haber subido en la lista, pero tendría que hacer una especie de seminario o taller con respecto a tácticas de guerra. Sería por seis meses nada más—cuenta Jin—. Hobi también... ¿No deberíamos hacerlo de todos modos?

—Que los psicólogos digan que estoy bien no significa que aguantaré eso. Créeme...—murmura Jimin encogiéndose un poco.

—Tal vez—reflexiona Hobi—. Solo que... Vamos Si con perder seis meses de vida se te vuelve un desastre la vida y carrera... ¿Qué con dos años enteros? Si es que tenemos suerte. No sé, la idea no me convence y si podemos continuar... Hagámoslo. —opina el rapero. Tae asintió y Jin suspiró agotado. En teoría, es el más cercano a ese tema y lo pone nervioso. A Recibido muchas ofertas de trabajo en otros países, pero asunto obligatorio lo hace dudar de si hacerlo o no.

—Voy a comprar otro. —avisa Jin.

Jimin ve Twitter en su celular hasta sentir que Jin se tarda demasiado. Al momento de ubicar a Jin se percató de que hay alguien demasiado pegado a él y se nota incómodo—Esperen aquí un momento...—. Dice tomando discretamente uno de los cuchillos que usaron para comer... Todos excepto Tae con su Panda Express.

Debido a su costumbre a usar manga larga no se ve que está sosteniendo el utensilio. Cuando Jin empieza un forcejeo leve que lo está arrastrando a un sitio mucho menos visible. Jimin logra escuchar los susurros forzados entre uno y otro.

—Solo es un besito...

—Suéltame o-

—Aquí nadie puede oír, podríamos hacer más si-

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Umm? Cuéntame, tengo curiosidad.

Queda a discusión quién quedó más tieso. Si el hombre o Jin que se pregunta cómo es posible que Jimin esté... esté amenazando con un cuchillo a alguien y a nada de degollarlo como si fuera un animal. El pobre miserable está sudando tanto que tiembla. Su yugular se roza tanto con el cuchillo que hay un pequeño hilo de sangre bajando por su piel.

—Suéltalo o te degolló como a un puerco—advierte, de inmediato Jin quedó libre aunque aún en su sitio—. Ahora lárgate o digo que intentaste atacarnos con un cuchillo. Créeme cuando te diga que no te irá bien.

Y se fue corriendo. Jimin limpió el cuchillo con el pantalón. Sentía la penetrante mirada de Jin clavada en su persona. De seguro impresionado y no es para menos. Le sonrió como si nada e hizo un gesto de silencio con el índice izquierdo. Pudo leer perfectamente el tatuaje.

 _Don't be like a prey_

—Ven, yo te compro el batido. —le toma de la mano y lo guía a donde Jin tenía planteado comprar hasta que fue interceptado.

Sin que Jimin lo supiera, aunque lo supusiera, Jin le contó lo ocurrido a los demás. No sabía si sentirse totalmente sorprendidos o un ligero morbo de querer ver eso. Namjoon suponía que era algo normal y eso que nadie se explicaba de como Jimin está bien a pesar de todo...

 _Se hizo más fuerte, pero nadie tiene como o porque saberlo._

* * *

—Tae, Gucci no te agradece por tus constantes compras, deberías relajarte un poco con eso. —sugiere Hobi, Taehyung como es al santa costumbre lo ignoró y siguió andando con sus bolsas nada discretas sobre la tienda en la que bien podría dar hasta sus órganos.

—Tae sin Gucci no es Tae, pensé que en eso ya estábamos claros. —ríe Jimin.

—Lo que yo no me explicó es como Gucci aun no lo contacta para ser modelo. Su guardarropa es solo de eso y tanto gente dice lo mismo que empiezo a preguntarme lo mismo. —menciona Jin.

—Si a la película le va bien... Quizá los consideren —opina Namjoon distraído. Jimin se fijó en una de las tiendas por las que pasaron—. No me vengas a decir que piensas hacerte otro tatuaje. Ya tienes bastantes y no creo que-

—No es eso—hace una especie de pequeño puchero—. Ya pasó más de un año... —ladea la cabeza—. Me pregunto mucho como estarán...

— ¿Cómo se llamaban?

—Jungkook y Yoongi. —lo hacen a propósito, lo sabe. Intentan que los olvide porque es muy claro que no los vería de nuevo y de nada sirve seguirlo pensando. Jimin por su parte simplemente no podía. Ni siquiera se despidió de ellos...

—Deberías pensar más en que color de cabello te vas a poner. —sugiere Hobi. Hace tiempo que lo tiene rubio y quiere algún color, pero no sabe cual escoger. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero que lleva puesta.

—El rosa te sentaba-

—Azul. —cortó sin decir mucho más después.

Un año, tres meses y medio...

Se preguntaba si ellos también lo extrañan. Quizá no, significaba gastos, perder tiempo, energías... Vamos, hay muchos contras en comparación a lo que hizo por ellos. En realidad no hizo nada a aparte de hacerse ver como un rencoroso calibre cincuenta que asesinó a ocho personas. Quizá si no se hubieran enterado...

O quizá si no lo hubiera hecho...

 _No, arrepiéntete de todo menos de eso._ Se regaña con suavidad.

Cenaron, payasearon por ahí y se quedaron a mitad de un parque cercano al edificio donde viven. Jimin le hace mimos a Hobi en la cabeza, lo acabaría durmiendo a este paso. Ladeó la cabeza tarareando perdido en sus pensamientos. No volvería a Noruega aun si le pagaran, menos a ese pueblito de mala muerte, pero parece ser el único modo de volver a verlos así sea para saber si aún lo recuerdan.

Iba muy determinado a comprarse un bolso pequeño... y alejarlo de Yeontan, ese animal tiene le espíritu de su dueño en el peor momento, con la intención de ir en un viaje corto con apenas cosas encima. Sería casi un _Hola, que gusto verte, adiós._ Sin embargo, es algo para que su mente inquieta lo deje dormir en paz...

Una suave necesidad de tenerlos de nuevo en su vida así sea un tiempo corto.

Empezamos mal en el sentido de que lo citaron para pintarse el pelo, lo hizo de azul y justo cuando pensaba en ir a comprar fue interceptado por su manada. Casi podía sentir que ellos perfectamente lo que tiene en mente.

—No me voy a matar, solo-

—Es ir a Noruega. —corean. Jimin infló los mofletes.

— Es innecesario—opina Namjoon, a pocos metros de la entrada al edificio—. A menos que haya algo que no sepamos. —Apretó un poco los labios.

—Nada. —responde tras un rato. Empezó a mirar alrededor, tiene la impresión de que hay alguien mirándolo, siente eso en la nuca y vamos que sería tinto pasar por alto esa clase de talles a estas alturas.

Aunque lo estaban llamando ignoró soberanamente a sus amigos por haber encontrado a quién lo está atravesando con solo la mirada. Hizo un pequeño circulo con la boca al tiempo que abre los ojos, esa expresión de bebé que le sale al estar impresionado antes de empezar a reír e ir caminando en esa dirección.

— ¡Jimin-ssi!

Saltó encima de Jungkook que prácticamente lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Su espalda resintió el apretujón que Jungkook le propinó ¿Está más alto y musculoso o qué? Siente que sus pies penden ligeramente del suelo.

—te sienta más el azul.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No sabía que estabas en Corea! —ahora no sabe como canalizar la emoción que le p-

Olvídenlo, Jungkook si supone cómo hacerlo y la cara de ambos se está poniendo tan roja como el cabello de Hoseok. Jungkook tuvo que sostenerlo porque la risa nerviosa que lo invadió después del beso lo está haciendo caerse.

—Este es el "Nada" —dice Namjoon cruzado de brazos y guardando una distancia prudente junto a los demás.

—Es lindo ver a Jimin-ssi bien. —menciona una vez guardaron una distancia normal y regular entre dos personas. Jimin se hizo el cabello para atrás sin borrar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tiene.

—También es lindo verte. Creí que... ay...—miró a otro lado, mejor no pensar en tonterías para no pasar vergüenza—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí? ¿Acabas de llegar? Si es así puedes quedarte en mi casa. —ofrece al instante con gesto naturalmente coqueto, Jungkook negó con la cabeza, notablemente avergonzado.

—Tengo casi nueve meses aquí—se encoge de hombros—. trabajo en una tienda de tatuajes. Y vivo como a... ¿cinco horas de aquí? Honestamente no sé—se rasca la nuca—. El asunto es que es muy lejos... en un sitio mucho más pequeño. —menciona al notar la magnitud del edificio al que Jimin iba a entrar.

—A seis horas, veinte minutos y es el pent-house, así que no seas dramático.

— ¡OUH!

Jimin retrocedió un par de pasos. Veamos, por lo general es de los que aplaude cambios de apariencia y ahora solo quiere caerse de espaldas aunque lo aguantó bastante bien. Ver a Yoongi no lo sorprende tanto, pues Jungkook había sido bastante claro con respecto a que no sería y lo dejaría allá solo. Lo que sí lo tiene a nada de vomitar arcoíris es que se vea tan diferente...

Para empezar está el cabello de color rubio platino con unos suaves destellos azules -quizá por tinte caído-, su piel pálida hace un gracioso contraste. Aretes, ropa casual de aspecto ligeramente costoso y un peinado que lo hace ver como un delincuente juvenil. Para resumir: Antítesis del Padre cristiano.

—te ves ge-

¿Por qué la gente hace lo que le da la gana con él? Al menos estos dos. Jungkook golpea su lengua con el interior de su mejilla, acto puramente celoso de que Yoongi esté besando a Jimin y este no haga ninguna clase de ademán de quitarse. Aunque si lo juzga por su cara de susto, es más estar congelado que otra cosa.

—Oh... Jimin le va a doble banda. —dice Hobi aguantando la risa, aunque Jin no pudo al ver la cara de Jimin.

—Tengo hambre. Vamos. —Jimin se dejó arrastrar, aparentemente por la mueca de Jungkook, es normal que Yoongi haga lo que le dé la gana y en esta especie de fase de liberación total no le extraña que sea así.

Lo cierto es que Yoongi ni siquiera se molestó en ver al resto, solo en jalarlo al interior del edificio antes de que pusiera ninguna replica.

 **...**

—Me siento invadido y fue sin querer. —tuvo que bajar a buscarlos, por motivos ajenos a su conocimiento, la llave de todos estaba en su bolso.

—Igual te gusta. —dice Tae alzando las cejas en gesto pícaro.

—Bu-bueno...

— ¿Es el mismo? En Noruega se veía mucho más... santo.

—Pues es... o era... el padre de la iglesia. —Namjoon se golpeó con la puerta ante aquella declaración ¿Esa cosita que desprende mal carácter y las de odiar a la humanidad es un católico cristiano y aparte de todo padre?

Apenas abrió la puerta vio a Yoongi y Jungkook hablando y bien podrían estar peleando. Dio suaves toques a la puerta para llamarles la atención. Namjoon, Jin, Tae y Hobi entraron, justo en ese orden. Hubo un ligero parón de todo por el brillo en los ojos de Yoongi.

 _— **J-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE**_

—Ay, había olvidado eso. —se cubre la boca con la mano.

 _— I'm your hope, you're my hope, I'm Jhope._ —y con eso, Jimin creyó ver una de las mayores alegrias de Yoongi. Vaya...

Yoongi estuvo un buen rato escuchando y medio hablando con Hoseok. No se sabría definir si es porque está un poco paralizado de emoción o sencillamente no tenía anda que decir, Jungkook se decanta más por la segunda opción.

Jimin se las arreglaba muy fácil para lograr que ambos "polos" se unieran. Hablaron y hablaron por horas. Incluso pidieron de comer y estuvieron hasta altas de la madrugadas solo haciendo tonterías y hasta cierto punto Namjoon y Yoongi llegaron a la borrachera.

Era muy tierno escuchar los "J-Hooooooooooope" perdido en su nebulosa alzando el siguiente trago que se iba a beber. Cómo queda muy obvio el par de invitados se quedaron a dormir en su casa por esa ocasión y muchas muchas más.

Aunque claro, lo particular en todas las ocasiones, es que Jungkook acaba siempre durmiendo en al misma cama que Jimin.

 **...**

— ¿rap? ¿Yoongi? —Namjoon encontraba la voz bajita de Yoongi junto a su actitud bastante incompatible. Este lo vio con indiferencia enojada.

— ¡Lo hace muy bien! —asegura Jimin—. Jungkookie canta también... Todos aquí somos cantantes. —concluye. Namjoon no parece muy convencido del asunto. Yoongi al saberse tan subestimado conectó su celular a un altavoz de la sala y tomó el micrófono. Dio un par de toquecitos. Jungkook tenía esa cara de esperar con ansias. Jimin permaneció curioso

Es imposible describir la cómica mueca que puso Namjoon apenas empezó como tal. Resultaba curioso como Yoongi parece tener una buena soltura para moverse teniendo un micrófono en mano. Hoseok le hace porras y baila muy a su manera de encontrar un ritmo en todos.

— _Right, if you want to go ahead. Try reserving first class. My seat is business, yours is economy, forever behind me **kissing my ass.** Next target is Billboard. Brazil to New York My busy Passport_—Namjoon sigue intentando entender cómo es posible que Yoongi en algún momento, en cuerpo y espíritu, fuese un sacerdote—. _A to the G to the U to STD I'm D boy because I'm from De I'm the crazy guy, the lunatic on beat. Sending listeners to Hong Kong with my rap My tongue technology._

— ¡SUUUGA! —exclaman Jimin y Jungkook, Hoseok se les unió a la porra.

Al terminar Yoongi tiró el micrófono atrás y volvió a su sitio para estirarse como un gato al tiempo que usa su celular. Namjoon más que abatido tenía una especie de idea, se le notaba en el brillo de sus ojos— ¿Joonie? —Jimin chasqueó los dedos frente a él.

— ¡NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO! —y aprovechándose de su tamaño prácticamente cargó a Yoongi al tiempo que se lo lleva para hablar a solas.

Y de ese modo fue como Yoongi acabó pasando de trabajar donde lo hacía a la misma disquera que Namjoon, Hoseok y Jimin como productor y cantante. Ya se tenía planeado cuando debutarlo y Namjoon formaba con él miles de planes titulados como "Rap Line". A Yoongi casi le da un ataque de histeria de solo enterarse quería contar junto con Hobi también.

Jungkook asegura que es como hacerle los sueños realidad.

 **...**

—Que raro encontrarte solo. —Se rascó un poco el cuello para luego reír apenado.

—nunca he sido muy fanático de la soledad y... Tampoco me gusta. Los demás pasan tanto tiempo como pueden conmigo. Es algo que aprecio. —Jungkook tomó asiento junto a él.

—Entiendo... ¿No te pareció curioso que Yoongi viniera?

—Por supuesto que si—él entendió pronto el rumbo de la conversación. Quizás quedó como un desinteresado—. Pero creí que no le gustaría que preguntara. Es muy discreto.

—Tienes razón en eso. Supongo que comprenderlo tan bien es una de las cosas que él le gustan de ti... Le traes paz de un modo que no tenía. Ahora es... El mismo, es gracias a titi.

— ¿Que pasó cuando me fui? —Jungkook sonrió levemente nervioso.

—Volvimos a lo normal... al menos un tiempo. Un día Yoongi simplemente llegó a decirme que quería venir a Corea—alza la cabeza y suspira—. Vine primero para tener un departamento, trabajo... Poder ayudarlo a venir. No tenía dinero en lo más mínimo. Vino un mes después que yo... Sus padres fallecieron. —Jimin lo vio espantado.

— ¿Qué?

—Fue un accidente de auto una semana después de que les dijo que vendría. Él ya estaba aquí... su hermano mayor corrió con los gastos de todo y aunque le pregunté si iría al menos al funeral...

 _«Nunca los enorgullecí. **Gasté** más de veinte años de mi vida intentando hacerlo. A esas alturas no lo logré y tiré de lado el intentarlo... ir ahora será solo para hacerlos retorcerse en su tumba. No vale la pena, estarán mejor en donde sea que estén si no me vuelven a ver.»_

— ¿Qué hay de su hermano? —pregunta apenado por lo dicho. Yoongi una vez había hecho mucho énfasis en que quería que sus padres estuvieran contentos y orgullosos de tenerlo como hijo... Que no lo haya logrado es tan triste.

—Él siempre le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera o no los que sus padres quisiera, ahora debe estar saltando de alegría por ver que al fin lo hace—comenta en una risita—. Queríamos encontrarte, sabíamos de tu disquera, pero no podíamos preguntar dónde vivías o ir a "acechar". Sería muy raro y sospechoso. Habernos cruzado ahora fue una linda casualidad.

—Las casualidades así siempre son lindas—le toma la mano—. Me alegra que vinieran. Los extrañé.

—Yo también... Más de lo que crees. Vi esa entrevista que te hicieron y... tuve mucha esperanza de que me recibirías como lo hiciste. —sonríe animado.

 _«Sin ellos no habría podido salir de allí en realidad. Son como unos grandes amigos que espero volver algún día en una mejor circunstancia... agradecer lo que hicieron por mí. Uno de ellos me hizo estos—alza las manos—. Su significado es especial para mí y que esa persona los hiciera lo hace como un vínculo que no se rompe ¿sabes?»_

—Y tu...—se recuesta un poco más de Jungkook—. Aun... ¿sientes algo? Como allá... y aún ahora que sabes todo lo que he hecho y lo que ha pasado.

—Sería tonto haber dejado de sentirlo ahora que no hay tiempo límite.

La cercanía entre ambos ya existía, sin embargo, no era precisamente íntima. Ambos parecían tantear el terreno de no equivocarse precisamente. Asegurarse de que no fuera un simple furor de momento y si algo genuino, bien establecido y que estaba aguardando el momento para empezar su crecimiento como una pequeña planta.

Aunque Jimin es el descarado, Jungkook es el impulsivo que no se aguantó a lanzarse encima de él hasta le punto de tumbarlo a la suave superficie en la que están sentados. Es muy intensa y hasta desesperada la manera en que Jungkook le come la boca y cuela las manos por debajo de la ropa.

—Vaya...—Jimin miró a la puerta. Hobi parecía no saber dónde meterse. Mira que interrumpir en un momento así.

—Hola~—saluda como si nada, Jungkook hizo una mueca con la cara empezando a colorarse.

—Yo le dije que entrara. —informa Yoongi sin pena alguna en admitirlo. Dejó las bolsas de lo que compró sobre una mesa.

— ¿¡Y por qué!? —quejumbra Jungkook.

—No iba a esperarme a que tuvieran sexo para pasar.

— ¿¡QUE CLASE DE SACERDOTE ERAS!?

—Uno que está harto de mucha mierda en esta vida y de la vida misma. Una de ellas esperar y otra tener hambre. Así que mueve tu culo fuera, Jin dijo que va a invitar la comida y sin ustedes no nos vamos. Hoseok también dejó bolsas y salió prácticamente corriendo—Jungkook bufó en exasperación y salió del lugar más que molesto. Jimin se acomodó la ropa—. Tú.

— ¿U-Um? —Yoongi sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó. Eran varias hojas dobladas. Letras con muchísimas notas a los lados.

—Por algún motivo es muy fácil para mí escribir canciones para ti—Jimin se sintió entre anonadado y avergonzado—. Quizá alguna te sirva para un mini álbum... Avísame y... Jungkook tuvo más oportunidad que yo.

—Yoongi-

—Solo dame un poco de tiempo. Si no pasa, no me voy a quedar rogando por algo que simplemente no se dará. —aquello dicho con esa mortal seriedad y forma lúgubre no era precisamente la mejor ayuda a digerirlo.

Además, sabe que Yoongi parecía tener una extraña debilidad por él, más no esa clase de... atracción. Claro, pasó uno que otro beso, pero es complicado leer a Yoongi y saber que eso era lo que significaba o una simple curiosidad. Además, en ese tiempo se supone que estaba en celibato, no podía estar con nada ni nadie que no fuese Dios por decirlo de algún modo.

Ahora se siente muy mal porque seguro tendría que rechazarlo. Al menos tiene la certeza de que Yoongi no lo iba a odiar ni nada parecido. Solo seguiría como siempre... o eso espera de todo corazón.

Durante la comida que Jin va a pagar y así no sacar de quicio a Yoongi con sus chistes malos... se percató de que tiene a su familia ya totalmente unida y reunida. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que realmente a todos les había faltado algo y ahora están totalmente completo. Una idea tenía tiempo rondando su cabeza y...

—Qué les parece si...

* * *

Que Jimin haga transmisiones es raro. Por lo general se mete en la de otro y ahí se queda un rato chupando cámara como es su santa maña. Lo cierto es que cuando lo hace hay poca gente que no se entere y se llena de público relativamente rápido. Primer detalle que notan: No está en su habitación donde suele quedarse tirado respondiendo preguntas mientras hace pucheros, infla los mofletes y echa su cabello para atrás.

Segundo... ¡Tiene el cabello con un pequeño moño para que no se le venga a la cara!

Tercero, está en una especie de estudio, el asunto luce mucho más formal de lo que regular.

Hobi saluda, Namjoon saluda, Jin saluda y Tae saluda. Todos saben que ese es el combo de Jimin, es su grupo de amistad más cercano y del que no se separa por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera con el tema del secuestro dejaron de estar pegados. Son familia simplemente.

—Y quiero presentarles a Jungkookie—este hace un gesto con la mano—. Y Suga—apenas y miró a la cámara. Jimin la acomodó de tal modo que todos quedaran bien y dentro del plano—. Ellos dos me ayudaron mucho en un tiempo bastante... complicado—dice por no querer entrar en muchos detalles—. De hecho, fue Jungkook quién me hizo los tatuajes.

—Sigo contento de que no te despidieran por hacértelos y no me demandaran a mi por hacerlos. —ríe arrugando la nariz. Hobi rió por la nariz al tiempo en que Suga niega con la cabeza.

—Oh, pronto conocerán más a Yoongi... ¿Suga?

—Agust D. —murmura.

—Si será Suga. —le susurra a Jimin.

—A mí me gusta más Suuuuuuuga. —extiende Hobi.

—Es más corto... —apoya Jin.

—Agust D en solitario, Suga acompañado. —Rinde con una risita discreta

Estuvieron un rato considerable hablando de tonterías variadas y respondiendo alguna que otra cuestión que venía por ahí. Era curioso que Yoongi se animara más por momento, como si tras un rato obtuviera la cuerda que necesita para dejar salir sus momento más estúpidos.

—Admito que hice esta transmisión para mostrar algo más en específico, pero nunca me concentro en nada. —dice riendo avergonzado por su desvío total y absoluto.

— ¿Hay un objetivo en las transmisiones? —pregunta Tae totalmente sorprendido, siempre empieza a hablar de cualquier cosa o jugar con Yeontan, así que estoy es una revelación.

—Al menos esta vez sí. —dice Namjoon pasando micrófonos a cada uno. Se pusieron audífonos y tras un poco más de arreglo Jimin habla por el micrófono.

—Nosotros como como una familia y... Tuve la idea de que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para intentar algo. Grabarlo solo para nosotros no tiene tanta gracia, al menos sin saber si quedaría realmente bien así que pensé en que nada mejor que presentarlo así.

—No da dinero. —tose Yoongi. Jungkook daba pequeños brinquitos en su lugar.

—hemos practicado un poquito así que espero que salga bien.

Empezó a sonar la música y **Jimin** seguido:

 **When you say that you love me  
Feels like I'm walking across the sky  
Tell me about forever, just one more time  
** _When you say that you love me_  
 _I just need those words_  
 _That you'll never change, just one more time_

Iban Saliendo tantísimos mensajes que ninguno de los que estaban relativamente libres podían leerlos. Parecía crear gran impresión y emoción que Jimin cantara una canción que nadie hasta ahora había escuchado y que su recién presentado amigo lo acompañara con un canto igual de angelical.

 _You're everything in this world to me_  
 _Harder, so it hurts, hold me tight_  
 _We shared something_  
 _And you can't make it nothing_  
 _I hope you don't forget_  
 _You're my day by day_  
 _Summer, winter_  
 _Even if you don't know_

Jin y Tae cantan, pero es muy pocas las veces que ocurre o lo hacen. Por tanto esto resultaba más que maravilloso para quiénes iban a verlos a ellos dos. La voz siempre acaba corriéndose de quien está en la transmisión de quién.

 _You got the best of me_  
 _You got the best of me_  
 _So please just don't leave me_  
 _You got the best of me_

Jimin permanecía con los ojos cerrados moviéndose apenas un poco al ritmo que conoce perfectamente.

 _I haven't seen the end to myself either_  
 _But if there's such a thing, wouldn't it be you?_  
 _I wanted to be a warm wave_

Jin agarró la mano de Namjoon por debajo de la mesa, jugando con el anillo de pareja que tienen ambos puestos.

 _So take my hand right now_  
 _I can't believe myself_  
 _Words I said thousands of times only to myself_  
 _Don't leave me_  
 _You got the best of me_  
 _You got the best of me_  
 _Whether this is a dream or reality, it's not important_  
 _Just the fact that you're by my side_

 _—Thanks._ —que lo dijera viendo a Jimin l tiempo que se arrima un poco a él no ayuda a mantener en secreto la ligera tensión existente y que ya se había notado sin mayor problema.

Lo más importante, es que Yoongi obtuvo una respuesta más que inmediata de los espectadores. Lo poco que llega a entender es que lo hace bien, algo que viniendo de quién podría ser su público dentro poco es muy buena señal.

I _t was raining_  
 _It was snowing_  
 _But all unhappiness stopped_  
 _You brought heaven to me_  
 _Don't speak so easily_  
 _Because without you, there's no me_  
 _You're the best of me_  
 _The best of me_

Para descaro Jimin es el que manda y para opacar lo que haga nadie más está Jungkook. Si bien Yoongi fue obvio, lo de Jungkook que casi darle un beso apenas tiene el chance matando cualquier espacio personal que tengan. Yoongi suspira, de verdad quiere intentar, pero por lo que ve... Jimin tiene sus ojos bien montados en Jungkook...

Sintió un toquecito en la espalda de parte de Hoseok.

 _Who got the best of me?  
Who got the best of me?  
No one knows but I know me  
My greatest master is you _  
_**You got the best of me**_

Le guiñó un ojo para luego hacerle un corazón con los dedos. Yoongi se rió mirando a otro lado, un smirk clásico de él. Casi como si captara lo que Hoseok quería decir.

 **When you say that you love me  
Feels like I'm walking across the sky  
Tell me about forever, just one more time**  
 _When you say that you love me_  
 _I just need those words_  
 _That you'll never change, just one more time_

Se empezaron aplaudir y vitorear entre ellos. Jimin despidió y tras ver que Namjoon está desconectando todo saltó sobre Jungkook y le dio un pico fugaz—Eh... muchachos...—Jungkook y Jimin giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Namjoon no pudo desconectar porque aparentemente el aparato se pegó y no hay mucha certeza de que se apagara antes de lo ya hecho.

— ¿Cre-crees que hayan visto? —el celular de Jimin empezó a vibrar con el símbolo de Twitter en la esquina izquierda.

—Me... parece que lo hicieron. —Empezaron a sudar muy frío. Se vieron entre ellos y tras unos balbuceos de lo más tontos Jungkook tembló los labios.

— ¿entonces...?

—Si ya los vieron no queda nada que hacer... realmente nada. —dice Jin con genuina preocupación.

—Siempre puedes adelantar ese viaje que planeabas pedir. —sugiere Yoongi, preguntándose muy seriamente qué pasaría con todo esto. Jimin infló los mofletes un momento y vio a Jungkook.

—Veamos qué pasa.

— ¿En-enserio?

—Sí...—le acaricia la nuca—. Ya he pasado cosas peores—le toma la mano—. Esto no me va a destruir... ¿Qué piensas? —Jungkook mantuvo su expresión de estar en la luna por un momento y luego suspiró con aire divertido.

—nada tengo que perder así que... ¿Por qué no?

—Malditos locos. —suspira Tae.

Jimin solo recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Jungkook ¿Por qué inhibirse ahora? Ya tiene muy claro que la vida cambia en menos de dos segundos y puede ser para mal. No está dispuesto a angustiarse o dejar ir una oportunidad así... Porque al menos está vez aun si es un problema, no iba a enfrentarlo totalmente solo.

Además... Ya fue destruido, pero lo ayudaron a reconstruirse, más fuerte de lo que va a ser jamás. Se aseguraron de ello. Nada lo iba a poder detener ahora de ser feliz de la manera en que quiere. Ya ha demostrado que hará todo sea con tal de ser feliz y si eso es estando junto a Jeon Jungkook no tiene porqué detenerse.

Menos teniendo a sus amigos para apoyarlo...

Al final del día... Esta es la mariposa que decidió seguir, el camino que escogió. Así como para su venganza... _Moonchild_ no se arrepentiría de nada.


End file.
